Harry Potter and the Paladins
by texaswookie
Summary: Okay lets see three prophecies including Harry and four different ranger teams and the charmed ones begin with the death of Sirus. Not sure how to explain more. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

One I do not own any of this the rangers to Saban and Disney HP belongs to JKR and Charmed belongs to the WB.

I have had various story ideas like this come up and have the beginnings to like two or three other stories with HP and the Rangers crossed over.

* * *

**_One Year Earlier_**

An old man in robes climbed a hill, and looked down into a valley. He looked down on three different groups that were busy with their training. They were divided into groups of color Red, Blue and Yellow. Training for the day had already begun he was pleased to see. Master Watanabe sighed, as he watched three of his former students teach the elements Air, Water, and Earth to the next generation of ninja. He was proud of them all, he had taught them well. First as ninjas, then as Rangers, they had learned many lessons over the years. He was only sad that it was about to change on them once again. He remembered the prophecy that he had heard a long time ago that spoke of the Grim Son. Soon it would be time for the Grim Son to be found. He was supposed to be a legend in his own right, and be brother with another legend. The only hard part in that, would be finding the Grim Son, whom he supposed was frozen in time somewhere or other. He wasn't sure why he though it would be soon, he just knew that the time was approaching. The only clue he had could mean something else entirely.

He also had an idea what a reference meant, and if he was right, at least some, if not all of his former students would once again rise up for battle.

He waited and watched, as yet another group of ninjas were sent away for the day. A few of them joined in groups of multiple colors, while others stayed in their own orders. The man sighed in disappointment at this. These were the ones that needed to learn the value of teamwork the most. By mixing with the others they were more powerful because they had more than one element at their disposal. He greeted his three teachers, waiting for an old friend to show up. He looked at the three in speculation. Shane, the Ninja Master of Air, and skateboard fanatic, was dark skinned his black ninja uniform was trimmed with the red of his element. The dark haired young man he had trained as a boy, and was a confident leader that he was proud of. Dustin, Ninja master of Earth and dirt bike racer was much paler in complexion than either of his fellow teachers, since he was often wearing a helmet that covered his entire face. The teacher who wore a yellow trimmed uniform was still slightly scatter brained, and often made mistakes. But the brown haired, blue-eyed young man was still a power to reckon with. Then there was gentle Tori, Ninja Mistress of Water, and an accomplished surfer. The blonde beauty was a nice bronze from all of the time she spent out in the sun, but no where near as dark as Shane who's Asian features were as much as why as his time spent in the sun. The young woman who for the most part was as gentle as the lake that guarded the entrance to the Academy, but when angered she was as fierce as a typhoon. Her uniform was trimmed with a cheery light blue. It was hard to believe that two years ago, these three had been the Power Rangers that had defeated Lothar from taking the world.

"Hey sensei!" Dustin greeted excitedly, a grin on his face. "Is something up? Cause last time we got called up to a cliff like this we got to be rangers again. Which is kind of a mixed thing." He said, as he shivered under the glares that his fellow teachers and teammates were sending him. "Considering the morphers were evil at the time."

"I believe the time shall be soon for the arrival of a new threat, one that will affect more than just us. When the time comes, all I ask is that you be ready. I can not tell you more than that, as I know no more than this at the moment."

"We'll be ready sensei." Shane promised.

"I want all of you to be ready." Their mentor continued. "That includes Cam, Hunter and Blake as well."

"We'll be ready dad." Another figure said, as it ninja streaked onto the mountain with two others. Sensei Watanabe nodded, as his son arrived with the other two members of the Ranger team. His son Cam Watanabe had a tall wiry Asian figure, and wore glasses. Cam unlike the others was samurai, as the green in his uniform told. Personally he couldn't be prouder of the path that his son was set upon. The man then turned to look at the other two members of the team. The Bradley brothers hardly looked like brothers, but sometimes there was more to family than looks. Hunter the older of the two, was a blond Caucasian, with blue eyes and shaggy dirty blonde hair. The Crimson Thunder Ninja Master while sometimes arrogant; was also very protective of those that he cared for. His adopted brother Blake, had a more oriental look to him though. The Navy Thunder Ninja was the calmer and quieter of the two, less prone to let his temper lead him. Though when he was angered it was something to behold.

"Something is coming sensei?" Hunter asked curious what it was that could be a threat to them. They were stronger now than either of the times when Lothar had attacked them. True they were no longer Rangers, but they could still cause some serious damage.

"Yes." The old man said knowingly. "Cam has been experimenting with the morphers, and says that the Morpher merely lack power. If they were to find something to renew their power they could still become active once again."

"No offense Sensei, but we already know that." Dustin said.

"True, but the time may come when we will need to find a new source of power for them faster than we thought. Especially you Hunter." Sensei said giving him a piercing look.

"Me why me?"

A person of prophecy shall be studying under you that is why. And when he comes it will bring many things that we do not care for." The ninja master explained to his former student. "Perhaps this will help." The man said as he noticed the blank looks that he was receiving. He removed a scroll from the sleeve of his robe, and began reading to them.

_The Chosen warrior of Thunder comes. Born of a house of darkness the Grim son comes. The Grim son shall be known as his father's child, due to the Paladin colors he wore on yesterday's battles. The twice time lost Grim son, shall take his place uniting three worlds. Found by the young wolf of science, and the old wolf of magic. His body though young, his mind shall be experienced in a number of battles. The chosen warrior of Thunder shall take the crimson Paladin as his new master._

_The Crimson Paladin shall call upon his closest allies, and train the warriors of yesterday and today in their forgotten arts merged with the powers of the beasts that the students shall teach them to them. United, they shall be a new breed of Paladin._

_The cry of the animal spirits shall sound once again, as the Legendary Rainbow Falcon comes to his brother's side. United once again shall the legendary warrior brothers fight together. The Rainbow Falcon shall come bearing memories of powers both old and new, bearing upon its shoulders new and old warriors allies to help in a coming war. The Thunder Warrior shall take his warrior spirit beast and show his destined colors. His warrior ride shall burn a fiery path of justice through the worlds of darkness._

"So Crimson Thunder huh?" Dustin said looking at his fellow Ninja Master. "What makes you think this is going to be happening soon sensei?"

"I have been having dreams and visions much like Hunter here has been having."

"Hunter?" The other ninjas looked at their friend for an explanation.

"Yeah I've been having them." Hunter admitted under the combined stares. "Sensei and I have been trying to figure out what they mean though. This is the first I've heard of a prophecy though. Why do you think this prophecy has anything to do with this anyway though Sensei?" The blonde questioned.

"Because of the one of the objects that is shown in the dream."

"The disks?"

"Indeed. Recall this line if you will. B_earing memories of powers both old and new,_

"You think this might mean Ranger powers?"

"Yes."

"What disks?"

"The disks from our morphers, only they looked different." Hunter explained.

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" Tori asked, "it might help make things a bit more clearer for us."

"All right, but try not to ask to many questions all right?" The Ninjas all nodded in agreement. "There's the sound of thunder coming from all over, and the amount of power that I can feel coming from whoever or whatever is immense. Its like when you feel Sensei going at you full throttle with everything that he has on just one element, or a lot of people with the same element in the same room. Only I think this is just the raw unrefined power of someone or someone's. Then I start seeing stuff, it starts with nine golden coins like from a pirate ship or something. Only they're about as big as a half dollar, maybe bigger. Anyways, they have these strange markings on them that I can't quite make out. I think they're some kind of animals though, and they're all glittering in specific colors."

"What colors?"

"Well one of them is red, with a bit of green, like it was just partially put in. Then there's another red one, and a blue and pink one. Then there are two yellows and two blacks. The last one though was a combination of green and white glitter. After a while they started to spin really slowly, and I could see another animal on the other side of them. And I still couldn't really make out what kind of animals, just that they were there. Well, then I started to hear animal calls. While three of the coins kind of took a back step, and the colors seemed to get brighter, except for the green. It seemed to get dimmer, and the coins split in half each side had a different kind of animal on, it but I still can't tell you what they were. Lets see, then a new pink coin joined the group, and the other pink went away somewhere. The only difference in this one though was that it was spinning like that was all there was on the coin. After that, there was a change. There were these pieces of crystal or something. Anyways, all of the coins got behind the different colored coins and the animals stopped making as much noise like something was blocking them. This big red one was behind the white and green coin, a blue crystal got behind the red coin, the green one moved behind the black, and pink moved behind pink, but the yellow and blue coins disappeared. Then that red and green coin came back, only there was this odd sick thing by it, and it was giving a kind of golden glow. Then the gold stick thing goes away with the coin, though I did see something odd about it I can't be sure. Then tires or something covered the crystals like that. After that they left they were replaced with new tires, and then its like a blur for a while. I remember seeing lots of different animals and things, then I see the disks for our morphers, and Cam's amulet. Then the dino thunder teams gems, the only thing is the black gem is covering the red crystal and green and white coin. Then when that's done I hear a whole group of new animals, and I see all of the ones that I saw earlier come back. Only now they were all glowing specific colors. Then a white owl with these intense green eyes looked at me, it looked like its trying to tell me something. Then I see the Ninja elemental symbols swirling around, theirs lots of them too. Each one of the symbols finally finds a coin or combination to connect to. The last thing I remember seeing is a big black dog looking at one of the things then smiling I think at one of them. Then it looks over its shoulder at an eagle, a wolf, a lynx, and a fox. Then the dog, well it's like it falls when two sets of eyes come into view. One of them is red, and they're full of dread and such stuff. The other set is blue, and its like they just make you want to trust them. They look at the symbols and stuff, but don't seem to be as interested as the wolf whose looking where the dog was. When the eyes are gone, then all of the various things start glowing, and right before I wake up I see this weird symbol like a circle with three drops in it, or a propeller and each of the pieces is glowing a different color as well." Hunter shrugs in confusion, lost at what the dreams and visions mean.

"That's some pretty intense stuff man." Blake says, clapping his brother on the shoulder sympathetically. "You honestly think this prophecy and the dreams are connected Sensei?" He asked looking up.

"Yes I do."

"And why, if we ask that is Sensei?" Shane asked curiously.

"Because, right before Lothar returned the first time I experienced dreams that signified you each." Sensei Watanabe said, "And I would not be surprised if after tonight that you each begin experiencing dreams and visions of your own. Something is coming, and it will require all of our powers and more to defeat what is coming."

"You can count on us to do our part sensei." Dustin said eagerly. "We'll do everything that we can to figure it all out."

"I am glad you all feel that way Dustin." Sensei said, as he hid the scroll back in his robes. "Let us hope the others that are involved in this are as ready as we hope to be." The Ninjas nodded, as they wondered what it was that could be coming to cause dreams and visions to appear like they had.

"So do we contact the dino Thunder Team and tell Kira and the others to be ready, or do we leave them in the dark for now?" Blake questioned, he didn't even notice the dangerous scowl that Tori was sending his way. He was more concerned for his brother at the moment. The others smirked, knowing that Tori was jealous at how the yellow Dino Thunder ranger, and Blake were on a first name basis it seemed.

"I think we should contact Tommy at the very least. These other emblems of power may mean something to him, and he may be able to tell us." Cam said. "For all we know they are the source of other Ranger Powers."

"But is that right? I mean if we're wrong and this is still some time off, then he'll have gathered the dino Thunder team together for no reason. Cause you know if this concerns them he'll contact them man. And the Dino's are all in college right now anyways. We can't just ask them to drop everything and come help us prepare for a war that might be happening soon or might be happening in five years." Shane argued.

"Yeah he's right dudes. For all we know, we could be like damaging the prophecy if we were to go and tell everyone about it dudes." Dustin said.

"But with the information we could learn from Tommy we could be better prepared." Cam argued back at the other two.

Sensei stopped the disagreement with a wave of his hands. "This is a troubling problem we have, and we shall need to consider all of our options before we decide what it is that we must do. Cam, Shane you have both brought up good reasons for your arguments, making whatever decision we make a hard one. I hope though, that when the time comes, that you will respect my decision and will present a united front with me no matter what I choose to do." Both young men nodded in agreement with his request. "That is good. Return to your duties for now, whatever they may be. I want all of you to meditate on this problem though, there is no telling what we may learn from each of your different point of views in this matter. We shall discuss this more another day"

"Yes Sensei." They all said, and bowed to the man that had been there guide during some of their troublesome times.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer before Mystic Force**

**HP**

In the mighty halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry all was silent. Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived and his five friends had been sent to get what rest that they could after the traumatic night that they had survived. The only creatures stirring among the halls of the castle were the ghosts Peeves and Filch In one tower though an old man sat at his desk surrounded by broken and damaged items. Albus Dumbledore had never realized that his weapon had such a temper. Why if it hadn't been for the castle wards and his own magical abilities he most likely have gotten to experience what Marge Dursley had gotten to experience when she had been blown up or something worse. The old headmaster shook his head; the boy had more raw power than he truly knew what to do with. If the child had ever had half the confidence that say young Mr. Malfoy had, he would be nearly unstoppable once he got going. Thankfully the Dursley's had managed to destroy any type of self worth the boy might have had. Had the child been imbued with the sureness of Lily, or the cockiness of James, or even Sirus flamboyant style he would have been more dangerous than he would want to deal with. Dumbledore nodded, his mind only half on the pensive that was in front of him. This prophecy was one that had bothered him over the years, as it might affect his plans in some ways. The most annoying part about it was that only now was it beginning to make sense to him. Although if he understood what some of the things that this was talking about, then a few things had slipped past his notice. He looked at the floating figure in front of him; as a long dead seer repeated to him another prophesy that he was sure in some way had to do with Harry.

**_"_**_The Thunder Liger comes, hidden away from those who would be greater than destined. The Crimson and twinkling eyed ones shall howl in fury, as the son of the Laughing Grim is hidden beyond their reach. Upon one beast he rides, upon the other he is, both blessed by the power of thunder. Born of a house of darkness the Grim son comes back into the world on the same eve of last battle of the Laughing Grim. Standing alongside the Marked One shall he battle. The Grim son shall bring with him the muggle Paladins of myth, calling upon ancient magic's and weapons of the Earth and Stars. The Grim Son shall be known by his ride as the Black Star returns to the family. The old wolf of magic shall see the power, the same as the young wolf and both will teach the warrior. As he relearns his place through three worlds he will be reunited with his soul mate long thought gone in the Beast Mistresses circle of beasts. Who resides at the end of the Star Quest._

_Together must the two journey the on the Quest hidden in the stars, joined by their fellow warriors. The Fox and Lynx join their hand, while the others heed the cries of the Wolf and the Rainbow Falcon._

Albus contemplated what it said. The first time had heard this prophecy; he had quickly obliterated the memory of it from the mind of the original recipient after convincing the person to place the memory in his pensive, so that he may study it. Harry was the Marked One, meaning that the Grim Son had a part to play in the upcoming war. He had his doubts about needing muggles, but prophecies were easy to fulfill if you had to. Most likely the seer had meant something about muggleborns. It was that reason that he had been so glad that he had Muggleborns like Miss Granger around. After all he reasoned, a muggle couldn't really tap into magic, much less the very magic's of nature itself. He couldn't even do that! And if he couldn't, no half-witted muggles could even dream of it. He needed to figure out whom it referred to as wolves, and why there were two of them. To imagine that Sirus Black actually had a child and that the child was actually hidden from the Black line. Sirus being blown from the family tapestry was really quiet an annoying setback. He would have to find someone of Black blood to return Sirus to the Black line tapestry. He reasoned, and then he could find this other brat, since the child had obviously returned to the world this night. And once he had united them, and they had destroyed Voldemort, Horuxes and all he could return to his school and reign as the man who had trained the Boy-Who-Lived and whatever equally foolish name that the Black scion would carry. Who knows, perhaps they would die tragic but heroic deaths at the end. And since neither of the Tonks women were capable of fixing the tapestry, Andromeda having been removed from the line herself, it left only Bella and Narcissi with the power to return Sirus to the family line tapestry, so that he could find out who it was that the child was, and who the mother was. Since one never knew if some connections of hers might be useful in the oncoming war. But this was unfortunately a problem for another time he reflected, as he had to deal with the main problem for the moment. He also had to figure out what the hell a liger was.

The main problem was what to do with young Harry this year. He had discovered the Stone in his 1st year and stopped the amalgam of Quirrel and Voldemort. He had fought a giant Basslick during his 2nd. Year. His 3rd year, he had learned to judge a person with Sirus and Peter. During his 4th year, he had learned to stand on his own feet, despite personal opinion. And last year, he had learned how to deal with loss of a good friend, a lesson that would most likely continue on into this year with Sirus's death. He had also learned how to stand and fight with his club. Perhaps this year he should partially take away his friends. Yes, without Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger to back him up and support him he would be lost. That should make him question both himself and them; it would also pave the way for Miss Weasley to get a little closer to Harry. After all where was a hero without his maiden to save? The role had originally been planned for Miss Granger after the whole troll and Bassilik debacles, but her fighting spirit that showed itself in 3rd year made that a little difficult, so Miss Weasley would now take in that role.

The boy should be properly subdued after his stay with his family this time, since the Weasley's didn't try and interfere with him yet. The entire Ministry of Magic fiasco had been a two edged blade. On the one hand he had lost Sirus Black, an incredibly resourceful wizard in a fight. On the other, he had at last gained the last foothold he probably needed to become Harry's mentor for learning what he needed to know. He already had things planned, so that Remus would be out of the way stuck in his werewolf peace talks. The werewolf would be unable to help the boy to channel his grief over his loss, leaving the boy to hold all of his pain inside like he had a tendency to do. The boy would probably push himself farther away from the others that he knew as well. He would have to convince the boy that the DA would not be necessary this year, perhaps a compulsion charm. It would also give him the chance to put Serverus in place, letting the man's knowledge of dark curses be made the most use. Yes, things were finally coming together after all of these years, and rather nicely at that. Despite what a few people had tried to do to disrupt his carefully crafted plan. He thought, pleased with himself that it was time to start the next stage of young Harry's training.

* * *

**Charmed**

Paige Matthews watched the crystal reflectively it was a rather odd crystal kind of like her she thought. It was a crystal so it should look a certain way and all instead this crystal seemed to shine with a light all of its own. Paige twirled the crystal this thing had to have something to do with something important the demon that been guarding it had been pretty tough so whatever it was that this was she wanted to know what it was that it did or didn't do. The demon had seemed pretty pissed about the fact that it hadn't been able to protect the crystal. At least that's what he called it she thought that with it being flat and long as it was that it should have been called a gem but what did she know about these sorts of things. If she could just figure out what it was. The crystal/gem wasn't in the Book of Shadows meaning that it hadn't been something that the family had ever run across before. She had checked a number of other minor books at Magic School and found nothing heck she had even asked a few magical creatures who had merely shrugged though the leprechauns had tried to talk her into giving it to them.

Maybe she needed to take a break and think this through with a clearer head. She looked over to the doorway and saw her nephew was running up the stairs. Grinning she put the crystal down and gathered him up. "Hey Wyatt. I thought you weren't supposed to be up here unless mommy said so." She cooed, as she gathered her nephew up in her lap.

"Wanted to see you." The blond boy answered sweetly.

"Well, as much as I enjoy you being up here, I don't think that your mommy will be very happy if she finds you up here do you?" The boy grinned mischievously at his aunt, and shook his head.

"Then maybe you better go downstairs before she catches you."

"Paige!" A voice called. "Paige have you seen Wyatt? He's disappeared again."

"He's up here." The witch called out to her sister.

Piper came up the stairs and began scolding her son for coming up into the attic. "Wyatt. You know you're not supposed to be up here without permission, and since aunt Paige has been busy reading I don't think that she needs your help right now."

Paige made a face at her sister. "Don't remind me. I've been working on trying to figure this thing out for the past three days and I've still come up with a big fat nothing."

"Well maybe we should go and question some demons over it then." Phoebe said as she came up the stairs I men it couldn't hurt to try and beat the questions out of the bad guys for this."

"I don't know." Piper said doubtfully. "We're just as likely to be lied to as we are to actually find some useful information."

"Yeah, well you haven't been the one who's spent the last three days trying to figure out just what the hell this is." Paige said irritably as she grabbed the crystal and waved it under sisters nose. "And quiet frankly, the whole beating demons for answers is sounding really good right now."

"Has Gram offered you any advice?"

"I just keep running across some stupid prophecy that we're barely even mentioned in."

"Well maybe the stone has something to do with it."

_The Star Paladin of Thunder lost through time and space shall spend many years hidden becoming nothing but a memory except to those who consider him brother and protector. Freed from years of battle the Thunder Paladin shall awaken in the sanctum of power. Versed in the magic's of the warrior and the blood he shall be trained. Lacking in knowledge of the magic's of heritage till the old wolf shows the way to the forgotten child. Recognized as the Grim Son by one wolf and as pack by another shall the wolves of magic and science find the Grim Son. The Paladin shall return to the world that time forgot with the weapons of old at his call. The Paladin shall be wanted in a war of many sides. Returned to his proper age the Thunder Paladin shall aide the emerald eyed marked one._

_The beast Mistress shall awaken the dormant creatures that have been lost and hidden teaching the Paladins of coin, crystal, disk, and stone where the inner beast lies. Aided by the Charmed ones shall the powers merge into harmony._

"So does that make any sense to you?"

"Not unless this is one of the gems or crystals mentioned down here." Piper said, as she pointed to one of the last lines that had seemed to be added hastily at the last moment.

"So what do we got? A possible magic stone, which might belong to some type of Paladin, and a prophecy that mentions us, but only a little bit. For that matter, what is a Paladin much less a Star Paladin?"

"Um a paladin was supposed to be some kind of super holy knight of the light or something like that I think." Paige said, as she tried to think what it could mean. "What? I was a dark witch in medieval times in a past life remember?"

"All right, look Phoebes I think you need to try and get a vision from this thing again." Paige said pleadingly, as she held the stone out t her sister.

"Paige you know its not as simple as that sometimes." Phoebe said as she took the stone from her sister. And sometimes it is she said dropping the stone in shock just as a demon appeared the demon and Piper fired near the same time but Piper got hers off first and managed to knock the demon off balance and his aim to be off.

"No." The demon howled, as it watched as the stone was struck by fireball and shattered. The breaking of the gem was followed by a bright flash of light, which blinded all of them." Look what has happened!" The demon growled. "The stone wasn't supposed to ever open! It means the end to our world as we know it!"

"Enough fool." A figure said, as it stood up from the remains. The witches were slightly sickened at the sight of the figure. It looked like someone had turned a person inside out and replaced his skeleton with a silver exoskeleton. The only part that didn't look that way was where his face was. And instead of an eye sockets and jaw, there was a visor and some type of silver grill that stood where the mouth should.

There were two flares and then on either side of him stood two large fire demons who didn't even bother trying to look human. One had blue flames surrounding him, while another had green flames. "My Lord, its good to have you back." They said in unison.

"Its good to be back." The figure said, holding his hand out. Lighting bolts surrounded his hand for a moment, and suddenly he was holding a silver staff with a large letter Z on its end.

The demon that had tried to hit them glared at the Charmed Ones. "May the consequences be on your heads witches." It spat at them before it was vanquished by the two demons.

"So I have you to thank do I?" The figure said, as it turned to look at them. "I would make you my concubines, if I didn't smell all that horrid goodness on you. Now is not the time though where is the male witch?"

The sisters looked at each other in confusion. Male witch?

"Over there my lord." One of the demons said, as it pointed to a lump that was lying near the door.

"Ah yes, this one should be most enjoyable to kill." The figure said, as it turned to the form that was stirring.

"I take it someone was stupid enough to try and figure out our prison?" The figure mumbled as it stood up.

The sisters watched as the figure clothed in singed black clothes came up to his feet. "Who do you think he is?"

"No idea." The person had broad shoulders, piercing dark eyes, and his features were slightly Asian. His accent appeared to be Californian though there was a bit of something else in there as well.

"All right, you ready to go gruesome." The figure asked.

"I have always been more than ready for you." The red thing said, his body changing to a bright red.

"Oh, so you let me imprison us in that gem then?"

"Give it up your not strong enough right now to fight. Not when I have my most trusted secret soldiers.

"We'll just have to see." The young man said, as he held his hands out and bright lights surrounded his hands, and suddenly he was holding a black ax in one hand, and a knife with a yellow hilt in the other. "Lets see how long I can go shall we?"

The two stared at each other for a moment. "Until next we meet. Oh, and as a welcome back gift here." The monster said, as a blast from his staff struck the young man in the stomach. The demonic figure then shimmered out with his two minions.

"Come on." The witches knelt by the young man, who had passed out from sheer exhaustion and whatever the spell had done to him. They watched in awe as his weapons disappeared the same way that they had appeared. "Who do you think he is?"

"No idea, but I guess this explains the sanctum of power piece of that prophecy."

"What do you mean?"

"Simple we're in the manor aren't we?"

"Oh yeah. Guess we should have seen that one a few minutes earlier."

"Nothing to do about it now though. Leo!"

The white-lighter orbed in, and seeing the figure lying on the ground, and began working on healing up his injuries. "What happened to him?" The blond man asked as he assessed some of the damage.

"Well that really big gem that we got from that demon that was trying to kill us a few days ago got broken when another demon came to kill us. Only Piper hit the demon first, making him hit the gem. When the gem broke it let this guy witch, and a demon out. Two more demons shimmered in after trading insults this guy summoned some weapons somehow, but was blasted, and then the demons decided to make a run for it."

"So a release, hit and run?"

"Yeah, so who is our mystery guest?"

"I don't know." Leo admitted, as his hand began healing the young man. "I also don't know why his white lighter didn't come and help him either. If your right and he is a witch, then he should have had his white lighter show up the minute he was back in this dimension."

"Unless his white lighter was either detained or killed." Phoebe said. The part white lighter and full white lighter sent annoyed looks at the witch they both knew the chances of that very well. "Sorry, I know not helping."

"What happened?" The man asked groggily, as he rose into a sitting position.

"We were kind of hoping you could tell us. Since you were the one trapped in the gem and all."

"Trapped in a what? Could one of you people tell me where I am, and who you are?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"Are you going to return the favor?"

"Um, I was hoping you could tell me actually." The guy said after a moment of silence.

"What? Your memory got zapped by the big red guy?"

"Big red guy? What red guy?" The man asked in confusion.

"All right, easy there Paige." Piper told her sister. "Is there anything in your pockets that might mean something?"

"Lets see." He said, as he dug into the pockets of his black jacket. He pulled out a crumpled photo of an oriental girl, a pair of motorcycle keys; a plastic baggie full of basic potion supplies, a couple of vanquishing potions, a few dollars, and a half burned wallet. Looking through his jean pockets he found another crumpled up photo, of what appeared to be him and the oriental girl, this time they were standing alongside a dark skinned man with dreadlocks. The three of them were standing outside in someplace with snow and mountains in the background. There was a bit more money, a pocket knife, and multi tool on his belt, and a martial arts tournament flyer and flashlight stuffed in an inside pocket of his jacket. He had a pair of fingerless riding gloves on, and he wore a chain with two golden coins connected to it with two impressive engravings. They were about to look through it all when the man's stomach growled.

"All right take all of this downstairs." Piper ordered. "I'll get you some food, and after we've gone through this you can get cleaned up." The others all nodded and headed downstairs.

"Well the wallets pretty much a waste." Paige said, as she looked through it once they had finished eating. The four family members had watched as the young man had eaten a large amount of food that could easily have fed them combined. "The back of your clothes was burned pretty badly. Unfortunately, part of what got messed up is your I.D, so we can't tell much about you other than the fact that your first name is Jason and that you have a motorcycle."

"You must be able to read really well, cause there is no way that I can see a name on that."

"Well actually I was referring to this picture." The witch said, as she held up the picture of the oriental girl. "Look at the back."

Flipping it over the young man saw a short message.

**Jason, keep this near your heart so that you'll always remember me. I'll always protect you. There was no signature.**

"Like I would willingly forget a face like that." The guy muttered, as he flipped it back over to look at the girl.

"So you remember who she is maybe?" Paige asked, looking at the picture of the girl.

"A few flashes of a juice bar, or something and a few other things, which I'm guessing, are demons or something. And colors, I'm seeing lots of flashes of colors."

"Do you remember what your trigger for your powers are?" Phoebe asked eagerly. "It would be nice if you could do that."

"My what?"

"Your powers, you know part of what makes you a witch."

"And How do I control these powers what are my powers anyways?"

"You can summon weapons somehow."

The young man nodded, and held his hand out. "You sure I can do this?" He asked as he waited for something to happen.

"Of course. We watched you summon this big ax and a mean looking dagger."

"Maybe you knew what to do so well that you didn't need to concentrate so much on it." Phoebe guessed. "Try saying ax."

"Ax." The young man said in a clear voice. Nothing happened. "Dagger!" he tried, his hands remained empty.

Paige just waved the problem off. "Don't worry about it, we'll figure something out. Besides the use of your powers is usually associated with an emotion"

All right Jason said as he lowered his hand and looked at the sisters. "So what do we do now I can't stay here."

"Why not?"

The man was interrupted before he could say anything. "You have no memory, a handful of dollars, and no job. Sorry pal but for now it looks like your stuck with us. But we are going to get you some clothes that aren't burned up."

"I'm going to need to do things like a job though, and I still have to figure out who I am." The young man slammed his hand against the wall, everyone was startled by the crack in the plaster.

"Okay, so your also really, really strong. We'll have to remember that, but I seriously doubt that you should be trying to leave right now."

"Why not?"

"Well for starters." Leo said, as he walked into the room with a pile of clothes. "You're exhausted, and are having trouble just staying awake. I suggest that you get some sleep, and we'll see if we can find you some kind of work all right?" The younger man nodded as he yawned. "I got something set up for you in the basement, its not much but I'm afraid it was the best that we could do. And looking at you, I don't think I would want to be the one to try and carry you down the stairs." The young man nodded, as he followed after Leo.

"So what are we going to do with him?"

"Well we can try the police station, and look around the Internet to see if there's anything with any of these three." Piper said, as she pointed at the picture of Jason and his two friends.

"What about the memory spell?"

"That might not work, after all it was because of another spell that he's like this. Sometimes mixing spells like this could have bad side affects. We'll save it as a last choice."

"All right, so we do this the hard way then."

"Yep."

"So, you think those two were close?" Paige asked curiously, as she looked at the photo of the girl.

"Considering she said to keep it close to his heart, I'd say this not just a casual friend." Phoebe said.

"Why are all the good looking ones already taken." Paige asked jealously.

"Because we're not lucky enough to have a boyfriend that's good to just fall into our attic." Phoebe said. "Well Piper is but we're not."

"All right."

"Hey! I never had a boyfriend fall into the attic."

"No, Leo just fell in the living room when I caught him when he was fixing the light while floating in the air."

Piper looked up as Leo came back up. "Hey honey how is he?"

"Well after he got a shower, I noticed he didn't put a shirt on said something about blue not being his color."

"His color?"

"Some mystical beings are defined by the colors that they wear like me. The white lighter explained to the witches. "I usually wear white with whatever else I wear, even if it's just an undershirt. So I managed to find him a black shirt since that was the best I could do for him."

"So does that mean he's evil?"

"Doubtful, I can't read much off him, but he seems to be truly confused, but also a nice person unless this is a new personality that has come up because of everything. But when I'm near him I get a good witch vibe."

"Well that's something. All right lets see what we can find out about who are mystery friend is."

* * *

Return to Top


	3. Chapter 3

Usual I don't own it here. Wish I did.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Jason was working in the small gym that he with the help of Phoebe had created in the basement. While Jason still lived in the Charmed ones basement, since he had so few things that it was easy to convert the room. The place was now set up for numerous styles of training. Jason was leaning against the wall taking a breather, while Phoebe was currently training against the training dummy. He looked up at one of her kicks, frowning he watched her continue hitting the dummy with a variety of kicks and punches. Getting up, he got closer and watched her. Phoebe turned around after giving a vicious roundhouse kick. She grinned at him. "What? You never seen someone that good at the martial arts?"

"Actually I came to tell you that you're holding your left leg wrong." Jason said, as he got closer to her. The way you're doing it; makes it a lot easier to sweep you, or if they block your leg you could get knocked off balance."

"Really? And how should I hold it?" Phoebe asked, a small note of challenge in her voice.

Jason grinned at her. "I'd spar against you and show you, but there's not enough room in here."

"Then get your butt outside, andwe'll see how good you are when you're eating grass."

Jason nodded, as he followed her outside. The others saw a miffed Phoebe come outside followed by Jason. "What's going on?" Piper asked the young man.

"I told Phoebe she was doing it wrong, and now she wants to spar."

Leo spit his water out. "Phoebe I'm not sure that's a great idea."

"Don't worry, you'll be here to heal him back up after I'm done."

"But."

"Leo she's not going to listen to you, you might as well let her do her thing." Nodding the white lighter followed after the others.

"So," Jason said brightly, "want to make a bet?"

"Fine I'll be glad to take your money." Phoebe said.

"Nuh uh, loser buys the family lunch." Phoebe nodded, Jason now had a bit of money since he had been working as a busboy at P3 in the afternoons. Piper smiled to herself, wondering if anyone else had noticed that Jason referred to himself as part of thefamily. She had to admit Jason was like the over protective brother none of them had ever had. The fact that his brotherly protectiveness was his trigger had been a pleasant surprise to, she thought recalling when he had summoned the sword to his hand to fight the demon two days after he had appeared in their attic.

_flashback_

_The demon had landed on the ground and hit Paige from behind with the hilt of his sword as she had gotten home from a date. It had then slammed Piper into a nearby wall, while both witches were awake, they couldn't concentrate enough to use their powers. Despite this, Piper had tried and had ended up being kicked in the stomach when she had shot at the wall instead of the demon. The demon had then held its sword at Phoebe, after easily beating her in hand to hand. The witch was now unconscious, after being thrown into the table. "You are the infamous Charmed ones?" It taunted the other two witches. "It was child's play defeating you, and now I will destroy you."_

_"I don't think so ugly." Jason said, as he walked into the room a butcher knife in his hand._

_"So you have a friend over, that will make this all so much more enjoyable." The demon lunged at the young man, who ducked under the swing, and delivered a punch to the demons ribs. He then dodged another two savage swings. The young man then used the knife to parry the demons downward slash, the demon chuckled as the blade broke. "Great, now even if I live through this I'm going to be in trouble." Jason said punching the demon enough to cause it to stumble backwards. "That was one of Pipers good knives." The demon had merely chuckled, as it had backhanded the young man across the room._

_"He at least put up a decent fight, had he a weapon he might have been dangerous. Now which one of you should I deal with first?" The creature tightened its grip on its weapon, and waved it in front of the witches, as if trying to choose which of them to kill first. "How about you." It said finally pointing its weapon at Piper." Oldest to youngest should work. Don't you agree?" The demon taunted._

_"No!" Jason had shouted, charging back into the room. "Power Sword!" He shouted, a bright flash of light appeared in his hand, and then he was holding a sword with a red hilt. Grinning, Jason had looked at the demon coldly after he had spun the sword in a complicated pattern. "All right guys. Lets do it!_

_The resulting fight had been amazing, for every move the demon had, Jason had a counter for it. The demon had fought around and around with the male witch till Jason had knocked the sword out of the demon's hands, then kicked it in the face with a spin kick. Then spinning around, he slammed the sword into the chest of the demon, who had died in a burst of flame._

"Hey honey, how about you and I make a bet." Leo said innocently. "I mean I bet Jason wins, after all he obviously has the body strength to win."

"What!" Paige and Piper looked at the blonde man in annoyance thoughts of what they had seen Jason do flying out of their minds when they heard Leo.

Piper narrowed her eyes dangerously. "You are so on buster. What are the terms?"

"Jason wins, you let us get a motorcycle, and you don't make any objections about the dangers of having it." Leo said smugly, his eyes glinting in the light.

"Fine, but when Phoebe wins you guys have to agree to be pack mules for a shopping spree, and you have to pick the kids up from daycare for a week." Piper said, despite Paige shaking her head.

* * *

The two fighters faced off against each other. Jason wore a black muscle shirt, and a green bandanna. Phoebe was dressed in neutral grays. "Come on." Jason said, waving her forward. "I promise I'll go easy on you." He teased her.

Phoebe had charged forward and attacked at that, starting with a three-punch combo. Jason caught the third blow, and flipped her over his shoulder. The young woman landed with a grunt on the grass. Jason had merely backed up, letting her climb back to her feet. Phoebe tried a tornado kick, but as she came down Jason had her ankle in his grip, leaving her having to rely on her powers to stay standing. Smirking at her, he let her leg go. Phoebe scowled, as she came back down. Jason was not the only one who was considering him family. Phoebe had gotten extremely competitive against the younger man, who moved with the grace of a cat, yet had all of the bulk of a tank. Using her levitation abilities again, she gave herself a boost, as she gave three kicks at Jason. They all watched, as his eyes glazed over and he began reacting with an ease that surprised them. No one had ever been able to block all her kicks when she attacked from up there. Yet it looked like Jason was used these kinds of attacks, as he blocked them.

"That the best you got clay brain?" He taunted, his eyes still glazed over. "Rita really needs to get better fighters."

Phoebe landed and scowled, as Jason woke up seemingly unaware of what had happened. He then did the kick that he had been describing to her perfectly, and managed tocatch her in the stomach. "Oof." She grunted, Jason backed up as she stumbled.

"We can stop if you like, he offered, concerned that he might have hurt her.

Phoebe shook her head, and came at him again. She felt a small measure of satisfaction, when she managed to connect this time, but it barely even faze him. She tried her kick, and this time he ducked under her leg and swept her feet out from under her. Smirking Jason waited for her to get back up. "Your enjoying this aren't you?"

"I told you that's what would happen." He said, as he jumped back from a return kick.

"Come on Phoebe! Finish him off!" Piper yelled.

"Seems like you got a cheerleader." Jason said.

"C'mon Jase! You can do this!" Leo shouted.

"So do you."

"So, you want me to step it up some?"

"Nah that's okay this way I still have a chance."

"Phoebe there's a shopping trip if you win this!"

At this Phoebe looked at Jason, and came at him again with a series of punches and kicks that Jason effortlessly blocked though a few of them did hit him. Jason spun around and brought his elbow down on the back of her neck dropping the older woman. Jason walked over and checked on her.

"What did you to her."

"Nerve shot, she'll come back around in a moment. Though she'll probably want to kill me when she comes to."

"Where did you learn that?"

"I don't know, she's shorter and no where near as tough as putties or cogs, so I may have hit her harder than I meant to."

"What?"

Jason shook his head, as he placed his hands on his temple as he tried to focus on something.

"Ouch." Phoebe said as she came to. "What hit me?

"My arm." Jason said, as he knelt down beside her ignoring his own pain. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, but try not to do that again."

"Sure, if I do I'll try and pull my punch. Leo you want to heal her, or she's going to be moving really slowly all day?"

"Right." Leo said, as he waved his hands over his sister in law. A white glow came from his hands and the woman shook her head as the pain she felt lessened.

They rounded on Jason who was still rubbing his head. "All right Mr. Sit down." Piper said. "I want you to take a seat I want to see if your getting your memory back or what."

"I dunno, I still can't remember anything just the usual flashes of color. Though for a minute there I thought I saw some gray and silver things, then they disappeared on me."

"So something you might have fought before?"

"Maybe."

"Well I say we post phone dinner and shopping till tomorrow. Leo, see if the elders know anything about these things. Is there anything else you can tell us?"

"The gray and light silver ones had red eyes, but the really heavy silver ones had gold face plates." Jason scrunched his eyes shut, as he tried to unlock a small part of his memory. "The light silver ones they have something on their chests. Suddenly his voice changed, as if he was in the middle of a fight.

"Guys hit the Z!" Jason's body became enveloped in red lighting, as he remembered some things for a brief moment. The red lighting went all over his body though it concentrated mostly around his head. The young man collapsed after about a minute of the red energy surrounding him.

"Well that was interesting." Paige said as she checked him over. "What do you think he meant by hit the Z?"

"Who knows, Leo orb him downstairs would you?"

"Um yeah sure." The man said. "After that, I'll go and see what the Elders know about putties and cogs."

"Right, and we'll check the Book of Shadows."

The two men walked inside and then Leo orbed the two of them downstairs. He placed him down on the twin bed, not noticing the slight glow that was coming from his chest where the two gold coins rested.

* * *

**Underworld**

"What do you mean he's regaining his mystical powers? That spell should have blocked Jason from ever accessing those powers ever again! Yet your telling me that he managed to call his Power Sword?" Lord Zedd asked of the demon hunter that had been an ally of his for years. Lord Zedd gripped his staff angrily, as he looked for something to blast. The former nemesis of the Power Rangers had changed slightly in his time imprisoned with the Ranger brat. He was still a red being with a silver exoskeleton, but he now wore a long dark cloak similar to that onceworn by the Source.

"He is a witch, and the power is a part of him unfortunately." The demon told the former Dark Star Lord. "His memory blocks are still in place though, and he has learned the consequences today of trying to remember important things about you my Dread Lord."

"How so?"

"The pain the White Mage's precious Ranger felt nearly sent him into a coma today. Though he did have a brief flashback of fighting some of yours and the metal buffoons foot soldiers."

"We may need to strengthen the memory spell, I don't want him to remember who he is. He is the only magical being on this planet who actually knows who I am."

"Then why not kill him Dread Lord?"

"Simple you fool. When I make my first strike on the regular world Tommy will try and stop me of this I have no doubt. He is so predictable and his hatred of me is easy to use. When the time comes, I shall give dear Tommy, or should I say Dr. O more than one blast from the past. For Jason he will do anything, even give himself up. Then I shall have my ultimate dark warrior. Who knows perhaps I shall even have Jason join him in servitude. Then perhaps his young protégées." Zedd mused darkly to himself, imagining an army of dark servants bound to him. "Now leave me, I have plans to tend to."

"Of course my lord." The demon told the Dark Star Lord. It was almost time for him to suggest an alliance with the dark power rising in England. If both Lord Zedd and Lord Voldemort were to rise up united, they could defeat any that would dare to oppose them. No light children of prophecy would be able to stop them this time.

* * *

A hooded figure walked the dark streets of San Francisco that night. It had been a long time since he had been anywhere near this place, but for now he did what he had to do. Two weeks ago, two different yet familiar energy surges had been detected near here. The hooded person wanted to find out why energy surges like that were not only coming from here, but how. Only a handful of sources had those particular energy signatures, and while one was tapping into two or three frequencies of a certain power, the other was exactly the same as it had been, but that had been destroyed, or so he had thought. He needed to know what it was that was going on. When he had seen the signals something had compelled him to come, he wasn't sure what it was but he was here now. He had packed some gear, and then headed here. Two men blocked his way as he tried to follow the trace of power. "Please move." The figure said in a controlled voice, which hid both its annoyance and impatience at being stalled.

"Now ain't that nice, the guy said please." One of the two men said mockingly.

"You got to pay the toll to come through here pal. I don't care if this is your first time using our streets. You gotta pay just like everybody else pal."

"I do not have time for this." Moving with lighting speed, the man jumped in the air and slammed both of his feet into the faces of the thugs. While the men cursed, as they held their faces, they never noticed as the figure quicklywalked past them. The figure moved the hood from his jacket for a moment, so that the flickering light could now hit his face. Sandy hair, and piercing blue eyes peeked out from beneath the hood. William (Billy) Cranston had returned to Earth!


	4. Chapter 4

The usual don't own anything Disney and Sabanowns the rangers JKR own HP and WB owns Charmed.

* * *

Remus Lupin sighed, as he walked the streets of the American town. This town was one of the mystical hot spots of the U.S, and was also where the known headquarters of the Werewolf Association liked to be. Here they had slightly more freedom, because of the number of demons and such things that were attracted to these places. A few years ago there had been rumors of a Windago passing through on one of there killing sprees, but that had either been a rumor, or someone had dealt with it. Normally Remus would never have bothered coming here, except the Werewolf Association was meeting here this week. And this would be one of the few times that he would be able to talk to Werewolves on a global scale. Personally the old wizard thought that there were several other member of the Order that were better speakers than him, but none of them were Werewolves. So it was somewhat bitterly that he had accepted this job from Albus, when he would rather be mourning Sirus all over again, or maybe talking to Harry over what they had lost.

The werewolf was about to turn into a restaurant, when he bumped into a young man that looked somewhat like he had when he was younger. Though he did seem more fit than he had been at that age, he secretly admitted to himself. There was also a bit of the cold hard stare of a wolf in his eyes. Yet he sensed no werewolf in him. What was this person? Perhaps he was the child of a werewolf, which was understandable, as a number of werewolf children that survived birth had a bit of wolf in them. If only more of the children were able to survive childbirth. Many children died during childbirth, or due to miscarriage due to the way the bodies shifted around like they did.

The young man seemed to be following something, and was hardly interested in the fact that he had bumped into someone, as he barely managed to mutter a hasty apology. Shrugging his shoulders, Remus entered the building and found a nice seat in the opposite corner he noticed from what he presumed was his part wolf. The youngling he noticed was watching a group of people in a third corner, who were laughing and joking about something or other. The wizard never noticed that the young man was also carrying a device that was giving a steady pulse from one of the people. Remus turned to look at the five people, trying to see what it was that interested the part wolf so much. There were three women of at least a few age difference a piece, and two young men. Though one of the young men seemed a few years younger than the others, though it was hard to tell as his back was turned to the rest of the room. The half wolf ordered a drink and some fairly bloody meat, while the table he watched ordered a variety of different things. Remus couldn't be positive, but the three women almost looked related though the pale skinned one was a little hard to be sure of. The werewolf shrugged to himself mentally, and bit into his food. He couldn't help but wonder though, what it was about this group that had the half wolf so interested. Ignoring them for now, Remus's thoughts went back to the last real conversation that he had with Harry.

* * *

_flashback_

Harry Potter sadly stared at a picture of his godfather, as he sat by the window. His two best friends sat next to him quietly. Neither of them had been offering any of the useless platitudes that the teachers were giving him, but standing by their friend in his time of need. He heard a rustle of clothing, and noticed a dejected looking Remus followed by slightly tipsy Trelwany. The-Boy-Who-Lived looked with anger at the woman. Sirus had died because of a prophecy that this old bat made. She couldn't even make a decent guess at what the color of his socks were with out some utter nonsense about some stupid inner eye. He much preferred studying under Firenze. He scowled at the woman one more time before turning to Remus. The werewolf looked tired, as he leaned against the wall next to his window. "How are you feeling Harry?" Remus had asked carefully.

"About like you look," Harry answered, "then multiply it a few times."

Remus nodded in understanding. "Yes, that is about how I'm feeling about now as well." The werewolf said, as he looked sadly at Harry.

"It's about time to head for the train." The werewolf said. The trio said nothing, as Trelwany drifted past them still in a bit of a drunken daze. Harry had sent one more glare at the woman before turning back to the others. They got up and were about to leave when the woman's crazy mutterings about nags become darker and stronger.

_"A second time the warning comes. The Thunder Liger comes, hidden away from those who would be greater than destined. The Crimson and twinkling eyed ones shall howl in fury, as the son of the Laughing Grim is hidden beyond their reach. Upon one beast he rides, upon the other he is, both blessed by the power of thunder. Born of a house of darkness the Grim son comes back into the world on the same eve of last battle of the Laughing Grim. Standing alongside the Marked One. The Grim son shall bring with him the muggle Paladins of myth, calling upon ancient magic's and weapons of the Earth and Stars. The Grim Son shall be known by his ride as the Black Star returns to the family. The old wolf of magic shall see the power the same as the young wolf and both will teach the warrior. As he relearns his place through three worlds he will be reunited with his soul mate long thought gone in the Beast Mistresses circle of beasts. . Who resides at the end of the Star Quest._

_Together must the two journey the on the Quest hidden in the stars, joined by their fellow warriors. The Fox and Lynx join their hand, while the others heed the cries of the Wolf and the Rainbow Falcon._

Harry glared at the woman. "Shut up!" He roared angrily, ignoring the shocked looks that the others were giving him. "I don't want, or need to hear anything more from you! You and your prophecies have done nothing but ruin my life! How about you leave me alone for a change!" The teen balled his hands into a fist, and sent his magic lashing out at the seer who was thrown across the hall.

"Harry! Get a grip on yourself!" Hermione said, shaking the shoulders of the angry teen, bravely stepping between him and the witch.

"Sorry, but the last time she said a prophecy Wormtail got away. Then the time before that it was talking about me and Voldemort." He mumbled.

"What?" The three looked at the teen wizard in shock.

"I'll explain when I'm ready." Harry had promised them all. "Right now I need to cool off though, thanks for shaking some sense into me Mione."

"Its what I'm here for Harry." The bushy haired girl said, as she finally let go of him. Remus had stared questioning at the boy, before he looked at Trelwany. Shrugging, the werewolf offered his hand to them. Nodding in understanding, the trio followed him out.

* * *

Remus nearly spit his the last of his drink out when he saw the tall figure of the young man stand up. The young man tossed his jacket on, and turned his head to face the rest of the room as if scanning the room for danger or something else. He was so intent on the familiar yet strange face, he never noticed the half wolf spit his water out and look in shock at the figure before him. The young man then followed the rest of his group out. The half wolf tossed his money down, and chased after them. Remus shook himself out of his revere. The young man had had an uncanny resemblance to his old friend that was all, he assured himself. He walked out to see the young man wave to a car that held the women and the blonde man. The dark haired youth was sitting on a motorcycle, which still haunted his dreams from time to time. He would know that bike anywhere, from the paint job down to the charms that had been placed on it. 'It was Sirus's old motorcycle, but only those of the Marauders bloodlines could ride that thing.' He thought to himself. 'Unless this young man had somehow overpowered the charms that protected the bike.' Not sure why, he whistled the old summoning tune. The result was almost immediate, but instead of bucking the rider off like he had thought it would, the motorcycle kept its passenger. That meant that the young man was one of the few that was allowed on it. He shook his head, as the motorcycle pulled up in front of him.

"Well that was new." The young man said guardedly. "You want to tell me why you put a spell on this thing?"

"I help design the bike." Remus said, as he placed his hands alongside the handlebars. "You mind telling me how it made its way all the way over here? Last I saw it, it was in England."

"I just won it."

"Really? And how did you win it, if I may be so bold?" Remus asked, as he looked at the lighting bolts that were painted on the sides. When they had first been painted on, they had been a bright blue, but the years and dirt on the bike made it look more like a gray or silver. "Long time no see." He said, greeting the bike, he looked at the bolts of lighting that convereged to create a giant star.

The young man scratched his head in embarrassment. "According to the local people this bike was supposed to be unrideable, and I watched people for a while, and they were each tossed off the bike. Well I thought I might as well try it since I was looking into getting a bike, so I signed up and made the ride easy as pie. A couple of others tried it and couldn't do it, so I got it."

"So, you took away someone's attraction eh?" Remus smiled at this. "Sirus would have loved that."

"Who?"

"A man I'm beginning to think might have been your father, or you are at least related to the man some how.""

"Really?

"And what makes you sat that?"

"Simple, only those given permission or of blood can stay on that bike. And you have certain characteristics that are similar to Sirus. Though you do appear to be more muscular than Sirus ever was." Remus said, as he looked at all of the muscles that were bulging on the young man, but he didn't look like it would be any problem for him to jump off of that bike and began fighting with a speed that would surprise him.

" Wow. Guess this is my lucky day." He held his hand out. "The name is Jason."

"My name is Remus Lupin, and if you can spare a few hours maybe we can find out what it is about you there is to find out."

"That'd be great. I'm afraid I can't tell you about myself though."

"Really?" Remus asked sadly, wondering what it was that had tipped the boy off to his nature.

"Yeah, you see I've had amnesia for the past couple of weeks. All I have is basically what you see. I lucked out when I met some folks who took me in. Now I help them, and they help me."

"You know, you might be Jason if it wasn't for the fact that Jason's been gone for nearly 5 years." a voice said. Remus turned, to see the half wolf, though the look of rage on his face was not one that he would want aimed at him

"Come again?" The young man said, confusion written on his face.

"You heard me. How can you be alive? You disappeared years ago. I built a robotic replacement of Jason so no one would know. And now you show up with Jason's face and power signature? The same day as Zedd's energy shows up? I don't know whether to hit you, or wait for Tommy and the others to hit you. Jason was one of my best friends and here you are pretending to be him."

"No I'm not bro. I'm still trying to figure out who I am after I came out of where I was. Can we find a place to talk man? We're making a scene out here." The young man said, gesturing to a few people that were now looking at them.

The young man glared angrily, but nodded. The three of them slipped into an alley. The hooded figure spun around as soon as they were out of sight. "One, don't call me bro. And meet me here." He said, writing down the address to a sports bar.

"All right, bring whomever you want and I'll bring whoever I want. I think this guy will want to come to though. Jason said, jerking his thumb over at Remus the man reluctantly nodded in agreement. "Don't suppose I can get a name?" Jason pressed.

"Billy. Billy Cranston. Two hours then." The young man said, as he drew his hood up. He fiddled with a few buttons on his watch, and disappeared in a flash of blue and white light.

"Hmm, that's new." Jason said, as he watched the streak of blue light fly up into the air. There was a look of confusion on his face.

Remus almost swore he saw red lighting sparkle in his eyes, as he watched the blue light.

"You know how to get to this address?" The young man asked, as he shook his head to clear it, as he showed the man the paper.

"Yes, I can make it there." Remus said, nodding as he memorized the area. It was an area not to far from where a werewolf held access to the floo network, and while you couldn't send firecalls or floo right over to Britain and back he could still owl the headmaster if he needed to. For some reason though he didn't feel like he needed to inform his old headmaster about this development right now. He would keep it under his hat for now, maybe later he would inform him, but for now though he would keep it to himself. He mused to himself as he apparated to the motel that he was staying at. He needed to get a city map with all of the apparation points on it. Jason chuckled as the other man disappeared, he then gunned the engine on the motorcycle and began to head back to the manor. He had talk to the sisters, and fast.

* * *

The Manor

Jason walked through the door a few minutes after the Charmed Ones had gotten home. "Hey Jase." Piper said looking up as Jason entered the kitchen. "What took so long? Did you bike break down?" She asked almost hopefully.

"No, the bike is working fine." Jason said, a little distracted. "Where are the others? I may have some bad news."

"In the attic. "

"We need to talk. Cause I got an hr and a half before I have to be somewhere."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Lets see, I got one person who says that he may know me, but I disappeared a few years ago, and if I'm a fake he'll clean my clock. Then there's this other person who says that he may have known my father. Says that the reason no one else could ride that motorcycle is because it was enchanted to only let the family of certain people ride it."

"I see." Piper said neutrally. A part of her was overjoyed that Jason was finding people that knew him and his family, but on the other hand she didn't really want to lose her adopted brother either.

"So what's the problem?" Phoebe asked, having heard the last part, as she and Paige had walked in.

"Well, I think its safe to say that they both know about magic so that won't be a problem. The main question is, are they for real?" He looked at the sisters curiously. "We've been attacked by two demons that said that they were from Zedd. This could just be a new way to get at me."

"Come on, there's always someone after us that's no big deal."

"Yeah? Well combine the memory spell he may or may not have placed on me, plus the fact that we don't know if these kinds of tricks are in this guy's M.O." The young man scratched at his chin. "We don't even know if there are more like him, since none of your ancestors have ever dealt with this guy."

"So your wondering if one or both of them is a trap?"

"Yeah. Don't tell me something like that has never happened to you before."

"Nope, can't tell you that."

A disgruntled Leo finally orbed in. "Hey what's up man?"

"Nothing good. The elders still refuse to tell me anything about you. Not your name, your other potential powers nothing. Which means that your records are somewhere there for the finding, and they somehow got lost. You could be one of those that never had to call on their white lighters, or even told them to leave you alone. The Elders won't say what you are. They got even tighter lipped, when I tried to find out what Star Paladins were. They told me there was no such thing in the magical world. "

"So no help from them then?" Jason said.

"Fraid not." Leo said. "I know you were hoping to find out who you are. Sorry I couldn't have been more help"

"Don't fret to much sweety. We may have found some people who know him." Piper said, as she hugged her husband.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I need to see if the Elders are willing to tell me about these people before my appointment in about an hour. I need to know if they know anything about Remus Lupin, and or Billy Cranston." Jason explained the situation and who they were quickly.

" Fine, I'll do what I can but they don't seem overly interested in you right now. Though the demon that came out with you, has been getting a lot of talk, and they're wondering if you're connected to it in more ways than they could think of."

"So either I'm an evil being, or I spent the past few years in a gem of some type fighting some kind of creature that has already managed to take control of the under world?"

"That about sums it up." Leo agreed. "I'll go and see if they have anything on either of these people if I can, if not I'll meet you at the bar just in case."

"Sounds good. Here take this maybe they've seen something like it before." The young man said, as he tossed one of the bigger pieces of the gem to the white lighter. He would ask the men he was meeting if they knew anything about it as well. The young man headed back outside, and hopped on the motorcycle. He knew that he needed to do some maintenance on the bike, but until he found out what was going on he didn't have the time. Kicking the stand up, he waited for the sisters who climbed back into their car. They then took off for the sports bar.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't own anything Saban and or Disney own the Rangers. JKR owns HP and the WB owns Charmed.**

Billy rubbed his eyes tiredly, as he sat down in the back room that he had rented for the next few hours. Hopefully he wouldn't have to explain to anyone why an explosion might come from out of here. He checked the weapon that he carried under his jacket. He had picked this up as an after thought before he left Aquitar, and now was glad he had. There just wasn't time to go and collect a useable team right now to deal with this. He was stuck with what he had, hopefully that would be enough. Slipping the jacket back down, he turned and waited for the arrivals. The first to come in was the older man, Billy had really hoped that this man would be late, or not come at all, as he had some things that he had to talk to the supposed Jason about without an audience. Ah well, he hoped the man would give him a few minutes afterward. A part of him wished it was Jason, but he knew better than to get his hopes up in that sort of thing. Besides, the whole memory thing, which was bit suspicious, and how could he be having a low energy reading from the two power coins he was reading from? No, it was all too convenient. There was something about all of this that simply didn't make sense. There was also the fact that Jason couldn't be more than twenty, the way he looked right now. After this though, he should know. He toyed with his drink.

7 and ½ years, that had been how long since anyone had heard from Jason. What had his childhood friend been doing all these years? That is, if by some lucky chance it really was him, and not some imposter. Jason looked good, he couldn't deny that, but there was something in his eyes that didn't belong there. It reminded Billy of the shadows that used too hang around Tommy's eyes, as if his touch with darkness had marked him for life. The ranger swirled his cup a few more times, as he waited to find out if this was really Jason. A quick test, and he would know whether or not this was his friend, or someone or thing that someone was using to get to the old rangers. He had mixed hopes about which one it was.

Remus nodded to the young man, and slid into the table that was nearby. The room held eight tables, and the half wolf was sitting in the one against the wall playing with his watch and drink. The werewolf looked around the room, and realized that they would now have to both wait. He wondered idly what kind of wizard exactly this young wolf was. He had never seen travel like that, and the young wolf didn't seem to have a wand either. The werewolf looked at his own drink as he waited. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of person this relative of Sirus was. In his pocket he had a bloodline potion that would help him to determine the young man's lineage. Who knows, the young man might even have magic in his veins, and with his memory gone it just might be a possibility the werewolf thought. He had also used some of his money to purchase a memory restoration potion to help the young man regain whatever memory he had lost. And a Blood Replenishing Potion

Both men looked up, as Jason walked in. The three women from earlier, and the blonde man followed the dark haired young man. "So." Jason said, as he sat down at a table between the two men. "Who wants to go first?"

"I will." Billy said. "Don't suppose that we could get some introductions first though do you?" Billy kept his face neutral, as he stared questioning at the people that had come with Jason.

"Suppose it would be polite. I'm Jason, like we're here to figure out. Last name unknown. The girls are the three Haliwell sisters, better known as the Charmed ones." Neither of the two men seemed to impressed with the title, which was surprising, the Sisters were known all over the magical world, or so Jason had thought.

"I am Remus Lupin and that is all I think that would be safe to say for now." The others waved, or nodded at the man.

"I am William Billy Cranston." The former Ranger continued neutrally, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a headband device. "I served as a medic for you twice. The first time it was treating all of us for injuries, the second time was when you were on the verge of dying. I know everything there is to know about your readings, if you're really Jason then your supposed brainwashing won't matter, I can sill read your brainwaves, and compare the readouts with what I have and see if they are the same."

"So, all I do is put this on my head and let it do its magic?" Jason asked, as he picked up the item uncertainly.

Billy looked flustered. "I wouldn't exactly call it magic, its based on science after all."

"You make it sound like you're almost afraid to mention magic." Jason noted. "Why? We saw you disappear in that magic light of yours earlier."

"That was a teleportation beam, and it's a combination of science and magic, so its basically techno-magic and that is all I am going to say on the matter for now."

The young man nodded, as he twirled the device around. "How do I know its safe? I'd rather not get my brain fried if you understand. I'm having enough memory problems as it is."

"Yes I can understand that. Trust me, the only bad things I've had on these sorts of things were my memory sharers, and that was because of a few crossed wires. I and a friend of mine had our brains switched. Let me tell you, I had never been so aware of the anatomy as I was then."

Phoebe snickered. "You got stuck in a girl's body, didn't you?"

"Yes, not really something that I wish to recall." The young man said trying in vain to hide the blush that was creeping up his face.

"Back to business now." Jason said, glad for the icebreaker at the older young man's expense. He had to grit his teeth though, as a caramel haired girl was doing a horrible job applying lipstick flitted through his mind. This pain was more intense than the last one, it was almost blinding. He was just glad that he was sitting down already, as it was though his vision was blurring. Ever since the first blast of pain, he had been able to keep the lightshow to a minimum, so that it now only covered his eyes. "What assurances do I have that this will not harm me if I put it on?" He asked, as he tried to focus on the here and now.

The blue-eyed man looked at Jason. The guy was in pain, and he was sweating like crazy something was going on. But he didn't have the right to ask right now, so he continued. "Once you believed in honor, that is if you are Jason." The man said. "You have his appearance, so I swear upon my honor as the blue wolf and upon the great power that I mean you no harm, if you are truly my friend Jason Lee Scott." Everyone watched as a small blue field glowed around him for a moment. "That was new." The young man said, as he looked at his skin curiously.

"Remus spat his drink out 'Scott?' As in the same maiden name as the fiery squib Sirus had dated? This young man was a possible descendent of the Black's and Scott's? That would mean that Athena, McGonagall's niece, who Sirus had been seeing at one time could be a relative of the boy in front of him. As he recalled Athena had fled a couple of years before Harry had managed to stop Voldemort, which meant this boy was about the right age.

Jason nodded hesitantly, as he took the device. "Jason, are you sure that's such a good idea? Besides we know that you have no memory because of that spell." Piper said from her seat.

At this both of the men looked up. "Spell?" They asked.

"Yeah, he's got something blocking his memory that may or may not be why he can't remember anything. And when he does try to remember stuff he gets these major headaches, and sometime red lighting goes all over his body depending on how important the memory is. Did you think no one was noticing the amount of pain you're in big guy?" Paige asked, as she pushed a water bottle toward Jason who quickly drained it.

"Do you wish to try it?" Billy asked, as he held a readout device in his hand and waited. "The spell should have no effect on whether or not you've been effected by memory spells." The man assured the man.

"Thanks, I'd rather have my memory back, but I'll take my chances with what I get." Jason said, as he placed the headband on his head.

Several lights came on, as he placed the headband on. Billy watched quietly as, Jason secured it. He watched the device before he turned to the display. The color drained from his face as he looked at the readings. "Jason?" He asked in an almost scared tone of voice, as he placed the device down and looked at Jason. The figure wiped his eyes, as he looked at Jason who was fumbling with the device. The minute he got it free the smaller young man threw himself at Jason, who unsurely grabbed onto Billy. "Welcome back big brother." Billy said, before he released one of his best friends. He noticed Jason was blushing.

"Um, were we in a relationship?" Jason stammered.

"What? God no." Billy said, now he was blushing. "No offense and all Jason, but I happen to be seriously dating a very pretty girl right now. Hell, I may be getting myself a ring while I'm here." Billy wondered if Cestria would come to Earth or if they would have to have two ceremonies, he had always wanted a ceremony with his friends and fellow rangers with him, if he could just convince his girl about doing it now.

"Good." Jason said with relief glaring at the sisters who were snickering at the two of them. "So we're brothers then?" He asked curiously, that might explain why when he had called Billy bro he had wanted to kill him at first.

"Not by blood, but I like to think we are, or at least were in spirit."

"That works for me. Can you tell me who these two are bro?" Jason asked, as he brought out the photo of him, the girl, and the man with dreadlocks.

"You had this on you when you disappeared?" Billy asked in surprise, as he looked at the picture. He recognized the picture, as Zack had once shown him the same picture when he had made a communication when the dark skinned young man had called him long ago.

"Yeah. So who are they?"

"Two of our closest friends. That's Trini and Zack." Billy said sadly, as he looked at the image of Trini.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked sensing the sadness the young man had.

"Well, Trini died a few years ago. About two or three years after you disappeared on us. Some of us were beginning to think that you were dead actually. Except for Kim and Trini that is. They never gave up on you, said that you'd show up when we least expected it."

"Kim?"

"Another one of our close friends." Billy reached into a wallet and pulled out a picture of the morphing team that his dad had taken. It had all of the originals there leaning against the front of the Rad Bug. They were all in their colors, and there was still a measure of innocence in them. They hadn't started becoming warriors yet. At best they were still trainees.

"Careful." Paige said as Billy showed his friend the picture. "We don't want to knock him out with memories. None of our spells have worked in healing him yet. The only thing they've done so far is throw us all across the room. You start showing him a lot of pictures your likely to trigger a memory. And then he'll get knocked out, and lighting will hit you."

Billy nodded reluctantly, as he pocketed the picture. The woman was right, despite what he wanted. The young man knew a little bit about memory spells, but the addition of pain if the memories started returning was an interesting addition. It actually sounded like a form of brainwashing. Good behavior, in this case not trying to remember was rewarded with no pain, where as remembering got him an electrical surge through his nervous system. A simple and efficient design to ensure Jason didn't remember his past and probably stayed nearby.

"According to the sisters, I was somehow trapped in a giant gem when there was an attack it got shattered, and some kind of monster came out of the pieces along with me." He said, as he tossed each of the men a gem fragment.

"So basically, you were trying to hold something back from probably destroying the world on your own." Billy grumbled at his friend, as he glanced at the piece of gem in his hands, he would have to analyze this later. "What the hell did you think you were doing?" Everyone stared in surprise at this, but the young man wasn't finished. "You are supposed to the cool collected one Jason. Tommy is the one who is supposed to do obtuse things like that. That's up there with Tommy getting swallowed, so that he could shoot a monster from the inside of the stomach."

"Who?"

"A friend." Billy said, waving the question away after a glare from the three sisters was sent at him.

"Right. So what now?"

"Now I believe it is my turn." Remus said, as he stood up. "I am Remus Lupin, as I have already said, and I am a wizard."

"Oh not another wizard." Paige complained. "The last one we met tried to become the host for the source."

"Hey if he's a wizard where's his staff?"

"I don't think wizards have used staffs for several hundred years." Remus found himself replying in surprise. These witches didn't have any contact with wizards.

"Really? Cause the one wizard that we knew used one. True he was an evil wizard, but he was still a wizard."

"Well I guess it's a matter of opinion on whether or not I'm an evil wizard." Remus answered. "Besides, I use a wand." He said, as drew a thin stick from an inside pocket.

"And why is that?" Phoebe asked warily, unsure what it was that this guy was getting into. "Why is it a matter of opinion that you're evil?"

"Why don't we tell them brother?" A figure wearing a floor length cloak said, as it walked in. The person pulled back its hood, to show a dark haired man with dark eyes flecked with amber.

"Lycos." Remus said angrily. "Following in your _alpha's_ footsteps I see."

"Better than going _lobo_." The other man returned. "Besides my alpha, as you call him has sent a message to you. You are to stop the business that you are here for and are to rejoin the pack in Cambridge, from there you shall receive further orders."

"I am on business that has no concern of Greyback. Besides, last I talked with him I was under the impression that I was not welcome where he was."

"You are not, but the Dark Serpent believes that you would be a good addition to our forces." The man said with disgust in his voice. "And if nothing more, you could teach the children of the Dark Serpents followers who are blessed with magic in their blood."

"Someone want to clue us in on what's going on here?" Jason asked from where he was sitting.

"Of course my dear boy." Lycos said, as he turned to face the young man. "I, like your friend am a werewolf, and there are some people who have requested that he return to the pack that is of his alpha. A list of suitable mates has also been written down for you to view as well." The werewolf said.

"I do not take orders from Voldemort, or from Greyback." Remus returned coldly the dark haired werewolf flinched at the name.

"Then you have forced my hand." The figure said gleefully, as four other werewolves joined them in the room. "I was told if I could not bring you, then I was to bring your head for the orphaned boy. How will he manage without you or the dog?" Remus growled softly at this. "Ah yes, the old dog still has some fight in him it seems." The other werewolf taunted. "Let me guess, he's the last member of your pack?"

Remus drew his wand and pointed it at the leader. "Are you ready to die like the dog you are? No one speaks of Harry or Sirus like that."

"What did I hit a nerve?" The other werewolf taunted, he smirked at the man and they could all see the teeth that had been filed into canines flash at them. "Besides, right now you should be more interested in what happens to your new friends, than in what happens to the Chosen Brat."

"I think you've said enough." Jason said, trying to stop the fight they could all sense was brewing. "We don't want any trouble, so how about we leave and you can talk when your both less temperamental."

"Not likely boy." The werewolf snarled. "In fact, I think a group of dead sympathizers would get the Dark Lords message across rather well."

Jason rolled his eyes at this. "Are all henchmen this melodramatic?"

"Unfortunately yes." Billy quipped, the scientist didn't like the odds in here. The entire thing would be close quarters fighting not the kind of fighting that the weapon he had would be good for so he would be stuck with his hands.

"So what will it be old timer? Live to fight for the Dark Lord, or die for a cause that does nothing for our people? The last war our kind weren't helped by your participation, what makes this war any different? Does the old man really deserve your loyalty? Or is it all about the boy?" The werewolf grinned. "It is isn't it? You're doing all of this to help the boy by trying to end this whole mess. Only thing is your hearts not in it anymore is it? With everyone you've held dear dropping like flies you can't help but wonder if what your do is the right way."

Remus placed the wand away and pulled out a wicked looking dagger. His eyes were hard, as he surveyed those before him. "Lets do it." The wizard said, his lip curling up in a vicious snarl.

Jason stood up beside him and smirked, as he shoved the table out of the way, as he stood. "You're not doing this alone." The young man said, he held out his hand and muttered. "Power Sword. Besides, you still owe me an explanation."

Billy watched in awe, as a red flash appeared in Jason hands and died down to show the original red rangers weapon resting in his friend's hand. "Can you summon the Power Lance?" He questioned before he could stop himself, couldn't help but ask.

Jason shrugged as he raised his other hand in the air. "Power Lance." A large blue flash, and he was holding the weapon of the original Blue Ranger. "You know how to use this?"

"You taught me." Billy said, as he picked the weapon out of the hands of his friend. "Morphinominal!" He exclaimed, as he gripped the Power Lance. The moment it was in his hands he felt a familiar tingle traveling up and down his arms. He twisted it, and it broke apart into two pieces one in each hand. He grinned widely, as he twirled the two sections around a few times. He had missed this.

"Nice." Jason complimented,

"Thanks. Are you capable of salvaging the complete arrangement of our preceding arsenal?" He asked excitedly. thinking of all of the items he had once made that maybe his old friend could retrieve from wherever it was that he got these things.

"Huh?"

Billy grinned even bigger; it was just like old times they just needed the others. "Later." The first Blue Ranger of Earth said, as he prepared to take on a werewolf or two.

"Should I freeze them?" Piper asked worriedly.

"Nah, let them have their guy bonding time." Paige said, she summoned another sword and tossed it to Leo. "Go and have fun."

Leo looked at the sword then at Piper hesitantly, before he joined the other three. Piper glared at her sister. "Just what do you think you are doing?" She asked, as Leo stood alongside the others, making the three to five odds four to five.

"Well I though Leo would have fun, and you can always freeze them when things get to bad, besides we already know that Leo can handle himself in a fight."

"Fine, but I don't like it." The other woman complained, as they sat back to watch the men fight.

"Kill them." Lycos growled. "Do whatever you want to them, just make sure that the old timer is last to die."

The werewolves charged, and Jason hooked his arm on one werewolf's knife arm and used it to roll on the werewolf's back and delivered a foot into the face of another. While the werewolf stumbled back he brought the arm he had twisted up tighter. The werewolf groaned, as he heard his bones grind together, but managed to wriggle free before any real damage could be done. As the wolf turned to face him he caught the blade of a sword in his chest.

Billy blocked the weapon of his opponent with part of the handle of one of his lance sections, and tried to slice at the werewolf with the other section, but the werewolf ducked underneath the blow and backed up a bit. "An inaccurate maneuver." Billy told the werewolf. He had the longer weapon; the werewolf had to stay close if it wanted to really hurt him, by backing up the werewolf had given up its one advantage. Instead of using its possible superior strength and closer working weapon, the werewolf was making several mistakes that something like this shouldn't make. These things suggested that he was facing a common thug, who had no real knowledge of combat. Deciding to be nice, the young man delivered a roundhouse kick, which slammed the werewolf into a table. Billy groaned, there went his deposit he thought, as a few more werewolves began trickling in to take the place of their fallen comrades.

Remus grunted, as he grabbed a werewolf by the back of the shirt in either hand, and slammed them into the wall. He hadn't been involved in a fight like this in years! He felt so alive fighting alongside three others, true they used weapons instead of the occasional spell, but James and Sirus had done that to. Though the two Marauders had preferred to make their own weapons from their surroundings instead of somehow summoning weapons. He hadn't recognized the spell, but had to admit that it was impressive the way he managed to pull weapons out of streams of light. The werewolf brought his arm down on the arm of another werewolf, and snatched its blade from the werewolf, before tossing him into the air. The aging werewolf held back the howl of joy he could feel inside of him. Yes, the boy had to be a Black and with his half wolf pack mate they were on their way to reestablishing the Marauders, or maybe something better. Remus noticed they were giving him a small bit of room so the werewolf pulled back, and tossed his stolen knife. He watched in amusement, as it imbed itself in the shoulder of Lycos. There was no chance of getting to the werewolf, but he would at least have drawn blood.

Leo grinned as he parried slash after slash, sending the occasional strike at the werewolves. He knew they were being overrun, but there was something about the way that these people were fighting that made it hard to believe. They weren't trained fighters, though occasionally one did show some skill. But the two young men, who fought there way through the mass of werewolves with the practiced ease of experience, easily distracted these though. 'Yet another thing to ask the elders about when he went back up there.' He was getting tired of the runaround that he was being given, and hoped that someone would give in soon. Kicking one man in the gut, he watched Phoebe knock two back. He frowned; they were slowly being pushed back, and at this rate would be fighting with their backs against the wall soon.

"Can you get us some room?" Jason yelled, as he hopped up onto a table and began kicking werewolves in the face.

"Got you covered!" Billy shouted back, snapping his blue weapon back together he started twirling the weapon in the air clearing a small area around him. Jason back flipped and landed on the ground next to his friend. The two young men gripped their weapons tightly preparing for an onslaught when the werewolves and Billy froze.

"What?" Jason shook his head, as he turned to look at Piper who was holding a majority of the combatants in stasis.

"Come here." Paige said as she grabbed onto Jason, Billy and Phoebe. Leo meanwhile grabbed onto Remus and Piper, the two then orbed out before the room could continue to normal.

"Well that was fun!" Piper exclaimed the moment they were all back in the manor. She waved her hands, and Billy and Remus were unfrozen. The two men stumbled, as they found themselves somewhere new and without anyone to fight. Remus stumbled to the ground, and held his side where a chair and a knife had connected. Billy held his weapon in one hand, while he checked the small cuts that he had managed to acquire.

"Where are we?" The two inquisitive men asked, as they got their bearings.

"Haliwell Manor, home of the Charmed Ones." Jason replied, as he vanished first his sword then after a moment's hesitation the lance Billy was holding. "Sorry man." Jason said, "but I have to send them back to recharge whatever power it is that they use. I think once I remember how to do it I'll be able to keep them out longer." He explained to the man in blue.

"That would be enjoyable." Billy said, as he collapsed into a nearby chair. "As hectic as that was, it proved beyond a doubt that you are indeed Jason."

"Glad that they were able to help confirm that." Paige muttered.

"All right, I want explanations now." Piper said, as she turned to glare at Remus. "What the hell is going on that fifty werewolves decided to use us as target practice?"

"A war in England." The werewolf said, hissing as Leo began healing him. The werewolf watched in amazement, but kept on talking. "The war has two main sides Voldemort and Dumbledore. One believes in only a certain class of magic user should live while the other believes any and all should be allowed to live. Voldemort is a dark wizard, and has a following of dark wizards. Dumbledore leads the light witches and wizards. From what I've gathered, we either study a different form of magic or yours is possibly an offshoot of our kind of magic. The light side currently has two symbols Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter. Harry is the son of a close friend of mine that was killed. Sirus the man I believe was your father." Remus turned to Jason at this. "Was also recently killed while keeping Harry and his friends safe due to several miscalculations of several adults. I originally came to the states to do peace talks with the various werewolves in the states, but Voldemort has either to tight a grip here already, or they don't want anyone to talk to them about these sorts of things."

"I see." Jason said, as Leo finally got to him. Like Billy, he had only suffered a few bruises and shallow cuts. "So how did we do that?" He asked Billy. "How were able to fight all of those werewolves without getting hurt to badly? A few I can understand, but we took out nearly 20 of those guys with I don't know I guess it was like it was familiar almost."

"It should be familiar considering the number of times we've been randomly attacked like that. Though we didn't normally have to use our weapons unless there was something more powerful there."

"Now what does this war in England using entirely different style of magic and werewolf peace talks have to do with us?" Phoebe asked.

"Nothing as far as I know." Remus told them. "Other than you met me that is. My duty was to get them to side with us, obviously that's not going to happen. I shall return to England, and tell Dumbledore that I have failed in that regard. I will then probably begin working on the werewolves in Europe trying to sway them to either stay neutral or join the light side."

"Doesn't seem like you have a whole lot of chance for that."

"Unfortunately your right. Werewolves are considered second-class citizens at the best of times. Because of my transformations, I am unable to hold onto a real job. Voldemort has promised we will have a voice in British politics if we assist him. Not all werewolves are as blood thirsty as some of the ones you met, but they are starving and friendless so they have nowhere else to go."

Jason looked at the man in sympathy. "No one should have to be put through that sort of thing. Can you tell me about my father, if you don't mind that is."

Remus nodded sadly, as he pulled out a wallet. In it was a photo of three young men, they were all waving at them. The one with long dark hair is Sirus. Sirus Black."

"As in Sirus Black the escaped murderer? "

"He was never a murderer." Remus said defensively. "He was framed. I saw the man who really did it nearly three years ago. Harry wouldn't let me an Sirus kill him though."

"Harry, that's this other symbol of the light right?" Jason asked.

"Yes, he is he is also the godson of your father." Jason choked at this. "So this guy is what my god-brother?"

"Something like that. Sirus, James, Peter and I were the best of friends all through school. After that, we tried to stay together, but war puts a stress on all aspects of friendship and Peter always did follow after the one with the most apparent power. He betrayed James and his wife and they died. Harry survived the same curse that killed his parents, somehow the spell rebounded weakening Voldemort for several years. Recently though he has risen, and your father at least the man I think to be your father died in a fight with his cousin."

Jason shook his head sadly. "That's harsh man, but what can I do about it?"

"Well, if you are indeed the unknown child of Sirus Black, then you could be as the new Lord Black. As the Lord Black, you might be able to protect Harry from those that he can't or won't protect himself from."

"And how do we determine if I'm a Black person?"

"Simple really, or to start off with that is." Remus said, as he pulled out a vial from his robes. "With this potion, we can determine your family status. You add a few drops of your blood to it and then with hand you cut lying on a blank sheet of paper your blood will begin to create either your family crest or the name of your parent. It also tells us a little bit about you." Remus shrugged. "For different people its different."

Jason looked at the sisters. "What do you think?" He asked wanting to do it, but not at the same time.

"Unfortunately we can't tell you what to do this will have to be your thing sweety."

"Right." Jason said. He looked at Billy. "Any words of wisdom that you can offer me?"

The sandy haired man shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I am better versed in the technological aspects of techno-magic. I usually had Zor-our mentor help me with the mystical aspects of things."

"Mentor? Could he remove this spell?" Jason asked hopefully, his eyes lighting up.

Billy seemed to deflate at this. "No." He said sadly, "he died a little while after you disappeared."

"Damn." Jason muttered something else, and a knife appeared in his hands. He ran the blade down his palm, and then clenched his fist over the potion bottle. Remus gathered the necessary blood while Paige got some paper for them to use. The group watched silently, as Jason swallowed the potion, he then placed his hand on the paper. At first nothing happened, then strong bold strokes began forming into words they watched as the names of family began forming.

Jason Lee Scott Black.

Father Sirus Black: Mystic Blood

Mother Athena Scott: Mystic Blood

Blood Brother: Thomas Oliver: Unknown Blood.

Wizard Magical potency: High. Wandless Magical abilities: High.

Active Blood Magic Spells: Power Blocks and Hiding Charms active.

Unknown Memory and Pain Curse.

Remus had to admit this was a shock, he knew that a lot of his guesses were right, but still to have it confirmed was amazing. Now if he could just convince Jason to come with him, then he could have both Harry and Jason take their fathers places in the war. Maybe even let Harry have a bit of normalcy in his life with Jason around. He shook his head it wouldn't do to dwell too much in the past that was a trap that had caught Sirus. "Mr. Cranston, who is the last name on this? Does it mean anything to you? Or does Jason have a brother?"

Billy looked over and shook his head. "You didn't." He pleaded, as he read the name on the paper.

"What?"

"You and one of your best friend are blood brothers? That means that you guys for all effects traded blood! With the abilities of you both there's a chance it could have killed you, or you could have been too weak to fight. You better pray you don't get your memory back Jason, or I will gripe at you like you've never been griped at." Billy turned and gave a glare at his friend.

"Yes sir."

"The magical abilities must be his witch side." Piper said, as she flipped Jason's hand over and let Leo heal the hand.

"Yeah." Jason said, as he drank a blood-replenishing potion while he eyed the other young man warily. "Now what?"

"Now we get you a wand, and prepare to teach you the things that you need to know." Remus said, "I'll also have to look into how to destroy those memory blocks and how to restore your memory. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the memory potion. "Drink this tonight, it might help you remember, but there's nothing I can do yet about the lighting bolts. I've never heard about something like that before."

"I'll wait then." Jason said, as he swirled the liquid in the bottle. "Or I'll never have a non pain filled moment, or the pain could kill me or put me into a coma."

Remus nodded. "The spell appears to be a combination of the Cruciatus Curse, and an Obliviate Charm. A very nasty, but impressive piece of work."

"I have to make a call as well." Billy said, "Besides Zedd's still out there, we'll have to gather the group back together, whether we want to or not."

"Back to action?" Jason asked hissing, as lighting bolts flickered over him.

Billy smiled warily at his friend "Affirmative." He assured his friend patting him on the shoulder.

"So I'll take Jason with me, and get him an introduction to the magic world, and begin an in depth discussion on what is going on in it." Remus said

"And I'll be bringing them back together." Billy said. "I'll be heading back to where I'm staying, and be back in the morning sometime to learn more about the situation that is here."

"Your welcome to stay here." Phoebe offered the cute guy. "We could set the cot back up downstairs, or there's always the couch."

"No, I have to contact my girlfriend tonight, and our friends and some of them are easier to contact from where I am currently inhabiting." Billy decided now was not the time to mention that he was living in the Astro mega ship mark four, that was stationed in the moon's shadow staying out of satellite range. Andros of the Space Rangers often kept a ship there on standby in case something was to come up. Billy and a few other well-known beings had been pushing for an actual base to be set up there in its place instead of keeping a ship there on standby. Once the former ranger got to the ship he could contact Tommy and the others, and he could also contact his on again off again girlfriend of nearly ten years. "I will be here tomorrow." Billy promised.

"Is there anything we should know?"

"Yeah I notice that you have a lot of kid toys around here. Don't let Jason near the plastic animals or dinosaurs. They will most likely trigger memories." The sister and Leo looked at Billy weirdly, but nodded at the order.

Leo looked at Billy. "What are his colors? It would help to know what he felt comfy in, but sometimes it hurts him when he's not in the right colors as well."

Billy slapped himself on the forehead, how could he have forgotten something like that? "Red and Gold are his colors, Black can be used as a substitute for the Gold and occasionally white can to. Just make sure he's got a gold chain or something on to go with it."

"Thanks." Leo said, he was also relieved about something.

Remus grinned at this. The kid was definitely a Gryffindor, even if he didn't know what they were talking about. Red and Gold were his colors Sirus would be so proud of the boy. The two men disappeared a few minutes later, Remus with a loud crack, and Billy in a blue and white stream of light.


	6. Chapter 6

Billy appeared on the bridge of the astro megaship, and fell down into the nearby pilots seat. 'Today had been an interesting day to say the least.' He thought grimly as he looked at the moon. Turning to the comm. system he began to set up for a communication with the princess of Aquitar. He began messing with the sensors while he waited; not even bothering to acknowledge the Alpha that unit came in. Turning, he smiled in greetings as the comm. screen came to life.

"Billy, it is good to see you." His lab assistant said. "Your mission to Earth is going well?"

"Hey Tali." Billy said nodding to the being. "Are the Rangers busy?"

"Extremely, an ambassador from a nearby system is here and the rangers were asked to attend. I'm sure I can get you a message through if its important though."

"No, just tell them that this entire mess is going to take a lot longer than I originally thought that it would though. At this rate, it could be weeks before I'm able to even think of returning." His assistant nodded. "Tell the others that I'll get in contact again when I have a chance."

"Of course Billy." the Aquitar scientist said. "Is there anything else?"

"No, I suppose I'll see you when I next see you. I have other people to contact right now though."

"Until we speak again." The Aquitar native said, bowing to his superior.

"Till we speak again." Billy returned with a bow of his own. The screen went blank. Sighing, the former blue ranger rubbed his eyes, now came the fun part. "Deca, begin scanning the planet, search for all morphing and Zeo rangers on the planet. Try to focus in on whatever left over energy levels that they may have." Billy wondered if he should see if he could locate the Zeo crystals as well, or if the crystals were still with their wielders.

"Of course Billy." The female voice of the mega ships AI said. A giant map of the Earth came up on the main screen, taking the place of the view of the moon. "Beginning scan."

"Alpha."

"Yes Billy?" The red and black robot asked. Billy looked over at the machine, it was still the same style as the first Alpha robot that he had first seen some twelve or thirteen years ago when he had first been beamed before Zordon with the other five. The only difference was that this one was a mark seven 7. The Alpha five unit that he had loved as a friend and teammate had yet to be recovered from Eltar, despite how long it had been since UAE had been defeated.

"Take this and begin analyzing it for anything and everything. Inform me if you find anything in its matrix that shouldn't be there. I'll be there as soon as I can but may not be able to till late."

"Of course Billy." The robot said, as it took the gem fragment, and waddled off to begin an analysis of the gem.

Billy watched silently as the scan's started in Angel Grove and began expanding. He watched impassively, as Rocky was the first one to be found. The only one of the former original Power Ranger teams still residing in Angel Grove. It seemed as if they had all scattered to the four winds after their stints as rangers. Tommy was next to be found after another half hour of searching. He was living near a small town called Reefside. There was an odd darkness on his color when it appeared on the screen; it was like the color black had been added to his colors. But that was impossible, surely Tommy wouldn't have been playing ranger again. Adam and Tanya were the last two in California, as they were both located surprisingly enough somewhere in Hollywood. Billy looked at his watch, when the scan had nearly finished the North, South and Central American continent. He sighed wearily, he should probably go see what Alpha 7 had managed to find from that fragment. Just as he got up Zack's name popped up in New York, New York, and Kim's name popped up somewhere in Canada.

The former ranger hesitated for a moment. Dare he bring them all together? What if being around all of them caused more pain for Jason? Sure Zedd probably didn't think he was important enough to set up a pain barrier, but people like Kim and Tommy might be considering the amount of time that they had spent fighting Zedd. He looked at the clock, he had been helping Deca with the search by refining her sensors from time to time to make some of the scans easier, but three hours had passed, and he had only gotten half the world scanned. There was still the other side of the planet, and he bet if he started in Africa then moved on to Australia and then Europe he probably had a better than average chance in finding the other members of the rangers that had known Jason. This would have been so much easier if there weren't so many former rangers stationed on Earth. Hell, there was a ranger team with similar energy readings as Tommy's dark readings in Reefside, and the town next to it Blue Bay Harbor was also showing ranger readings. The Blue Bay Harbor readings also matched another reading in Arizona, where a dark blue reading was. Sighing, the genius continued watching the scans sometimes helping them along till he found Aishia in Egypt of all places. Kat was actually in England.

Billy leaned back, and watched the eight blinking colored dots on the main screen. Each one of those circles represented an old friend of his. He just hoped that hey were willing to come to the aide of Jason in his time of need, he felt like they were going to need it. There was only one person that would be able to convince all of the former rangers to come though. Tommy better be able to do this, or he would personally teleport him to a place of the others choosing without his clothes. He smirked evilly at the thought of doing something like that. He had been away from his friends for way to long. He would call in a few hours after he had gotten a progress report on the shard from Alpha and then gotten some sleep of his own. Even he wasn't insensitive enough to call friends at this time at night. Besides, he had spent the last 5 and half hours scanning the planet for all of them, and he would probably spend another hour or two going over the reports Alpha had. Tomorrow morning sometime then he would call his friends and ask for their help. Hopefully Tommy wouldn't kill him for sitting on this information without calling him.

**Next Day**

Tommy glanced down at the contract in front of him, as he sat down at one of the workbenches in the underground lair that he had. In the past year he had managed to repair a lot of the damage that Zeltrax had caused, there was still a few things that required repairs, but they were mainly for the ranger powers, and were no longer a required element in the operations center that he had here. Hailey and the dino gems had been the original reason that he had come here, now though that reason was gone. The teaching job had been more like something to do between research projects. He enjoyed it all but wasn't sure this was what he really wanted. Besides, teaching science and teaching karate were worlds apart. Even Hailey had to admit that it was about time for him to move on to other things. And he did have a few offers for his services. Mercer had offered him another position in some of his research. He also had job offers from Wesley Collins to start up a new group of silver guardians in the next town that started showing Rangers and monsters. Then there were the typical research projects that regular paleontologists got to study regular dinosaurs, and even a few Museums were dangling a few offers to him. So what did he really want to do? He knew if he turned down the contract his teaching career would most likely be turned into something of the past. If it hadn't been for Elsa wanting to keep him where he could watch him he knew that he would have lost his job. In the last year he had made up a lot of the problems, but he knew that he was still on rather thin ice when it came to the school board. Hell, he was just lucky he had never been accused of sleeping with his students like other teachers who took such an interest in some of his kids lives. He smirked at the thought of that he could see the headline now.

Constantly Absent Science Teacher Sleeping with Rising Stars.

Then Conner, Kira, Ethan and Trent would be brought into it, and then there was a chance the lair would be found with the investigation, and the connection with Hailey and that would be it. After all how does one explain why they have three giant color-coded raptors living in a cave under their house? And worse the secrets he had guarded for over ten years would be out in the public ruining the lives of several people who had risked their lives for their planet. With the information he had, he knew that Conner would be rejected from playing in any professional, or even college game for the rest of his life. He, Trent, Anton, the Bradley brothers, Meric, Ryan, Kat would all be under suspicion due to their stints as dark rangers. The ninja academies would be overrun, and anyone of the rangers who now made a living doing physical activity would be questioned whether they were using some left over powers from their ranger days. Was that sort of thing really worth investigation? And that was just on the public level, what would various governments do to get their hands on zord technology? Perhaps he should go back to research while he was still ahead of the game.

He twirled the pen and looked up as a clump of feet was heard and he saw the kids come downstairs. This was a surprise, he didn't think that they would have wanted to come here during there summer breaks. "Guys?" He said in surprise.

"Hey Dr. O." Conner said, as he tossed himself into a chair in his usual boneless manner. "What's up? Other than rocks that is."

"I think that's my line asking you why you're here. What are you all doing here?"

"Well, Trent's dad won't send us to cancun till we're drinking age, so we're stuck with nothing to do." Ethan said shrugging, while grinning at the rather pale look his teacher was giving him.

"So you decided to and see what I was doing cause you couldn't go get drunk."

"Yeah." Ethan said smirking at his old teacher.

"And since I'm probably only here for a short time, we'd thought we'd at least check on you." Kira added though she and the others were chuckling. "We tried Hailey's at first, but you weren't there, so we naturally knew that you had to be here."

"I'm not sure whether it's a good or bad thing that you know me well enough to figure out my each and every move." The boys just smirked at their mentor while Kira had the decency to look slightly guilty, though there was a flash of humor in her eyes that was mocking him.

Hailey then came down, and Tommy looked at her curiously. "We've got an incoming message." The woman explained. "But one of the feeds appears to be crossed, or you would have received it by now." Ethan quickly joined Tommy as the two of them began trying to trace the signal. "Here." Hailey said as, she tossed Tommy a small metallic object. "I thought that was just an alarm of yours going off at first, but when I realized what it was I figured you might want to answer it."

"Dr. O is that?"

"My communicator? Yes Ethan it is." Tommy just stood there, and looked in awe at the small device that had remained silent for so many years was once again active. He couldn't believe what he was seeing this thing going off again.

"So, you going to answer it Dr. O?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, we better see who it is that is trying to talk to me." Tommy said, as he connected the communicator to his systems, while Ethan and Hailey fiddled with a few of the other controls. "This is Tommy." He said, knowing the big booming voice he secretly wanted to answer wasn't going to be.

"Tommy? Great to hear you! Are you in an adequate location to be teleported?"

"Billy? Is that really you?" Tommy asked, as a smile began to blossom on his face, as he heard his old friend.

"That it is my friend, and from the readings that I'm getting from you have more than a few stories to tell me." Billy replied in an almost accusatory voice.

"Now what did you mean teleport?"

"I have current use of the astro mega ship mark 4, and am using it as a domicile and research installation, and I require your aide in a minor matter that has epic meaning to us."

"Huh?" Conner asked, looking at the others for help.

Tommy chuckled. "He said, he was living in the astro mega ship mark 4, and needs my help in something that should interest me."

"Whoa, whoa. Wait a minute Dr O. You had a spaceship hidden out, and you never thought that we could use it for any of our missions?" Ethan asked curiously of his mentor, slightly jealous of realizing what they had missed out on.

Tommy shrugged. "It was being retrofitted that year, and spent a lot of its time having its systems being replaced. There was nothing that could be done with it that year." Ethan frowned at his teacher, grumbling about the field trip material the place could have had.

"So, are you going on your own, or do you want us there to back you up Dr. O?" Kira asked in concern. "If you want we can go to Blue Bay Harbor for the day, and come by for supper with you."

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked.

"Of course she is." Conner said jumping in. "Besides, we've kind of wanted to try our hands against the Ninja Storm team now that we don't have the gems anymore. To help us, you know see where we're at and stuff. Who knows, they might be able to give us a few pointers right? Besides Sensei Watanabe has been trying to get us to come at least for the summer to get in some training ever since we graduated. Or at least he has with me, he has Cam always sending me stuff. Who knows it might actually be fun."

"Maybe you and Trent have been thinking about it but, oh yeah I kind of forgot." Ethan said wincing, as Kira stomped on his foot, and Trent squeezed his bicep.

Tommy chuckled a bit at this. "If you're really sure I'm sure Billy could teleport you there. It would save you time, and then maybe we can all get together later and we can get some fruit smoothies from Angel Grove. For old times sakes of course." Tommy quickly said, as Hailey shot him a questioning look.

"Tommy are you still there?"

"Yeah, can you send the rangers around me to Blue Bay Harbor?"

"I suppose I could." Billy said. "Is there any particular reason your with a ranger team?"

"I'll explain when I get there." Tommy answered

"All right, but just know that if some of the stuff I have found out in the last 24 hours and if I understand this it may be time for the Falcon to come out of retirement."

Tommy's eyes narrowed, and he glanced at the others, but only Hailey seemed to have caught onto what was being said. Billy couldn't be serious could he? He had only had one year off. "Gather around guys, this will feel a little weird the first time around. And you'll probably fall down."

"And that's my cue to leave." Hailey said. "Be sure to tell the others that I said hi." She then looked at Tommy and gave him a familiar menacing look. "And you will be introducing me to Billy, even if I have to build a spacecraft of my own and fly over to the dark side of the moon myself."

"All right." Tommy said, swallowing nervously while giving his friend the most charming grin that he could manage. "Sending you the coordinates now Billy." Tommy said, as he transmitted the location of the Ninja Academy. "You got the numbers?"

"Affirmative." A moment later all of the former rangers disappeared in flashes of light that were in a neutral gray.

"Be careful. Hailey told the streaks of light, something told her they were about to get thrown into a mess again, and if she knew any of them like she thought she did, she knew they wouldn't be able to sit back and watch while this happened. She booted up the computer, and began running ways to recharge the gems just in case.

The four teens fell to the ground with grunts, as they looked around them at the Japanese styled building. "Well that was new." Kira said, as Trent and Conner helped her to her feet.

"Yeah it was so cool though wasn't it?" Ethan said grinning brightly. "I mean we're some of the first people on Earth to teleport in over ten years."

"Yeah great." Conner said slightly distracted. "Now all we have to do is hope that the others don't shoot at us first." The former red ranger said, as he began making his way towards the building that stood in the middle of the small valley.

"Your just full of pleasant thoughts today Conner." Trent said dryly. "First you manage to get us all brought here for sparring against trained ninjas, then you manage to kill the rush of teleporting by talking about getting shot at. Tell me is there something you want to tell us?" Conner just gave Trent an evil look, before he continued walking down the hill.

"Dudes!" A voice said shouting loudly, making it impossible for either of their other teammates to question the soccer star about his possible bad mood. Turning, the former rangers were covered in bits of dirt, as Dustin came flying out of the Earth. "Yo my fellow rangers! What are you guys doing here? The Earth Ninja Master asked, as he landed on the ground. Conner stepped back, so that he was no longer shielding the others from some attack.

"Dude." Conner growled. "You totally freaked us out." Conner glared at Dustin who had the decency to look a bit embarrassed, though he was still wearing a lopsided grin. Conner sighed as he let up on his look. "We came to get in some sparring practice with you guys not to get in a mud fight."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Dr O has a meeting with a friend of his. We're gonna meet him later hopefully." Ethan said jumping into the conversation.

"Cool. Sensei's been wondering if you guys were ever going to take his invitation seriously, and get down here. He's gone and been spouting more of his Ninja Master wisdom about practice and such stuff whenever you guys get mentioned."

"Harsh man. Trent said, as he followed after Dustin who led the team of former rangers down the hill.

**Should Billy keep to his off world relationship? This will be a matter up to vote, and if he doesn't keep in that relationship then whom should he be involved with? You're allowed to leave suggestions that will be considered.**

**P.S This is not going to be slash cause I can't write it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything in this story just a love for all the shows. THis was originally two chapters but I decided to merge them together for some unknown reason.

* * *

**

Tommy walked onto the bridge of the astro megaship mark 4, and smiled, as he saw Billy standing there in front of him. The young man was dressed casually, wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Off to the side was a jean jacket that had been tossed carelessly onto the back of one of the chairs. The two men grinned and embraced each other, as two close friends who had not seen each other in far to long. "Hey what's up man?" He couldn't help but notice that the main screen instead of showing the familiar image of Earth, or even the moon was showing a map of Earth with a number of glowing spots. "You planning a reunion?" He asked. "Cause you know how Zack and Kim feel about me these days."

"No I do not. I have been to Earth very rarely, and you know it. The last time I was here, was when I brought the Jason robot to Earth, so that you could have your all red power ranger team." Billy said. "Zack was not very happy about that as I recall."

"Yeah, well there's a lot of things that have happened since the days of the Wild Force Rangers."

"Really?"

"I recently co-led a ranger team as the Black Ranger, and managed to lose my powers yet again while saving the world."

Billy looked at Tommy in concern. "Tell me everything that's happened."

Tommy nodded, as they both sat down watching the stars and began talking. Tommy told Billy about the Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, Wild Force and Ninja Storm teams first, then went on to tell him about going to college getting his doctorate. He then talked about the dino gems, and the dino thunder team and Mezagog Elsa Smity/Zeltrax. He told him about his encounter with the time traveling S.P.D team that they had run across. He was still annoyed that they had thought that it was all right to wipe the minds of his students. As Rangers they shouldn't have had that happen to them, but whenever he had asked them about it they could never remember what it was that he was talking about. He described his students and some of the similarities that he saw in them as he saw in the old team. Conner had both his self-doubt but Zack's cockiness along with Rocky's smart mouth. Trent was quiet and serious most of the time like he Jason and Adam had been. Ethan was smart like Billy, but had a mischievous side like Rocky and Aishia. Then there was Kira as musically gifted if not more so than Tanya or Kim she also had Tanya and Zack's gift to catch onto almost any beat. She also had a dry sarcastic manner that reminded him of Kat. "And I've spent the last year actually teaching." Tommy said. "Without any Ranger stuff. Now you want me to get back into the saddle again?"

"I am afraid that it may be the only way." Billy said. "Why didn't you ever tell me that you and Jason were blood brothers?"

"How did you find out about that?" Tommy asked, slightly afraid now. He knew how his friend reacted when it came to keeping secrets about Jase. No one knew about that except for David and Sam. They had spent nearly an entire day connected at the wrist, as they traded blood.

"I ran into an interesting source not to long ago." Billy replied.

"So, who did you meet? Sam or David?"

"Neither."

"Then how did you find out?" Tommy asked, cinfused now. "It was doe after we were both done rangering, so no one ever needed to know about it." The frustration in his eyes died as he began remembering. "It was the last day I saw him you know." He leaned into his seat tiredly. "He said he had to take care of some things down south, but that he would join me on my tour as soon as he could. Back then I was still racing for my uncle. He said something about Trini, and something he had to take care of. He called a couple a times the first week, then once the second week. Though he sounded really tired, he said something about finding a rock. I thought he was going to give Emily or Trini earrings or some kind of ring, just not an engagement ring cause surely he would have told his family if he was going to do something like that right? I never could stand that biker girl personally." Tommy said.

"They were friends, nothing more." Billy said. "Besides, you know how hard it is for a person to stay close when they are apart."

"Don't start with me on that." Tommy growled at his friend and former teammate. "After that I never did hear from him again. I know he sounded stressed and all, but he promised me there was nothing going on that he couldn't handle. And why do you want to know this?"

"Because he's been found." Billy mumbled

"What!" Tommy's eyes looked toward the map that was on the screen looking for where Jason might be.

"He's in San Francisco Tommy." Tommy turned to head for the door then the teleporter. Billy sighed, as he locked the door from where he was sitting.

Tommy pushed the button to trigger the door, but nothing happened. The paleontologist/science teacher turned around and glared at his friend. "Open the door Billy. I have to make sure he's all right." The former ranger glared menacingly at his old friend.

"Not till you've heard everything else." Billy returned meeting the hard gaze unflinchingly.

"What else is there?"

"Jason doesn't travel in exactly the same circles as he used to."

"What's that supposed to mean." Tommy demanded not wantong to deal with puzzles right now.

"Lets see." Billy said. "Where to start. It seems that Jason has always known about magic, and that was why he was so willing to believe Zordon at first when he offered us the chance to right wrongs so many years ago and stop Rita."

"What do you mean he already knew about magic?"

"Jason is a witch."

"What?"

"Yes, he has the power to summon weapons. And he's also adopted or something like that."

"What are you talking about Billy We've both met the Scott's." Tommy argued. "Hell, I see them every year when I go to visit Jason's memorial. And now you plan on telling me that Jason was adopted." The black dino thunder ranger glared at his friend in betrayal.

"Scott happens to be a very common surname." Billy returned calmly to his excitable friend. "After doing some research, I found that Mrs. Scott was Miss. Scott before she married. The Scott's on Jason's mother's side are sorcerers from two different lines evidently. My current theory is that his grandparents came from two different breeds or types of magic. The two mystical bloodlines cancelled each other out in Jason's mother, causing Mrs. Scott to have no magical powers whatsoever, but for some reason Jason has not one, but both types of magic at his disposal. And he is currently well versed in one, and is going to start his training in the other in the next day or so."

"Is there anything else that you need to tell me." Tommy asked sarcastically. "Like maybe he's got some new powers as well." Tommy shivered a bit. 'Jason a with?' He had problems with that, mainly due to his dealings with Rita. 'And weren't girls supposed to be witches? How exactly did that work out anyways?'

"He has amnesia." Billy said quietly. Tommy rocked back in shock at this tidbit of information. "He remembers how to do things like his magical abilities and fighting, but not how he knows. We're trying to figure out what it is that is doing this to him. So far all we know is that it is a spell of some sort that's blocking his memories."

"Is there anything else I should know?" Billy debated whether or not to mention the fact that Jason looked like he hadn't aged a day since they had last seen him, but decided that particular thing would be better to see then anything else. "All right, lets see Jason's dad isn't his father, but his mom is his mother as far as we can tell all right?"

"Affirmative."

"All right then, so how about we ask her about all of this." Tommy tried. "She should have some of the answers that we're looking for."

"Because you may not remember how she dislikes talking about her past but I do." Billy said. She gets extremely distant with you, and suddenly remembers something that she has to do right away."

"Come on Billy, what other choice is there? If Trini were around I'd ask her to use her inner Kung Fu sensory but she's not."

"You need confirmation?"

"Yes. "

"I scanned him myself, it is Jason." Billy assured the former ranger, he tapped a few buttons on a keypad and the man veiw screen changed to an image of Jason's brainwave patterns.

Tommy sighed, and slumped his shoulders in defeat. He had destroyed his other best friend, did he really want to get his other best friend killed? What's more, did he have a right decide these things though? If it was Jason, and he had lost his memory then he needed his help. "Fine, if you think this is Jason, then it's probably Jason. You're almost never wrong on these sorts of things."

"Thank you for trusting my judgment, but it gets worse."

"How does this sort of thing get worse than it already is?"

Billy rubbed his eyes tiredly for a moment before he explained. "Jason's family is caught up in a civil war of magic users. That is why Mrs. Scott came to Angel Grove in the first place from what we can hypothesize, and from what our magic user contact had to say. I will explain all of that when we are all together. I don't plan on telling this story a million times or even eight."

"But."

"No Tommy. I need your help. Jason needs your help, and I think one of the best ways to help is to gather the old guard." Billy looked intently at his old friend.

"The old guard? Please tell me your not thinking what I think your thinking." Tommy pleaded. "Tell me you are not thinking of calling the morphing and zeo teams here."

Billy smiled wolfishly at him reminding Tommy why his spirit animal was indeed the wolf. "I won't do it, but you will."

"But."

"Damn it Tommy! This isn't about you and Kim, or even Kat." Billy snapped angrily, glaring at his longtime friend coldly. "This is about your best friend, your blood brother needing your help. Because whether we decide to help or not, if Jason is anything like he used to be, then he will definitely want to help in this war, and it would help if he had all of his memories for the fight don't you think?"

Tommy sagged his shoulders in defeat. "Fine, but your coming with me to get Zack. Maybe he won't hurt me so badly if your there to take some of the blame."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on and find out." Tommy said, as Billy finally unsealed the door. The two men were teleported down to the Earth heading for New York City.

* * *

The dino thunder team entered the Ninja Academy, and watched as Sensei Watanabe was giving a lecture on how to focus their ninja power outward. Conner elbowed Kira, and pointed to a wall where Hunter was leaning against the wall watching a group of ninja in crimson and navy lined ninja uniforms. Shane, Cam and Tori were off to the side having a conversation about something or other. The group of ninja all looked about the same as when they had last seen each other, though the dino thinder team thought that they did look a bit more buff than when they had last seen them. The four teens and their guide easily slipped in beside the teachers. Friendly greetings were passed all around, as they waited for sensei Watanabe to finish his speech. As the lecture ended, he acknowledged the dino thunder team with a nod, as he walked over to them. "It is good to see that you have taken what I said to heart." The old man said, as he came to a stop before the two groups. 

"Well, we thought we'd at least try. Besides, Cam here told me I was chicken." Conner added, glaring at the Samurai in annoyance.

"Oh please tell me you didn't." Kira said groaning, as she looked up from where she had been leaning casually against the wall. The Samurai smirked at her in answer. The girl in black and yellow scowled angrily. "Great. You knew that was the only way to get Conner to come didn't you? You figured to play with his pride and ego to get him to come out here, and do what you wanted." The girl was now poking her finger into the chest of the green Samurai, who was looking around nervously for help as he began backing up with each poke.

"It was the only way to convince him." Cam said swallowing in a bit of slight fear. Everyone else chuckled as they watched the former ranger tell the Samurai off.

"And you!" Kira said, turning on Conner who with a deer in the headlights look, tried to find someone to help him. "You had this planned from almost the very beginning didn't you little boy red? You were planning on coming to visit and drag us along into this crazy little ego driven trip of yours the entire time."

Conner looked apologetic. "Your right it was stupid, but I also remember how much fun you used to have when you fought." Conner said, as he placed a comforting hand on Kira's shoulder and smiled at her. "Cause deep down, you're a fighter Kira. You think I never noticed the way your eyes would sparkle after a fight? And it's better for you this way than, finding other releases for the tension you feel at the world sometimes. Also, it's a part of who we are now. The only thing in this I am truly sorry for is that I let my pride be the deciding factor."

Shane, Hunter, Dustin and Ethan whistled softly. "When did he become so good at dodging the bullet?" Hunter asked Trent, who's amused look had changed to a slight scowl.

"No idea." The former white Ranger mumbled, as he watched Kira's angry scowl turn into an embarrassed half smile.

"Stop buttering me up." She growled.

"Sure, no problem." Conner said, though there was a bit of his usual cockiness in his voice now that he was relatively safe.

"Conner is correct Kira. A fighter and Ranger are now a part of who you are." Sensei said from where he was standing. "It is now who all of you are." He waved his hand to indicate both groups.

"Um, before they start going at each other again, can we figure out how we're going to do this?" Ethan asked.

"Of course. While I would like you to train up till you can touch an element, I will not bore you with that right now. For now, we will merely test how much you still remember from your days as rangers."

"All right so here is what we will do. You will spend the day training." Sensei Watanbe said. "Under the combined supervision of all of us here, I am sure that even you can learn a few new tricks. We can also see just where it is that you are at." The former rangers nodded. "These clothes might help." Sensei said as a pile of black clothes was thrown at each of them.

"Well come on." Conner said, as they went to go and change. They came out a few minutes later garbed in the ninja uniforms the difference in their clothes and the Master Ninja's uniforms, was that their uniforms had no identifying colors to them.

The groups set each other against each other. Conner, Kira, Ethan and Trent vs Shane, Tori, Dustin, and Hunter. "Lets get this party started then." Conner said, as he lashed out with his foot. Shane blocked it and the fight was on. 15 minutes later the dino team were rubbing themselves, as they got back up. When it had come to teamwork, they equaled the ninja's, but when it came to actual skill they were outclassed. Conner and Trent had given a better showing than Kira and Ethan, but they had still been beaten and none of the ninja had used their elemental abilities. Sensei Watanabe frowned at the teens before he said anything.

"All weapons must be practiced with if they are to stay sharp. That includes the skills that you learned as Rangers. Only Conner and Trent have bothered to continue their training, and not very actively. Conner you have merged some of your soccer skills with your combat skills, with more practice they might be more useable though."

Conner shifted uncomfortably, he had been experimenting while fighting something Dr. O would have his hide for.

"Now, begin again, and this time focus on what you are doing." The teens nodded, as they went against their counterparts again. The rest of the afternoon went like that, as they fought, occasionally the dino team won, but most of the time the ninja's beat them. Conner and the Shane were sparring, Conner and Trent had been remembering old combat moves faster and faster, and were now showing at least a 15 increase in their skills, while Ethan and Kira showed about a 10 increase in their skills. Though Kira was starting to pass Ethan. Conner and Kira were taking the repeated losses badly, as the two competitive former rangers were still willing to go again, even after the other two were willing to take a break. The ninja's smiled at this, and allowed them to continue as long as they would go.

"Hey Kira, team up?" Conner whispered, as he was back to back with Kira. The girl nodded.

"Coming over." She said, right before she threw herself back, and rolled over Conner's back, as he went down into a crouch. Kira rolled and kicked Shane in the chest. Conner caught Tori with a high kick from the ground, which caught Tori in the gut. The blows sent both of the ninja masters staggering back. Conner elbowed Shane, before he was thrown over the Air Ninjas shoulder, Kira managed two more hits before she was also tossed by Tori.

"One more time?" Conner asked. Shane nodded reluctantly, he watched as Kira and Tori stood up to square off each against other as well. The two stood against each other, when Shane started with a spin kick, that Conner caught using the leverage Shane back flipped, and dropped to the ground and did a sweep kick that Conner barely jumped over. Getting up Shane slapped Conner's fist out of the way. Conner then did a spin kick that caught Shane on the shoulder knocking him back. He then tried punching, but he missed and Shane was then holding onto the wrist. Shane twisted, twirling Conner, as the soccer player fell his knee smashed into Shane's chest, but the red wind ninja still managed to pin him to the ground.

"Good job man." Shane complimented helping him up.

Kira and Tori were trading punches, Kira aimed for the chest, but was knocked back. Coming in a little lower than last time, she tried to tackle the ninja master, but Tori caught her by her wrists and fell to the ground with her foot planted in Kira's stomach. Tori rolled backwards, and released the young singer, who went flying into the wall. Shaking her hair out of her face Kira did a punch combo that, Tori only partially blocked and knocked her back. Kira was then taken down again by Tori's leg snaking in between her legs and tripping her. Kira made to get up but the knee in the small of her back stopped her. Tori had moved faster than she had thought someone besides Conner could.

"Stop." Sensei Watanabe clapped his hands. "I see you remember how to fight together and to an extent on your own, had either of you hit a bit harder you would have sent them down most likely. But it is getting late, and you still have to drive back, so go and change and then come and get another drink before you go. Perhaps you will even consider coming tomorrow." He said suggestively. He could not tell them what to do, the choice of learning had to be just that, their choice. The dino team nodded, as they went to change again.

"Sensei if it hadn't been for the padding in our uniforms those two would have probably done more than stagger us when they teamed up." Tori said, once they were out of earshot.

"Yes, they are calling upon the elements, but had no way of knowing what they were doing. In time, they could be able to do the very same as you have been trained."

"That would be great. If they train that is." Hunter said. Trent is good to, the moves come almost naturally to him."

"Enough, I will discuss this with them when they come out. Today has shown them that they have fallen behind, perhaps with that they can become better fighters and train more. Who knows, perhaps this will be he beginning to the prophecy in preparing them for what is to come."

"Yes Sensei." The others said, bowing to t.heir master. They all turned, as the dino team came out of the changing room. Kira and Conner were limping a bit, having pushed themselves a bit harder than their easier going teammates, but they seemed satisfied with what had happened.

"So I guess we need to call Dr. O to see if he's ready for us right?" Ethan said excitedly. "I mean dinner with Dr. O and his friend will be great."

Conner took a pull from his water bottle before he answered. "Yeah it'll be great." The soccer player said sarcastically. "A Dr of science, a certifiable genius from when he was a teen and now lives in space, and then you the king of computers. Hopefully you guys will be able to keep the conversation on a level we can understand."

Ethan smirked at this. "Don't worry man, I'll do my best to go easy on you."

"What's the matter Conner? Afraid you won't be able to keep up?" Trent taunted. "If it helps maybe you should call Dustin into translate for you."

"All right you two back off." Kira said, seeing Conner opening his mouth to respond. Knowing him, it would have something to do with Mesaagog, which was always a sore subject for the former white ranger. She had to admit though, that he might have earned it this time, but she wasn't going to say that. Sometimes she wondered why she had to be the referee between the two of them all the time.

"So," Ethan said brightly, "what do you think Dr O's friend meant when he said it was time for the Falcon?" The ninja all froze at this.

"Well off hand I think it was some hidden reference to Dr. O." Conner said. "I can't see there being a reason otherwise. Didn't Dr. O have some kind of animal powers at one time though?"

"Your right he did." Trent said, as he scrunched his head in thought. "He was the White Falcon or something right?" They all turned to Ethan, who had studied, and even added to the Ranger History files.

"Yeah, he was some kind of white ninja, but it was some weird word."

The Ninja's all turned to their Sensei. He nodded to them, before he turned to the Rangers. "Rangers, we need to speak with Tommy immediately. This is of the utmost importance."

"Something up?"

Indeed, and if we are right, then it is time to share something with you."

"And that would be?"

"I believe this is something that should only be explained once, so I hope you do not mind my asking that you be patient. "

"Fine." Kira said, "We trust you Sensei. We'll call Hailey and have her beam us all up to the astro mega ship I just hope Dr. O understands."

"As do we all Kira. Hunter contact Blake, and tell him to get here immediately, it is time to talk about the prophecy."

"Yes Sensei." Hunter said, bowing before he left to make the call to his brother.

Cam left for the old ninja ops center, to talk to Hailey about teleporting the two teams for the dinner. A few minutes the two ninjas returned. Blake came in a few moments later having ninja streaked all the way from Phoenix Arizona. "This better be good." The Navy Thunder Master said. "I had to cancel a date for this."

"It is time to discuss the prophecy Blake." The ninja nodded and didn't say anything else, though he did blush when he saw Tori glaring at him. "Stand by." Hailey's voice said, over an intercom that Cam had spliced her radio feed into. "Deca is teleporting you all in 5,4,3,2,1." The twelve people disappeared in flashes of white light.

* * *

The two former rangers teleported into a secluded alley, near the building that they wanted to enter. Moving surely, they walked around to the front of the building and rang the buzzer with name Z Taylor on it. The two men tapped their feet nervously, as they tried the buzzer a couple more times. "Where is he?" Tommy asked slightly nervous. 

"Well he might be at work." A raspy voiced figure said, as a man came around the corner. "Taylor's always got those late night gigs, with early morning practices. You know how them dancers are. Of course, he also might be at that big charity thing he's been helping put together, gotten all of the local kids to help with the dancing and everything." The man mused aloud to them.

"Right. Where's he at?" Tommy asked.

"And why should I tell you?" The man asked haughtily. "This is New York kid, not Texas. Information is not something that is free."

"Cause if you don't, I turn you inside out." Tommy returned in annoyance, as he grabbed the man by his front and held him against the wall.

The man looked the science teacher in the eye defiantly before he seemed to deflate, and shrugged as he told them the address of where Taylor was performing these days. Nodding, the two men hailed a taxi and headed off. The man smirked, as he fished out Tommy's wallet. "Stupid human." It grumbled, as it shifted to its demon form. The master said it wanted these boys to gather their friends so that they could all be taken care of, so that's what it would do. But that didn't mean it couldn't take advantage of the situation either.

Billy using the last of his Earth money paid for the taxi, while Tommy continued cursing about being robbed. The two men walked into the building relatively unnoticed, though their clothes did raise a few eyebrows. A security guard stopped them once, but Billy managed to sweet talk their way past him, but just barely. They walked to the side of the stage, and watched as the choreographer led the group through a complicated routine. "He doesn't appear to have lost his touch that much." Tommy said, as he watched a dark skinned man.

"So you know Taylor do you?" An older man asked, as he came out of the shadows, and watched the young man with dreadlocks, who still wore his multi colored shirts, and baggy pants.

"Yeah we went to school together." Tommy said, as he watched the group all do a prancing like move, followed by landing on their hands and kicking their feet out in a shot that the two rangers knew had taken tons of Z putties in the chest.

"Really? Then you must remember him back when he was the happy go lucky dancer when he first came through these doors. Back then he was all about the beat and the rhythm. Nothing could touch the kid back then." The man said fondly.

"And how's he different?" Billy asked, curious what could have changed in his friend that much.

Don't get me wrong he's still great, but he always has an air of sadness when he does it nowadays. Why I remember the day he got his first gig here. I thought he was just like any other dancer, and would go home and celebrate. No, instead he had some guy and his girl meet him here and they went out. It's not often that you get to see a group that tight you know what I mean?" The man questioned them. "At first, I thought the guys were friends, and the girl was just getting dragged along for the ride, but then I found out they'd been a team forever it seems. Its good to see groups like that stick together these days. These days, once you're done in school, you just seem to kind of drift apart, but not those three. No siree that wasn't the sort of thing that was going to happen to them. They had walked through the very fires of hell and seen action together no they were together for life my friends." The man's remembering smile turned grim. To bad forever ain't something you always have. The big guy went down first, just up and disappeared one day. The two of them didn't like it, and I remember the girl showed up more than once red eyed over him, along with this little white girl with brown hair. Just like Taylor did a few times that I know of. Then the girl went and died a year or two later, can't quiet remember when, but it was the end of the old happy go lucky Zachary Taylor. He's more serious now, and he only smiles when he has to. Among the other dancers and choreographers he's known as the Lost Dancer, or sometimes the Sad Dancer. Cause that's what he is, when you get right down to it. He's a big hit to a number of places when they need someone to dance to something sad, even done a few solo's on Broadway. That's when he comes out and does his thing the most, all he has to do is remember those two, and he's lost in the dance. He fights and dances for them these days, not because there are causes he, I'm not sure he really believes in any of those things anymore. A part of him is dead, but the rest of him refuses to go without a bang. Its sad really, he's considered one of the best around here. If he could have those two back with him though, he could be considered one of the greats."

Tommy nodded sadly. "I kind of understand how he feels."

"Do you?" The old man asked, looking doubtfully at the science teacher.

"Jason was like my brother." Tommy snapped at the man. "I'm risking another friendship by just coming here. Zack made it clear what he would do if I ever showed up in New York."

"And yet here you are." The old man said.

"This had to be done in person though."

The man nodded. "Hope you don't regret this then." The man said, as he stepped out onto the stage. "All right kids, knock off early today Mr. Taylor has some visitors." The kids nodded and gave tired cheers, as they went to go and get their things. The children looked at the two men who stood by the door curiously. The two men finally walked out onto the stage while a confused Zack looked at his New York friend, wondering who was here. The smile on his face turned to a scowl as saw the two men.

"Tommy, Billy." He greeted them curtly. "What are you two doing here?"

"Zack we need to talk."

"No we don't." He snapped at Tommy. "You let the closest thing I had to a brother get taken away. Knowing you Tommy, you just had to have one more ride into the rainbow business, and you took him along for the ride. And because he followed and trusted you, and somehow got lost, and now you won't even tell us what happened to him. By the way, your card for Trini's funeral was really nice. It was almost heartfelt." Zack spat sneering at Tommy, he looked like he could barley control himself. "Do me a favor, and don't come around anymore." He said spinning away, took two steps before he stopped. "Screw it." He muttered, as he turned and decked Tommy, knocking his former team leader down, before he began walking off again. The former original Black Ranger froze when he heard the next three words. They were words he had been praying for, for years.

"We found him."

"What?" He asked, turning around to face Billy, who hadn't used any of his old techno-babble, but he was still having trouble understanding.

"We found him." Billy said smiling a tear running down his face in joy, as he shared the news with one of his closest friends. "He's alive."

Zack stood there stunned at this, he hadn't thought this was possible, but here it was.

"He's alive?" He asked in shock at the revelation that he had just received.

"And kicking." Billy said, remembering how Jason and him had been fighting werewolves just last night.

"How long have we known it was him?"

"Just a few hours." Tommy finally replied, rubbing the side of his face where he had been hit. "I only found out about it today."

A light seemed to spark in Zack's eyes as he began to process the information. "Where is he?" He asked eagerly.

"We have a lot to talk about Zack." Billy said interrupting, "but first thing we should do is gather everyone together."

"In other words, its time to put the suit on again." Zack asked hesitantly. The other two men nodded. He kicked the ground, and cursed for a second before he agreed. "I guess its time for some good old fashioned Zack attack then." He said, smirking at them. The two grinned, as they led him out to a secluded area, and disappeared in a familiar streak of white and gray lights.

The three of them reappeared in a new alley. "Where the hell are we?" Tommy asked, shivering slightly at the temperature change. "There's no way this is still New York." He complained, as he breathed into his hands

"Welcome to Toronto." Billy said, snickering at the discomfort the former leader was in.

"What's the matter Tommy? Can't a big bad ranger like you take a bit of cold?" Zack taunted in a sickeningly sweet voice, the former ranger was willing to call a truce between his dislike of the man if it meant that Jason was really alive. If his friend wasn't though, then there would be hell to pay for the both of the scientists. "As I recall it was a lot colder on the moon, and you were always going there."

"Easy for you to say." Tommy grumped at the dancer. "You've been living in New York for the past few years. I've spent most of my time out on digs, doing research on private islands, or teaching school in California. And the Ranger suits are lot better insulated than my clothes will ever be."

"Sounds like it's just been awful." Zack said dryly. "Privately owned islands and I'm sure you've never taken a girl to them. Tommy blushed but remained quiete while Zack merely smirked at him. So a teacher huh? I'm guessing you don't give very many tardies though. So where in all of this is Kim?"

Tommy growled at this, but remained quiet. In time he would get Zack back for those shots, besides he had to worry about what he was going to do when he saw Kim again. He had barely spoken with her since when they had first gained their Turbo Powers, and now he was going to ask her to come with him and trust him in some crazy magical war in Europe.

"Her address states that her domicile is situated over there." The three men looked at the small apartment building that they were standing in front of. Shrugging Zack knocked out a complicated rhythm on one of the doors and waited for someone to answer.

"What was that?"

"It's the code we used to use when we were really little." Zack said. "It was the official way of knowing, when the mini Zack man was at your door, and ready to get his groove on." The man explained, as he beat the rhythm out again. This time a smiling face answered it. A small blur launched itself at the dark skinned man, who returned the hug with all the love and caring he could manage. "Hey a squirt! Long time no see." He greeted playfully, and unlike the tone he had used with the other two he actually meant it.

"Zack! Stop calling me that!" The young woman said happily. "What are you doing here? Have you found something?" The former pink ranger began firing off questions faster than her friend could respond.

"Um Kim. Can we come in? Billy asked hesitantly. He was unsure how his old childhood friend would react on seeing him, and since Zack's idea of ignoring Tommy was slamming his fist against Tommy, he was almost afraid what Kim might try. The former ranger was wearing a pair of black jeans and a lavender shirt that showed a good bit of cleavage, and a leather jacket.

"Billy." Kimberly greeted neutrally, some of the light left her eyes though as she greeted him. The light nearly completely dimmed though when she saw her ex. "Tommy." She said in a controlled voice with some forced cheer. "I wasn't expecting to see either of you any time soon. The soonest I thought I'd see either of you was in my next lifetime. She said with sarcasm. "After all, you both live such busy lives." She pushed the door open with her foot. "You might as well come in." She opened the door wider, and let the two be ushered in by Zack.

Tommy and Billy uncomfortably sat down in a pair of chairs, they looked around and noticed that there were several photos of the teams that Kim had served on they were mixed with family photos. Billy and Tommy noted that in a few where they had been standing off to the side, they seemed to have been covered up by the frames. Kimberly held up her hand to the two of them as she began fiddling around with a device. "All right the room has been cleared of all Earth methods of observation. What do you need?" The small woman crossed her arms and glared at the two. Since she had not sat down she now towered over them.

Billy winced, this was about as good a greeting as he could expect he supposed. They did need something, and to deny it would be suicide right now. The piercing look that Kimberly Hart the first Pink Ranger of Earth was giving them was as hard as steel, and mirrored the one Zack had been wearing earlier. She looked at Zack. "And why did you bring them here?"

"Hey don't look at me. They ambushed me at work and teleported us here after they gave me their news." Zack held his hands up defensively.

"You teleported? What, is a phone to human like for the mighty Billy Cranston and the Legendary Tommy Oliver." The men winced a bit at the way their names had been said.

"Why don't you tell us what's under your skin?" Tommy asked hesitantly. "Before you end up killing me that is." He tried his most charming smile, but that didn't seem to be helping this time.

"Maybe it has to do with the fact that you broke Kat's heart after you were sent to have a normal life, or maybe the way you dismissed Jason as gone after only a year, or how about your only sending a letter for Trini's funeral." Kim asked sneering at him. "A letter and making it almost sound like she had committed suicide to be with Jase? And those are only the big ones." The woman finished.

Tommy shifted uncomfortably at this, for a second he thought he saw Kimberly's eyes flash red. But that was impossible right? Maligore was long gone out of her system. "I still think that she wasn't in her right mind when she got hit." He mumbled.

"You know, Zack has had his doubts from time to time too, but he never told me to forget about him."

"You think it was easy on me?" Tommy ground out standing up to face the small woman eye to eye. He knew that he had handled Jason's disappearance badly, but he had never realized how badly he had really messed things up with the other originals. "I had to hide in my research and work. It was the only way to block out the fact that I had lost my best friend. I lost my brother, and you two were always chasing after some hair brained scheme or other to find him. And Billy pretty much ignored Earth after that. I just couldn't do it, so I had to turn my back on him."

"So you wouldn't speak to us because we were willing to look for Jason? I don't buy it Oliver." Kim growled. "There's more to this than you're telling us."

"Well sorry Princess," Tommy said darkly, "but that is the way it happens to be."

"And what else?"

"Fine, I was fighting power addiction again. Happy? Just being near a group of people with bits of power was enough to send me into seizures! I've been having tremors lately from my last stint as a ranger! If I went near more than one or two of you at the time I was in danger. If it weren't for the fact that the Dino Thunder Powers pull on a spiritual part of the morphing grid, I probably would have died in the last fight." Tommy shut his mouth with a snap, at the horrified looks the others had on their faces, as they realized the problems with him. He needed air.

Billy massaged his eyes for a minute before he asked. "Are you unbalanced? Having delusional dreams about the powers? These dreams sometimes assist you in your inner conflicts?"

Tommy blushed. "Yeah that's exactly what happened." He admitted remembering fighting against three different versions of himself.

"Your color has become unbalanced possibly then." Billy hypothesized. "I truly believe it is the number of colors you have held as opposed to the number of powers."

"What are you saying? That if I had gone back to a white or green power source I would be all right?"

"Yes Tommy, you and the rest of us originals were linked to the morphing grid differently than the others. We were better connected for some reason to the grid, and your body never fully had a chance to adjust when it kept being forced to change energy forms. In fact your dino team was close enough to our original powers that you were probably able to repair some of the damage done to you. I would have to run scans on you to be sure though. Of course, then there is the fact that your spiritual warrior color is white."

"And you know all of this how?"

Zack shrugged at this. "Simple he's Billy the original main brain himself, its his job to know all of these weird things." The others shot him annoyed looks.

"It's a documented fact on Eltar." Billy said shrugging. "I found it to be a rather fascinating piece."

"So why did Zordon give me so many powers then?" Tommy questioned.

"He theorized, that with the powers being slowly, but surely changing from magic to science would make you capable of dealing with the powers. In this he was only partially correct.

"And how do we know that?"

"Because if he had been wrong then you would be dead. I recently found some of his old reports on my last trip to Eltar, which supports my theory. According the files, he had planned on sending someone to check on you, Rocky, Jason and Adam to insure that you were all right for some reason. At the time I did not know that it was because of the multiple powers and colors. Unfortunately, with him being captured there was nothing he could do about that afterwards. I do believe though, that the Wave of Goodness, or Z Wave, healed a lot of the damage to your systems as well. And a lot of the seizures you have been feeling is a reversal of color."

"Meaning?"

"That you took your opposite." Tommy nodded white and Black Rangers often acted the same both had a habit for being either mysterious or physically strong. At least they did when it came to dinosaur rangers. Allysa of Wild Force hadn't quiet been like that.

"As fascinating as this isn't what do you need?" Kim asked.

Tommy looked into the hard eyes that had once held so much warmth for him. "Billy's found Jason."

Her head snapped around as she looked at Billy. "Is this true?"

"Yes, his energy signature showed up on some universal scans about."

"Two weeks ago." Kim finished.

"How?

"I've been having headaches." She said as if that explained everything. "I knew something was about to happen." She walked into her room and grabbed a bag. "All right, lets go."

"That's it?" Tommy asked in confusion.

"It's Jason." She said shrugging, as she opened her closet and pulled out a pair of black leather jackets. One had red lining on the collar, the other had yellow. Sitting next to them was a tan trench coat that Tommy remembered very well. Jason had been wearing it the day the two of them had been forced to fight their way through the cogs to get to the command center and save the Gold Zeo Powers. The woman hesitated, before stuffing the two black jackets in along with another jacket with pink lined collar.

Tommy was curious where the jackets had come from, but decided not to ask.

"Billy can explain the situation to me on the way to the airport." The woman said.

"We're taking the old way actually." Billy said, as he tapped something into his wrist/ Before Kim could ask what that meant, they were all hurtling through space and landed in the transport room.

"Where are we?" Kim asked, as she crouched in a defensive posture and looked around the room.

"The Astro mega ship mark 4, one of the fastest ships in the galaxy. It could get us to Aquitar in a few days." Billy bragged to his friends.

"But I thought it was to far. I mean wasn't there like some kind of communication gap because the planet was so far away?"

"Amazing what technology can do, when there's time to build it." Billy stated proudly to his old friends. "Communication has recently become almost instantaneous now. I helped with the design of a number of the relay satellites myself. Sadly though, it still requires a lot of power to transmit, and has to be done rarely." Billy told them, stopping questions about why he didn't call. :Deca, move us over the continent of Africa. "

"Of course Billy." The former black and pink rangers raised their eyes, as they saw the speaker and camera setup.

"If you will leave your belongings here, Alpha 7 will take care of them. Deca, teleport us to the nearest Ranger presence the moment you get in position." Kim nodded, and placed her bag down next to a control terminal, there was a whirring sound and they were gone again.

The group reappeared in a dark hallway. "Billy where are we?"

"Cairo Egypt. Aishia should be nearby. After that, we will proceed to retrieving Kat, then return to orbit over California, and retrieve Adam, Tanya and Rocky."

"Aishia? She was that real cutie that replaced Trini right?" Zack asked, a hopeful grin on his face."

"Some things never change." Kim muttered wryly.

"That's her all right." Billy agreed. "But just so you know, if you do go after her you will most likely have to deal with Rocky and Adam who are like brothers to her."

"Hmm, I'll think about it." The dancer said a wide grin on his face. "Besides, we have all of this time to get to know each other." The others rolled their eyes; he was still the same old Zack no matter what. The group walked down the hall, and ran into a group that was coming the other way. One of the people muttered something at them.

"Um sorry." Kim tried to apologize, but the figures just waved her off. One of them lingered behind though.

"You'll have to forgive them girl. They've had a hard week trying to get the kind of support we really need." The woman said. "Unfortunately, not everyone is as interested in the animals around here as they should be."

"Aishia?" Tommy asked in surprise, he knew Billy told Deca close but this was great.

"Tommy?" The woman grinned, and launched herself at her old team leader. Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?" The to then pulled apart, so the two could look each other over. She was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, but she also had traditional robes on over that.

"Came for you. There's a semi emergency that requires your help, that is if you can be spared." Kim said.

The young woman grinned at this. I'll be honest with you guys. I think I've accomplished about as much as I can with these people. I'm a good healer and veterinarian, and we've beaten the plague down quiet a bit, but I'm being drawn more into politics than I am into actually getting any of my work actually done any more." The woman shook her head. I gotta admit Tommy, its times like these that I miss home. A nice old smackdown is just what this girl needs you know?" She engulfed Billy and Kimberly into hugs as well, before she turned back to Tommy. "So when do we leave?"

"Whenever your ready."

"Give me fifteen minutes to get my things, and tell these guys that an emergency has come up." The others nodded, and followed after the woman who said something to the others of her group. The group seemed annoyed, and said some things and Aishia bit her lip, but continued on talking back at them, till they finally threw their hands up in annoyance and stalked off. "Lets go." The woman said, as she entered a room and tossed all of her things into a satchel that she picked up off the floor, and threw all of her things into it. The group looked around, before they disappeared. The old team reappeared on the megaship, and after the former yellow ranger had deposited her gear, the team was ready to port down to Kat.

"Just a question? Do all of us need to be down there to pick her up?" Zack asked. "I mean I've only seen pictures of this girl, and it can't be good for the transporters to be constantly porting us up and down like that. Not to mention I'm starting to get some serious vertigo man."

Aishia nodded in agreement. "The Zack man has a point. Is there a reason that we all gotta go and get the kitty kat yo? Or can some of us stay up here?"

"Might go faster if at least you two stay." Tommy admitted. "Besides, we can do introductions when we get everyone together, and can explain everything in detail, or as much detail as Billy can.

The group nodded, and Zack grinned as he got out of retrieval duty. The two watched, as the group teleported out. "Yo Alpha! I need to head to my apartment and pick up my clothes. Is that possible?"

"Not at our current location ranger. There are some Space Ranger uniforms on board though if you would like to change into one of those." The Alpha 7 unit said.

"Nah that's ok, but I am definitely talking with Tommy on why everyone else is allowed to grab clothes but I'm not." The two went to explore the ship and talk, while the others were gone.

The group of three teleported back to the Earth, and were now in London England. "The very atmosphere itself on this part of the planet appears to be loaded with depressants of some kind." Billy said, as he took out a device that was beeping at him. "It is somehow mixed in with the fog. They are something I am unused to, but I figure that the sooner we get Kat away from here the better off we will all be."

"Gotchya Billy." Tommy said, as they walked up to the apartment building after a quick search they found the right one. "All right lets do this. If I recall correctly, Kat's a pretty deep sleeper, and unless we want to teleport right into her room I think we might want to try and pick the lock."

"And do either of you know how to do that?" Kim asked, as she leaned against the wall, and watched the two of them.

"Well uh now that you mention it, I never did have a chance to learn that." Tommy admitted. "Billy?"

"I'm afraid I do not possess the necessary knowledge for such an endeavor Tommy. Whenever we needed to get in somewhere and were blocked that way Zack, Trini or Jason handled the regular locks, while I handled the electronic ones."

"They could pick locks?"

Jason studied mechanics religiously you know that. Tommy nodded, Jason was a good mechanic he had restored his Harley before he had left for wherever. Mrs. Scott had sold the bike to Adam, who kept it in good shape since Tommy refused to keep it.

"Um, look around for a key then." Tommy suggested, Kim rolled her eyes as they all began looking for a key. The former pink ranger finally found the key hidden in the mouth of a cat statue that was sitting on the window ledge.

"Can't believe she actually did that." Kim said, as she unlocked the door.

The three walked in cautiously as Tommy reached over to turn on the light though; he was slammed from the side. The former ranger tumbled over, as he was thrown into the furniture. He winced, as he felt his head slam into the back of the couch, and while the stars were flashing in his head, he was hit several times. Kimberly moving with a grace Tommy hadn't known she still possessed, grabbed his attacker and spun the figure around into the opposite wall. The figure bounced off the wall after a second, and slammed into Kimberly. Tommy distantly heard the sound of tearing cloth, and the annoyed voice of Kim.

"Do you have any idea how much that cost?" Before their attacker was slammed into the wall again.

The lights finally clicked on, and they all turned to Billy who stood there with a smirk on his face. "Most people have since enough to turn on the lights when they enter at this time Tommy." The genius said. "Of course, if this is the sight that greeted me when I didn't turn the lights on at first I'd be more tempted to do it to." The two men were looking at the figures that were ready to square off. Kimberly's shirt had been torn and was now hanging uselessly around her waist, while her bra was all that held her back from exposure. Facing her was Kat, who was wearing a nightgown that nearly missed covering her butt, and hugged the long legged dancer in all the right places. The fact that her legs were spread wide in a defensive crouch didn't help matters. The women blushed, before glaring at the scientist who quickly turned the light back off.

"Hang on a second Kim and I'll get you something."

"Thanks Kat, and sorry about the greeting."

"As long as your not to mad about the shirt." Kat's muffled voice said from another room. "And I'm hoping you're not considering returning the favor."

"Not as long as you replace it." Kim said back at her through the dark.

"Deal, but you gotta explain why you're in my apartment though."

"Ask Tommy, it was his idea."

"Figures." They heard Kat say as she came back into the room. "Here, sorry but I'm not sure what color it is."

"As long, as it's not pink I kinda got tired of it after I got past my teens."

"That's understandable." Kat said. The men heard a bit of movement. "All right Billy, you can turn the lights back on." The lights snapped back on, and Tommy was both relieved and disappointed to see that Kim was now wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a high collar, and Kat was now wearing a pair of boxers and a baggy t-shirt. He could just make out the material of Kat's old nightshirt sticking out at the side. "Now then, is there a reason that you are here at," she glanced at a nearby clock, "4:15? I just got home a couple of hours ago."

A deep red Billy decided to do the talking this time, since his friend appeared to have lost the use of his voice, and was having to use all of his concentration on focus on the faces of the Australian born dancer, and the petite gymnast standing beside her. "Yes, um it seems that we ah."

"I think we broke them both. Kimberly said smirking, her caramel brown hair bouncing as she shook her head in amusement. "Boys. What we came to tell you is that we found Jason."

"What! When? Where?" Kat said perking up from at that her accent becoming slightly heavier as she got excited, considering it was already pretty heavy since she was only partially awake that was pretty impressive.

"I don't know but there's a probability that its time to get back to business." Kim said grimly.

Kat swallowed at this. "The rainbow color kind?"

"Yeah. But don't ask me why, they want everyone together before they tell us stuff like that." Kim said nodding to the two men. We've already gathered Zack and Aishia together."

Katherine Hillard sighed at this. "All right, let me grab a bag of clothes, and get dressed." The woman said, "Cause I am not going into a fight like this if I can help it."

"Aw come on, think about it. We could make them all stop, if we did that, and not a single one of them would be able to do anything." Kim said a smile tugging on her lips.

"I'll do it when you do it." Kat said returning the smile.

"We'll wait for you outside. Tommy said, as he rushed for the door to the apartment. He really didn't need to listen to his exes talk about that sort of thing right in front of him. Billy followed after him, while they heard the chuckling of the girls behind them. "That is the worst kind of torture a guy can ever experience." Tommy said, wiping a bit of sweat off of his face.

Billy chuckled at this, soon he was all out laughing at Tommy. "Zack is going to be so sorry he insisted that they stay on the ship now." Billy said wiping a tear of mirth from his eye.

"We don't have to tell anyone." Tommy said, he glared at Billy dangerously. "Or I could always tell your girl that you were looking at scantily clad women while on Earth."

Billy stopped laughing at this and Tommy gave his friend a superior smirk. "That was low, even for you."

"Do what you got to do." The paleontologist replied. A few minutes later the two men were allowed to come back in, and saw that Kat was dressed in a pair of black slacks with a pale pink blouse. "Lets go." Tommy said, in a moment they were teleported upto the ship.

"Deca set course back to California, oh and make a stop at Zack's so he can pick some stuff up. Something tells me this is going to be something that's going to take time."

"Confirm Billy." The A.I said, the rangers waited while the ship shifted positions again. "Zack, here's your stop we'll be back to pick you up then we'll handle the stuff that we got all right."

"All right, just don't do nothing without me all right?"

"We promise we won't be fighting any monsters without you." Tommy said.

"All right, then I'm outta of here." Zack said, as he was teleported back to his apartment.

"So where to next?" Kimberly asked.

"I don't know or care, just wake me when you need me." Katherine said groggily. "Alpha, show me to a bed that I can sleep in."

"Of course Katherine, right this way." The robot led the Australian out of the room, so that she could get a few extra minutes of sleep before she had to deal with whatever this emergency was. And it had better be good, or she was personally kicking Tommy's butt.

"So who's next?"

"Billy you get Rocky, Tommy you get the other two its time to stop this hoping around the world. Zack is right it does make you sick." The two men nodded, not quite able to look Kim in the face yet. The two teleported separately this time, before Kim took off to find her bag. She didn't need any more problems by wearing a shirt that was obviously not hers.

Tommy landed in a crouch, as he was teleported into a small kitchen. He heard a scream of surprise, before he blocked an incoming punch combo, but the kick coming from behind connected with his leg, and he fell to the ground. Tommy groaned, as he looked up at the confused faces of Adam and Tanya. "You do realize that, that is no way to treat an old friend right?" He asked, as he flipped back up. "And I though I could come here without the threat of getting myself beaten up.

"Tommy?" Adam asked uncertainly. The stunt director; was both surprised and nervous to see his former super hero partner.

"The one and only." Tommy said grinning. Of course after all of this I'm going to need to visit a medic. How are you guys doing?"

"You teleport in, and you ask how were doing?" Tanya asked in surprise. What the hell is going on Tommy?"

"We may be recalled."

"Aw come on, you can't be serious man. We've moved on from that." Adam said. "There are others that are more than capable of doing that, we've served our time, let the new kids deal with it. Wasn't there that other dino team located in Reefside? Why not get their help." The memory of when he had tried morphing was still with him.

"Oh I probably will, but there's more to it than just putting the suit back on." Tommy said, as he leaned against the counter. "Billy said that he's found Jason, and at the very least, we figured you'd want to see him and we need to figure out what is going to happen."

"But I can't morph." Adam tried. "I nearly killed myself last time with the power coin."

"We'll figure that out later Adam. Tommy assured him. "But right now we have a friend that needs your help."

"How long?" Tanya asked, as she tossed Adam a duffel bag and was pulling one of her own.

"I don't know." Tommy admitted.

"Fine, well then we better not be leaving Earth today then or anything, or we have some serious problems." She said, she then handed Adam the case that his communicator was stored in. Sighing reluctantly, the former Black and Green ranger strapped the bracelet on.

They were soon teleported, a few minutes after they got there Billy and Rocky appeared as well. "Adam! "

"Rocky!" The two best friends dropped their bags, and hugged each other tightly. "Its great to see you hombre." Rocky said, as the Hispanic young man grinned at his friend. "So what now?" He asked his fellow blue ranger.

"Now, we get everyone to sit down for supper, eat and then talk about what's going on." Tommy explained, crossing his arms, just as Zack teleported back to the ship with a duffel bag of his own. "Now sit down, and we can begin." He said, as he began leading them out of the room. They had reached the doorway, when the teleporter whirred again, they all turned standing in a defensive ring, when the Ninja and Dino Thunder Rangers appeared in the room with Sensei Watanabe.

Tommy rolled his eyes at his former students and Watanabe's teachers. "What are you guys doing here?"

"They said that they needed to talk to ya Dr O." Conner said waving his hands at the ninjas. "And you did tell us to join you for dinner."

"Sensei." Tommy said, bowing toward the older man.

"Tommy." The man said, returning the bow.

"What's going on Tommy? Do you know these guys?" Rocky asked, as he and the others slowly stood up.

"Yeah, they're the last two incarnations of the power rangers. Tommy said, "I'll be doing a lot of introductions tonight it looks like."

"Then we best get started Dr O." Ethan said, as he looked star struck at the man that he guessed was Billy Cranston, the original Blue techno genius.

Tommy sighed. "All right everyone, follow Billy to the mess hall and we'll figure out what we're eating in just a moment, since for some of us it's a late night snack and for others its lunch or dinner time." The others all nodded. "Deca can you wake Kat up she needs to be here as well."

"Of course Tommy." The ship responded.

Thanks then I need you to find the other girls and tell them where we are.

"Of course Tommy." They were all led to where they would get explanations that they were years in the waiting for. Tommy just hoped that since most of them had already hit him, that they were going to be okay with everything now.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer goes here folks Saban/Disney own Power Rangers and J.K.R own the potter verse and WB or CW own Charmed I'm not sure which, sorry it took so long computer blew up.

* * *

Tommy looked at the assembled heroes nervously; most of the people here were former teammates that he had fought alongside of. Now he was expected to explain something that had happened a long time ago.

"Well I guess for some of us we've been waiting for these explanations for a long time, some more than others." He added as he looked at Kim and Zack. "It seems that Jason's finally reappeared. For those of you who don't know he was the first Red Ranger of Earth, and the temporary Gold Zeo Ranger. What only we 10 have ever known though is that shortly after we relinquished our powers, was that Jason disappeared and was only found again today."

"Whoa wait a minute Dr. O!" Ethan interrupted. "I thought that he was with you on that whole Forever Red mission that you told us about."

Tommy grimaced at; this he had hoped Ethan wouldn't say anything about that. "Not exactly." Tommy said, as he fiddled with a remote, and a projector rose and the lights dimmed and a figure was shown before them all. "I'd like you all to meet Morphing Alpha Ranger unit, or the M.A.P unit for short. The thing is made out of the remains of the Psycho Rangers, and a combination of Trifornian, Edonian, Earth, Eltar and Kevorian tech. We had the M.A.P unit designed and created for the Forever Red mission specifically. Since then it's stayed here on the ship on standby till we could figure out what to do with it."

"You made a robot double of Jase?"

"Yes Zack, but now we've found out that Jason's alive and well."

"Did you know about this?" Kim asked their blue ranger.

The man nodded. "At the time I did not know why, and I did not help with the programming, cosmetics, or with recreating the powers only in helping rebuild the robotic side of it."

"The only problem we're having currently is personalities. Zhane, the Silver Astro Ranger programmed the Jason M.A.P unit. Unfortunately making it a little to cocky for my tastes. The M.A.P unit doesn't have a monster mode like the Psychos, but it does have a human mode, which gives it the ability to morph. It has access to only Jason's red ranger powers though."

"And this thing has been running around space with Jason's face why?" Adam asked his old friend.

Tommy shrugged refusing to look at any of the old crowd. "I wasn't ready to let go." He muttered.

"So where is he now?" Rocky asked, "the real one that is not his psychotic twin."

"He's on planet right now, but we all needed to be on the same page before we try to deal with how to tell him all of this, since he no longer has a memory. It was completely erased of anything it seems to do with us and rangering."

"What!"

"Don't worry, he's fine where he is and we think he'll be okay for a while."

"Any other little things you'd like to tell us?" Tanya asked from her seat.

"Yeah, um Zedd's back." Tommy said. "From what we can tell, he's the one that erased Jason's memory."

He flipped another switch, and the M.A.P unit was replaced with a red and silver figure. "Zedd?" The two older teams said, as they stared in shock in disbelief at the figure that was now rotating in front of them. The dino thunder team glanced nervously at the figure floating over them; they had heard some of the stories regarding the evil mage in their time as rangers. The ninja storm team stared with confusion at the figure.

"Dude, why's everybody so worried about some red guy with no face?" Dustin asked.

Ethan rolled his eyes at this. "Man, they're only freaked out because some guy over 10,000 years old has come back from the grave, and probably wants to try to conquer the earth while he's getting his revenge on them. And to top it all off, they don't appear to have a heck of a lot of powers to use."

"Oh," Dustin said paling at the thought of someone that old and powerful coming after them while they were powerless.

"He doesn't look that tough." Hunter said confidently.

"Do not think him to be of no concern Hunter." Sensei ordered. "The most dangerous opponent that you will ever face shall be the one that you underestimate."

"Yes sir."

"They're right Hunter, this is not someone that you can make fun of easily without getting hurt. Zedd has had a hand in the destruction of at least one complete set of zords. And his powers are slowed only by his imagination. He can make anything into a monster with his powers."

"How about an example."

"All right he once used a flyer with a bug as a mascot to create a monster so powerful that it nearly destroyed all of my green ranger powers."

"Ouch."

The former ranger nodded. "That's just an example, and with Jason's reappearance we can almost count on something happening soon."

"Is there anything else that we should know about Jason, or any other bad guy we thought that we had beaten?"

"Yes," Billy said, he doesn't appeared to have aged at all since our teen years."

"What? So you're saying that Jason's still a kid somehow?"

"Yes, in fact he is about the same age as the dino thunder team is."

"Weird." Ethan muttered.

"Great, anything else?"

"Jason's dad isn't his father, in fact his father is none other than the infamous Sirus Black."

"The prison escapee?"

"Affirmative, anyways it seems that Jason has certain obligations in that world."

"We may also have a new enemy in England, where there's a dark wizard gearing up for a major war with some light wizards. Jason has a connection to them through blood, and he is going to help. This dark wizard is in the process of attempting to destroy every non-magic user around and any magic user that tries to stop him. Zedd will probably head that way anyways, since it could mean an army ripe for him to take over, since he no longer has the putties and his other goons to do his dirty work for him."

"This is the first I've heard of such a thing." Kat piped.

"This dark wizard wants to rule the world, and guess who has to stop him and his fellow dark wizards?"

"Please tell me that your kidding Tommy. We're nearly 30 years old. The younger ones might be up to this sort of thing, but we're not that young anymore." Kat halfway pleaded with the Paleontologist. "Besides, we all have lives of our own now."

"So we wait till they're ready to blast through the doors?" Tommy asked his friends coolly, as he looked around the table. "The Earth needs us again guys."

"I'm in." Kim said, Zack and Billy nodded as well.

"Soccer and school are just going to have to wait." Conner replied sadly.

"Same for art school."

"So much for my music career."

Tommy nodded at his students in appreciation, as he turned to look at the Zeo rangers who with determined looks nodded as well.

"We're in as well." Shane said for the Ninja Storm team.

"So what do we do now that we've decided to fight?" Kira asked. "Do you have some secret stash of extra morphers hidden somewhere?"

"We have the Zeonizers, and the remains of the power coins that's it." Billy said. "I believe that the only way to truly fix everything is to see the ones that have enough power to counter whatever Zedd did to Jason, and might be able to give us powers."

"And that would be?" Blake asked curiously.

Billy smiled at the assembled Rangers. "Simple, after we gather Jason, and whoever else we need we set course for Phaedos, and hope that Dulcea and Ninjor will be able and willing to help us."

"Why can't we just teleport there?" Ethan asked eagerly it would be a lot faster.

"Kid's got a point, Rocky agreed, "it would be a lot faster. I remember that ride, and it took us a bit of time, and we were moving at the speed of light."

"Because we no longer have long range teleporters." Billy explained to the other blue triceratops. "All we have are the short range ones, and we have to be over the continent for them to work as it is. At full power, I might be able to get something to teleport from the other side, but it would probably blow a few dozen systems in doing so."

"Oh."

"I believe that I just might." Watanabe said, as he stood up to look at the table of heroes that were assembled before him this day. "War is indeed coming, and what is happening has been foretold in ancient prophecy, but you must choose if this something that you truly wish to dedicate yourselves to. As you all know, once you agree to this there is no turning back."

"Do you guys know something that we don't?"

"Indeed, I do. The signs have been showing themselves today, as the warriors of coin, crystal, disk, and gem have shown themselves agreeable to the upcoming fight, just as the vision has shown. The prophesized war is upon us."

The first ranger teams shifted uncomfortably as they recalled other prophecies that had nearly ended in disaster. For the originals it was the time of Tommy being evil, it had been prophesized that a sixth ranger would join the original five and it had happened, but not without many problems before hand. The zeo rangers remembered Maligore and his prophesized rising, had they not caught him when he was still weak from raising, the earth would have been destroyed.

"What is this prophecy?" Adam finally asked, the rangers steeled themselves for the answer.

"Very well Rangers." Watanbe said, as he drew the words of the ancient ninja scroll from his memory.

**_The Chosen warrior of Thunder comes. Born of a house of darkness the Grim son comes. The Grim son shall be known as his father's child due to the Paladin colors he wore on yesterday's battles. The twice time lost Grim son shall take his place uniting three worlds. Found by the young wolf of science, and the old wolf of magic. His body though young, his mind shall be experienced in a number of battles. The chosen warrior of Thunder shall take the crimson Paladin as his new master._**

**_The Crimson Paladin shall call upon his closest allies and train the warriors of yesterday and today in their forgotten arts merged with the powers of the beasts that they shall teach them. United they shall be a new breed of Paladin._**

**_The cry of the animals shall sound once again as the Legendary Rainbow Falcon comes to his brother's side united once again shall the legendary warrior brothers fight. The Rainbow Falcon shall come bearing memories of powers both old and new, bearing upon its shoulders new and old warriors allies to help in a coming war. The Thunder Warrior shall take his warrior beast and show his destined colors. His warrior ride shall burn a fiery path of justice through the worlds of darkness._**

"Since then, Hunter and I have had visions of all those that would be in this war. You all bear the symbols of those that were there. We are missing only the wolf, the eagle, the wild cat, the fox, and the big tiger like cat"

"So I guess that means we're a go then?" Tommy asked, as they each mulled the words in their heads.

"Yeah Tommy we are." Rocky said giving a cocky grin. "If Zedd thought we were troublesome power brats back then, wait until he gets his butt kicked by our adult selves." The older rangers all smirked at this.

"Then I guess all there is to do is grab Jason, and figure out how to get some power." Tommy added with a smile, "then it's off to save the world again."

"Hey its what we do Dr O." Conner said, as he leaned back cockily in his chair.

"Don't get to confident Conner. This is probably going to be like nothing any of us have ever seen or done before, and I do mean any of us." Tommy said staring at the former ranger.

* * *

Jason, Leo and the sisters met Remus at a bar that looked like it had been pulled straight out of a fairy tale or the medieval dark ages. "Interesting place you got here." Jason said, as he sipped on something called Butterbeer.

The werewolf nodded. "Well I'm glad you like it, come on I'll show you the magical shopping district for our kind in this city." The three nodded as they tossed a handful of bills down, and followed after Remus. The werewolf stood in front of a portal that was slowly opening, and the werewolf gestured for them to enter. "Welcome to Mage Lane." The werewolf said, the others were impressed even Leo who had been a White Lighter for years was impressed by the small community that was hidden beyond the other magical world. The buildings were mainly western styled buildings, which looked like they hadn't been updated in the last couple of centuries. There was also the occasional Longhouse that held various mystical Native American things.

"The buildings here don't exactly look like they're up to date." Leo said, as he balanced Wyatt on his hip.

Remus shrugged. "Once we wizards build something we don't ever want to take it down. Besides with magic, they're just as good if not better than the modern buildings of today. In fact in Diagon Alley, which is in London the alley, looks even older.

"Maybe, but I think I like having things at our house the way they are." Paige said, "Besides, the clothes here leave something to be desired." The sisters all looked a bit annoyed at the robes that a number of the people were wearing. Though the annoyance may also have been at the slightly dirty looks that they were receiving due to their own clothes as well.

"Besides, a lot of things that the magical world can do I can easily due with regular technology." Jason said.

"True, but many a witch and wizard think it below themselves to use those sorts of things. In fact your breed of witch is probably rater unique in the fact that they coexist in both magical and muggle worlds."

"You seem to be a bit more at ease though." Piper noted.

"True, but that is because I don't have to worry about prejudice people who are against such beings like myself in the other world."

"Makes since." Phoebe said, as she matched glares with a witch around her own age that was thoroughly disgusted with their choice in clothes.

The small group entered the giant white marble building, which Remus explained was known as Gringotts. As the sister crossed the doorway though, several alarms or bells began ringing, causing a number of the goblins to look up.

"What's going on?" Piper asked, having to force herself not to freeze everybody and everything.

"No idea." Remus said, as he eyed the room warily.

The group turned and watched, as a group of four Goblins in business attire that were followed by eight Goblins in some type of armor wearing swords strapped to their backs that were nearly as long as they were. Jason and the sisters stiffened, as the group stopped in front of them.

"Ladies Haliwells greetings." One of the suit wearing ones said, inclining his head slightly in respect. "How may we in Gringotts assist you this day?" The small creature asked, as they were led away from the rest of the bank.

"Just came to exchange money." Jason answered, as he got over his shock first.

The Goblin raised an eyebrow at this and ran an eye up and down the young man. "Adoptive or family claimed?" The goblin asked the sisters.

"Family claimed." Piper answered with slight hesitancy.

"Very good, now do you wish to make a withdrawal, or do you wish to exchange monies?"

"We have an account here?"

"But of course Lady Haliwell." The goblin said, "which of you is the head of family now?"

"He means which of you is the oldest?" Remus muttered, as Leo began pushing Piper forward.

"Very well. Tell me Lady, what is your knowledge of the Warren family fortune?"

"None at all, in fact I didn't know we had a fortune till you just said we did."

The goblin raised an eyebrow at this. "That is a slight surprise, but not completely uncommon. The Warren line is extremely powerful, and is one of the richest in the magical world, though the Black and Potter heir in England may be tied with you after this naturally. Your family is by tradition dark witch and demon hunters. The bounties that your family gets on your various kills, or vanquishes are truly amazing."

"Whoa hold on there pal, are you saying that our family used to vanquish demons for money?"

"Yes, in fact the practice is still in effect today, and with the recent upswing in your hunting abilities monies have been pouring into your coffers from various ministries. The typical witch of your kind though never finds out about this world, or forgets preferring the other world to this one."

"Well that's news."

"Well, where did you think the money to pay for your manor came from?" The goblin asked them. "Now them, would you like to see your vault? As the treasurer of this bank I am more than able to have your vault opened. President Talonclaw will probably meet us there."

"So we can withdraw money from this vault?"

"Yes, as the leader of the house there will be a few things you need to sign to verify yourself Lady Haliwell, then we can present you with vault keys. Will you be requiring any secondary vaults?"

"Yes, one for our family claimed member. What exactly does that mean anyways?"

"It means, that though he is not related by blood he is to all effects a member of your house, and loyal to you and your house."

"And if he ends up becoming the heir to another line?"

"You still retain some of your influence, including the right to veto any marriage agreements he may get into. Unless his own family is alive and wishes to involve themselves, then things become complicated."

"So he has to clear it with me who he marries?"

"Yes lady, there are other laws as a family claimed that a potential heir would have to face, but that is one of the ones that seems to be the most interesting to people."

"Well Jason? You can always back out."

"I trust your judgment," Jason said, "besides, wouldn't any girl I tried to date need to have some of your approval anyways?" Jason looked at the sisters knowingly.

"All right, give him his rights as a family claimed member."

"Right, I suppose the Lady would prefer that he wore a family ring than have the family mark tattooed into him?"

"Yes."

"Although he would look cute with one." Phoebe said.

"Very well, if you would all step this way then." The goblin nodded to a number of carts. "Lungefist, go and prepare the necessary paperwork for them to sign for when they return."

"Yes Treasurer Grimtooth." One of the smaller goblins in suits left to go and fill out the required papers

"If you will my lady?" Piper, Leo and Wyatt were put in one cart with Grimtooth, while the others clambered into other carts.

"Well this is unexpected." Remus said, "I half expected something like this to happen when Harry first went to the bank though."

"So I can expect something like this in England?"

"More than likely, the Black line is powerful, even if it has for all reasons died out. It used to have more power, but who knows with your help it may return to power."

The group had been introduced to the bank president and his followers, and they were all presented with keys and the paperwork was signed making Jason Lee Scott the family claimed of the Warner line and the first step in unraveling many of Dumbledore's strings on Harry had begun unknown to any of them.

"Remus was currently waiting in an atrium with Jason, while the.

Sisters finished any more paperwork that they might have. The sisters were taking a large amount of money, and a number of portraits that had been painted without the knowledge of the figures in them with them today. The two men remembered the tearful reunion between Prue and her sisters.

"So what next?"

"Now we can buy you the things that you need, and then we begin seeing what other mysteries there are that surround you."

"Family Claimed son of the Warren Line do you require any refreshment?" A goblin asked, holding a notepad.

"Hmm? Um, cherry smoothie." Jason said absently, the young man hissed in pain, as he fell to the ground.

"Don't give him that!" Remus said from where he was helping Jason up.

"What has happened?" The goblin enquired curiously, though he made no move to help.

"Result of a memory curse." The werewolf explained.

"Awful thing to happen."

"Yes, can you give him a water? We're currently working on a way to return his memory, but every time he says thinks or sees something that the memory spell doesn't want him to see."

"He is filled with excruciating pain." The goblin finished.

"Yes."

"It sounds like something the British wizard Dumbldore might do."

"What?" Albus wouldn't do something like that." Remus argued.

"I am afraid his reputation precedes him here." The goblin explained, "we have long been fighting him on the political field over the placements of various things."

"Like what, if I may ask that is." Remus asked dangerously, neither of them seemed to notice the group of Haliwells and goblins that had joined them.

"The man is known by our British brethren to be manipulative, sometimes hiding and molding pieces or people for him to use for years."

"In what way?"

"The half-giant that he employs is one such person sir, you are aware of him are you not?"

"Hagrid? Yes I know him, a better friend you couldn't dream up."

"True the man is fiercely loyal to those that he calls his friends, but according to the rumors that we have he's not the only non-human to feel as if they owe the dear headmaster in some way. According to the rumors he has Damphirs, werewolves, vampires and even a Phoenix bound to him in someway or owe him favors of some sort."

Remus swallowed nervously, as he thought how much he owed the headmaster for letting him attend Hogwarts. What if he wasn't the only werewolf that had attended the school, but instead he was but the first among many that had been allowed there? "What kind of favors?"

"Some he kept alive after they were attacked, while others he simply helped in someway or other, making the person feel as if they owed him a great debt despite the minimum amount of danger that he is put in, but it gives him eyes, ears and even the occasional voice into the darker sides of magic. Such influences allow men such as him to stay in the position of power that he is at. The down trodden remember the man as someone who helped them when no one else would. The lighter ones on the other hand, remember him as someone that has helped take out dark wizards such as Grindwald. And no one is really all that surprised when half-breeds or cursed ones do something wrong, and if it suits the wizard he saves them."

Remus bit back any retort that he might have had, and thought the words through. "_He and Hagrid were both extremely grateful for what Dumbledore had done for them, but did that mean that they had allowed themselves to be used?"_

"Seems like this is a guy to a least be careful around." Paige said, as she helped Jason to a chair, after all three sisters had given him death glares when they saw his eyes still flashing slightly.

"Yeah, no offense and all Remus, but I think this is a guy that we need to decide about for ourselves."

"None taken, I am beginning to have second thoughts myself. The werewolves said many things that were true the other day, and now this one has said things that are forcing me to think as well. But if the things that I have questioned as slightly off from time to time may in actuality be matters that are dangerously wrong." The werewolf looked confused, as some of his beliefs were broken.

"We'll talk as we shop." Phoebe said, "after all, this is a matter for us to deal with, not the Goblins."

"Yes, all we need is for the family claimed member to wear this." One of the goblins said, as it brought out a small jewelry box. Inside it was a simple ring with the Charmed Ones emblem. "Wearing this proves that you are of the Warren family. Do try to keep it on."

"Right." Jason said, as he placed the ring on his right hand.

"Hey I've been meaning to ask, how did you know who our family was anyways?"

The goblin smirked at the family and friends. "The Warren line is remembered to the Goblins, you prevented two magical wars, and your family only comes out of hiding when war is soon or already here. Your return foretells great things are soon to happen. Who knows, perhaps this business with Slytherians Heir will finally be put to rest, and we can return to business."

"Why does it have to foretell something, maybe we just discovered this world."

"Please my lady, we all know such is not the case, do not insult us with your excuses." The president rumbled.

"Sorry, just foretelling usually means that something bad might happen."

"Ah, then it is fear and nothing else, I apologize then." The goblin nodded its head in respect to the sisters. A wise warrior both fears and yearns for battle."

"True."

"I hate to be a spoilsport, but we do have quiet a bit of shopping to do."

"Yeah, one final question, is there a way to move about and pay for things without all of these coins?" Phoebe asked, as she hefted her coin bag, which held what looked like colonial silver coins and a few confederate bills as well.

"Yes, the family rings you wear will work for that, you merely need to place your family mark using your family ring into the wax at the bottom of a receipt, and the store clerks will have the monies moved."

"Sounds good, we'll try and keep in touch."

"Of course lady Haliwells." The Goblin bowed, and then had them escorted out a side entrance, so that they would not attract too much attention.

"Well now, I suggest we purchase trunks first." Remus said, "it'll help us keep track of everything, and we won't have to worry about the number of shopping bags either."

"What about lunch? Its just about that time."

"Hmm, yes it is, this just keeps taking on more and more time, but no matter." The werewolf led them back to the restaurant where they had a quick meal where they pumped the man for information on various things in the wizard world and he questioned them on their magic. They then proceeded with their shopping.

The group entered the trunk store first, like the werewolf had suggested. Remus looked around at the various models of trunks around the room. "Some witches and wizards can practically live out of their trunks. Most of them have enlarging charms on them, but the more complex have more impressive things on them."

"That's true." A figure said, as a man came out of the back. He was wearing a leather apron, and had wood shavings in his hair. "The basic trunks with next to no spell work are over there, my more advanced trunks are over there though."

"What's the difference?" Phoebe asked, as she looked at the two different groups of trunks.

"Well, depending on the type depends on the difference. While we can't create entire houses on the inside, we can make a basic room with a few furnishings. The most popular type are the layer trunks, it's a type that with each time you unlock a particular lock you open a different layer. He explained, as he brought fourth a 6 lock trunk and showed them how it worked.

"So in other words, each lock represents another trunks worth of space?" Leo asked, impressed with the spell work in these.

"Yes, and there are special charms to make it light enough to carry all the time as well, so that muggles won't be surprised when they try t lift it."

"Very nice."

"Yeah, hmm we'll take four of your four trunk combos." Phoebe said, and one trunk needs to have one of those rooms charms in it as well."

The man's eyes widened at this, he hadn't made a sell that big in quiet some time. "Of course, designs or anything on them?"

"Yeah, three of them need to have this symbol on the top of them." Paige said, as she handed him a sketch of the Charmed emblem "and the other needs a small one of it on the side."

"Of course, which one should have the extra room?"

"One of the three, with that as the main emblem."

"And will there be another emblem you want on this?"

"I'll need to come back later on in the year probably to decide that." Jason said.

"But of course my dear man, I have the required trunks already, it will just take me an hour to include the engravings."

"Then that's when we'll be back."

"Of course, until then."

The group then headed to the book store, where they bought nearly every potions book there, and then bought books on various dark creatures and all the standard spell books as well. After that on the pleading of Remus they bought robes, but he had to have some new robes as well, with the promise of a shopping trip for regular clothes as well by the two younger sisters. They got their trunks, and grinned at them Jason's was a type of black wood with gold hinges and the emblem was made of red. Phoebe had a light blue one with silver hinges and purple emblem Paige had a white one with gold hinges and blue emblem. While the one that Piper and Leo would share was a simple brown with bronze hinges and a white emblem.

"Well, the only things left now are a possible animal familiar and a wand. An owl would help the most since it would allow you to keep in contact with various people as well as the goblins, the other thing is a wand."

"I'm curious about these wands personally." Paige said.

"Then to the wand shop." The group made their way in, and Remus was surprised at how similar to Ollivaders the place was.

"Ah, new blood." A figure said, coming from around the corner. "Now which of you needs a replacement?"

"I guess I do." Jason said, deciding against telling the man this was the first wand that he had ever bought.

"Very good Mr. Scott, now I could do the whole spiel like Ollivander does, or I could just begun handing you wands to try."

"I'll take the second option."

"Good. Here, try this unicorn hair and elm 12 ½ inches." The young man waved the stick after Remus gave an encouraging nod. "No? Well how about Phoenix feather Birchwood 10 inches?"

Jason soon lost track of the different types of wands he tried, much to the amusement of the sisters. A few of the wands had responded by shooting sparks up, but none of them had felt right. The storeowner was showing signs of fatigue as well. "You're a tough one boy, but I'll find the right wand for you. After all, its like my mentor always says."

"The wand chooses, the wizard." An old voice said, as a man walked through the door. The storeowner and Remus looked up startled, as the man came up and looked around the room. "Well Mr. Black, it seems that you are giving my young student here quiet a challenge, but with the both of us I'm sure we'll find you your wand."

"Of course." Jason said uncertainly, as the two men began with a new fervor to find the wand that suited Jason.

"Mm, perhaps one of my experiments will work for you Mr. Scott?" The first wand maker mumbled before he opened a safe, and brought out a wand. "Californian redwood, with two dragon heart strings twined together." He stated proudly, as he held the creation up

"What kind?"

A Japanese Fire Blaster, and a Japanese Thunder Cloud, with the tooth grindings of an Atlantean Dragon. It is one of the more powerful wands I have, and the combination I daresay is enough to challenge even some of the more powerful Phoenix core wands."

Jason unsure at the choice picked up the wand and instantly felt a warm almost familiar sensation crawl up him arm. He waved the wand, and the emblems that were on the coins on his chain appeared before them. Leo was the only one who seemed to notice the faint glow the coins were giving off, and the glow quickly died out.

"Well come on its getting late, and we have a lot to do tomorrow. Piper said.

"Really, like what?"

"Jason learns about his past, and he has to come with me to England soon to deal with the matter of his God Brother. I fear that the monies if not claimed by Jason will go to Bella, Narsiccica or Draco, and they are all supporters of the coming darkness despite what Sirus personally wanted."

"All right, so tonight I read the books on law and such things as I try and figure these things out while you find out what's going on with this Dumbledore guy."

"Yes, and do remember that you are having your friends come to try and figure out what it is that is happening."

"Right man." They stopped off at the manor, then Remus took off with a new purpose, he may have been doing his best to fight depression when he first came to this city, but he now had a new task, a task that if it worked right would help him to reunite the remains of his pack.

* * *

The three sisters watched as Jason shrugged into the beaten jean jacket that he had picked up earlier that week and hesitantly headed for the door. Billy was supposed to meet him here, and then they would head for where Jason could get some answers about his past, or as many as they dared. "You sure you don't want any of us to come with you?" Piper asked worriedly.

"No, this is something that I have to do myself." Jason said. "I have to learn, and its obvious that they aren't going to tell me everything unless I come alone. You heard the way Billy talked, he was hiding something important that might explain a lot of what's going on with Zedd, but the only way I'm going to find out is going on my own."

"Not quiet on your own." A voice said, as Remus walked through the door. "Someone should go with you, whether its one of them or me one of us is going with you. I just found you and you can bet I am not about to let you go that easily." The werewolf's eyes flared slightly, as he let his protective side out. "You are a part of the family around you, and I'm not about to lose you, so who are you taking?"

"Do I get a voice in this?" Jason asked.

"No," Phoebe said, "you are taking Paige, and if you need more power call Leo to send for us."

"But."

"You realize they could use the whole family claimed thing to make you take someone with you?" Remus asked smugly as he leaned against the doorframe tiredly.

The others looked the werewolf over, and noticed that he looked tired having large bags under his eyes. "All right, last night wasn't a full moon, so what happened to you?"

"I spent the night tracking down various people and contacts, I've found two other werewolves that owe Dumbledore, and that's not all."

"When this meeting with my friends is over I want to hear everything man. I wish we could do it now, but we can't play two fields of information right now."

"Your right, I'm still coming with you though if for no other reason than to sit in a room and read while your friends inform you."

Jason turned to the sisters and was met with stony glares. "Just try and get rid of me." Paige said, as she stood nose to nose with the large teen.

"Fine, no problems from me." Jason said throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Besides, someone has to be there to make sure that you don't have a seizure if the pain gets to you."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"Who knows," they heard an odd sound and all headed for the living room where Billy and three others were standing. One was a man in black with spiked hair and a goatee, the other was a caramel haired woman wearing a white shirt, and the last was a dark skinned man with dreadlocks and rainbow colored shirt. The minute the group saw Jason they swarmed him three of them were hugging tightly to the overwhelmed witch and crying silently.

"Don't you ever do that again!" The young woman said emotionally, as she held onto one arm in a protective manner. "When you get the bright idea to take on grill face again, you are doing it with help."

"Its okay, I'm back and soon we'll figure out how to get the rest of my head here." Jason soothed the woman, a little unsure what to do next, but calming her seemed like a natural thing to do.

"You better believe it brother." The woman said, she then released him long enough for him to turn his attention to the man with dreadlocks. "Jase man where have you been? I've been lost without you and Trini man."

"Its okay, don't worry I'm back."

Jason then turned to the last member of the team that was standing a bit away from the rest of the group and eyeing him with suspicion and hope. The man licked his lips nervously. "Is it really you bro?" The man asked uncertainly, as he looked the young man up and down. "You haven't aged a day." The man muttered looking with disbelief.

"Yeah, come on lets see what you can tell me with out throwing me into pain." Jason joked.

"Sure, but not here."

"Fine, but I'm bringing Remus and Paige with me then."

The group hesitated a moment before the spike aired man nodded in acceptance. "Its your call Jason."

"Fine then, how do we go about this?"

"Just hold onto us and let us do the rest." The witch and wizards each grabbed a person, before they disappeared in flashes of light.

"Well here's hoping nothing bad happens." Phoebe said crossing her fingers.

The group teleported in and looked around, Jason stiffened as he saw the group that now surrounded them where before there had been but a few there was now 20 or 30 people waiting for them.

"Um, wow." Paige said, as she looked around the room.

"Yeah that's a lot of peoples first reactions when they see it. The spike haired man said smiling at her. Come on everyone, to the briefing room now. I think its time for us to find out what's going on. You can all talk to Jason later." The other people nodded as they followed the man.

They were silently led into a room with a large conference table, but even so there were still a few people that were standing.

"All right, we understand that you had a memory wipe and that there's some kind of pain thing added to it is that correct?" The man asked after they were all sitting down.

"Yeah that sums it up."

"Fine, we know people who might be able to help with that, the thing is though if we do it, it means that we are starting a prophecy, and once it starts we usually have to see it through to the end."

"I'm already helping one prophecy child, one more will not matter." Remus said.

Paige smirked at them as she crossed her arms. "For the past few years now, my life's been noting but prophecy, show me what you got."

"Very well, I guess the best way to describe us so that you would understand us would be as warriors or star knights."

"Whoa did you say star knights?"

"Yes why."

"Because we recently came across a prophecy regarding star paladins." The pale skinned witch explained.

"And I too witnessed a prophecy regarding paladins." Remus snapped, he couldn't understand it, but since coming here he had felt even more on edge than usual almost as if the full moon was near, but that was impossible the full moon wasn't for another couple of weeks.

"Three different occurrences regarding that word and we're all together, the odds of them not being related are what Billy?"

"More than you want to know." The man in blue said.

"Don't suppose we could get some names do you?" Paige asked.

"First only," Tommy explained, "so Jason doesn't lose it."

"Fair enough."

"Fine, well Jason's team is made up of Zack, Kim, and Billy whom you've seen already. My team is made up of Kat, Adam, Rocky, Tanya, and Aishia. Shane over there has a team with Tori, Dustin, Hunter, Blake and Cam. And last but not least is Conner's team made up of Kira, Ethan and Trent. Over there is Alpha Haley and Sensei Watanabe, they're important parts to our operation despite the fact that we can't tell you what it is that we do just yet."

"Okay, well I'm Paige one of the three Charmed Ones."

"And the Charmed Ones are?"

"The most powerful source of good on Earth in this point in time." Some of the group glared at that. "Is something wrong?"

"Sorry you'll have to excuse us, but as far as we're concerned Zordon our mentor will always have that kind of title." Tanya said.

"He was like their mentor and all that." Ethan explained. "Saying something against him is like the number one rule of getting on their bad side."

"That's understandable but I'm sure that he was human just like everyone else and made the occasional mistake."

"Sorry to burst your bubble pal, but Zordon was humanoid not human." Rocky explained to the werewolf, while amusement danced in his eyes.

"Jason can we trust them?" Tommy asked, while Rocky distracted the other two magic users with vague descriptions without completely giving everything away.

"Yeah man, they're family and they've told me some of their deepest and darkest secrets as well. There's nothing that I don't think that I wouldn't trust them with."

Tommy nodded and looked at the two wondering how much he could trust them. "Would they take it kindly then if you were gone for a month without any communications?"

"They'd chase you down to the ends of the Earth man, and beyond that if they had to."

Tommy nodded he didn't understand magic very well, but he supposed it wasn't to hard to suppose considering some of the things that the mystical beings that he knew of were capable of. "Very well Kim, Zack, Kat why don't you take Jason on a tour of the ship? Have him checked out at the med bay while your at it. I want to explain some of Jason's past without him having an episode."

The group waited till the four were gone. "Conner, Kira, Ethan Trent you already have heard some of this, besides I think your teachers have training for you to do."

"But."

"That's an order guys."

"Fine Dr O, but you will be getting an earful about this later." Kira promised, no happier than the guys about being made to leave. The ninja storm rangers left as well.

"Tanya, Aishia, Rocky, Haley take the bridge and maintenance duties. I want to know if anything comes up, and I want this ship to be in perfect working order."

"You got it Tommy." Rocky winked at Paige before he walked off, leaving Remus and Paige against Tommy, Billy and Adam.

Tommy leaned back in his seat for a moment as he looked at the figures before him. "First off I want to thank you for taking care of Jason, he's an extremely important part of us. From what I understand you're becoming rather attached to him as well."

"You could say that."

"I'm one of the few people that knew his family."

Tommy nodded as he gazed at them. "Jason says that your trustworthy, and that unless we want to have a fight we're going to have to explain a few things to you. And memory intact or not, Jason's judgment is not one that I'm going to ignore because of some stupid spell."

"Okay, I know you haven't enough time alone with him for you to have that much of a conversation." Paige said.

Tommy smirked at her. "Body language from a childhood friend no matter what age he is can be rather easy. Besides that my blood brother you're talking about." He added, they knew all ready about him might as well give them a face. It also meant that he had a fairly good claim on Jason as well.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but that can wait till another time we have a lot to talk about."

"All right, we know your some kind of demon fighters, other than that we don't know much."

"That's actually a fairly good description of what we used to do." Adam said as he considered her words. "What may surprise you is that you're no longer on Earth, but on the dark side of the moon."

"What!" Remus looked warily around for any windows. "Do you have a death wish!" He exclaimed.

"Don't worry, all of the windows have been closed down so you don't change, we don't want any accidents." Adam assured the werewolf with an easy grin.

Remus nodded. "Now we are what the universe, and yes I did say universe call the power rangers."

"As in the whole sword waving, robot riding kind?" Paige asked with amusement.

"They're actually called zords, and your currently inside one." Billy said, while shooting her a look.

"Jason was the first Red Ranger and leader of the power rangers, giving him a pretty high ranking amongst us. He also held the weakened powers of the Green Ranger, and temporarily held the Gold Zeo Powers. In fact the magic he uses is actually something that we don't understand or have ever seen before, which makes us think that he was either unable to do it while a ranger or he had yet to tap into his powers."

"If his powers were bound then that's the only reason I can think of for him not to have his powers." Paige said. "I don't know, Piper has a better understanding about Bindings than I do."

"It would explain why Rita and Goldar spent more time concerned with Jason though."

"Yeah, even Zedd spent slightly more time trying to get rid of him, rather than destroying or turning him."

"So you know Zedd from before?"

"Yeah pure evil mystical being that's over 10,000 years old. We'll explain about him later, right now we want show you this. So please save your questions till after its over though." The two nodded as a screen to the side came to life, and began playing the video log of the Ranger history that Tommy had made.

After the film the two looked with a new kind of respect at the Rangers. "So you, your friends and your students been fighting dark tyrants for a good part of your lives, and barley winning at times, but continuing on." Remus observed.

"Yes, and now the time has come for us to take up the fight again. If Zedd is really back, and with everything I've seen it wouldn't surprise me then we are headed for another war of power."

"Actually there's even more cause for concern Tommy." Billy said, from where he was sitting.

"And what's that?"

"I have been going over all of my information since the return, and I fear Jason and Zedd may not be the only ones from the past who have been miraculously revived."

"What do you mean?"

Billy turned and began typing on his keyboard, the image changed to that of the world to a clip from the last day of the UAE the two Rangers, the werewolf and Charmed One watched anxiously. Tommy watched, as Zordon's energy wave struck down the various leaders. He grimaced a bit as he watched Zedd, Rita and Divatox hit by the wave. "Isn't it interesting that these three were changed into good beings, but their generals weren't?" Billy asked his friend. "Why were they spared, but people like Vile, Rito, Baboo, Squat, Finster, Elgar, Rygog, Goldar, and Scorpina all turned into dust, but these three remained? Why were they still human? I'll admit this has troubled me off and on for quiet some time. Almost as much as the fact that they were turned human by the energy wave."

"Um, because as much as we hate to admit there was still a spark of good in them?" Tommy tried.

Billy shook his head at that. "Not even Karone was completely turned by the wave, and she was right next to it's point of origin. Yet it took the love Andros felt for his sister to revive her completely, including finishing the change. I'll tell you why, I've been studying this theory and the reason why they were never destroyed is because they were never there."

"What!"

"Yes, Rita, Divatox and Zedd managed to hide themselves somehow with magic and various other things. The three good beings are nothing more than three humans picked out for their similarities to them, then they switched places and went into hiding while their own forces were led by their decoys who returned to their human forms after the spell was destroyed by the wave."

"Do you have any proof?" Tommy challenged, knowing Billy he probably did but he didn't want Zordon's sacrifice to have been in vain either. Sure Zedd was back, but could they really face him and Rita and Divatox?

"At the moment no, other than the fact that he was able to disappear into the underworld so easily. I fear that they'll start rebuilding their army soon as well."

"It just gets better and better doesn't it?"

"But the z wave."

"Can good magic's penetrate the underworld?" Billy asked ignoring the question.

"Sometimes, but they're a lot weaker." Page admitted.

"Which means they're holed up in there, and have just been waiting for something like this to happen to create a powerful enough front to lead the underworld. Cause lets be realistic Divatox and Rita don't inspire fear in quiet the same way that Zedd does."

Tommy groaned, and Adam rubbed his eyes. "We need Ranger Powers then, even worse than I thought." The second black and green ranger said.

Remus sighed at this. "You plan on attempting to retrieve the power sources from old times correct?"

"Yeah, and in the process we plan on trying to get Dulcea, or Ninjor to undue the memory spell on Jason, of course with the most powerful witches on earth we might be able to help."

"I am in, I just have to ask a favor."

"And that is?" Tommy asked hesitantly not wanting to end up owing someone something that they couldn't in good faith do.

"That you bring in Harry and his two closest friends, they need to be here. The war I am sure cannot be won without them, and even if Harry left without them, they would still find out."

Tommy sighed, this thing was just getting bigger and bigger as they went along. "Give me their names, and tell me everything about them that you know, we may only get one shot at this."

The werewolf nodded, and began telling the people about the living conditions of each of the households that he had guarded in the past couple of years.

"We take them in, they will train under our rules, but we have no objection to your teaching as well. Besides, I think sensei Watanabe has something up his sleeve concerning them as well."

"Why does the whole thing sound insanely dangerous to me?" Adam asked his friends.

Tommy shrugged at this a bit of a smile on his face, with a bit of a reckless gleam in his eyes that hadn't been seen by his students, and his old friends hadn't seen that gleam in a long time. "Probably because it is." He then turned to the other two. "Your welcome to watch some of sparring, or we can send you two back to either get the proper shopping materials to train them from what I gather your kind will deal with potions." He said nodding to Paige. "While you will deal with the combat magics." He added to Remus.

"I will teach him what I can." Remus promised.

"Will you teach Jason as well?"

"Yes, they are the heirs to the Marauders, even if they did become quiet a bit more serious than their fathers wanted them to become.

"We are what life makes us," Tommy said, "whether it be a light hearted jokester like Rocky and Zack, or like some the rest of us turned out to be slightly be a bit more serious."

"I know that, but I had seriously hoped the war was over, and now I'm about to start openly defying orders from Dumbledore. It scares me how thing change."

"How so?"

"I am going to help you move Harry from his home so that I can help him train because I'm not sure the headmaster will give him the right kind of training. I'm going up against the most powerful wizard in the world for the sake of dead men."

"Forget him for now."

"And how do we rationalize what we're doing to the wizarding world?" Remus asked the Ranger. "This is a fine line that we are walking on."

"Simple, you say Jason is the Black heir, and next in line to receive guardianship over this kid Harry right?"

Remus smiled at this. "Yes of course."

"Good, get these goblins to go to standby on the paperwork, I think they're going to get their first look at the next Lord Black soon. We on the other hand are going to train and learn about magic and your history, do you have any history books we can look at?"

"Yes, I thought something like this might happen and brought several volumes." Remus said, as he pulled out several large books or tomes.

"Well it looks like we have a lot of reading to do." Adam said, as he eyed the stack of books Billy had always pick up a book titled _'The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts' _

"I shall set everything up, and things with Jason because of his family loyalty this shall make things practically easy. Paige if you would join me? We do have a number of things to do."

The woman smiled and accepted the offered hand. "How do we get in contact with you?"

Billy tossed them each a silver device. "These will get you in contact with the bridge only, we're still working on improving the system, but from there they can direct your call to the person that needs it."

The two left with Billy who was going to teleport them out. The two remaining rangers slumped in their chairs, as they considered all that they had learned. Dark Lords, Zedd, Rita, Divatox, Demons, Goblins that ran banks and then there was the emotional wringer that they had all been on for the past two days on whether Jason was alive.

"Why did I let you talk me into getting involved in this again?" Adam asked tiredly.

"Because you gave to big of a conscience." Tommy replied in an equally tired voice. "Deca can you scan these and put the information in the computers?"

"Affirmative Tommy, I am more than able to do so." The ship sounded slightly insulted that he had even had to ask about that.

"Thanks DECA, that'll be a real life saver. Do I need to scan the books or will you and Alpha be able to do it?"

"We will do it tonight, and after we are done we will return the Books to Mr. Lupin and assign books to each Ranger to read.

"Great, now all I have to do is figure out how I'm going to get those kids out of their guarded hideouts."

"We have the perfect people for that though. Adam said grinning slightly. "And if things get rough, we can deal with that as well.

* * *

It was dark outside, as two figures watched and waited outside in a neighborhood in Surrey London. They observed the house on number 4 Privet Drive particularly closely. The two figures, if they were seen would have been particularly noticeable and obviously out of place in their black leathers with only a few colors on them. The two men kept their silent vigil of the house in question. The house was really unremarkable when you considered all of the other houses sitting next to it. It was like what one would see in an old black and white t.v show, where everyone was perfectly happy. Six-foot fences with whitewash cut off the backyards of the white two-story buildings with their perfectly cut yards. All that was missing from the scene was the little boy named Mike and his faithful dog Rover having fun and meaningful adventures. The two figures had seen the darker side pf this neighborhood as well though. They had observed with disgust, as everyone watched everyone else, looking for something to talk about. They had watched, as several people turned blind eyes to a group of teens that wandered around the neighborhood, led by a fat teen that could easily give a sumo wrestler a run for their money in sheer weight. This group of teens had no mercy in them, and attacked anyone that they thought weaker than themselves. Now as the sun had set, the neighborhood was settling down like any other would, and still the two watched and waited for when they would strike. The lights around the neighborhood slowly went out, till there was only one left in number four that flickered on and off. Finally even that light went out and stayed off as well, and still they waited, as various animals that were to focused on the building to be reasonable slowly drifted away into sleep.

The silent figures looked at each other and at a shared nod, they began moving in what seemed to be a blur. They leaped from the roof of the building they had been hiding on, and landed silently onto the roof of the house they had been watching for the past several hours. Moving with sureness, they pulled open the already partially open window and slipped inside. The two figures studied the dark for a few moments, before they began moving. While one moved silently over the newspapers that littered the floor, the other moved toward a bed where a tousled haired teen was sleeping. The man placed his hand over the mouth of his objective and shook him till his eyes shot open. The teen tried to jump up, but was held down as he tried to move.

"Be quiet man." The hooded figure said to the teen. "We're busting you out of here. Lupin's orders."

The boy reached for his glasses, and slipped them onto his face. "How do I know I can trust you?" The boy asked suspiciously.

"The heads without bodies wore santa clause hats during the holidays." The man said. "Hope that means something to you dude."

The boy relaxed. "Yeah it does, but why are you here? My time's not up."

"Lupin's with your new guardian kid, and we're packing you outta of here." There was a gust of wind, and the boy-who-lived watched as the wind pushed all of his things into his school trunk.

"C'mon man, the cats will be switching places soon."

"Right, come on we got to get out of here before someone decides to come and check on ya."

Harry Potter's eyes narrowed, as he finally placed the accents the two had. They appeared to be yanks, and they were dressed from head to foot in black leather outfits with markings on them. He didn't know how these guys got here, but he doubted that they were telling the truth. As far as he knew the Order of the Phoenix didn't have any yanks in it. Besides, Dumbledore had promised to come and get him when the time was right to get him. That meant that they had Remus, or some other member of the Order of the Phoenix, and it was up to him to get away for the moment. His eyes darted over to his owl, whom was watching him questioning. "Hedwig go!"

"Aw crap." The two turned, as they watched as the snowy white owl took off through the window.

One of them jumped out of the window, and began to chase after the bird. Harry watched in shock and fascination, as the figure actually began to run on the air, and soon caught up with his owl. The bird tried to dodge, but the black-garbed figure still managed to catch the bird. "Gotchya." The man then turned back around, and waited for the two upstairs to come on down.

"You trying to get us all caught man?" The other one asked, as he began breaking floorboards till he found what he was looking for. Harry watched as the man grabbed the Holly wand, and invisibility cloak, and tossed them into the trunk with a few other odds and ends that he kept hidden.

"Boy! What's going on in there?" Uncle Vernon yelled through the door, neither of them had heard the big man as they had first been watching the other figure chase the bird then they had been focused on the unknown figure searching for the wand and cloak that he had somehow known about.

"Sorry man." The guy said, as he grabbed Harry by the mouth and leaped after his friend through the window. Harry struggled, as his wrists were bound behind his back, he then watched as the one that had Hedwig jumped back up to his room, he saw hedwig's cage and his trunk on the roof. He then heard a roar and an exclamation of pain, and then he heard a cracking and breaking sound as Vernon Dursley was tossed through the window and rolled off the roof. Harry couldn't help the grin that was tugging on his face while watching the man groan. He then watched in awe as the figure that had tossed a man 3 to 4 times his weight land in a crouch by the things he had tossed outside.

"Lets go, we got to get out of sight." The figure ordered his companion.

"Right." The other one said, tossing Harry over his shoulder and began running. They rounded a corner out of sight, then they messed with something on their wrists and they all disappeared in flashes of color.

Harry tumbled to the ground, and was soon being held by a familiar pair of arms. "Mione?" He asked coughing.

"Oh Harry!" His bushy aired friend said, as she held onto him. "Are you alright?" The chocolate brown-eyed girl asked.

"Yes, these people hit my house just a few minutes ago." The girl said, Harry turned to look at one of his best friends who was sitting in the floor with him. He looked around, and noticed they were in what for the most part could be described as a muggle kitchen or dining hall, though some of the equipment in the kitchen area off to the side didn't look like any kind of cooking gear that he had ever seen.

"So, any idea where we are?"

"None at all." She admitted frustrated at not knowing what's going on.

"So, how did they get you?"

"Well, these two people in black uniforms broke into my room, and the girl on the team told me to get dressed while the one in green went and crept through and started collecting all of my books."

"Wait girl?"

"Yes Harry, a girl." Hermione said impatiently.

"Hmm, well I didn't get collected by a girl both of mine were guys."

"Really?" Hermione said with interest. "So that means that there is three or four of them at least." She said.

She was about to continue when another figure was tossed into the room with them. "Ron!" They both cried out, as they rushed to check their red head friend that was already getting back up.

"Come back and fight you bloody cowards!" The teen cried angrily, he turned to look at them in surprise and gave them a sheepish smile. "Hey mate! Hermione, how you doing? Lovely people these blokes are don't you think?" He asked sarcastically, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Let me guess, grabbed by a couple of figures in black?"

"Yeah, they knocked Dad, Bill and Charlie out before they could do anything, and tossed the twins down the stairs. Though Bill did manage to hit one of them before he got mad."

"Was there any major damage done that you noticed?"

"Don't know Harry. All's I know is they didn't seem very happy about having to slam some of my family around. They were still arguing about whether it was necessary when they threw me in here."

Harry sighed, as he looked at his best friend. "All right lets just try and be careful now. Mione what happened to you?"

Well like I said, the girl waited in my room while I got dressed while the other one went and began to find all of my books. I did try and use my wand, but I just received a kick to my hand for my trouble." Harry looked with concern at her hand, which was slightly red.

"Any idea where we are?"

"No." Hermione admitted. "They put an illusion up over all the windows, so all that you see are stars and the planet. It's a rather ingénues way to hide where we are by placing an illusion of the stars up. We really have no idea where we are, and can't get help out either."

"Would you please not admire them so much?" Ron asked in annoyance. "They tossed my family around like rag dolls."

"Yeah, they also tossed my uncle Vernon through the window though." Harry added with a bit of a smirk. Ron grinned at this, and began asking for details, and even Hermione had a satisfied smirk on her face.

"So what do you think? The Ministry or Voldemort?" Harry asked curiously, as he fell into seat at the long table.

"I doubt it's You-Know-Who mate. This doesn't seem to fit the whole snake lord theme that the Slytherians usually go for." Ron said, gesturing to the small kitchen area.

"I happen to agree with Ron, in fact I'm not sure we're even dealing with witches and wizards."

"Of course we are, why wouldn't we be dealing with magic users?" Ron said confidently. "You think a bunch of muggles could really take down all of my brothers and my dad?"

"Look around you Ron, this place is definitely muggle though." Harry said agreeing with Hermione, as he waved toward the kitchen area. "A lot of the things here are electronic, I highly doubt that a wizard lives here."

"So what are we dealing with then?" Ron asked grumpily.

"Well you could always ask me." A voice stated.

The trio turned, as they saw a familiar figure in ragged robes and graying sandy hair stepped forward from a side door. "Professor!" They all exclaimed happily, as they rushed toward their familiar friend and former teacher.

"Hello you lot." The werewolf said, as he engulfed the three in a hug, "And stop calling me professor, that is no longer my title."

"Then what do we call you?" Ron asked.

"Remus will work just fine Ron, or even Mooney." The man said.

"Are you sure you want us to call you that?" Harry asked uncertainly. That was the name that Sirus called Remus, and it just seemed wrong to call him that so soon after he had lost the last man that could affectionately call him that.

Remus smiled at the young teen that shouldered so much guilt. "Yes Harry, I think it would be good for both of us if you called me that."

"But what about."

"No Harry, now here I believe these are yours." The man reached into his robes, and pulled out three pieces of wood.

"All right Lupin." Ron said, as he caught up his wand. He twirled it a moment before holding it up ready to fight. "Lead the way out of here sir."

Remus chuckled as he tossed the other two teens their wands. "Sorry Ron, but I'm not leading you out of here in a blaze of magic. That's the sort of thing that only happens in storybooks. No, I'm here to make sure that you don't try and hurt your hosts. One of them is a relation of Sirus's and may be next in line to be your guardian Harry. He's also possibly in line to take on the Black family headship."

"Have we met him before?" Harry asked warily, "and what does Dumbledore think of all of this. "

Remus chuckled at this. "The headmaster is probably wondering how we managed to slip in under his protections at your relatives home and whisk you away without anyone being the wiser. So no, he doesn't have a clue that we just did this, but I doubt that he will remain in the dark much longer since Ron and Hermione were taken as well, but we have a plan in mind, and hope that your parents will forgive us for this later on. Enough of that though, I have a story to tell you about possibly the next Lord Black. Now then who wants something to drink, and yes I am Remus because the first time I ever offered you a butterbeer you already knew what it was." Harry nodded to his friends, as he placed his wand in his pocket. "We're still working on getting wizard drinks programmed in, but we're having a bit of trouble with the synthatron making them, so how about some fruit drinks?" The three nodded, and took their drinks before sitting down at a table.

"Now then," the werewolf said as he sat down with his cup of tea, "the way the story starts off I suppose we start during the first war. Before you were born Harry, it was at this time that things were getting pretty nasty. Sirus was at that time dating a squib, he cared for her a great deal, and she was one of the only other things that could brighten his day at the time. But war is often a stress, and unfortunately it finally proved too much for even her, especially since she couldn't even fight back so she finally took off. No one ever did hear from her again. Then I recently met her son in the city of one of the werewolf talks." Remus paused to take a sip of his drink, and let the three think about what he had just said.

"What, but that could mean."

"Yes Hermione, her son is also the son of Sirus." Remus watched Harry closely as he said this.

The dark haired teen paled at this. _'Sirus had a son and he was here? How was he going to face him after everything that had happened? He was responsible for Sirus death and now he had to face Sirus son.'_

"How come we never heard of this bloke before?" Ron asked, interrupting his friend's thoughts. "Surely Sirus would have mentioned him before."

"Because he never knew about him Ron, as Remus already said. If you'll be quiet and let him talk you just might learn something from all of this."

"Thank you Hermione." Remus said, bowing his head to her. "Now then, our story starts at about the same time that Sirus died I'm afraid." The man heaved a sigh before he started the tale he had agreed to tell. "Now then Harry and Hermione, before we start, what do you two know about Power Rangers?"

"Power Rangers?" Hermione asked in disbelief, as she looked at the older wizard. "Well Remus, I know they aren't real if that's what you mean sir, although they're supposed to be some sort of creatures with human like bodies that fight monsters and other creatures somewhere in the States, California if I recall correctly. They also have some type of robots; they're usually shaped like animals or some type of vehicles. There was a rumor that the Government had managed to create a rescue team of Rangers, and that a well to do business man had a couple on his payroll, but other than that there really isn't much information on them, and since they're purely fictional beings I don't see what this has to do with anything though, unless there's a spell that can make them real."

Remus smirked at her. "Well Hermione, I'm afraid that you are wrong in part of that, had this been a test I would have been forced to give you an A for that brief report just now." The boys snickered at this, while Hermione just glared at them. "What do you know Harry?"

"Um," the boy looked worried, "they seem to know all about fighting with weapons and such things, and they're really good with hand to hand as well. Uncle Vernon said that it was a shame that they couldn't get them to take care of freaks like me, that would be a relief for the rest of the world where normal people were living and working wouldn't have to worry about freaks getting in the way."

"Well, in this story you will learn several truths about the Power Rangers, and Ron, I understand you not knowing anything about this, the Rangers are for the most part muggle protectors, and are not recognized by any of the various magical governments despite some of the things that they have done. After I'm done you'll be one of the few magical beings that knows some of these things." The trio nodded and listened to what their friend and former teacher had to say.

"I am going to start you lot off with this video." Remus said, as he fiddled with a remote for a moment and the lights dimmed and a projector came to life.

They all watched as a man dressed in black with spiked hair and a goatee came up. "I'm Tommy Oliver, and if your not me then something is seriously wrong."

"Okay that's not real comforting." Harry said, as he and his friends watched the film silently as, it regaled them with the history of the Power Rangers.


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own nothing cause if I did I would have a much better paycheck.

Albus Dumbledore cursed to himself as he stroked his long silver beard; his normally twinkling blue eyes were currently hard as ice shards. Somehow someone had managed to take the Potter boy and disappear with out a trace. And not only that, they had also managed to take the Weasley boy and the Granger girl with them somehow. What was even more frustrating was that he had no idea who they were, which just aggravated him all the more. Of all the children to be taken why did it have to be those three? He had plans for those three, but he needed to have them nearby if he was going to control how their lives went. He really couldn't do much though if the three of them were gone somehow. He needed them, because in their own ways they were fast becoming symbols in their own rights to the war effort. He hadn't really anticipated that, but he needed to break them up even more so now than ever before and fast to. He needed to do it before their power became strong enough for them to create a true Power Trinity, one of the most obscure and hard things to do, and what was more they had to be done on accident. He three of them were dangerously close to becoming one. The last successful Trinity had happened over 300 years ago, and that Trinity had led the Wizard world into a peaceful time that had benefited all of England, but they had led, no one else, and Dumbledore was not quit ready to give up his power to those children while they left him at Hogwarts. Besides, there was the problem of the castle liking them way too much. The elves breaking laws to warn them, the Sorting Hat opening its bottom to give Harry the lost sword of Gryffindor, the list went on and on. Everyone knew that he was the one the blade should belong blast it! As the current Lord of Light it was his by right. He had more than earned it after all his years of faithful service to the Light. Harry could just use some other sword if he needed one.

Back to the matter of the castle liking the trio too much though. The castle had made its claim on them apparent at the end of their first year, when the castle had actually began weakening the protective barriers around the traps for the trio. He himself had been forced to fight through the extra layers that had reappeared after they had gone through. He remembered the night that Granger had effortlessly walked through the various wards, while he had to stop and take down the protections, it had been quiet annoying knowing that the castle favored them more than him the current Lord and Master of the Castle. In fact, he had been forced to obtain some new gargoyles from another magical castle just so that he could ensure his privacy in various parts of the school, or they would have had nearly unlimited access to the school. They balanced each other to greatly, Granger was the mind obviously, Weasley was the Heart or Soul depending how you looked at it with his impulsive anger and loyalty that had only been shaken once, and then their was Harry, who easily qualified as the Hand, the glue that held the other two together somehow. Combined in a Trinity of Power they would be near unbeatable. The last time a Trinity had been this close to forming had been shortly after the graduation of the Marauders and James, Sirus and Remus were all nearing a new level of power. Of course he had arranged for Sirus and Remus to be taken care of by casting doubt on them. Soon the close-knit Marauder brotherhood was being stressed to the point of breaking with the fear of a traitor. It was a shame that James had had to die to seal the destruction of the Trinity, and then hotheaded Sirus had gone to blow away a man who had the deviousness of a Slytherian and had been dealt with as well.

Dumbledore looked at the pensive that was on his desk, sighing he supposed he would have to take another look and see if there was anything else that he had missed. Walking up to the stone bowl full of a silver substance he dunked his head into it.

_Dumbledore fell lightly to his feet into the Weasley kitchen he watched, as Bill Weasley was busy making a pot of tea his former Head boy was_ _about to take a drink when a rattling was heard from up above. Damn Ghoul." The longhaired curse breaker grumbled, as he set the cup down and proceeded to head up the stairs. Dumbledore nodded in approval, it was good to see that the boys were being cautious with every sound they heard. Albus followed after Bill, as he stopped at one door and tapped on it lightly waking his younger brother Charlie up. Bill smirked at his younger brother who had fallen asleep in a pair of cut off jeans._

"_Whuz up?" The broad shouldered Dragon Keeper asked sleepily. Dumbledore noted that young Charlie had quiet a number of small permanent burns that he kept hidden from the rest of the world on his chest._

"_The ghoul is at it again, come on lets see what's got its knickers in a twist this time."_

_Charlie nodded, as he slipped a shirt on over his fairly well toned and slightly burned body, and picked up his wand. The two did a quick sweep of the lower rooms then, began heading back up the stairs. The two stopped at each room to check on the occupants Mr. Weasley and the twins who were in the middle of doing paperwork for their respective jobs, they fingered their wands but remained in their rooms, their sister was fast asleep as well. The two paused at the door their youngest brother and opened the door to see quiet a surprise, as two figures in unfamiliar black clothes were hefting a struggling Ron and his things. One of the men had a dark red design on his clothes while the other wore a dark blue. The two men both had covered faces that only had slits for their eyes._

_"What do you think your doing to my brother?" Bill snarled, as he trained his wand on the two kidnappers. The two didn't say anything taking their silence in stride Bill let loose with a slicing hex which struck the one with blue on his uniform. The figure stumbled back clutching his arm in pain and surprise. This seemed to enrage the one with dark red, and a crimson ball of what looked like lighting sprang from his hand and connected with the curse breaker who was thrown over the head of Charlie and into the wall. The sound was enough for Mr. Weasley and the twins to fling their doors open and come out charging up the stairs. The blue one quickly moved forward, and swung his fist knocking Charlie to the floor. The image shifted slightly, as Mr. Weasley's memory of the events came into play. Dumbledore watched as Mr. Weasley was pulled into the room and slammed into a nearby wall, then tossed toward the bed._

_"Go, I'll handle this." The red one said angrily waving his hurt companion on._

_The figure nodded. "Remember, no killing." The blue one said, "We're just trying to help. In our own and unique style that is."_

_"Go! The other one practically roared, he then exited the room he then managed to somehow jump between the spells that the twins shot at him the moment his silhouette became visible. Harry's extra training had obviously paid of for the two young men. The dodge was no mean trick since the two of them were working in tandem as they always did, one spelling high the other low. The figure got by, by doing a fancy twirling jump at an angle that allowed him to slip between the two spells he then landed on the balls of his feet and slammed both of the twins with a kick that sent them both flying down the stairs._

_The figured turned and heard a muffled sounded, "Guys." The red figured glared at the blue one, who was still holding his charge. The two grabbed the boy and his belongings and jumped out of the room, the image faded as Mr. Weasley who was still lying on the floor was slowly blacking out. The last thing that Dumbledore was able to notice was a blur of light streaking upwards into the night sky._

Dumbledore came back up and cursed to himself, there was still no new clues despite him having combined the memories of all of the Weasley men that had been in the house. One would think that with four members of the Order of the Phoenix, and two of the craftiest boys to come to Hogwarts that a guard to watch dear Ronald would be unnecessary. In fact one might think that there was too much security. It was obvious that he was wrong about that; it was also obvious that they had a new player in this war, and quiet possibly a new enemy. How had they managed to disappear so quickly though? The Order had broken into groups of three, each group had then appeared at one of the three homes of a member of the trio and searched the entire grounds, but had found nothing. The Order had run magical traces of every kind, and there had been nothing there. How had they managed to disappear so quickly without leaving so much as a magical trace? Even more amazingly was Fawkes had not been able to track the unknowns down either. He had not known that there was a way to block a Phoenix from going where it wanted, since it used the very power of fire to travel. What made it worse though, at least in the aging headmasters mind was that Ronald's hand on Molly's family clock had gone from its constant spot at Mortal Peril to Traveling, which had many people with a least the shadow of doubt as to the intentions to the kidnappers. Add onto the fact a number of people said that he should recall Remus, especially since he had mentioned having been attacked by a large number of werewolves who had been most decidedly dark in his last report. The fools didn't understand that he was the one that had to save the three, so that they would see him as the Lord of Light, and their personal savior for years to come later on. He would begin breaking them apart later, after he was sure that they were still useable. He had tried to gather information from the other members of the Order and the Dursley's, but they had been shadowy, leaving him to wonder what manner of beings that he was dealing with. Were they even human?

The Headmaster turned in surprise as he sensed Minerva's presence coming up the stairs; perhaps she had found something he hoped. "Enter Minerva." He said in a tired worn out tone. The old witch should think that he was merely stressed out over the children, which in a way he was he supposed.

"Albus." The severe witch greeted, as she walked in. "Has, has there been any news?"

"I fear not Minerva, I'm afraid all we can do is to continue searching, and pray that they manage to pull yet another miracle out of their hats, because that is what will be needed to find them."

"Of course we shall continue to search." The Transfiguration teacher vowed to her old friend.

Albus nodded, and turned back to trying to piece together what he knew. The beings were American wizards, and one of them was well versed in a method of wandless magic. They did not appear to be Death Eaters though, because their clothing was nothing like that of the Death Eaters. Their clothes had actually clung to them like a form of armor, but he knew of no militias that had people dressed like that. This would require quiet a bit of thinking, he only hoped that he could find the group that had did this before the Ministry got wind of it. If Rufus got wind that he had lost track of the three he would never hear the end of it. The lion of a man was already irritating enough when all he wanted was an interview with Harry. If the former Auror found out that Harry was missing then things would become really bad. He could just imagine the mess that would come of that. No, he had to make sure that he had complete control over what Harry said to the press even when he wasn't around. The Granger girl's use of Rita had been a complete surprise, as had her use of the Quibbler. He would have to remember that particular trick. Sighing he glared at a globe that stood off to the side of his office. "Where on Earth were they?" He growled softly to himself, as he began glaring at the multicolored ball that refused to answer his question before he resumed his irate pacing.

Hogwarts heard the snarled question and while it did not approve of the ways of the current Headmaster that was sitting in one of its main offices, it too was worried, for it had stretched out its senses digging into the very mystical lay lines that it rested on and had been unsuccessful in finding any trace of the magical aura's of its chosen children. It was saddened by this, for it had not had favored children like those three since the days of the Marauders. There had been ones that had come close, but those three had been perfect mixture of everything that the might and glorious Castle had stood for over the years. They had the courage of Gryffindor in plenty, they were Loyal to each other and their loved ones like the Lady Hufflepuff they were wise in many areas perfect examples of Mistress Ravenclaw though two lacked the confidence to show their true potential, and they were all as sly and conniving as the great Slytherian Master could have wanted.

It was also saddened that the once proud three that had roamed its halls had fallen apart. Its Wolf Child was merely a shell of itself, yet when last it had felt the Wolf Child it had felt a new bounce in it despite the distance that it was at. It was as if the Wolf Child had found something else which to live other than the Marked Child. Soon it would find them though, it assured itself if it had to search the very mountains themselves. There was no where on Earth that a child of Hogwarts could hide from the mighty castle.

* * *

"So do you have any questions? Remus asked his former students, as he turned the lights back on. 

"Um."

"Does the Ministry know any of this?"

"No Hermione, the only people in on this knowledge are ourselves, the Charmed ones, and the Ranger teams that are onboard."

"And which was are those?"

"Morphing through Zeo, then there is the Ninja Storm and Dino Thunder teams as well."

"The Ninja Storm team is the ones that brought us here aren't they?" The young witch asked suspiciously.

The werewolf smiled at the girl, no he corrected himself she was quickly becoming a young woman just as her friends were quickly becoming young men.

"And who are the Charmed Ones?" Harry asked suspiciously. Remus smiled sadly at James son, the boy was so wary these days.

"A group of wandless witches that are prophesied to bring about a new age of magic." Hermione answered. "They are also supposed to be the harbingers of something but I can't figure it out." Hermione's chocolate brown eyes flashed in annoyance at not being able to find the answers to her questions. The two younger wizards eyed her warily, knowing full well how their friend became when the answers were unattainable even for her.

"Very good, if I was still teaching that would be at least 10 points." Remus said proudly.

"How do you seem to have an answer for everything?" Ron asked.

"Its because I do this really amazing thing called studying." Hermione replied in annoyance to her friend.

"So how does Sirus son fit into all of this?" Harry asked, ignoring his two friends sniping for the moment.

"Simple, he is a Wizard, Witch and a Ranger." Remus said proudly. He's actually been fighting longer than you three have. You need to be careful what you ask him right now though until we manage to find a cure for the curse he's under."

"What curse?" Hermione asked, breaking off from her arguing to satisfy her curiosity.

"A curse that has affected both his memory and gives him intense pain every time he tries to remember something, so it is in fact a low level memory spell combined with a mid level crucio."

"_**Dolor Memoria**_." Hermione gasped.

"What?" Remus asked curiously.

"It was a spell that was supposed to still only be theory." The bushy haired witch explained to their friend. "It was experimented on quiet a bit before the Imperio curse was created some 600 years ago. But it's supposed to only be a myth, and nowhere near as effective as the Imperio."

"Where did you find this out Hermione? It could give us an answer as to where the cure might be."

"The Black library." She explained, wincing slightly and expecting a reprimand. "But I only did it so that I could get some of the history and theory of the dark arts and how the creators of those spells thought, but that doesn't matter, like I said all of the journals were experimental logs, they were never able to complete the spell, or if they did they never shared the remaining journals with the Blacks."

"Remus nodded so much for that idea." The werewolf muttered to himself. "It was a good thought though."

"So who is Sirus son?" Harry asked again impatiently.

"One of the originals." Remus said, "but you are not allowed to talk to him about his time as a ranger, since that is what activates his pain centers. There are still some things I don't quiet understand about all of this that are most likely hidden somewhere within the memory of young Jason."

"Young? But he should be about 30 by now shouldn't he? That is if he was among the first, but how would that be possible if he's the son of Sirus since you guys are only."

"I know it's extremely confusing, but right now he's around 19 according to the other rangers. Of course from what I've learned from the sisters and Tommy he spent the last several years stuck in an alternate dimension that has no sense of time, or he was frozen in place for around seven or so years inside this dimension."

"And I thought we had it hard." Ron muttered in slight awe.

"Now then, Jason is a person of immense discipline, so I sincerely doubt he will hold a grudge against you Harry no matter what you may think. The werewolf gave Harry a knowing look. "Besides, by our calculations he may never have even met Sirus so his loss hurts you more than it does him."

"And that's supposed to be comforting?"

Remus shrugged. "Those were pretty close to his words Harry. I'll give you a choice Harry, you can have us stay in here with you while you meet him, or you can meet him on your own."

Harry swallowed nervously at this. "I'll meet him with you guys."

"Good, then you won't mind if he brings in friends either?" Harry quickly shook his head. "Good, there is one other thing you should know though Harry. Jason and Sirus are as different as you and James are in nearly the same ways. They were loud, cocky and pranksters. Jason is quite; calm and a fighter do not expect to run into a clone of Sirus."

"Yes sir." Harry said, remembering the times that it had irritated him when people had automatically assumed that he was like his father just because he resembled him so much.

"Good, now how about you two take your trunks over there and get dressed?" Remus said as he made a sheet appear. The two boys nodded blushing slightly and headed for the sheet. "And boys, muggle clothes will work just as fine as wizard clothes, they don't expect you to be dressed up for this meeting. Besides we're the only ones who own robes, though Jason does own some nice ones, he's already made clear that he prefers his muggle clothes though." The two nodded ,and quickly shrugged on some decent clothes. The two boys came back around after placing everything back in their trunks and pocketing their wands. Harry took a breath and turned to face the door that hissed open.

* * *

Jason smiled weakly at Dr. Thomas Oliver as he stood by the door that led to the dining/kitchen area. "So you think I'm really ready for this?" 

"Yeah man I do, its just a meet and greet you have the skills to do that."

"Yeah man, I've seen you do it enough times that this will be a snap compared to some of the things that you've had to go through." Zack said confidently.

"Yeah trust us, meeting your god-brother is not the scariest thing that you've ever done." Kim said, as she gave him a reassuring hug.

"Just the scariest thing I'm able to know of right now." Jason muttered to himself.

"Besides, if things get really bad I can always orb in some help." Paige explained to her 'little' brother.

Jason nodded stiffly, as he watched the door hiss open. Reluctantly he stepped through and looked at the group of kids before him. The other two were protecting the bushy haired girl unconsciously in the way they stood while the red head, and dark haired boy looked ready to take a blast of anything thrown at them the girl would be able to retaliate the easiest.

Jason looked at the group wondering what kind of life they had to make them like this, it also made him wonder how long he had been in the demon hunting business to make him think like that, and if it wasn't demon hunting then where was it that he got that kind of experience. "Hi I'm Jason this here's Tommy, Zack, Paige and Kim. They say that you're the responsibility of the house of Black that I'm supposedly the heir to." He said addressing Harry.

The young wizards and witch looked uncertainly at the young man before them, he had intense stare that spoke of many problems in his life. "I'm Harry, that's Ron and Hermione." The raven-haired teen said pointing to his two best friends. "And it seems that you already know Remus."

"A pleasure to meet ya." Zack said offering his hand out in greeting. "So, you think you can tell the Zack man a bit about yourselves?" The dark skinned man shot a charming smile at Hermione.

"Well we're all on our way into 6th year at our school." Hermione replied nervously.

"Really? That's great, you guys got anything you want to ask about us that's personal that ain't under the restricted category that is of course."

"Yeah, where the bloody hell did you learn to fight like you do?" Ron asked his eyes shining with curiosity.

"Come on I'll show you where we train." Jason said, a bit of a grin on his face at the fairly neutral topic. "We've been kind of busy getting the ship prepped, so your pretty likely to run across a number of folks cause despite what the mega ship looks like she's actually a small mission ship that we use a lot. One of the reasons we keep it on the dark side of the moon is."

"Wait a minute, you mean we're really in space?" Hermione asked fearfully, as she looked for a window.

"Yeah, but we've lowered the visors on all of the windows with Lupin being on ship we thought it would be more fair if he could go where he wants. We have a few projectors running in the mess hall, and the one on the bridge isn't real either since we have to use that wall to show other things as well, but there is a good chunk of that wall that you can use to see what's directly in front of the ship."

"So the image that is standby mode is really what is going on?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah that it is." Zack said.

"And to think we don't have any astronomy homework to do." Ron complained to his friends. Harry chuckled while Hermione gave Ron a scandalized look.

"Tommy here has spent more time on this blue bucket of bolts than I have though, perhaps you ought to ask him."

Tommy swallowed nervously, according to Lupin the girl was the magical equivalent to Billy or something like, he really did not want to get caught up in a questioning that Billy, Cam or Haley should be around for. Kim surprisingly enough though was the one that saved him. "So Hermione, how do you manage being the only girl in your group? I don't think I could have done it without the other girls in the group.

The girl froze, her questions forgotten as she was questioned about her personal life. "Well ah, it's difficult sometimes, but since I don't get into the girly girl sort of thing all that much I'm usually all right, and the fact my friends and I share everything and on the rare occasions that I do have a problem that isn't something you can share with the opposite sex I talk it out with Ginny."

"Really?"

"Yes, and you were saying about the ship?"

Jason looked up from the conversation he had been having with Harry. "Yeah, like I said, the ship's pretty small but we did manage to get you all rooms of your own and then there's the fact that you'll be training with us from now on."

"Training?" Hermione squeaked in a small voice, she remembered some of the movements that she had seen the various rangers do, and that was before they used their powers. "I don't know." She said nervously.

"You know, having a well-disciplined mind is great, but being able to discipline both you mind and body is even greater." Tommy said from his own spot. "Besides, you never know what you'll learn from this, or how it'll benefit you. What if you were able to wield Ninja Magic next time? Think about it, if you were able to control one of the four elements of ninja power that are taught here you could be greater fighters than what people already think."

"This isn't a game though." Jason said, "we're training you for a war we've learned of the war that is coming and we intend to help you. Voldemort won't know what hit him the next time you meet."

"You said his name!" Ron said startled that he was the only one that seemed scared of the name.

"Yeah I did, and I'll tell you now that we have problems some of our demon problems may actually have leaked into your magic world, and there won't be anybody but us who really understand what's going on."

"But surely Dumbledore would be willing to help."

"Harry, I have placed wards on my home and despite the fact that you three have been gone a couple hours at the least there is still no warning to me telling me what happened despite it being daytime at my apartment and nighttime in England."

"But that doesn't mean anything." Harry argued not sure where Remus was going with this.

"Actually its but on a list of things I'm willing to wait on, but I don't think he'll call me. Tell you what though, we're going to be at Gringott's in a couple day to go to Sirus will reading Dumbledore did tell you about that now didn't he? He should have since he is your temporary magical guardian. The letters went out about a week ago did any of you get notice? I happen to know that the three of you were on the list of people to get the notices."

"Sorry, but this is all news to me." Ron said in confusion.

"I know I never got anything." Hermione said equally confused. "Harry did you get anything?"

"Nothing." Harry said, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Remus what's going on?"

"All in good time Harry, training first, trust me we thought you could stand some physical activity after all of this, then some breakfast, and then more questions and answers."

"More?" Ron said in shock. "You bloody woke us up in the middle of the night and kidnapped us, now you want us to train with you?"

"Yes Ron, we've barley begun scratching the surface." Remus replied chuckling at the red head's surprise. "Besides we want you on schedule with the rest of the ship and while it may be breakfast to you lot its actually dinner for us."

"Hey we're here." Paige said, as they entered the locker room. "Guys to the left, girls to the right."

The groups nodded and followed after the witch, they entered the rooms and changed into the Ninja Trainee uniforms that everyone wore before they had an element. Paige met them at the doors to the training room grinning at the outfits that they were all wearing. The trio looked up in surprise as they saw that Remus was wearing the same clothes as they were. "What?" The werewolf asked, as he adjusted the shirt. "You thought they were going to let me get away without doing this as well?"

"It just seems odd that you're going to be learning with us is all." Ron said shrugging. "I mean you're our teacher." He exclaimed, as if that should forbid him from learning.

"Yes of magical things, but when it comes to your physical education then I can't teach you, but these people can. Besides you can always teach an old dog new tricks." He added with a bit of a smirk. The three nodded, as the rangers then joined them.

"Everybody here? Good lets enter." The group entered through the large doors, and looked around in surprise there, were a number of people in the room already.

"Well guys, meet your teammates, teachers and fellow students." Kimberly said, waving at the group of people. The trio paled as they saw the number of people gathered in the room to work with them. Most of them were dressed in similar versions of their own clothes, but a small group was dressed in the black leather armor of the ninja academy.

"Hey, you're the ones that beat my family up!" Ron cried jumping at two of the figures. The two men back flipped away from the incoming fist and smirked at the teen as he came at them.

"He never learns does he?" Harry muttered to Hermione, as they watched Ron swing at the two a couple of more times before his hand was caught and he was tossed across the room.

"Not really." Hermione said, a bit of a smile on her face as she watched Ron get tossed around.

"You're enjoying this." Harry said, as they watched Ron get back up.

"Well this is combat class of a kind." She defended to her friend.

"Uh huh, and this has nothing to do with all the times he's laughed at you or acted impulsively?" The witch blushed at this and looked at her feet. "Just don't get upset if he gets off on you getting thrown around." Harry warned her. Hermione nodded to her friend as they headed over to their more impulsive friend to calm him down.

"All right Ron that's enough, they're ninja you can't beat them like that remember?" Harry asked his friend, as he helped him up and held him back from doing anything stupid.

"But he hurt my family!" Ron argued, pointing angrily at the ninja with dark red on his shirt.

"He gave them bumps on the head at most Ron I'm sure that he didn't over do it." Hermione said.

Ron snorted at this "You weren't there, he went crazy cause that one got cut by Bill." The red head strained against the grip of his friends.

"Hunter, did you lose your temper again?" Cam asked in annoyance glaring at the Crimson Ninja.

"Maybe." Hunter said looking slightly guiltily.

"Try and be more careful, and you be sure that you offer an apology the next time you run into this Weasley family." Sensei told his former student.

"Yes Sensei." Hunter said, bowing towards the older ninja.

"All right, now that, that's taken care of lets see if we can't find out more about you." Sensei said in a calm yet commanding voice to the assembled groups. "You shall be taught in a group until we learn more about each of you, and figure out what your elements are." The group nodded, and began training under the ninja masters. Sensei Watnabe watched the young ones prepare for a war that they probably only half understood the ancient ninja master would do his best to ensure that all of these young warriors managed to survive. 'Even if the only thing that he could provide the power of is knowledge in this war.'

* * *

Zedd paced back and forth angrily, his cloak trailing behind him like an angry cloud. The former space lord was infuriated beyond all reason. Rita and Divatox had not been working nearly as hard as they should have been while they were down here. Their sniveling excuses about these Charmed Ones did not impress him one bit either. The two were definitely darker than when he had last seen them, but they were also in their own ways still as useless to him. How could human witches be powerful enough to destroy some of the most powerful dark beings around? With former warlords like the two of them they should have been able to command a large number of the creatures of this planets evil, but these Charmed Ones had destroyed many of the more impressive ones, and then those imbeciles Olympus and Bansheera had wasted an army of powerful demons fighting the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers. He had watched some of the records and couldn't believe that a team like that had been able to defeat an army of demons. A few simple curses and those rangers would have been made useless. Instead the fools had played with them the only one who had shown any promise had been Vypra. Now he had to find a way to make up the gaps in what should be his army. Blast Jason and his ability to trap him in that crystal. His army should be spilling throughout the world instead it was merely a medium level force when he had arrived. The changes that had occurred to the two though were not ones that he could complain about though. He was broken from his musings as a door opened he watched as his tracker demon entered his throne room. 

"My Lord," the demon said kneeling to Zedd, "the assaults on the witches Manor are still not doing anything. For every attack we have they seem to have an answer to it."

"Well then, perhaps we should leave them and let them think that they are having a peaceful moment while we find ourselves some new allies."

"Allies my lord?" The demon asked hopefully. 'Perhaps the time had finally come for the new Lord of the Underworld to unite with Voldemort.'

"Yes allies, I know that you've been reporting to this supposedly Dark Wizard of yours in England. Perhaps the two of us should unite with our combined might we should be able to destroy our enemies."

"Yes my lord." The demon said, swallowing nervously. The new ruler had blasted other demons for similar failures and backstabs, he did not relish the thought of what the former space lord would do to him after a pact of some sort had been made between the two lords and he was no longer needed.

"Arrange a meeting between the two of us, I want to see what kind of being it is that is attempting to rid the world of its lesser beings. Who knows, I may have found a suitable overlord for when I take on the rest of the universe." Zedd chuckled at the thought of having someone, or something that used to be human guarding this planet after he had taken over it

"Of course my Lord, I shall arrange the meeting immediately." The demon said, bowing to the being before it. "Where shall the meeting take place? Unless you wish me to bring him here?"

"As amusing as that might be, I think we'll let him think he has some control over the situation. Arrange for the meeting to be in Stonehenge, that should give him some comfort if he thinks the ancient protections there will help him and his followers."

"It shall be done at once my Lord." The demon said, bowing again and scurried out of the room.

Zedd snarled to himself, how he wished he could have blasted that weakling into oblivion, but he needed him, he had began doubting that the demon was actually keeping a very good eye on some of the former rangers, he would probably have to see about finding them all over again. Turning he stormed into the bedchambers where Rita was resting. Zedd looked at his wife in appreciation, gone was the ridiculous brown getup with numerous petticoats that she had worn during early 90's. She now wore a sleek black dress with sleeves that billowed out, and satchel rode at her side where she could now carry a few spare monsters and other items of her craft. The ridiculous cones that once held her hair was gone as well, her gray and black hair now hung out in the back. The witch had even managed to learn a few glamour's that altered her appearances enough that she was actually desirable. Standing next to her in a leather black short dress and knee high boots stood Divatox, her weapons were now a simple pistol and a sword, the gold armor and mask had all been tossed away along the road of her change. The former space Pirate now stood at the command of Zedd and the Demon Lord had enjoyed every aspect he could of commanding the once vain female who now understood her place was beneath the mighty Lord Zedd. Yes he was back on top, and he was going to stay there this time. He was going to take control of the Earth, and then he would retake his Empire, then the remnants of the Machine Empire. Who knows where he would go after that. Lord Zedd laughed long and hard as he relished in his power. "Soon Tommy." He promised himself as is armor glowed briefly. "Soon, you and your companions shall be under my command, and then nothing shall stop me ever again. Not Zordon and definitely not his most powerful ranger!"

* * *

Harry groaned as he finally sat down on his assigned bed. The shower he had been in had felt good, but now he had to get dressed and listen to more information about what was happening. He really had to be more careful what he wished for, he mused to himself darkly, because as it was he felt like his brain was about to overload with the things that he had learned so far, and there was still more to go. He slowly got dressed, as his muscles protested wanting to just stay laid out on the bed. He pulled himself up and hesitantly looked inside the dresser and saw clothes that looked like they might fit him a lot better than Dudley's elephant sized clothes after all his annoying cousin had finally officially passed elephant and now dressed in a whale sized clothing. Hesitating another moment he finally put on a decent pair of jeans and a short sleeved hoodie. He finally walked out of his room and, saw a limping Hermione, and a slouching Ron. 

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" Ron asked his two friends, looking to be half asleep.

Harry tried to shrug, but that just hurt so he just gave a weak grin at his friend. "Come on, let's find out what other surprises they have for us before we collapse." The three friends made their way to the dining hall where a number of people already were at some of the tables. Some were laughing and talking, while others were merely sitting there seriously.

"How do they bloody do it?" Ron asked, "we can barely move, yet they're walking around like nothings wrong."

"Well they're obviously more used to this kind of pain than we are, in fact Harry looks slightly better than we do which is probably a combination of Quidditch and all of the runs in with Voldemort."

"Don't forget the Crutacious curse that I've had to live through." Harry said with a weak smile, the smile quickly left his face though; talking about the curse reminded him of Lestrange, which led him to thinking of Sirus.

The subject was suddenly changed as the group decided to see what kind of foods there were to eat. A woman with dark brown hair smiled at them, as she placed a roast on the serving table. They watched as an unknown blonde man was busy pouring drinks, and Paige was busy talking to another woman with dark hair.

"Who do you think they are?"

"Well Ron, they must obviously be the Charmed Ones, though who's who I don't know."

"How do you figure that?" Ron asked blankly.

"Simple, in case you hadn't noticed they are the only ones that weren't in the video, which means that either they aren't rangers, or they a new team, and since they seem a bit old to be a new team, and they aren't wearing any of the primary colors that rangers wear they aren't rangers."

"You know, sometimes I wonder how you figure these things." Ron complained.

"Its called common sense, and the process of elimination." Hermione said, sniffing before she walked off in a slight huff.

"Nicely done." Harry complimented his red headed friend. "You managed to make her mad at you yet again." Ron growled at him but didn't say anything. "Come on, let's go get some food that should cheer you up." Harry tried, the redhead nodded, and walked toward a stack of plates. Harry tiredly rubbed his eyes, as he turned toward where Hermione had stalked off, he saw that she was busy talking with Remus about something or other. Growling to himself he walked up to the two. "Remus Hermione what's going on?" He asked politely.

"Not much Harry, we're just talking about the potential for magical growth, if the body is also physically fit."

"Uh huh." Harry said, this did make a sort of sense, it would also explain why the quidditch players and fanatics who played for fun were actually some of the more powerful duelers. "This is interesting, and I know it's important, but I need to get Hermione and Ron to talk to each other, or the meal will be them glaring at each other with the occasional threat or insult till they finally start yelling at each other, and then walk off in a fit till they realize how stupid they're being despite the fact they are both a little bit at fault. Or until they unite in their anger at me, whichever comes first."

Harry then hooked Hermione by the arm, and steered her away from a red faced Remus who was doing his best not to laugh at the explanation that he had just gotten.

"Harry James Potter, give me one good reason why I shouldn't hex you right here!" Hermione hissed, glaring angrily at him.

"Because I'm the boy-who's-tired-of-his-friends-acting-like-gits-when-they're-mad-at-eachother." Harry answered his friend in annoyance. "We've got a war going on, and they brought us here to teach us and tell us what's going on, but you two are still acting like brats now behave."

Hermione opened and closed her mouth silently a couple of times before nodding reluctantly. Harry snagged Ron out of the line and then made the two of them look at each other. "I don't know what it is with you two, but can you please shelf it for right now? I need both of you paying attention, and since we're all bloody tired we're all irritable so how about a peace for now all right?" The two looked mutinously at their pleading friend, but nodded sullenly as they shook hands and they all got into the line. The three sat down with Remus and ate.

"So tell me about this Hogwarts place." Jason said, as he came and sat down next to them.

"What you've never been to Hogwwarts?" Harry said in surprise.

"Nope, stuck in an alternate dimension or something like that, there was nothing that I could do about the whole mess."

"You were stuck in a what?"

"It's either that, or I was frozen in time." Jason replied, shrugging as he cut into his meat.

"Yes Ron, remember that was explained to us by Remus remember?" Hermione said in annoyance.

"Oh yeah sorry about that." Ron didn't say anything else, as his plate nearly tipped over. The redhead sent a light glare at his green-eyed friend but quickly clamped his mouth shut.

"You two really need to work your differences out." Jason said to them simply. "Are you or are you not friends?"

"We're friends." They chorused.

"Then start acting like it." Jason grumbled at them. "Because what you're doing is becoming extremely annoying, and we don't need distractions especially with what is going on in a couple of days."

"And what's that?"

"We verify my claim as the Black heir." The dark haired man said.

"What are your chances of winning that?" Hermione questioned, "Harry didn't you say that Sirus had been burned from the family tree?"

"That depends on Harry here. Jason said slapping the younger teen on the back. "He needs to show up though at the will reading if things are going to work in the way that we want them to."

"And that would be?"

"And ruin the surprise?" Zack asked sounding insulted, as he came and sat across from Jason. "No way man that is so not going to happen, this is going to be fun though, and if you promise to behave we'll even let you go, though you'll have to wear your cloaks and you'll have to keep quiet and hidden unless we call for you. You got us?" The man asked the grin he normally wore fading, as he became more serious.

"But why all the secrecy? If we got Dumbledore help."

"And that is one of the next topics for discussion." Tommy said from his table where he had been talking with Haley, Cam, Billy, Ethan, Adam and another dark haired woman.

"Whose she?" Ron whispered, as the next part of the meeting got under way.

"That's Phoebe one of the Charmed Ones." Jason explained, as everyone got quiet and listened as Tommy began listing the problems they would have in the wizard world.

"The politics are racial, so we shouldn't expect fair treatment no matter what we say or do. And here will be one of our toughest problems." Tommy said, as he projected an image of Dumbledore for all to see, the trio looked shocked at this. "This is the local version of Gandalf guys, though from what I hear he's more like Sauraman than Gandalf. Don't be fooled by him, and don't look him or his little snoop in the eye." The image shifted to that of a scowling, greasy haired with a hooked nose. "Serverus Snape he's a wildcard, and a bit unpredictable, don't turn your backs on him he's dangerous. Now Remus here is going to explain a few things to you."

The trio looked in even bigger shock as Remus made his way up to the front. "Thank you, I'll try and make this quick." The werewolf said. "Albus Dumbledore is a good man, and most likely truly believes that he is doing the right thing. Unfortunately he insists on looking at the bigger picture and in doing so, he ignores the smaller picture. He has arranged for people with differing amounts of loyalty to him to take positions of power. He has helped some to become great powers like Madame Maxine a half giantess who is the Headmistress at another magic school thanks to Dumbledore's intervention. The arrangement of various Ministry employees to various positions, so that other followers could do their duties better. Lets take your father and his old job for instance Ron. Dumbledore insured that your father became the head of the Misuse of Muggle artifacts despite the fact that he was easily more capable in other spots."

"But he just likes his job." Ron stammered. "Besides, why would he need someone there?"

Remus shook his head in disagreement. "Your father was there to insure that muggle problems like what we thought had happened at Moody's at the beginning of your fourth year didn't become to big of a pain for him. Because of your father, a major mess was swept under the table and allowed a death eater to enter Hogwarts. Diggory was another one, who as the head of magical creatures needs Dumbledore quiet a bit, despite him being the elected ambassador to them and his fluency in a number of the languages and customs, no true treaty has been made without Dumbledores input in over 70 years. He is even more a supporter of Albus now though since Cedric was killed, because he wants his revenge."

The trio were shocked into silence, as they heard a man they had never had a bad thing to say about anyone before now admitting to them that he was an enemy. "But he's always helped us though." Harry said in confusion.

The werewolf scowled at this before answering. "Yes, and his help has usually ended up with you going head to head with a dark lord, fighting giant snakes, dragons, Cerberus. Tell me, if Fawkes can enter the Chamber why did Albus do nothing to stop the attacks?"

"The Dursley's, Hagrid, the mirror, the cloak, the weak defenses." Hermione muttered, her nose scrunched up in thought.

"What are you going on about Hermione?" Ron asked, confused at the mutterings that their friend was giving.

"I do believe she's catching on." Kat said to Tanya.

"Oh honestly! It makes a certain amount of sense if you think about it that way Ron." Hermione said a growl in her voice. "We've been played since our first year, maybe even longer. Think about it for a moment lets start with our first year. Hagrid one of the people with the biggest mouths ever, not only retrieved the stone, but he added in a defense for it. And it just so happened that he picked the stone up, and went shopping with Harry on the same day. Then Filch conveniently herded us toward the door after Malfoy challenges you two. Then there's the Dursley's, the magical world has to rescue Harry all the time. Or are you saying that it was just a fluke that before our second year it was the hardest for Harry? Didn't you say something about bars on the window Ron?"

Everyone turned to the redhead whom had a look of anger and confusion on his face. "Are you saying that Dumbledore had a hand in all of that? That he wanted them to do that to my best friend?"

"He did 'return' me my dad's cloak for Christmas, it was rather convenient that I happened to find the Mirror the night I used it." Harry mused to his friends, as he let them all consider what had happened. "He was also able to get it back to me after that mess with Norbert, and knowing Hagrid like we do, don't you think that he would have said something to Dumbledore or McGonagall about what really happened that night? Remember our second year? Hagrid practically threw the door off Dumbldore's office when I found Nearly Headless Nick and Justin in the hallway. Anyway, we still had to go into the forest on the same night as Voldemort was feeding and met the centaurs for the first time."

Ron shook his head. "All right mate you've convinced me Dumbledore was playing games with us our first year."

Remus smiled at this, it was good to see his former students put the puzzle pieces together, once they were given a nudge in the right direction. He himself had needed a similar nudge. He also knew that the other two hadn't been as sure as they made out, which was why they had been explaining several instances to Ron to get them spoken as much as for the redhead to hear. It was really quiet interesting the way they could break down clues like that, he supposed it came from years of making sure things were all right at Hogwarts. That thought saddened him, it shouldn't be up to a handful of students to insure that the school remained standing.

"Then there's our second year. Hermione continued now that they had started. "Harry just happened to meet Fawkes the same year that he needed his help! Harry happened to be awake and alert when Collin was brought into the Hospital Ward. Harry happened to hear what Dumbledore said about loyalty to him being the only way to completely get rid of him."

"And then I told Tom off by saying what a great person Dumbledore was." Harry growled, "when he could have gone down there anytime that he wanted to because of Fawkes. And you didn't get attacked until after you had figured out what it was that was in the Chamber."

Hermione paled at this. "You think he wanted Harry to fight the snake that much?"

The other two shrugged. "You didn't get blasted by that giant snake till after you found out the truth." Ron pointed out.

"Remind me to hex him when we get back." The witch growled.

"Third year?" Ron asked almost reluctantly, unaware of some of the wide-eyed stares that they were now getting.

"He didn't interfere that much until near the end of the year, and since Hermione just happened to have a time turner that the ministry had so graciously lent her."

"And as the head mugwump, he should have been able to call for a trial during our fourth year er right?" The red head asked their knowledgeable friend. The other two swallowed at this. "And why did Harry have to compete in the tournament if he didn't put his name in there?"

"That's actually a good question." Hermione answered, as she tried to think of a reason. "If Harry didn't sign the card with his name on it then technically he shouldn't of had to compete."

Harry groaned at this. "Now you tell me." He grumbled.

"Umbridge was next year."

"Yeah, the whole ignore us and let us be persecuted part." Harry growled, "like I don't get that enough at the Dursley's."

Ron looked at his friend his ears nearly glowing in rage. "When do we take him out?" He asked, his eyes shining maliciously reminding the other two just who his elder twins were.

"You don't, not yet at least." Cam said interrupting the three. "For the moment he's better where he is, than if we try and take him out. There is an old saying about keep your friends close, and keep your enemies closer. I think you should leave the man alone for now, but keep your distance as well. This is a battle that we can't win at the moment."

"What do you mean we can't win?" Ron asked indignantly. With Harry, Hermione and me we can beat anything!" The red head said confidently.

"In time perhaps you can, but for now you are no where near strong enough to do battle with him and emerge with victory." Sensei Watnabe replied to the cocky young wizard.

"But Harry's the bloody boy-who-lived, that's got to stand for something." Ron argued.

"In time perhaps it will, but at the moment Headmaster Dumbledore is to strong in all of the fields to fight. That is why you must learn to move like the wind, you must flow around your adversary instead of through him."

"Any idea what that means?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I think it means that we have to try and move in ways that the headmaster doesn't suspect."

"Partially," the Ninja Master said nodding, "it also means that you must not try and bull your way through your opponent. For if you are truly like the wind, then your attacks will be like leaves and the foundation shall not be bothered."

"Translation please? For those of us who don't speak ninja." Harry asked.

"It means you'll just be annoyances, but won't hurt him." Shane explained to the trio. "You must first make sure that the foundation is to weak to hold your foe, then you can blow him away." The Wind ninja said. The three nodded with slight reluctance, as they began considering their new thoughts of someone they had always trusted.

"Back to business now." The werewolf said breaking out of his own musings on the subject. "The other people you should at least be wary of are Hagrid and McGonagall. They're the two most loyal to him on the school staff. Though you may have friends in them, be careful with them." Remus knew how much the three set store by those two, he himself still had a healthy respect for his old head of house, but he had to let them know the hard facts that they could be dangerous to them.

"Our other obvious problem is Voldemort and his people." A picture of the reptilian man appeared, "Trust me, this is not the guy you want to try and take on your own. The only reason you three are alive is because of a combination dumb luck and Dumbledore playing with his cards so close to his chest. His chief enforcer is Bellatrix Lestrange, your cousin I might add Jason." The werewolf said as the new image came up.

"Great I'm related to a psycho." Jason grumbled, as he glared at the woman and the glazed look in her eyes. His glare though was noting compared to the unbridled rage that Harry directed at the image.

"Then there is this problem." Remus said, as a new image came into view. "This is Lord Zedd, the newest addition to the war. We won't say everything right now, but this is not someone to cross he's very dangerous, and is not a being to cross. As of now, we believe he is either licking his wounds, or forging alliances with beings he used to know, either way he's dangerous." The three swallowed nervously, it was one thing going against a human, but the thing before them was obviously not human. It was covered in red pulsing outfit, and they were sure that they didn't want to know what the tubes that ran around his body did, then there were the silver bones and claws that the creature wore. "None of you are allowed to attack him until you have gotten at least some training." The werewolf said, giving the three Gryffindors knowing looks. "If you think Voldemort is bad, then you really don't want to deal with this one. He had enough power in him to utterly destroy you. Voldemort is more patient, but Zedd has more raw power." The trio nodded in quick agreement, not wanting to go against that thing anytime soon.

"Are there any other major players in the war that we need to worry about?"

"Zedd's powers we believe have changed slightly, and he is now either in command of the underworld or is a high ranked individual. Either way, in doing this he has gained the allegiance of the demons, and has a much more fearsome army at his disposal. The demon world has an unknown amount of warriors; though the forces have been whittled back somewhat over the years thanks in large part to the Charmed Ones." The three sisters waved their hands at this. "And of course the ones which were destroyed by the LightSpeed Rescue team already as well."

"So they got Demons, Monsters, Death Eaters and Space aliens on their side. We on the other hand have just the Earths three most powerful witches, a bunch of former heroes, three magical kids who have been fighting this thing before they were aloud to cuss, and a headmaster and his magical forces that we can't trust?" Conner asked scowling. "Where is Mezagog when you need him?" He whined to his team. He only got several slaps upside the head for that.

"Are you trying to jinx us?" Ethan asked in annoyance. "So what's our next move?"

"We let the sisters explain their style of magic to the younger three, while we continue with your training in wizarding history, and on how to run this ship. There will be another sparring session tomorrow, so get some rest before tomorrow." Tommy ordered his students, who nodded as everyone began piling up dishes and heading out leaving the sisters, Jason, Tommy, Remus and the unknown blond man.

"So I guess it's our turn now." Phoebe said with forced cheer, at the thought of having to explain all of their side of this.

"So it would seem." Hermione said dryly to the seer.

"Well our style of magic is different in a number of ways compared to yours. We live within the human world, as opposed to your magical world where you live hidden. We have to hide our abilities as well, but most of our magic is done with potions, except when we use our individual powers."

"Powers?"

"Yes powers." Leo said as he took over for the sisters. "Each witch in our type of magic has an ability that they can use without spells or anything. Like Piper here can freeze time and make things blow up, while Paige can orb things."

"Orb?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Yeah, things disappear in a sparkle of lights and go where she wants them to. She can also transport herself doing that. You want to give them a demo sis?" Paige nodded, and orbed herself across the room then held her hand up and summoned their wands into her hand.

"Okay that was a bit unnerving." Ron said, after he had his wand back in hand.

"She can also redirect the spells and stuff you send at her." Jason said proudly. "Phoebe on the other hand can levitate herself, and has visions of the future."

Harry snorted at this, as he crossed his arms. "So you're a Seer." He stated unimpressed, and slightly hostile. The sisters raised their eyes at this; it wasn't often that someone was unimpressed with Phoebe's power despite its uselessness in offensive situations.

"Don't mind Harry, he's a little bit prejudice about seers right now." Hermione said, as she glared at her friend.

"You would be to if a seer was part of the reason that your entire family was killed because of it." Harry replied mutinously and returning the glare.

"Easy there you two, you're supposed to be friends, yet you're glaring at each other hard enough to kill each other." Paige lightly joked with concern.

"It's been a tough few years on us." Ron said, "Besides, I'd rather he blew up here and now instead of holding it all in. Trust me, he's a real pain to deal with."

"We'll trust you on that." Piper said to the wizard. "Now Jason here, has the ability to summon the Power Weapons from his first term, we aren't sure if he can call on the other weapons from the group after that or not, but at the moment he can do quiet a bit of damage with those."

"Why do you need those kinds of powers though?" Harry asked curiously. The witches then explained how their type of witch fought demons, they also briefly explained Leo and Whitelighters.

"Bloody hell." Ron muttered, Hermione then slapped him upside the head. "Sorry." He muttered.

"So, there anything else you guys need to know?"

"Yeah, what happens next."

"In a couple of days we'll head to Gringotts and take care of the bank issues. Harry you'll be told what part you'll have to play while the rest of us that have active parts already know what to do. And after that mess is cleared up, we head to someplace no one can find us and train you guys and get me healed hopefully."

"Sounds like a plan." Harry said.

"Good," Piper said clapping her hands together loudly. "Now the next order is bed. You kids are all in jet-lagged mode and need your sleep for training tomorrow, and then there's the bank the day after lets go." The three nodded having been conditioned by Molly Weasley to respond to the wandless witches motherly orders.

* * *

The three made their way down to the appropriate level, and didn't have to worry about getting lost since the ship computer had eyes watching out for them. The three found a fairly secluded spot near their doors and discussed all they had learned. "Well, Harry said looking at Hermione, "what do you think?" 

"I think they're trying their best to make us feel a part of the team." Hermione said, as she considered what they had talked about.

"Yeah," Ron said, "what she says. I think they want something though."

"I think your right Ron, they probably want something to be allowed into all of this." Harry returned, "the question is what if they're really these rangers then they won't want anything to do with Voldemort." Ron shuddered at the name, and Hermione blinked at him.

"Control maybe?" Hermione theorized. "Perhaps that's what they want, maybe they're tired of being faceless fighters and feel that they should get the respect that they've earned."

"Anything else?"

"Heroes don't make a whole lot of money, maybe they're trying to cash in on you mate."

"I don't think so Ron, they are the Haliwells after all, and a rather old demon hunting family."

"What's that got to do with anything?" The two boys chorused at their friend.

"Well honestly, if you two would ever stay awake during History of Magic you would know these sorts of things.

"So you're the only one who knows then." Ron shot at her with a smirk.

The witch rolled her eyes at this. "Anyways, demon hunters make quiet a bit of money on the bounties that several demons have on their heads. The rules for demon bounties started around the 900's, and is where a large part of the money to originally build Hogwarts came from. If this is really a family thing for them like they said, then there is a big likelihood that their family is extremely rich in the wizarding world, since they've been doing this since sometime around the Salem witch trials at the least."

The two boys nodded in agreement; there was a certain bit of logic there. "So now what?"

"We see if Remus has any ideas, and we stand ready incase they try anything." Ron said as he thought out a strategy. "We also need to see where Professor Lupin stands in all of this, he seems to be ready to believe in just about anything right now."

"Sounds like a plan." The three nodded to each other, and headed for their rooms where they quickly fell onto their beds in exhaustion, with many more questions still flying through their heads.


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't own anything still you should have an idea by now who does.**

Harry, Remus and Jason walked toward the marble bank. They cast the occasional wary glance around them; till they were finally inside. Jason hung back a bit, as the other two walked in before he did. The older two heaved sighs of relief when no alarms went off this time. Either the British Gringotts branch didn't care about the Warren line, you had to be of blood lineage for the alarms to be set off, or word had been spread that the Warren line had already been activated. Harry cast questioning looks at the two, but they shook their heads with promises of telling him later.

The three made their way up to the nearest teller and Remus presented his letter of invitation. "Hello," the werewolf said politely to the goblin clerk. "I know I am early, but I was hoping we could get in early you see I am also escorting Mr. Harry James Potter, the godson of the late Mr. Black. We are here for the Will reading of Mr. Black, and you know what a pain it might have been later for both Gringotts and Mr. Potter, if a crowd had formed to see the Chosen One. So I brought him a couple of hours earlier than requested."

The goblin nodded at this. "We thank you for your consideration Mr. Lupin. And what of him?" He asked bluntly, looking pointedly at Jason.

"A friend sir, perhaps you have a room that I can wait inside that's nearby?"

The Goblin nodded, "Perhaps."

Jason laid his hand against the table and looked at the goblin. "Trust me sir, I'll try not to be to big of a nuisance."

The Goblin was about to say something when it caught sight of Jason's family claimed ring. The Goblin dropped something and made a show of kneeling down to pick it up. Jason held back a mischievous smirk as he heard a gasp of surprise as the goblin shot back up. The goblin had obviously identified his ring, and was probably going to at least consider what it was that he said.

"I see." The Goblin said, "Please follow this goblin. Toothgnasher! Escort these beings to the Halls of Fallen Warriors." The goblin nodded, and led the three to a set of double doors that were guarded by a pair of Golems and an Auror. Harry and Remus entered after they placed their wands in a tray.

"Will you be entering?" Toothgnasher asked impatiently, as he stood at the ready. Jason looked at the goblin for a moment

"I need the room next door." Jason said, he flashed his family ring again, and while the goblin didn't recognize it he knew this must be what had flustered his clansman. The goblin showed him to a nearby room where Jason could wait.

Harry and Remus found seats in a corner and waited for the other arrivals. The two quickly got into a discussion on various magical theories involving curses, Remus using a book that he had to occasionally cross reference some of the information that they were discussing.

The two spent their time like this till people began trickling in, and then changed their discussion to talking about Quidditch. The first to enter was Tonks, her mum and dad. Tonks looked surprised at seeing them, but escorted her parents to nearby seats while shooting curious looks at the werewolf and the boy. She couldn't say anything with her parents sitting there though, and she couldn't call for backup either since she had left her wand outside. What irritated the witch though, was that the smirks the two shared made it obvious that they knew this. Draco and his mother were next to show, both of them dressed in elegant dress robes. The two blondes sneered angrily at the various occupants in the room. A disheveled Mr. Weasley, followed by the twins and Bill, followed them a few minutes later. The Weasley's all gaped in surprise as one of the three missing children that they had been searching for was sitting in the back and talking animatedly with Remus Lupin, a man that was supposed to be on the other side of the ocean.

The twins broke out of their shock first. "Oi Harry! Where have you been?" One of them asked, as they gave their friend brotherly claps on the back.

"Are Ron and Hermione with you?"

"And why weren't we invited?" The two finished off.

Harry laughed at the scene the two were making. "Its great to see you two as well. "Ron and Hermione are fine, we've just been selected for some special training with people who want to keep their place secure. The place is under the watch of some very interesting people."

"More like contaminated, if they brought the mudblood to their place." Draco said smugly, as he waltzed up to them.

The three wizards stiffened at this insult to their friend, and stared daggers at the blonde. Harry gritted his teeth as he stared at the platinum haired git. "Did you want to state something Malfoy, or did you just want to get that off your chest?"

"Not bad pothead." Malfoy said, smirking at the three. "That was almost worthy of a true Slytherian. Of course we all know that you have a certain connection to Slytherian right? Now if we could only do something about your class of friends. Though in your favor you didn't bring the mudblood with you this time."

The twins glared hatefully at this, and clenched their hands. Harry felt his own jaw muscles tighten, but he was too tired to rise to the bait that Malfoy was using. He had been training nearly nonstop in either magic, fighting or learning the various systems on the mega-ship for the last day and a half. Even on this supposed break of his he had been forced to discuss magical theory till people had started arriving. If he weren't so sore though, he would most likely have tried to deck Malfoy. "She's actually a lot closer than you think." Harry answered, since she was just a teleport away. "And she also has a more impressive vocabulary than you do. I mean the number of insults she can come with for people that actually annoy her." Harry shrugged, remembering the early morning rising that Conner and Dustin had forced them into, and Hermione's thoughts on that. "She just doesn't consider you to be a big enough of a problem to think about." The twins chuckled at this.

"What are you saying? That the mudblood feels as if she is superior to me?" Malfoy asked enraged. "How dare she. Does she not know."

"Who you are?"

"I think you've been introduced, but if you insist I'm sure that we can reintroduce you."

"Hah, a mudblood like her isn't fit for civilized wizards to consort with. Of course judging by the pictures of the Weasley house that might explain why she's around you lot."

Harry felt a hand grip his shoulder in warning, and looked up to see Remus giving him a look. Harry nodded in reluctant agreement, and saw a similar silent conversation going on through Mr. Weasley and the twins. The werewolf turned to the blonde boy and addressed him in his professor voice. "Mr. Malfoy, perhaps you should return to sitting beside your mother. After all, you wouldn't want people to think you were actually trying to make friends with Mr. Potter now would you?"

Malfoy sneered at the group. "Well we wouldn't want people to come to the wrong conclusion now would we half-breed? Besides, I have no wish to associate myself with lower beings." He then spun around, and sat down with all the grace and dignity he could gather, while his mother patted him on the back with pride.

"You know, sometimes I regret not getting the opportunity to introduce him to my fists." Fred complained.

"Don't worry about it," Harry said, "he's not worth the trouble of getting mad at."

"That's a very wise decision Harry." Albus Dumbledore said, as he entered the room.

"Headmaster." Harry answered warily.

Dumbledore frowned at the greeting, while the Malfoys watched it with interest. "Harry, perhaps we can talk later." Dumbledore said.

"Of course professor, but I will have to check my schedule I am in the middle of some very important training."

"Don't worry about that Harry." Dumbledore said waving what Harry had said off. "I have a training curriculum already set up for when you return to school, so you need not worry about something like that for now."

"I disagree Dumbledore." Remus said, entering the conversation before Harry said something that could be bad for them.

"Remus, I had no idea you were back in the country yet." Dumbledore said, "you really must tell me all about your trip later."

"Lets just say that the natives weren't really all that friendly," Remus said, "and leave it at that."

"I see, perhaps you can tell me about it more detail later."

"Possibly."

"Ahem." A goblin in a three-piece suit said, as it entered the room followed by two guards who placed themselves at the door turned to look at the wizards. "If you two are done discussing vacations, I have other things that I have to do."

Albus smiled at the goblin. Of course not Mr. Ashrock, we meant no disrespect. Harry if you'll join me, I would like to make sure that you're all right. Afterwards I shall take you home." He started back toward the door.

"I think I'll stick with Remus for now headmaster, besides the will is about to be read."

Albus looked startled at this, but nodded in understanding though his eyes narrowed in speculation for a moment. "It is good to find that you appear that you are all right Harry." The old man then walked to the front where he could watch people.

"Now then," the goblin said, as it looked over the papers it had in front of it. "According to these papers, the late Sirus Black was actually disowned from the Black family correct?" They all nodded in agreement. "Yet he was also the Black family heir at the time of his death is that not also correct?"

Mrs. Malfoy stood up at this. "Yes Goblin, he was the last male of the Black line, but as he is dead now though all of these things should belong to the next male heir and one of pure blood. The Malfoy's are the current guardians to the Black heir." She looked affectionately at her son, as she said this.

The goblin narrowed its eyes at the human telling it what to do before returning to the papers before it. "Hmm, according to this, that since Mr. Black was indeed exiled from the family and his mother the late Lady Black never did leave a will, and since Mr. Black's will is considered void, because he was not the legal heir then the next heir would be the closest male blood relative by our wizarding laws, or if we go with Mr. Black's will they would go to the other exiled members of the family, along with Mr. Lupin and Mr. Potter."

"You can't honestly tell me that your even considering turning the Black family fortune over to a half-blood." Draco growled angrily, while shooting Harry a hateful look.

Remus and Harry shrugged. "If the Malfoys are so scared about what will happen if Sirus original will is read, then perhaps we can come up with an agreement." Remus answered, "perhaps the properties that Sirus wanted us to have we can take, and they can take the money as it is written in the Black family Wills."

"I am afraid that is not possible Mr. Lupin, but it wasn't a bad thought."

Draco stood up angrily at the way they were discussing things. "As the heir to the Malfoy line, I place my claim as the merger of two of the greatest and purest bloodlines. My father is of the Pure House of Malfoy, while my mother is of the Noble Black line, making me the heir to both of their mighty legacies and fortunes."

The goblin flashed its teeth at the Malfoy heir. "Be that as it may boy, there are some rather interesting points we will have to go over due to the cause of death. Besides, Mr. Black and Mr. Potter were well liked here. So we have a reason to see that their wishes are carried out. But we will do it to the law that they tried to keep to. Now then, by the will of Mr. Black, the Tonks family was to be readmitted into the family, and they were to oversee the Black estate until Mr. Potter came of age. At that time, the estate was to be split in half, the older companies staying within the family while the younger companies were to go to Mr. Potter. Ownership of a personal magical pet that needs a new name is added in here as well is to go to Mr. Potter along with a letter." A few people chuckled, while others just looked on in confusion at this. "There was also a matter of money to be given to the Weasley's, particularly Mr. Arthur Bartholomew Weasley. More monies, several clothing certificates, an assortment of Quidditch memorabilia, and a letter to Mr. Ronald Billiues Weasley, an assortment of books, money and clothing certificates along with a letter to Miss. Hermione Jane Granger. There is a request by Mr. Black that Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Tonks see to it that Mr. Potter is educated in the monetary needs of the wizarding world. There are also some personal effects and books that Mr. Black wanted a Minerva McGonagall to have, and a couple of books for Mr. Dumbledore. According to the laws though because of Mr. Black's criminal status."

"What criminal status?" Harry couldn't help but ask. "His only crime was escaping from Azkaban."

"Well I know your dense Potter, but I thought even you were aware that he gave your parents up to be killed to the Dark Lord." Malfoy said smirking at Harry.

"Actually he was only accused." Harry said returning the smirk. He was never officially charged, and was being held illegally. So his only real crimes were probably making the Ministry look like idiots, though with Fudge in charge that really wasn't all that hard to do. Kind of like fighting your dad, uncle and aunt into a semi draw."

The Malfoy boy turned pink, and his eyes turned a few shades harder.

"Harry is that really necessary?" Dumbledore asked, looking disappointed at Harry for the way that he was standing up to and talking to Malfoy.

The goblin shook his head, and saved Harry from needing to answer the headmaster. "Unfortunately Mr. Potter, it is enough by the Old Laws, which means that we must revert to the will of Mr. Black's own father. Though Mrs. Lestrange and her heirs are to be struck from being able to call on the aide of the Black family for 5 generations due to her part in the killing of a fellow Black."

"Of course sir." Harry said, no one else said anything else about the boys having been pushing each other's buttons on various things, the goblin in fact seemed to have been amused at it, as were the twins the Tonks and Remus. The others were like Dumbledore and held disappointed or disgusted looks at the two boys.

"Well, according to the will of Mr. Black senior." The goblin said, as it pulled out another piece of parchment. "Mr. Black saw how it was very likely that his family wouldn't survive the war and had these conditions drawn up for the next possible heir for when something like this happened. All possessions were to follow the old laws by accepting the next male heir. The heir must be of the most direct descent of the Noble line of Black, and have pure blood, meaning that his parents must be of wizarding descent."

"How far back does blood have to go before its considered pure?" Harry asked curiously.

The goblin looked slightly surprised that a potential heir had to even bother asking something like this. "Well Mr. Potter, 7 generations is what the laws ask for, though some of the privileges of Pureblood don't happen till you hit 9 generations, and elite societies don't accept that till you've hit 13 generations. There are reasons that they are considered magical numbers after all. Take the Malfoy family for example; they're currently on their 35th generation Malfoy, while for the Potter family you're only a 20th generation member. On the social bridge of heritage alone Draco Malfoy actually has you beat by several points." The blonde puffed up a bit at this. "The Blacks on the other hand are a family at 44 generations, with Mr. Sirus Black being the last known member of the line."

Remus passed a note to a goblin guard, who walked out of the room for a moment, after a few grunts from the hallway for a few minutes a new figure walked in. The Malfoys scowled at the obviously muggle clothes that the man wore. He wore a trench coat, sunglasses and a black bandana tied to his head.

"I presume that you are lost mudblood." Mrs. Malfoy asked, as she stared critically at the figure.

"Not at all, I'm here because you intend to do this inheritance by the old laws." The figure said, removing his sunglasses so they could all see his dark eyes. "I lay my claim, and challenge as the son of Sirus Black, descendent of the most Noble House of Black and of Artemis Scott of the Honorable House of Scott."

Mrs. Malfoy was uncomfortable as she looked at the young man; for she could actually see some similarities to a younger Sirus Black, everyone else merely stared in awe and confusion at the figure that stood there making these claims. Jason nodded to the goblin in respect. "Is there anyone else who is willing to meet me on this challenge?"

"Yes, I do." Draco said pompously, as he swaggered up and met the muggle dressed fool who claimed to be of pureblooded heritage. He would teach this fool what it meant to masquerade as a Black and try to take his family's things.

The figure nodded, as he slipped is sunglasses into a pocket and looked at the goblin, he bowed respectfully before he began speaking. "I Jason Lee Scott, first and last born son to the Noble House of Black descended from the Honorable House of Scott, blood brother to the house of Oliver, god brother to the Fiery House of Potter, and family claimed member to the Charmed House of Warren, do hereby make my claim as the heir of Black."

Draco growled silently before he repeated his own challenge, but doing it more formally since he now had a challenger it seemed. "I Draco Lucifer Malfoy, first and last born son of the Pure House of Malfoy, descended from the Noble House of Black, and heir to the Uncorrupted House of Lestrange do hereby make my claim as the heir of Black."

The goblin didn't even seem surprised that this was how things would be settled. "Very well then younglings, you remember that the looser of this is the one who shall pay for the expenses?" The two nodded. "So be it. Guard!"

"Yes Lord Ashrock." One of the goblin guards asked, as it brought a fist to its chest in a salute.

"Bring forth the blood testing bowls."

"At once my Lord." The goblin backed away out of the office, and the other guard came in and positioned himself nearer to Ashrock. The other goblin returned a few minutes later with two other goblins.

"Griphook." Harry said, bowing in greeting as he had been taught the other day.

"Heir of the House of Potter." The Goblin returned, giving a similar nod in greeting, though nowhere near as deep that could be because of the bowl he carried with him though. Several of the witches and wizards had a few visible twitches at this.

"It figures you would slum with goblins Potter." Draco sneered as he began rolling up his sleeve. "I bet the caverns down below are like going back to that hovel of the Weasley's. Not to mention it means that you just add to the list of bad friends you have. Lets see you have a Half Giant, a werewolf, a mudblood, a goblin and a bunch of blood traitors. How can you even stand being in the room with those disgusting things?"

Harry bristled and was about to defend his friends and family, sore or not when Jason entered the conversation. "Hey kid, careful or the goblins may overcharge you the next time for disrupting a cleanliness rule that they have. Be kind of embarrassing to be fined for smearing your hair gel on a seat."

A couple of snorts were the only response he got, as the two held their hands out ready to have their hands cut, and blood collected into the blood bowls. Everyone watched as the purity of wizarding blood was being used to decide where a fortune was going to go. A number of the people wondered which side the unknown would fight on. _On the one hand he was a Black, and all but one of them had ended up fighting for the Light. All of the other members of the family had been either neutral, or fought for the Dark, but he was also a Scott as well though nephew to McGonagall, so that had to stand for something right?_ The goblins waited patiently, as the challengers each heir took up a goblin dagger to slice their palms open. Draco became visibly paler as Jason quickly slashed his hand and squeezed his fist shut, and let the blood drip into the collecting bowl. Closing his eyes Draco did the same whimpering as the cut was made he then clenched his fist and watched as his own blood fell into the collection plate. Everyone waited as a aarge amount of blood was collected, the goblins then placed the blood in vials, and everyone waited while the blood was compared to records. A few minutes later a smirking goblin came in and handed two parchments to the Goblin Lord.

"Let us see." The goblin said, as he eyed first one then the other. "Lord Malfoy step forward." The blonde stepped forward with an arrogant smile. "You are hereby fined 190 galleons for the time that you have wasted here at Gringotts, and another 100 for attempted heir theft. You shall hear the results of the test in just a moment or you may leave now."

"I'll leave." The boy growled, the two arrogant purebloods stormed out of the room though Mrs. Malfoy paused for a moment and looked Jason up and down curiously, but with a cold calculating stare as well before she swept out.

The goblin turned and handed Jason his results. "These Lord Black are the results of our findings."

"Thank you." Jason said, bowing again before he accepted the papers.

The goblin grinned. "I wish all wizards were as appreciative as you. Only use the old ways when they suit them anymore." The goblin grumbled in a quieter voice. "Anyways, here is the way you rank in pureblood societies. Jason accepted the note

**Jason Lee Scott Black. First Blood Heir to house of Black, Second Blood Heir to House of Scott, Second Blood Heir to House of McGonagall, Fifth Blood Heir to House of Malfoy, Seventh Blood Heir to House of Bones, Ninth Blood Heir to the House of Lestrange, Twelfth Blood Heir to the House of Lee.**

**Father Sirus Black. Mystic Blood**

**Mother Athena Scott. Mystic Blood**

**Family Claimed: House of Warren.**

**Blood Brother: Thomas Oliver. Shaman Blood.**

**Wizard Magical potency: High. **

**Magical abilities of unknown origin: High. **

**Blood Magic: weakened blocks and hiding charms active**

Jason cocked an eye at the bottom part. "What's the difference in having regular blood magic blocks and weakened ones?" He asked quietly.

The goblin returned in a similarly quiet voice. "It means that the blocks are about to fall, they can do nothing for the curses that are on you though I am afraid." At Jason's surprised look it explained its knowledge. Are methods are so much better that we are able to learn much more about a person through their blood we know everything even the fact that you are one of the children of a Volcano Lord."

Jason nodded, though he couldn't help wondering how that had happened. "So how do we do this Lord Ashrock?" Jason asked as he turned to the uneasy people behind him.

"However you wish Lord Black."

"Fine, I'll ask about the Lordship part later though." Jason told the goblin, who nodded in understanding. "First things first, reestablish the Tonks family under the Black family protections and rights please. Then have the personnel items that my father wanted to hand out given to the recipients include the monies for the Weasley's, Tonks and Mr. Lupin and Miss. Granger."

"As you wish Lord Black, the items shall be forwarded at once."

"Thank you Lord Ashrock, now then the next item. I wish for is that Lady Tonks teach me and Harry how to deal with large amounts of money."

"Lady Tonks?" The goblin enquired looking at her from his desk where a number of paper airplanes were being sent off, while junior Goblins like Griphook came in carrying various parcels or cases.

Andromeda Tonks slid on a Black family ring for lesser members. "As long as I am a member of the Noble House of Black I will do my best to keep the line strong." The witch bit her lip before she asked a question. "What are your feelings about the family I have chosen sir?" She placed her hand back on the ring ready to take it off should she need to.

Jason smiled at this. "Family is an important thing Lady Tonks, I am a cross of the Dark and Light purebloods, I won't tell you how to run your life. All I ask is that you try and work with us in making a world that we can all live in peacefully."

The witch nodded and smiled at this she lifted her ring into the air and said an oath that she had learned, as a child and memorized as a teen. "I Andromeda Sirrah Black-Tonks, do hereby swear to support the lord of the most Noble House of Black in all that he proposes to do."

Jason nodded in acceptance.

"Well as interesting as all of this is." Dumbledore said, as he signed for a small parcel with a flourish. "I do need to make sure Harry returns to his home, and then I need to discus a personal matter with you Mr. Black."

Jason nodded, but stepped between the old man and the teen. "The kid is under the protection of the Black family at the moment Mr. Dumbledore. I intend to honor what my father started, and be the protector that he needs."

"But you are under no such obligations to do so." Dumbledore said, as he tried to sidle around the young man.

"Don't try it Mr. Dumbledore, it wouldn't be good for your health. Besides if Harry is placed under the Family Claimed Protection, I have all the rights I want. That is if he wants it." Jason grinned, as Dumbledore paled as he realized what was happening.

"Harry. I forbid you from doing this." The Headmaster said. "You do not know this man nearly well enough."

Jason turned to the wizard. "Sir, I'm afraid that this is not a choice that is up for you to make. Lupin the same offer is extended to you I'll understand though if you refuse, you most likely refused both of our parents, but we want you as a part of our family though."

Dumbledore felt his world crumble as first his Hero, then one of his informants was given an offer that would be hard to refuse.

"Besides, I still answer to the head of the family that I am family claimed to." The young man showed a ring, just as another goblin handed his a ring to place on top of that one. The new ring was small, but had an onyx stone on it."

"To insure your lordship over the house of Black, all you need do now is to call forth your house elf."

The teen nodded. "What is your decision?"

Remus sighed. "Very well, I think I can accept."

Harry nodded as well. "Yeah, you've shown me a lot so far since I've met you. Maybe you can teach us more." Jason nodded, he then turned to Arthur Weasley while he motioned a goblin forward.

"Yes Mr. Black?" The redheaded patriarch asked warily. He had no idea what this young pureblood might want.

"I am not going to take Harry away from you Mr. Weasley, at the time that I arranged for some people to bring him to my safe place. I was merely worried and when I heard about him and his friends, they sounded too much like potential targets for me to leave alone. When they contacted me and explained what had happened, I was extremely worried for your family I thought a pair of brothers would be a bit more understanding about family." Jason shook his head at this. "The three are safe though, and will be out of touch for about a month after today, maybe a little longer."

"Why?" Mr. Weasley asked, his ears were turning a nasty shade of red.

"If we could have a moment in a spare office I can clear up these things a lot better than if we tried to do it in this room." Jason said.

"Of course."

"Good, I'll be with you in a bit then." Jason said, as he handed a small stack of coins to a goblin that escorted the wizard and his sons out.

"Now then Harry, here's your ring. You have to be the one to put it on though. This is just the first of making choices of your own though." Jason said grinning at him knowingly. Nodding the boy slipped the ring on, and the two boys watched as it sized itself to him. "Good we'll leave once we're done here."

"Harry!" Dumbledore said from across the room, the goblins had distracted him, and the next thing he knew was that Arthur was gone, and Harry had just slipped on a Black Family Ring. He watched as the new head of the Black family then talked on a phone for a few moments, and then a woman in a muggle business suit came walking in. He watched shrewdly as the young man bowed toward the older woman before he was enveloped in a hug.

"Goblins I demand to know whether or not Mr. Black is capable of dealing with a young teen like Mr. Potter. He is only a few years older than Mr. Potter, and as the head Mugwump I can't allow that."

"Don't worry Mr. Dumbledore I have that covered. Mr. Lupin shall be assisting with some things, and then of course there is the Head of the Warren line here who shall make sure that I stay out of trouble." Jason said shrugging the concerns off as if they were nothing. "They're both legally of the age to have kids of their own, so there should be no problems, and before you ask yes I am aware of Mr. Lupin's medical condition, but I foresee no problems with that with what we have planned."

Dumbledore sighed, as he realized he would have to explain away some of Harry's unique powers later it would seem if this man managed to steal him away. At least he wanted to take Lupin with him, that way he would have some idea of where he was. "Perhaps we can talk about this?" Dumbledore said. "After all, Harry might prefer to stay with his family for a while longer, or at the very least go back and say good bye to his relatives."

"That's awfully kind of you professor, but I don't think I'll need that kind of closure." Harry said grinning.

"Harry, I believe you know why you should return to the Dursley's." Dumbledore said, peering over his half moon spectacles giving his best-disappointed look to the teen. The boy looked uncertain for a moment, and looked about to cave into his orders when the Black boy interfered.

"Is there something that you wish to discuss with me about this?" Jason asked, "I would be more than happy to at least listen to your objections."

"Actually there is the matter of your home Mr. Black."

"Ah yes, you can use it for your club house." Jason said, "it is a good location, though I reserve the right to bring anyone I want into the house, and as for a secret keeper I think Mrs. Tonks or Miss. Tonks will do."

"I see, you wish for Black family members then to be able to access the house?"

"Yes, and as long as you keep your things secluded to the drawing room that's fine, another is that Harry and his friends are going to be given a brief overview. Your playing things to close to your chest for this to work well sir."

"I see." Dumbledore frowned; he couldn't risk an unknown with the secret, nor was Harry anywhere near ready to deal with the things that they had been talking about. Yet at the moment they had him checked until he could look at the board again, he had to dance to the tune that they called.

"Miss. Tonks." The Warren woman asked, as she turned to look at the slightly depressed witch.

"Yes ma'm?"

"We need you to take over the role of secret keeper for the Manor. We also need you to understand the conditions of the agreement, we have with your friend." Piper Halliwell informed the witch.

"Of course, what do I need to do?" Piper quickly explained the conditions that had been set up for the use of the Black building. "I think those are reasonable." The young witch said. "Though it might be easier if you could arrange for that house elf to disappear."

"I don't like slavery, but I understand its an odd part of your society, so inform your mother that she is the one who has to tell it what to do." Piper informed the younger witch, who nodded in understanding.

"Thanks Piper." Jason said.

"No problem kiddo, now then you go talk to that guy while I deal with the rest of this." Piper said, as she turned to see that a number of goblins had come into the room with various documents that needed to be signed by the new heir. "Excuse me!" She said, raising her hands. "I want a neat and organized line here. Lady Black-Tonks over there is going to be helping the new kid on the block with the financial side of things, so anything she can do take to her, or better yet take her to another office where she can deal with those things. The ones who need Lord Black, he has an office rented out already and after his meeting then you can deal with those things." The goblins nodded in understanding, and quickly led Jason and Andromeda to the offices that they could use glad to be in the presence of a being that understood business.

* * *

Jason and Harry groaned as they pushed the door shut. "This is going to take all day, even with Tonks mom." Harry groaned.

"Then you better be glad I'm the one that has to deal with this, although next year you might since you're the Potter heir." Jason joked, while Harry groaned again, and he fell into a chair.

"Well, you two seem at least a bit comfy talking to each other." Mr. Weasley commented from his own chair.

"Mr. Weasley." Jason said, nodding his head in greeting, as he positioned himself on the edge of the desk.

Lord Black.

"Please we're in a private setting can we please loose the whole Lord thing?" Jason said, as he eyed the twins and Bill. "Unless we're in some formal setting like the will reading its just Jason. Besides, Harry is a part of the Black family now, which means by extension you guys are."

"Us?" This statement threw the annoyed and angry Arthur Weasley off balance, as he looked in confusion at the man.

"You gave him the title of Honorary Weasley, that makes your family Honorary Black's and Potter's at the least." Jason said sincerely.

"We never wanted anything from our relationship with Harry though." Arthur said.

"Yeah I know, though Dumbledore did tempt you a few times." Jason stated. Mr. Weasley blushed and nodded. "Good, now then as to why I had the Gryffindor trio kidnapped."

"Yes why did you do that?" Arthur asked glad to get back on the subject of his kids.

"To give them the training that they need to survive this war." Jason answered, as if it was the most obvious and simplest thing in the world. "Despite having multiple wizards at your home, two people were able to handle nearly your entire family. With the training we give them they just might survive the war. Like I said earlier though we will be unreachable for about a month. Once we are back though they will all write a letter to you and then continue to correspond with you while some of their other training takes place. They will also meet with you the week before school, and talk, and visit with you under the condition that they are where they should be with their training regime."

"Mr. Weasley nodded, this young man was merely looking after the trio. Despite the way he had gathered the children, a part of him couldn't find fault with him and what he was doing. "Have you explained this to the Granger's?"

Jason nodded. "While the will reading was going on. On a side note, I would like to have your promise not to mention this to anyone."

"Of course."

"That includes their headmaster. He may be trying to help, but I think that if he were to find them he would be merely attracting trouble to our training grounds."

"I see." Mr. Weasley said now uncomfortable. "I don't like it, but I'll agree on the condition that I'm allowed to send food occasionally."

"Deal, but they will be on a particular diet you may want to consider that before you send anything. For now healthy snack foods would be preferred, and once a week you may send a non-healthy snack food. After the first month though, or they won't see it till then.

"Very well."

"Good, now there is one more thing." Jason wrote a quick note on a piece of paper and handed it to one of the twins. Could you ask the goblin in charge of distributing things to bring Hermione and Ron's things in here?"

"Sure thing mate, the names Fred."

"Are you sure? You could be George." Harry said.

"True enough but I guess you'll just have to trust me on this one eh?" The redhead asked with a smirk. The wizard went out and came back with a goblin holding a few items.

"You wished to see these items Lord Black?"

"Can we just do Mr. Black, unless its in a formal setting?" Jason asked. "Of course, most wizards prefer the Lordship in their titles if they have them though."

"Yeah, well I'd hardly call Jason normal." Harry muttered, Jason stuck his tongue out good-naturedly at that.

"Thanks man, you two can come on out." Hermione, Ron and Paige slipped out from underneath the cloak they had been hiding under.

"Ron!" Mr. Weasley said, as he ran over and grabbed his son in an embrace that would have made his wife proud, tears streaked from his eyes as he held his son tightly.

"Easy there dad." The red head wheezed, as his older brothers then assaulted him.

Jason coughed politely. "No offense and all, but the goblin does have a few things to do."

"Quiet right." The goblin said sneering at the redheads. "Sign here and here." The goblin said, as it handed each of them a scroll. The two signed, the goblin then handed another over to Harry who signed for the letter, clothes certificates and possession of one Hippogriff. The goblin gave them each a folder and receipt for where they could pick up their larger items.

"Thanks." Ron said, bowing clumsily to the goblin. The taller boy had yet to get the hang of the gracefulness that the ninja masters demanded, and his feet and legs were sore from where he had been standing a lot.

"Now then, be safe Mr. Weasley, and understand that you are a part of the family, but the sooner that these three get gone the better of we'll all be."

"I understand." Mr. Weasley said, as he gave each of the teens a last hug before he raised his head and left the room followed by his sons.

Jason waited till the door was closed before he signaled for Paige to take them someplace that they could teleport. Nodding the witch grabbed onto the three and orbed out. A few minutes later Remus came and sat down beside Jason so that he could explain things if he needed to. The elder wizard then charmed the door to open and a troupe of goblins began making their ways in.

Jason sighed, they had entered the bank early that morning and it was now 3 o'clock all of the signings were done and they could now return to preparing the ship for leaving the Earth he only had a couple more people to see the next one according to his list was the Tonks family. The family of three entered and nodded respectfully to the new Lord Black who returned the gesture.

"Mrs. Tonks, glad to finally get to meet you. The goblins said I made a good choice for a teacher." Jason said, greeting the woman warmly. "Mr. Tonks, Miss. Tonks."

Andromeda smiled at the young man. "Really, there is no need to be formal with us unless you require it young man. Now stand up, I want to see what you look like." Nodding Jason moved away from the desk and did a slow spin so that he could be observed. He had long since discarded his jacket and bandana, leaving him in a pair of jeans and a black muscle shirt. "Hmm, yes you hold yourself a lot like Sirus father did the few times I saw him after he came home from various duties. Though you have a bit more muscle to you than Sirus or his father did."

Jason smiled at this. "Thanks I think. So what do we have to go over?"

"Duties that I'll be expected to perform, and what kind of stance you intend to have when it comes to the public. I also want some time to get to know you."

Jason nodded at this. "We'll spend time doing those things after I've returned from a training trip with Harry until then you'll be in charge of stuff."

"Really? So Dumbledore is finally going to have Harry trained?" The youngest of the Tonks asked.

"No, Dumbledore is only is aware that Harry is going to be trained, despite his objections. Harry, Ron and Hermione are part of the leading force and its time for the world to realize that. Dumbledore is to be dealt with cautiously that's all I'm going to say about him at this time. Since all I have are a bunch of mixed views of him." The other three nodded in agreement to this, and dropped the subject. "Now I need a place near the school where I can continue the training that they're going to start."

"Hmm." Ted Tonks, opened a file and showed his wife something who shrugged but nodded. "Jason? The family does own a lot of the surrounding land around Hogsmeade in fact you own a large portion of the cave system that is all over the place." The man said, as he pulled out a map setting it on the desk he waved his wand and the map became topographical. "See, you own a lot of the land here."

Jason nodded. "Your suggesting just building what I want am I correct?"

"Yes, instead of renovating a couple of buildings there this would probably be easier, and it would be out of sight if you wanted to do training that others wouldn't normally approve of."

Jason nodded, he wrote a quick note and handed it to Remus who read it and nodded and left for a moment. "He has to check on something, so till then lets go over the other family finances that you'll be either training me in, or things I'll need to know. By the way the woman that just entered is the leader of the Warren Line, or Piper Haliwell, and I am a family claimed of the line." The others nodded in greeting to the woman, who brought in a tray of drinks and on the insistence of Jason joined in on the financial meeting.

"Very well, I guess we can start with the Pureblood council, as that will be one of the first things that you'll have to deal with. The both of you actually." Andromeda said, as she looked at the muggle clothes that the two heads wore. Jason nodded as he listened to the various things that he was going to have to do.

A half hour later Remus returned with five different people. "Andromeda, Ted, Tonks may I introduce some colleagues of mine that will help in the building design. The blue one in glasses is Billy, the one in green is Cam, the other one in Blue is Ethan, the one in white is Trent, and the lady is Haley. They should be able to manage to design something with their individual abilities. The new arrivals nodded, as they began peering over the maps."

"Is there enough land out there for you to make something, or do we need more?"

"No its fine." Billy said, as he stared at the amount of land they had to use. "We want at least half the place underground anyways, just in case anyways." The man said, as he looked at a few things. "If we combine the designs of the Ninja base along with our home away from home I think I can make something."

"You mean we." The other three geniuses said.

"What about you?" Tonks asked, looking at Trent curiously, you don't look like a designer.

The boy shrugged his shoulders. "I'm here to draw the plans out for them."

"When we get back and finish the designs I can have Andros get the more exotic parts that we'll need." Billy said he can have a crew also help with the building as well.

"Right." Jason said, "see if we can merge your technomagic with the magic these people use as well all right?" The group nodded, as they began making plans for the things that they would need.

Jason grinned at the Tonks. "Well you all have free reign of Black Manor, we'll talk more once I've gotten myself a bit more together hopefully this trip will help with that."

"Of course, you understand some of the basics though there are still a number of things for you to learn."

Jason chuckled at this. "Thanks I think, but I got things to do and they have plans to do, and its nearly 5. So how about I let you go, and I can see my last appointment for the day."

"Of course Jason." Andromeda said, as she ushered her family out.

"Send them in." Jason said wearily, Remus nodded and opened the door and let Dumbledore and McGonagall in. "Headmaster, assist. Headmistress." Jason said, standing up for a moment. He wasn't worried about the man trying anything with not only himself Remus and Piper in the room, but also some of his new and old friends. He looked curiously at the two people wondering what the old man wanted, he had his own theories about McGonagall but would wait and see.

Dumbledore nodded at the young man, and set his eyes to twinkling though his eyes were also roving all over looking for where Harry might be. "Good evening Mr. Black. I am glad to see that you are still here we need to discuss Harry."

Jason looked at the older wizard. "I see, and what business is it of yours that Harry has a new guardian?"

"Well I do have some interest in where the boy is living."

Jason nodded. "I see, well Harry will be returning to Hogwarts on a few conditions."

"I see, and what conditions are those?

"That he report to some Black land for training, along with his two friends everyday. There is training that they have to do, if they are to survive, and quiet frankly I don't think your giving it to them." Jason shot an annoyed look at the two.

"I thought it better if they were allowed to enjoy what is left of their childhoods." Dumbledore defended.

Jason snorted at this. "You arranged for those kids to fight for Hogwarts in their first year, so forgive me if I'm not overly impressed with your answer. Now then the training I'm giving them should help them survive the war, I don't plan on teaching them dark arts or anything, but what I will teach them is a closely guarded secret. My blood brother recommended the training, he said it will also help deal with a curse that is plaguing me."

"Perhaps we can help you with that." McGonagall offered.

"No, we know who might be able to, and we are going to see her if she doesn't know how I can reclaim what that curse has taken then I'll just have to get on with my life as it is. Now then, do I start looking for tutors or will you allow what I'm asking?"

"I think I can work with it."

"Good." Jason said, "though I think you need to understand that you may not assign detentions on this time, and they also understand that they may have to give certain things up as well."

Dumbledore nodded, he needed Harry for now he would agree with this boy.

"Good is there anything else?"

"Yes, we want to inspect Harry to insure that he is all right."

"No can do, he's probably eating right now, then after that he has some reading then training and who knows what else." Jason said as he leaned back in his chair. "I cannot wait until he's the one stuck in the head chair then I can make fun of him."

McGonagall smiled a bit at this. "Yes you are like your father in that respect though you also seem to bit like your mothers grandfather."

"Yeah, now is there anything else?"

"Perhaps you and I can get together later this week?" McGonagall said, "I can tell you about your mother when she was growing up."

Jason smiled. "I'd like that, and I can tell you a bit about her maybe when we get back. Sorry, dealing with the side effects of a memory spell, still it should be cleared up by the time I get back."

"Of course, until then. When can I get in contact with you?"

"We'll be out of touch for a month, after that we should be where we can at least accept mail in a drop box or something. Is there anything else that you wish to discuss?"

"I really think Harry would be better off at his relatives, and I will be bringing it up to the Wizengott the next time that we are in session." Dumbledore warned.

Jason shrugged as he tossed a file at the wizard. "That doesn't matter to me much, I have legal guardianship of Harry who so far is proving to be a great kid, but we really need to give him time to grieve or else he'll be an emotional wreck or he'll start trying to bottle all of his emotions up. I have a psyche graduate who will be talking to him once a week to help him finally get through this something that you should have done earlier."

"And what is this syke major?" Dumbledore asked curiously, as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth. "Will she destroy these feeling of loss in him with some type of memory spell?" Dumbledore asked, in what sounded like an almost hopeful voice.

"Someone who has studied how people react to emotional traumas." Jason said, "someone who will talk to all three of those kids about what they've gone through. Tell me, has anyone done that for them, or are they just left to be the heroes of the wizard world?"

"Well they always know that my door is open, and they have professor McGonagall as well."

"Do they?" Jason asked, while raising an eyebrow at the two. "I haven't known them long, but when I asked them to describe each of you I found out they only trust three of their professors, and none of them are you two."

The two professors stared in shock at this. "McGonagall, you've proved time and again that you're to dang scary, and for some reason they don't think that you'll listen to them. Any idea why that might be?"

"I have no idea, perhaps you should ask them?" Minerva choked out, stunned at the thought that students from her own house didn't think that they could trust her. Where had she gone wrong if this is what they truly felt about her? And if Harry and his close friends felt like that how did the rest of the Gryffindors feel about her? The trio set the example for her entire house after all. She was going to have to do some serious soul searching if this was actually a common feeling within her house.

"Don't worry I won't mind finding out."

"So who do they trust? If I may be so bold to ask that is?" Dumbledore was inwardly cursing, the trio needed to trust him for the war effort to work correctly. Yet if they hated Snape, and distrusted himself and McGonagall then whom did they trust?

"That's for them to know, and you to find out. Maybe if you want to know you should ask them." Jason said, he personally hoped that they were at least willing to talk to them and find out what it was that was wrong with the kids, but he had a responsibility of his own to deal with when it came to them so he would help them as much as he could.

"Until we meet again then." Dumbledore said sadly, as he stood up casting a quick tracking charm on the young man. "Come Minerva, we have things to look into."

"Of course." The stern witch said, as she followed the older wizard out of the office.

"As for us, I think we can finally go home." Jason said, grinning as he looked at the friends and new family that he had found today.

The witches and wizard gathered their cloaks while the muggle group gathered their jackets. "Thanks for the use of the office." Jason said, as he met the goblin, he handed over a few more coins and followed the others out.

"You know, the world probably wouldn't mind knowing whom the new lord Black and guardian of Harry Potter is." Ted Tonks said, from where he and his waiting for the group. "You could get a lot of political leverage right now."

"No." Jason said shaking his head. "We won't play that game, right now we want to spearhead the war."

"Part of that may be playing up the whole boy-who-lived part." The wizard argued, side stepping a group of media wizards and witches waiting for the new Lord Black, not giving a second glance to the slightly shabbily dressed wizards witches and people in muggle clothes.

"We'll wait and see if its necessary, till then I want that part of our family to be kept quite. In fact emphasize your daughter's part in the war. As an Auror she should be an interesting subject for us to use."

Tonks sighed at this. "Great, so we're going to be making me the image of the family?"

"The part interested in fighting for the light. I meanwhile will be working against keeping the demon population that joins with Voldemort down." Jason said he ignored the flinches that came from the Tonks.

"He's already got demon allies?" Tonks asked in surprise wondering if Dumbledore knew any of this yet.

"If not now then soon, but my other family has ways of dealing with annoying demons right Piper?"

"You better believe it." The woman said.

"Later." Jason said to the questioning gazes, as they exited the Leaky Cauldron. The muggle dressed and werewolf part of the group disappeared in a flash of smoke and bright lights. The Tonks family looked around but could find no one around.

"How did he do that?" The younger Tonks asked.

"Don't know, but I have heard rumors of things like that before, but come now we have to get to Madame Malkins before they close to get your pureblood robes made."

"My what?!" Tonks squeaked, as her mother grabbed her by the arm and dragged her back into the alley to be fitted for robes that fitted her new station in life.


	11. Chapter 11

Newsflash I don't own the Rangers Harry Potter or the Charmed Ones universes! Now on with the story.

Voldemort scowled as he waited for the arrival of the new leader to the under world. His red eyes glowed with impatience beneath the hood of his traveling cloak, and the veins that were visible through his pale white skin pulsed. The being willing to talk to him was late, yet there was nothing he could do about it. That was the problem there was no way that he could take his annoyance out on the Demon Lord. It wasn't often that beings such as these were so willing to at least listen to a human's offer, during the last war the most powerful creatures he had been able to use had been mindless things like redcaps or hinky pinks, but if he could convince real demons to join them then he would truly be invincible. True he had beings that inspired fear like giants, ogres, troll, veela, vampires, werewolves, a few fire imps, and his loyal Dementors, but they were all creatures that belonged to the surface world, and were not impressive enough for some reason to interest the true demons to at least discuss things. Yet now that he had actually cheated the very hands of death itself they now appeared to at least willing to listen to what it was that he had to say to them. He had brought with him the best possible gifts he could come up with in order to convince the new Demon to accept an alliance with him.

"Master, do you think this new Demon Lord will actually come?" Bella asked in a quiet whisper, as she sidled up next to her Master. She swallowed nervously, wondering if daring to question this great wizard would mean more punishment. In the last few months she had suffered greatly for the crimes that she had committed against her master by being out thought by a bunch of fifth and fourth years, and loosing the prophecy she and the others were sent to retrieve. She was lucky that the master still had use for her, and hadn't killed her for those failures.

"Of course he shall." Voldemort said confidently. "A demon would have no true reason to lie to us about a meeting. Now if we were rivals then I might consider it, but for the moment he will at least listen to what I have to say."

The demon tracker shook his head at the arrogance of the dark wizard. Sometimes he wished he hadn't made allies with this being, but he was a rising force, and it would do harm to the various witches if the demons had the power of the wizard world to aide them in their fights. All they had to do was let these wizards think that they had real power and soon centuries of war would most likely be over in a matter of years. And like his real Lord said, 'after this there was always the stars to conquer.'

"Trust me Bella, when the time comes this Demon Lord will let himself be known." Voldemort promised, while he eyed the area around him, wondering how exactly this Demon Lord would make himself known.

A flare of lighting and fire emitted from the center of Stonehenge answered his unasked question, as three tall figures stepped out of the flare. Two of them appeared to be beings created entirely of flames while the third was wrapped up in a cloak that hid the figure from view. The only noticeable thing was the silver staff and the unholy red glow that came from beneath the hood. Voldemort did admit that the staff was impressive, and wondered idly what it would take to forge one with the Slytherian seal on the tip instead of a Z.

The cloaked figured approached Voldemort, his demon ally and his most loyal servants. The dark wizard could almost taste the dark energies that this being was made of, as its mere presence tried to overwhelm him. "So," the figure growled, "You are the former human known as Voldemort. You have increased the power of your body dramatically, if you were indeed once a human. I can actually taste some of your darkness." The figure sounded both patronizing and impressed at the same time as he regarded the wizard.

Voldemort smiled at this, if a demon could sense evil in him then truly he was on his way towards becoming a great power on this world. And it made sense did it not? Was he not the Heir of Salazar Slytherian greatest of the Hogwarts Four? A war that had started years ago was now about to end. He looked over at the pure blood witch that his Death Eaters had captured then delivered to him. Heather Lakeville Bones the woman had been a sympathizer at one point in the last war, and had proved to have her uses in keeping the now late Amelia Bones her sister in law from looking to closely into what the Potter boy had said. Now it was to late and Amelia was now dead, after a well-placed Avada Kedavra curse.

"My Lord who is this?" The voice of Heather Bones trembled, as she lay on the ground.

Voldemort sighed ignoring the woman. He had tried to get the woman's daughter here as a part of the offering, the girl was loyal to Potter, but that had not been the case. Hopefully the Demon Lord would understand the price that he was willing to pay to forge an alliance between them. He had destroyed a valuable piece to his war effort by handing this woman over. With Amelia dead though she was now useless though, so he had a couple of reserve offerings in place just in case. "What am I to address you as?" The wizard asked silkily.

"You may call him Lord Zedd." One of the fire demons growled, as it made a ball of fire appear with a wave of its hand.

"But of course." Voldemort said, though inwardly he was fuming at the Demon Lord for ignoring his attempt at talking. How dare this hell spawn try to bully him around, as if he was some sort of muggle who didn't know their place! He was more than worthy of the attention of a conversation.

"I am Lord Zedd, ruler of the underworld human." The cloaked figure said, as it stepped forward his hood fell and Voldemort swallowed as he got an even stronger blast of evilness being thrown at him. "I have decided that you and your kind could be of use to me, so I thought that I would humor you. So I will gladly lend you the support of the occasional demon or a monster of my creation. In return you will come to me when I have need of your services, or the services of your people. In a show of trust I give you some of my more interesting troops on loan. I present unto you the Putties." A flash of light and two dozen new figures appeared. "The Putties were at one time my very own personal golem soldiers. They are faster and stronger than anything you've ever seen before and fashioned out of moon dust. They are also quiet resistant to your spells. These are just a sample of what I offer you in an alliance between us."

Voldemort looked at the creatures hungrily, as he walked around one of the red-eyed monsters. The thing stayed low to the ground, and almost cowered at the sight of the wizard. Zedd wondered if this would be enough at the moment to satisfy this pathetic human or if he would ask for more right now.

"I accept your offer, and in return I offer you a witch that has a quiet a bit of meaning to my efforts in the war and several objects that you might find of use later on." The Dark Wizard said, as Lestrange roughly shoved the pathetic witch forward, so that she landed on her hands and knees in front of the monster before them.

"What service did she provide?" The demon asked, as a flash of red seemed to run up and down the kneeling figure.

"She helped to keep a number of wizards off of my back and from looking to deeply into things while I gathered some of my old forces back. She has indeed been a great asset to the war that I rage for the purity of our kind, and she shall not be forgotten for what she has done. I had so many other plans that she would have been crucial to, but now I shall have to make do." The dark wizard shrugged without regret.

"Very well, I need to study how your kind of human deals with their magic, it shall be a good way to learn." One of the guards grabbed the woman by the back of her robes and the bag of cursed objects and disappeared in a flash of flame. "I shall see to putting some demons on standby for when you need aide. A word of advice for you though, you should seek out any other shifters, they could provide you with a few more disposable troops."

"Of course." Voldemort said in agreement, the wizard jumped slightly when he silently disappeared.

"If they could provide us transport like that they could help us breach Hogwarts itself." The wizard said in awe. The meeting hadn't been to bad, and he had even managed to stay on his feet he thought proudly, as he finally staggered into a sitting position with his loyal servants.

* * *

Jason looked over at Tommy who stood by the controls of the ship. "You sure you can fly this thing?" 

"Trust me, this isn't the first time I've had to fly something like this why my."

"Ahem. Watch what your saying." Kim said, as she walked by the man who had been about to tell of his zord flying career to his friend. "Besides, I have more flight time than you do if you go there." She warned.

"Right sorry, anyways lets head out." They watched, as the Earth became nothing more than a speck of light in the distance as Tommy set their course.

"Come on we got training to do." Tommy said, as he transmitted a message to Andros to get the required building supplies to Earth, and who to talk to by the time the ship got there. Not only would the plans be finished, but hopefully the Rangers would be on their way back. Jason nodded as he watched the Earth before he turned and headed after the older man, as they left the robot to keep an eye on the ship. He wondered why they all seemed to like the little guy so much, yet they never referred to it by name when he was around probably afraid that the curse he was under would trigger or something he guessed. The three entered the room and saw that everyone else was there.

Sensei Watanabe strode up to where all could see him before he began talking. "I and the other ninja have watched you train these past few days, and while there is still much basic knowledge that you must learn, we believe that we know the elements of all those that are here." He pushed a button at his side and a list appeared in his hand. "When I call your name and element I want you to go and join your teacher."

"Aishia Cambell: Earth."

"All right." Dustin said, as he congratulated his student. He bowed, as he presented her with a uniform. Smiling the new yellow ninja bowed in return, as she accepted her uniform.

"Billy Cranston: Earth." Billy smiled, ignoring the snickers that two of the former morphing rangers were giving him over the ninja master that would be teaching him elemental control, and their inability to even speak the same form of English. He and Dustin quickly exchanged bows, as he gave him his uniform.

"Rocky Desantos: Earth"

"And here I always thought that your head was up in the clouds." Adam jibed, as Rocky bowed respectfully toward Dustin.

"Kira Ford: Air."

Kira and Conner both froze at this, Red was Conner's color yellow was hers they had that wrong right? "Go on Kira." Ethan said, grinning while nudging her forward. The girl nodded and hesitantly took the uniform and bowed before her new teacher. Shane nodded, as he had Kira stand behind him.

"Trent Fernandez: Water."

Ethan now froze, as Trent was now wearing what was generally considered his color, he watched as Trent bowed before Tori and accepted his uniform.

"Hermione Granger: Navy Thunder."

At this Hermione looked in shock, as she accepted her own uniform. She had read that the thunder ninjas were slightly more confrontational than their Windstorm counterparts she had been almost positive that she was either an air or water. All of her research had suggested that. Shaking her head she went up to Blake and bowed before him, then took her place behind him wondering what it was about her that made her a Thunder Ninja.

"Kimberly Hart: Air."

Kim smiled as she accepted the uniform of air, and stood next to Kira. She was so glad that there were no pink ninjas.

"Katherine Hillard: Water."

Kat smiled as she accepted her uniform, she wasn't sure why they thought she was water, but she would do her best.

"Ethan James: Water."

Ethan smiled in relief, as he accepted his uniform. He wondered what it was about him and Trent though that made them comrades in the elements.

"Remus Lupin: Water."

Remus nodded, as he accepted the uniform wondering why they were even agreeing to teach him when he was an animal like he was.

"Tommy Oliver: Air."

Tommy nodded, as he got his uniform, he couldn't help but feel a bit smug when he got his uniform color he was a leader after all.

"Conner McKnight: Earth."

Conner stood frozen, but finally shook it off, he bowed before Dustin then took is uniform before taking his place in formation

"Adam Park: Water."

Adam nodded, as he accepted his uniform and took his place.

"Harry Potter: Air."

Harry grinned at this, his eyes sparkling, he had never had any doubt that he belonged in the air still though he was relieved that he had gotten the element he wanted.

"Tanya Sloan: Water."

Tanya nodded as she exchanged bows and accepted her uniform, glad that she was with her husband.

"Zack Taylor: Navy Thunder."

Zack blinked in surprise, but shrugged as he bowed and joined the Navy Thunders.

"Jason Lee Scott: Crimson Thunder."

Jason nodded, as he exchanged bows with Hunter who looked both proud and nervous at the same time.

"Ron Weasley: Earth."

Ron nodded as he accepted his uniform, wondering what it was that he had gotten into as he looked at the others fearfully.

"These are the elements that you must learn to harness, along with the fighting and ninja skills that you know, and don't know. In time you shall see if there is more to you than this. Go now and listen to your instructors, for they have much knowledge to teach to you." The various people nodded as they all walked out.

* * *

Dumbledore swore, as he watched the various maps. His tracking spell should have allowed him to find the exact location of the Black boy, it was one of the best tracking charms in the Hogwarts Library, and while it couldn't beat a Fiddilues Charm you would know the area that a person was at. Yet there was nothing on any of the maps he had, and there was no way that the Black boy could have left Europe so fast that his tracking measures couldn't find him, in fact it should be impossible for something like that to happen, yet that is exactly what seemed to have happened. He had checked every method of tracking that he knew and still nothing had shown itself. 

He looked up as Nymphorada Tonks began making her way up to his office. He glared angrily at the door since on the other side was his choice for the next Black heir, instead it was some person that had no loyalty ties to him, which made him a bit of a rogue and an unknown. An unknown with power, as he recalled what Mundungus had told him. The boy had just disappeared in a cloud of smoke and light, leaving nothing for him to trace, and when he had gotten there he had been unable to find the right magical signature. It was as if they had used a whole new style of magic than he was used to, there was no sign of goblin style portkeys nor were there signs of appration. Now that Harry was officially a family claimed member of the House of Black he couldn't even act on the fact that Harry was in danger. To make matters worse, both the Grangers and the Weasley's had been comforted somehow and convinced not to make a big deal out of the disappearance of their children. How they had managed that he was unsure, they were his people and no one was supposed to be taking his people away from him damn it!

He schooled his features as Tonks made it up to the top landing. "Come in Tonks." The clumsy Auror walked in hesitantly, as she looked around the room warily, as if she was expecting something to jump out at her. "So Tonks, how was your day?" The headmaster asked, as he looked at her with a calculating stare, and noticed that she was now wearing a robe fitting of her station as a member of the Black family. Instead of a family ring, she wore a bracelet though. "Or should it be Miss Tonks?"

The Auror blushed at this. "Professor, its great to see you."

"Yes, yes I suppose your wondering why you're here?" The Headmaster asked as jovially as he could.

"Yes sir." The witch said, as she eased herself into one of the large chairs.

"Well call it an old man's curiosity, but I was wondering where the new Head of the family is currently residing? I thought I would send a couple of the Order members to watch over them to give them some added protection." He also wanted to know what kind of training the descendant of a gray wizard thought that the trio could use.

"I don't know sir, all I know is that he's made us official Blacks again, and that my family duty is to become the public face for the Blacks. Jason said that with my job that would help a lot, he said he also wants Harry not to have to worry about becoming a public image right now. Personally I think its cause he likes Harry more than me though you know professor? Tonks joked with a bit of a sly grin on her face.

Dumbledore chuckled at this. "Perhaps, so you're sure he told you nothing of where he went?"

"Absolutely professor, nothing was said other than he was going to take them to get some training. Why are you so worried?"

"Harry is vulnerable as long as he stays away from his home. He needs to stay near the blood wards they will protect him in the coming years as he learns magic."

"Well there's not a lot I can do about that professor, everything that I tried to do to learn where he was taking them didn't work, and he said not to even bother trying to contact them the first month, said that nothing would be able to find them."

Dumbledore nodded, so that meant wherever they were it was well warded, of course he already knew that since not even Fawkes had been able to slip through and deliver a message to any of the ones missing he had even tried sending him to the new Mr. Black and Remus and he still hadn't gotten through. Of course this brought up the question of how were they doing something that shouldn't even be possible. Harry, Tom and Fawkes all shared a connection due to the tail feathers that Fawkes had freely given for their wands, which meant that he should always be able to find the wands of those two no matter what.

"I know, I have heard similar statements and I guess I am viewing that as a challenge of sorts, and was hoping you might know of some way around whatever wards that he might have."

"Nothing that I know of."

"Well do you know anything?"

"Just that Jason is from San Francisco, which explains how Remus ran into him and the Warrens."

"Ah yes, the family that Mr. Black is a claimed member of correct?"

"Yes sir. I did a little bit of checking for you sir, and found out that they're not very well known. In fact the Warrens have only recently returned to the magic world or at least found the need enter the wizard world."

"Meaning?"

"That the Warren line is a very rich family, possibly even richer than the Black family actually. Mrs. Haliwell the head of the family is one of a group of sisters, and they, or she at least seems to be a competent businesswoman. The only problem though is that there are no records that I could find of them."

"None?" Dumbledore asked with interest, thinking that this might give him the opening that he needed.

"That's right sir nothing. No school records, political records, in fact the only records I do have are muggle records, and they don't make that much of a difference here." The witch said shrugging her shoulders without concern over the matter. "The only real records I could find were some 200 years old."

"I see." Dumbledore cursed inwardly, the family had somehow managed to keep the family's methods and orientation hidden somehow. It would look bad if he suggested they were Dark and they were really Light then he could be making an enemy of them. He would have to proceed carefully if he was going to do anything to them, he'd also have to send Alastor and Mundungus out in the field to determine what it was that they were. "Thank you Tonks, is there anything else?"

"Other than Jason having us use some land to build some sort of training facility I don't know much."

"He's building something?"

"Yes sir, its going to be somewhere around Hogsmeade you know the cave system out there?"

"Yes. I know much of the area out there, what kind of training area is it exactly?"

The Auror shrugged at this. "I don't know, but I do know that he is having a friend or contact of his bring in the building supplies and is having friends come from somewhere unknown to build it. Some guy named Andros is going to be charge of it all, other than that I don't much, but I did find out that Jason had a group of friends that worked as a design team."

"So he is not going to use normal methods to build this place?"

"No sir." Dumbledore nodded. "Very well, unless you have something else to talk to me about sir I do have to get back to work."

"Yes, I am sure that things will be slightly different for you at work from now on to, so I suggest that you be extra careful." Dumbledore warned the Auror. "Being a member of one of the older pureblood lines when you add in the problems with a name like your families it shall be most difficult for a while, since some will be associating you with the Black name and how many members of it are dark. You will find yourself dealing with a number of people who will not have your or the families interest, but rather or not they will be able to get funds out of you for their various projects."

"Yes sir, I plan on being careful, but I do have to get to work. The family wants me to be the one in the limelight right now. Goodbye sir." Tonks waved at her old teacher, not noticing the triumphant gleam in the man's eye.

The wizard sat there for a moment in deep thought, if Tonks became the spokeswitch for the Black family to prove what the Black family loyalty to the light, then as a member of the Order of the Phoenix he could also use her to further the Order's goals as well. Mr. Black had just helped him in ways that he may be unaware of.

Waving his wand over his pensive, an image of Jason Black came up. What secrets did this young man have, and what did he have to do with Harry being able to win the war? The new Lord Black needed to be molded along with Harry, yet this young man was too old to be molded correctly. He needed to learn whom Mr. Black had trained under, and what his abilities were, and what the mentions of a Beast Mistress and Paladins meant. The boy had the answers no doubt, but had them well hidden, next time he or perhaps Serverus would have to read the boy's memories. He very much doubted that his temperamental potions master would have any problems whatsoever in invading the mind of the young Black boy anymore than he did that of Harry. Popping a lemon drop into his mouth the professor then fire called a goblin that he knew of. Perhaps the greedy little cretins could tell him something about where Black was hiding at.

* * *

The gryffindor trio sat at one of the meal tables, and looked uncomfortably at the three envelopes that sat between them each of them had their names on them. They had just showered after the combat class that they took with the former dino thunder team, and were now trying to decide who looked at their letter first. "So who wants to go first?" Ron asked, as he looked at the letters with awkward curiosity. 

"Swallowing nervously, Harry pulled his letter close to him and began reading the last words that he would ever have from his godfather.

_Dear Harry_

_Well pup, if your reading this then it means somehow or other that you or someone not only beat the Malfoys, but that your with friends. Since this letter has some pretty impressive secrecy charms on it if I do say so myself. Back to you though pup, there's a lot that I wanted to do with you, but the way that our world and fate is have made it impossible for me to do that, so I can only ask that you and Remus get together and help each other out. I know you and Moony to well kiddo, and I know that you'll both be to busy trying to blame yourselves over whatever happened to me. Personally I hope I die with at least my dear cousin Bella dead. Of course dying as a hero or surrounded by lots of scantily clad women wouldn't be all that bad either. _

_Harry I've been thinking a lot about what I have said and done with you, and realize that to a certain extent Molly and Hermione are right. I did try and have you replace your dad, for that I am sorry that wasn't fair to you at all I only have the fact that the Dementors may have messed me up worse than I originally thought as my only defense as far as that goes. I would like to point out though that I always respected you enough to think that you had the right to know what was going on if Dumbledore hasn't explained the prophecy yet he should if he won't tell Remus that he needs to tell it to you. I won't deny though that Snivelus Dumbledore and Molly also added to my frustrations. Sorry, I know you like Molly a lot, but she is a bit too controlling for my Marauder like tastes. Be careful around Snivilus Harry he's a more bitter about our past than Dumbledore would like to believe him to be. As for Dumbledore I was more use to the war effort when I was on the run than when I was hiding out at my house. _

_Be sure that you have some fun Harry you're getting to serious try and have some fun in between all of the things that you have to do. Oh yeah before I forget if you want to have fun with people you should try dyeing your hair its always fun to do that and if you don't try it out I'll have everything ever written about you made into a book that will be charmed to always be the first book you pick up. With all the Love I have Sirus AKA Padfoot AKA Snuffles._

_P.S Be sure that you kick Voldemort's arse while you're going about doing what you have to do. Just don't forget to have some fun while you're doing it, humiliation is always a good way to win a fight._

Harry smiled weakly, the letter was so scattered, lighthearted, and serious that it just screamed Sirus Black.

"Well, how bad were your letters?" He asked, waiting for some sort of prank to come out of them. He shot a curious look at a blushing Hermione and gave her a questioning look.

"Sirus says that I have to by one muggle styled girly outfit, or Tonks is supposed to charm all the books in the family library to start giving out the latest gossip and quizzes from witches weekly and the Quibbler." The two boys snorted at this, while Hermione glared at the two of them. "And you Ron?"

"I have to accept the money that he gave me without complaint and say you-know-who's name, or he'll have some of the Quidditch posters start insulting the Cannons. And did he do anything to you? Have to loosen up and do some unexpected stuff, or I'll always find a copy of all of the exploits of the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Sounds like he found things that were made to get you all to enjoy life a bit more." Rocky Desantos said, as he leaned back in a chair. "Even if the guy did have to blackmail each of you to do it."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Harry said, as he looked at the former ranger curiously. The laid-back manner and joking tone he had reminded him a lot about Sirus. In fact it was easy to imagine that had Sirus had the chance that he would have had a similar personality as this former Ranger did, and that the haunted shadows that had resided behind is godfathers eyes would have been nowhere in sight like they had been the last few years of Sirus life. He could also see all kinds of mischief that the two men would have gotten into had they been together. The only way to make it worse would have been if the twins or his own father would've joined them.

Grinning Rocky brought the front legs of his chair down. "Well, there's not a whole lot we can do about doing crazy things or shopping since the nearest shopping center would probably have to be on Aquitar. Course if their ranger clothes are anything to go by they don't do a whole lot when it comes down to revealing clothes, of course that was some 10 or 12 years ago, so their fashion trends may have changed somewhat since then. You'll have to ask Billy to be sure though. That just means that we have to deal with the matter of teaching Ron here that just because some evil guy with an army of various beings is around doesn't mean that we should be scared to say his name. You let yourself be scared of him there ain't no way that you're going to be able to fight him as well."

"Fear of the name inspires fear of the person." Harry said, trying to recall what Dumbledore had told him after he had fought the Voldemort/Quirrel amalgam. Rocky nodded in agreement at this.

Ron looked nervously at the man wondering about kinds of ways this man would use to get him to say the name. "And how can you say the names of the things that you fight?"

"Simple really, there's just no use in being scared. Besides if we did that sort of thing by the time we finished saying the name of whoever it was we had to go and fight the bad guy would have either already destroyed half the city or killed us by the time we're done. That, and Tommy and Jason kind of made that hard with their crazy and fearless attitude sometimes."

"Imagine this is us in a fight now." Rocky said as he held up a couple pieces of fruit. "And this is the latest monster, The-Scaley-Fishmonger -of-Doom. By the time you've said that he's already hit you three or four times." Rocky said, as he demonstrated. "Of course insulting nicknames work to like fang face, scale face, fish head, ugly. You see how that works?"

Ron paled a bit at this as he nodded, but he also sighed." "Its easy for you lot, you didn't grow up learning that to say his name is wrong. Wizards are taught from the very beginning not to say his name. Bloody Hell it wasn't till last year that Hermione was even able to say it."

"Yeah? So we work with you on it." Rocky said shrugging, "this is just the first step all right? Come back and see me later, right now I have to go and help on the bridge and I think you guys have a class to get to." The three gasped as they looked at their watches before grabbing the letters and heading for the doors that would lead them to class.

Rocky shook his head at their retreating forms. Those kids were seriously messed up after everything that they had seen and gone through. They had started fighting at way to young an age they should have been training for the day when this stuff would happen instead they had just been reacting to what they could. Rocky sighed, he had been fifteen nearly sixteen when he had started fighting for the planet. These kids were on the verge of forgetting that they were well kids, as much time would have to go into healing their souls as it went into preparing their minds and bodies. Rocky sighed, there was a reason that he was now a social worker, he just hoped that he could help these kids.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own anything here folks Rangers belongs to Saban. Charmed belongs to the CW. HP belongs to JKR thank you.

Voldemort growled angrily, as he looked at the various death eaters and young ones that were gathered around his thrown room. The debacle at the Ministry had cost him more than he cared for, he had lost not only his best political allies and some of his more combat ready death eaters, but he had also lost some of his best sources of gold. True he could break into a few vaults if he wanted to, but that would be likely to anger the goblins, and right now he actually had uses for those scaly little wretches meaning, that he could not harm the filthy creatures just yet. Besides only fools like those in the Ministry tried to fight on two fronts. He was smart enough to know that to do such a thing was suicide. He looked up as Lady Malfoy entered with her pampered son; the current Slytherian Prince. The man sighed as he looked at the boy, the child was unlike his father, where as Lucius was a vicious Copperhead, the child barely made it up to a Garden Snake. The child was no where near strong or willing enough to be of use to him on the battlefield, but he was useful in the fact that he had a fine grasp for politics almost as fine as his fathers. The Malfoy line was beginning to become quiet a disappointment to him though, perhaps he should find other uses for them if they continued to fail him like they did. Still though without the blood traitor Black, there was now a good chance that the Malfoy brat would have access to the Black family fortune, which should have grown to quiet a large sum after so long without being touched. With that fortune under his command, he should be able to bribe the giants should they even consider backing off, and who knows he might even be able to convince some of the other demons that it could be beneficial to them if they worked for him. If that happened then the Malfoys may have bought their return to grace,

The two blondes bowed before him, he smirked as he looked at the members of a haughty pureblood family groveling before his feet. They were totally unaware that his heritage was theoretically not as pure as their own, but the power behind the Slytherian line more than made up for such things. "Report child." He ordered them darkly; the next few moments would determine the usefulness of the Malfoys spawn. If he controlled the fortune then he would have uses, if he was still forced to wait until next year till he gained control of the Malfoy fortune then he was expendable, and would do well to teach Malfoy Sr. a lesson on the price of failure to him.

"My Lord." The woman said began fearfully. "A new person has."

"Silenco." He glared at the blonde woman. "Narcissa, this was your child's mission. I would prefer to hear him give me the report on what has happened." The woman paled, but nodded at the order.

"Now then boy. Begin."

"It would appear that the Blood traitor had a child my Lord. There was nothing I could do, the goblins have made it clear that he is to be the heir."

Voldemort glared at this. "Bella clear the room." The woman nodded, as she quickly escorted all but the two Malfoys from the room. "So you failed in a simple mission in retrieving monies so that we may exterminate the muggles and mudbloods? This is now twice that the Malfoy family has failed me, and their fellow Purebloods. Now tell me about this heir."

"H-he's the son of Black and of a squib." The boy stuttered out. "If his clothes are anything to go by he was raised by muggles, and is a yankee raised fool. He has some sort of connection with another powerful, if not well known witch line."

"What kind of connection?"

"He is the family claimed of the Warren Line my Lord."

"The Warren Line?" He had heard a few things about this line, but had never thought them to be of any threat to him. He remembered reading something about them, about how they were a family of some kind of hunters. He had never been sure what they hunted; he had been tempted to find them, but had decided to always be wary of the name instead. Now it could be that Black had left them to raise hid child, which made them enemies, he would see to their destruction for daring to interfere with his business.

"What else can you tell me about this boy?" Voldemort hissed.

"He and Potter don't seem to quiet trust the old fool either."

"You say Potter has doubts about Dumbledore?" He said, looking up with interest. This could be the sort of thing that was useful to him. If the boy couldn't trust in his supposed mentor, he could be vulnerable to other influence.

"Yes my Lord, he also holds himself differently. I think that the death of Black and then his recent disappearance have done something for him. He is also training with the Weasel and the know-it all-mudblood under the direction of the Black heir."

"Perhaps they are unsure who to trust right now. See if you can feel the boy out at Hogwarts about his relationship with the old fool. If he is falling away from Dumbledore it could mean that he is more open to my past offers. Though we may have to agree to spare his pet mudblood and the Weasel family if he listens."

"Of course my Lord." Malfoy said though he gritted his teeth in disgust at the idea.

"Bella, find all that you can from that house elf, and any other family sources that you may have on this boy."

"Yes my Lord." The woman said.

"Another thing, will be to teach our young dragon here how to shield his mind. I have a mission for him to perform at Hogwarts that must be done in the most secret, and is actually more important than the destruction of the trust between the old man and the boy."

"And what is it I may do to greater serve you my Lord?"

"Simple child, I want you to go and destroy Dumbledore. I will also need you to find a way into Hogwarts for me. I believe that you were telling your uncle that you thought you might have a way that might work."

"Of course my Lord."

"Good, then those are your three tasks. Observe Potter and find where his loyalties lie. Find a way to enter the castle unobserved. Kill Dumbledore. Do these things and your place shall be assured in the new wizard world."

"Of course my Lord." The boy said, a grim look on his face.

"Good. Leave me now." The Dark Lord said, he had much to contemplate at this time.

* * *

**Thunder Ninja Training**

Hunter and Blake looked at the small group before them. The two of them had decided to merge their classes since neither of them had a large class. The two of them had decided to go over the basics of the Power of Thunder together with their students before splitting up. It would also be a help to Blake who hadn't gone the route of the teacher as his brother had.

Hunter looked at the people before him. "Most of you already have some fighting experience, we plan on merging that with the arts of the Thunder ninja's. Some might say that we're not the kind to have around, we're not always known for our patience like Water, or solid loyalty like Earth, nor do we have the calming presence that Air has. Thunder ninja charge forward, always ready for combat, we are the wildcards of the elemental ninja's."

Hermione raised her hand Blake nodded at his youngest student. "Why am I here then? You described Ron more than me."

Blake smiled at the girl. "You attack a problem with a single minded purpose that sings of thunder. While thunder may not strike the same place often, when we do strike though you can be sure that you're going to feel it. When we strike we put all of our heart into it, and let whoever it is we strike know that they've been in a fight." The girl nodded in uncertain acceptance.

"Good now get into formation, we'll begin on the proper way to summon the Power of Thunder!" The two men held their hands out, and a ball of electrical light in their respective colors formed in their hands. "This is what you'll be able to do with enough practice."

"In time you should be able to make them bigger to, they all watched as the two brothers made their balls of lighting to grow from nearly the size of baseballs to the size of bowling balls. "You'll also be able to do it silently with enough practice, as it is all a part of the mind."

In time you'll be able to use your thunder staffs Hunter said, as he picked up an small rod, lighting flared across the rod and it tripled in length producing a thunder staff.

"Cool." Zack said, as he looked at the now formed thunder staff.

"All right, lets get to work on finding your centers now. You all have it, you only have to find it. Look for that part of you that just wants to break free. When you find it let that piece of you in, let it coat you, and then you'll be where you belong."

* * *

**Water Ninja Training**

Tori smiled uncertainly, as she looked at her large class. Sensei had promised to stop in from time to time, but for the moment she was on her own. Sensei would probably tell her it was a great test of patience or something like that if she did complain to him. "So," she said with a weak grin, "this is the class where we study the Power of Water for those of you who weren't sure. Some of you may even be wondering why you're here in this class. Well despite it being the best class of ninja of course." There were a few snickers at this. "Seriously though, there are reasons that each of you was chosen by the element of Water."

"And that is what?" Adam asked from where he was standing.

"We're the calm ones of the three Wind Ninja elements usually. We are the closest ones to the samurais actually, but once we finally do get mad we're as bad as an unstoppable wave, and as devastating as a typhoon. With my help I plan on teaching you how to summon water spirits, and how to use the water to cool off the fiery tempers of others." She smirked at them. "Its also a great ability to use to prank people with."

Ethan raised his head at this prospect. "Nice."

Tori grinned at the blue ranger below her. "Yeah, imagine controlling who got hit and who didn't get hit by the sprinkler system." She said smiling a bit as the fire suppression system turned on and all of the guys were soaked but the girls all remained dry. "See what I mean?" she said, as the guys all moved out of the way. "So, everyone follow me we're going to train in the simulation room today." The others followed after her, and saw that the training room had been turned into a beach. "Here is where we will learn how to use your powers. Here is where we will find your soothing side that will help you. Or maybe the more impulsive side." She said, as a wave came out of seemingly nowhere this time leaving Tori and the guys dry, but the other girls were now wet. Wait till we get to using a sword or another water based weapon. Tori said thinking of some of the weapons she could teac them all to use.

* * *

**Air Ninja Training**

Shane shifted nervously as he entered the long hallway; it was the best place that he and Sensei could think of for training at the moment. Personally he was worried how exactly he was going to even manage to teach this group. Some of them had three times as much ranger experience as he did, and that didn't include whatever training they had done since and before then. He couldn't even pull his rank as a red ranger very easily, since he had a former red ranger that easily out ranked him as both a ranger and a fighter. Add that into the fact that Tommy had also been spending time training one of his other students. Rolling his shoulders a time or two, he stepped forward wanting to go ahead and get this over with as soon as possible.

"Welcome to Air 101 class. Here you will learn why we are called the Wind Ninja Academy. The Ninja of Air will not let a foe escape to new heights. The Ninja of Water shall not let a river slow them down, and the Earth Ninja shall always be the ones that shall surprise their enemies. You'll also have to deal with the Hot air jokes that the other elements have as well though."

"Joy," Kim said sarcastically, "as if the Air head jokes I got while in school weren't bad enough."

Shane smirked at the woman. "Just try to be nice and ignore the jokes for now. Besides once you get a handle on your powers you'll always be ahead of them and occasionally we get to look down on them and the Water Ninja's are all wet anyways."

"Shane we really don't need you to be giving them ideas." Tommy said looking at both Kim and Kira worriedly, as they got ideas for paybacks.

"Come on Tommy, its all for fun." Kim said sweetly.

"Yeah Dr. O, its not like we're going to do anything stupid at the idea of a bit of name calling. Even if I do think I might add some of those names to my song that I'm working on."

"I'm not even going to ask."

"Come on Dr. O, a song about some of the things that you call people that annoy you what could be bad about that?"

"Nothing." Tommy said quickly. Harry shuddered, as he realized that they were actually serious about that. He had nothing against Kira's music, personally he actually enjoyed it, a bit more than the stuff that the Weird Sisters played much to Ron's horror and Hermione's agreement. Still though, he thought it was wiser to stay out of this conversation. Shane seemed to think the same as he did, as he had yet to say anything since the conversation had started.

"All right you can play those games later." Shane said, "right now we need to focus on well learning how to focus. We need to start with learning how to clear your minds, so that the Power of Air can come to you." Harry looked up with interest at this comment. "We also need to find the perfect air weapon for each of you. We use a combination of long distance, and close weapons when we fight so be prepared to get a lot of weapons to train with.

* * *

**Earth Ninja Training**

Dustin grinned as he met with his students. "Yo guys, great to see that you're all here." The brown haired man looked at his students eagerly. Some of them had been a surprise like the Billy guy, while others like Conner weren't really that big of a surprise. He quickly exchanged the traditional bows with his five trainees. "All right, lets get started shall we?" He asked to small group. "We need to learn how to sense the Earth before we can do anything with it, but once you can sense it then you can do all sorts of cool stuff like swim through the Earth or even cause small earthquakes or explosions." "That would happen to be a largely, and highly effective endowment to put into utilization while in conflict." Billy said with interest, as he began mentally going over scenarios that such skills would be useful.

"Um yeah whatever you say dude." The ninja said uncertainly. It also means ya got some righteous means to lay on the smack down."

Aishia snickered at the two men one was trying to decipher the beach talk, while the other was trying to understand the techno babble being spoken. "Yo, I think he said that would be a useful thing to do in a fight. Can't be sure though you'd need deca to make sure of that though."

Conner and Ron shook their heads as the young woman deciphered the two men's speech. "Bloody hell, how did you do that?"

"Lots of practice, and Deca and Alpha gave me this." The woman said as she held up a small earpiece. "It's a translator, but we don't have a whole lot of them so only a couple of people actually have them."

"Wicked."

"Cool."

"Now, how are we going to train on how to understand Earth? I mean its not like we can stop at all the planets we pass cause that would take way to long."

"You are so right there although that would be so awesome to do. Instead of doing that though, what we are going to do instead is get in closer touch with the Earth of our own. Cause right here I got us a little bit of home away from home." The Ninja opened one of the cargo rooms, and the others looked in surprise as they saw that the room was covered in about four or five feet of dirt.

"So dudes, anyone up for a mud flinging contest?" The ninja asked, right before he dove into the earth and disappeared from sight.

"Merlin." Ron muttered, as he stepped into the room.

"Ditto." Conner said.

* * *

Jason looked over at Hunter curiously, the two of them were about the same age and seemed to have some sort of connection between the two of them. He doubted that any kind of connection would be able to keep them from making the most of this though. 

"You already know how to fight." Hunter admitted. "To a certain extent that is. Jason looked slightly insulted at this. "What I mean is, that you can fight well and all, but you fight long fights. What I want to teach you is how to fight like a ninja instead of a ra, er warrior."

Jason nodded in agreement with this. "And how do ninja fight man?"

"Anyway and anywhere." Hunter responded as the lights turned off. "The shadows are one of our greatest allies. You have more combat experience than I do, now we need to blend your abilities with the thinking styles of the ninja." Hunter kicked at Jason, who took the blow to the shoulder and went flying across the room.

"Great." Jason grumbled, as he flipped back to his feet. He could already tell that this guy was going to be giving him a lot of grief over this. Moving, he tuned his ears for any sounds that would tell him where his teacher was hiding. He heard the whisper of something moving across the training mat. "HAH!" He shouted as he struck out hitting nothing but air.

Jason felt his feet being knocked out from under him, and found himself being pinned to the floor. "Never, tell your opponent where you are." Hunter growled.

Jason flipped Hunter off, and struck around where he thought the Thunder Ninja Master was hiding. Again he missed, though he felt the smallest breeze and realized that he was perhaps coming closer than Hunter would like him to think. He was brought out of his musings, as he felt a foot connect to his gut and felt himself being tossed back to the ground. Jason grunted as he hit the ground again.

"You need to be quieter in your attacks." Hunter growled, as the lights slowly came back up for the two opponents. "Until you can learn how to move silently we are going to be stuck in this." Jason nodded, as he felt his ribs they had been going at this and various other combat techniques for a while now. "All right, lets try it again." Hunter said, as the lights went out on them again.

Jason staggered out of the training room, and saw a worried and slightly amused Zack and Tommy waiting by the door. "Can I help you two?" He asked, as he leaned against the wall.

"Sorry man, but seeing you get your butt handed to you repeatedly like that was kind of funny." Zack said not bothering to hide his amusement. "I mean, I can't remember the last time you got schooled like that." The older man shook his head in disbelief.

"Thanks." Jason said sourly. Look I would love to stop and keep talking about this and other things man, but I still have to deal with the other half of my training though." The two older men nodded in understanding, as they watched their old school friend walk off tiredly.

"Weird isn't it?" Zack asked Tommy. "I mean Jason used to be one of those strong silent types during a fight."

"Yeah, but without his memories he's having to rely on a lot of his earlier training, and that includes the yelling."

"Think Zedd planned that?"

"Knowing old grill face, that sounds exactly what he would do." The former ranger growled, as he watched his friend

"You really think that's the problem?" Hunter asked, as he exited the room.

"Yeah, Jason didn't always tell you about when he was going to attack." Tommy told the ninja. "Something more is effecting him, its almost like he's lost his balance."

"That is most understandable." Sensei Watanabe said, as he joined the group. "His body still remembers all that it has been through over the years, but his mind no longer has this knowledge. By having him focus his mind, he no longer is able to react as he has in most of the other fights, but has been forced to try and think his strategies out."

"So at this point in time, you're saying that focus actually causes him more troubles than say letting him to simply go by instinct?"

"Yes." The group paused and wondered how they would be able to disable the blocks that held Jason a prisoner within his own body.

Tommy and Zack looked down the hall in frustration, since they were unable to help their friend. Hopefully after they were done on Phaedos their friend would be back to his old self.

* * *

**Earth**

Andros sighed with annoyance, as the ramp to his ship lowered. Sure as fellow rangers he had no problems with helping the others, it was just that he really hated politics. Unfortunately, from what Tommy had explained to him he was walking into a situation that was full of such problems. Politics was one of the reasons that after U.A.E had been destroyed he hadn't been given any great honors, because he hadn't been in the best of favor exactly. Not with doing most of his fighting away from KO-35 after Zhane had been put into a coma. Besides, Zhane knew how to work their people better than he did. He was better off as a ranger than a trophy fighter like Zhane was forced to be from time to time anyways. Who cared if he had split his time looking for Zordon with protecting a planet that had no real strategic value. His relationship with Ashley didn't help matters either he mused. Andros smirked at this, perhaps it was better this way, and all he had to do was show up for parades while Zhane had to deal with their people.

Raising the hood of his dark red cloak to cover his face, the Red Astro Ranger made his way down the ramp followed by the people that were coming along to survey the area that the new ranger base was going to be built on. The four people were each clad in a different colored cloak of their own. He saw a woman and a man standing at the end of the ramp waiting patiently for them. "Remember, I do the talking." Andros ordered his companions sternly. "The mess that this is doesn't need any smart mouthed comments right now." The others nodded in understanding, as they made their way down to the waiting couple. "Lady Black-Tonks." Andros said giving the woman a half bow. "I am Andros, captain of the ship before you."

"Captain Andros, it is a pleasure to meet you." The woman returned, giving him a half bow in return.

"Yes, I hope you will excuse me Lady, but can we head to the land we will be building on? We have little time to get this project up and running before Lord Black and his companions return."

"Of course, I apologize Captain." The woman said, "this is my husband Ted Tonks." The two men quickly exchanged greetings, while the four figures in the back remained silent. "Now then, we have a portkey here for you to use to get to the exact location." The woman pulled out a piece of parchment, the others nodded as they each touched the offered parchment and disappeared a few moments later. After they reappeared there was some grumbling from the builders, but nothing else was said as they looked at the land.

"This land is in the Black name to the edge of Hogsmeade." The woman said. "The cave network out here is extensive, and may or may not extend to somewhere within Hogwarts itself. We are still trying to figure out how far the tunnels go."

"Thank you Lady Black-Tonks." Andros said, as the others began pulling out various devices to examine the area with. "We shall contact you if we have any further needs."

"Of course Captain, until then we shall be nearby in Hogsmeade."

"Thank you my Lady." The woman nodded, and then left with her husband to do whatever it was that she needed to do in town.

Andros rounded on the others. "All right lets go and get this done." The four nodded, as they removed devices from their belts or from cases that they were carrying. Andros moved away from the group and took a seat upon a hill where he could keep watch.

The four made their surveys, and were near to being done deciding though they would need to compare all of the data when they got back to the ship when they noticed a group of people heading their way. Turning, they saw that a group of unknowns were making their way toward them. Andros already stood between them and the others. The group quickly stowed the various bits of equipment away, as they began making their way to join the Red Astro Ranger, they made sure that their wrist were clear of the cloaks should they need to transform.

"Greetings." Andros said, ignoring the wary friends that he could sense coming up behind him.

"Hello my dear boy." Albus Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling, as he met the cloaked figure that stood between him and the other wizards that were finishing up stowing whatever it was that they were using.

"Do you have permission to be here?" Andros asked bluntly, as he looked at the figure that had strode up to him.

"I was unaware that I was going to need permission to come out here, I have never needed to before. This land has always been free for the students of Hogwarts to roam on the weekends."

"That was before it became a construction site though." Andros informed the man. "For now it must be off limits, whether or not we can allow people back on the land is debatable at the moment, since we shall be building out here it might not be safe for people to be wandering around out here for the immediate future, so I must ask you to leave unless you have the permission of the elder Lady Black-Tonks."

"You do realize that as the supreme Mugwump he could easily force his way onto the land whenever he so chooses do you not?" A hooked nose man asked.

"Not without sufficient proof he couldn't, and I doubt that he will find a reason to do those sorts of things unless he is interfering in something that he has no right to messing with."

"And who are you to say that he hasn't the right to mess with the affairs of the Black's? The family has such a dark history that we might actually be doing the world a service."

"Are you saying that you will actually hold the sons responsible for the sins of the father? I was lead to believe that the people here knew better than to let such a thing like that to happen and during a war as well, you people are really something."

"How dare you judge me." The man said coolly, as he drew a wand on the young man.

Andros rolled his eyes at the temper the man had, and summoned the wand to him with his telekinesis. "Don't start something you can't win." The Ranger said in a much cooler voice than the man had used. "Now, I must ask you all to leave and we may actually be filing a complaint later on about what has happened here today."

"Surely that is not needed. Serverus here is just a tad bit excitable these days and merely reacted." Dumbledore said soothingly, trying to calm the figure down from that course of action. He was a bit surprised, Serverus was usually able to intimidate someone with his evil glare enough to make someone fall to the ground and start confessing. Yet this figure in a dark red cloak didn't even seem bothered by the glare, and had actually taken Serverus's wand away.

"Your man threatened me because we told him to leave." Andros said, as he tossed the captured wand to a silent dark skinned man. "I don't take threats to my people very well, in fact I happen to get very angry. So I think you should leave now."

The old man sighed like a put upon man, but nodded reluctantly in agreement. "Very well, but I think we would be better off if you were a bit more hospitable to people, things happen when you don't have friends, and it would be a shame that no one wanted to work with you because you were being rude wouldn't it?"

"We're not really worried about that, since the only thing we'll be depending on the wizarding world for will be the wards and a few other items."

"Very well, until we meet again."

"Until then." The ranger watched as the figures were off the property before he turned to his companions that had been standing in ready silence. "Damon, Kai, Kendrix, T.J! Lets hurry up and get a perimeter set up so we can start building. I want this to get started immediately."

"Right." The others said nodding, several beeps from their wrists later, and several various pieces of futuristic machinery appeared in flashes of light. The group began clearing the area out for the construction they would soon begin working on, various other cloaked figures appeared, as well as they began building the newest ranger stronghold to battle the forces of darkness.

* * *

Dumbledore shook his head, another wandless wizard? Where had these all people been hiding? That young man had just so casually summoned Serverus's wand, that it was enough to make a person stop and think. If these young mages continued to help Harry, he would soon be replaced as the most powerful wizard in Britain. He would need to find a way to either weaken or dispose of these beings, but to do that he would need more information on them before he could strike at them. He also had to list the things that they were known for doing. So far he had wandless summoning charms, some unknown methods of travel that left either a large cloud of smoke or a flash of light, and then there was the energy that the one figure managed somehow. Add that with the fact that some of them at least seemed to have some form of combat training. He thought for a moment, he had checked the magical records at the Ministry no charges of magic had been detected around the Burrow except for the Weasley spells the unknown spell hadn't even registered on the energy levels that all monitoring spells watched for. It was as if he hadn't done anything he would need to figure that out soon. Who knows if he learned how to track their style of magic he might be able to find these mysterious training grounds that Harry and his friends had been hidden at.

* * *

**Underworld**

Zedd looked at the assembled demons that he had given a job to, his body was pulsing red in anger as he looked at them. "I gave the whole lot of you one simple task to do. You were supposed to let the former power punks gather together, maybe let them use some of their old powers, but if there was a chance that they were a real danger I was to be informed immediately. Thinking that you were some of the best trackers and hunters I had seen I foolishly left you free reign to inform me if things got out of hand. Now I find that not only has Billy been on Earth, but the rangers have also been in contact with wand wizards, and now I find out that they have now all left the planet most likely to either get the assistance of their allies or to find some way to recharge some of their old powers. Is there anything you think I might have left out."

"No my lord." One demon said.

Zedd nodded and raised his staff destroying one of the demons. "Be gone now! I'll remember to keep closer eyes on all of you from now on though, since you obviously can't be reliable enough to report dangers. I will have to see if I can't repair the dangers that you've put us all in."

"As you wish." The assembled trackers said, bowing their heads before they shimmered away.

Zedd grumbled a bit before he activated an old scrying pool. The former star lord wondered if anyone would actually honor the debts that they owed him. He knew that despite his power in the demon underworld, that he was weaker than he used to be, and that he currently had no way of enforcing any threats that he gave.

"Bootlegger." Zedd growled, he waited impatiently till a figure finally ambled into view.

"Ahoy, this be Bootlegger. Cap'n oh the Starblaster, what can I be doin for you?" The figure was dressed in red and gold armor, and had four eyes and four arms two swords rested on his back, while a pair of laser guns rested on his hips.

"I've come to make an offer to you Bootlegger."

"Eh? Why Shiver me timbers if it ain't the high and mighty Lord Zedd! Why it be nearly 10 years since I be hearin from you. Last I heard ya'd been turned inta a mortal and a human on top o that."

"Zordon was a fool if he thought that I was really interested in a planet like the Earth, I was always after a much bigger prize."

"Aye, that ya were. I told me mates that in time we'd hear more from ye, and some o the others. You hadn't been top dog as long as ye had without learnin how tah duck now Zedd, or be it Lord Zedd again?

"Zedd will do for now."

"Oh course Zedd, what be you needin from a pirate like me?"

"I thought I would tell you of a prime opportunity to catch some slaves." Zedd waved his hands and images of the rangers he had fought appeared. "They are older now and have children traveling with them. All I want from them is these four." He showed images now of only Tommy, Jason, Kimberly and Billy. "I have a personal problem, or use for these four."

"And the rest of them be mine ta do with as I please?" The pirate asked with interest.

"Yes, but only if you catch up to them before they acquire the ability to protect themselves, if they manage to do that Bootlegger I think they might give even you some problems."

"Aye, I recognize those four at the least. The bounty on their heads was great amongst the stars once. After all Dark Specter was most interested in the children of Maligore for a while, and then there be the Legendary Tommy Oliver and the Earth born genius Billy Cranston."

"Yes, well I have scores to settle with them."

"I shall enjoy this job, and your finders fee is acceptable, though I may come to watch as ye kill those that need killin."

"I actually have something much worse in mind for them actually." Zedd said, the pirate nodded sharing a laugh with is former master.


	13. Chapter 13

Do I Still Need Disclaimers?

Adam sighed as the red headed wizard that he was trying to teach tried to run yet another diagnostic scan. The former ranger rolled his shoulders wearily as he watched the monitors with deep focus. It wasn't that he didn't trust the kid it was just that he trusted the kid to cause a problem. So far the kid had nearly blown up the ship twice, or nearly caused for the main computer to be wiped and that was just from taking supposedly simple internal scans of the ship. He was almost afraid of what would happen should the kid be left alone to work the ship on his own. Deep down the stunt director had the feeling that a number of his friends were taking advantage of the situation, and having a laugh watching the two of them stumble through the teaching. He wouldn't be all that surprised if he found out that there were bets for how long they could go without Ron being killed. Sometimes being the patient one really stunk.

Taking a deep breath the former ranger started his lesson again. "All right Ron lets try it this way. Begin by bringing up the display screen." The wizard nodded, as he began to hesitantly push the buttons. Adam would be glad when, and if this kid was able to access the Great Power he would then have the instinctual knowledge of controlling a Zord, and wouldn't have to worry about the kid crashing his Zord into a mountain. Unless it was a Dodo bird Zord that is. Next time he was going to let Rocky be the one to teach the red head some of the technical stuff Adam promised himself. Of course with his luck Rocky would explain it in such a way that the kid would catch on almost immediately.

Ron had just finished punching in a series of buttons when an alarm went off.

"Oi! Now what! I did it exactly the way you told me to! Your ship is as bloody temperamental as Hermione!"

"You didn't do anything wrong." Cam said, as he strode into the room and took over one of the control stations. "Something is dragging us off course."

"What is it?" Adam asked, as he switched his monitor from observation to activation, as Cam began pushing buttons.

"Take a look for yourself." Cam said, as he brought the image up on the forward screen. Adam looked, and saw that another spacecraft was off to the side, but he thought that they might be coming closer to it.

"That ship is creating a gravity well that is pulling us in like a vortex."

"Is there anything that we can do?"

"Unless you know a way to push us away from that thing then we're stuck until we can figure a way to pull away. Our engines are no where near strong enough to pull away from that thing though."

The others filed in as the Samurai explained the bad news to them, all taking control of various consoles. "Has there been any communication?" Shane asked, as he studied the ship that they were facing.

"Nothing so far, either they don't want to talk or they can't."

"Seems a little too convenient for this to be an accident." Rocky said.

"Hang on, communication coming through Dr. O!" Ethan called out to the others.

"Put it on the main screen." Tommy ordered his former student. The teen nodded and the image f the solar system changed to that of a figure in red and gold plate armor with four arms and two legs.

"Ahoy there mates! I am Freebooter scourge of the great space lanes. As ye may or may not of figured out ya've just flown into me trap."

"You think?" Conner asked, rolling his eyes as the pirate stated the obvious. Rocky, Dustin and Zack let out small grins at the younger man's defiance.

"What do you want Freebooter?" Tommy asked coldly.

The creature chuckled at Tommy. "That's simple mate. I want you and all of ye crewmates. I'm sure that ye'll all make a good price minus the finders fee I have ta pay. The slave market will love ye all. Heroes appen ta fetch quiet a price."

"I don't think so ugly."

"And what do ye think ye will do bout it mate? Yer ship be caught within me gravity well, and not even you can fight the very power o gravity. You may be Tommy Oliver and the rest of Zordon's 'children' but not even you lot can break free of gravity besides your all powerless. Surprised I know ye and your shipmates lad? Please think it out mate, your face was on several a bounty poster before Zordon went an did his thing."

"Yeah, but no one will pay those anymore."

"True, so it'll be to the slave markets for you."

"We'll just have to see about that." Tommy said harshly. "Ethan cut the transmission."

"Ideas people?" The former ranger asked, as the screen returned to watching the stars go round and round. "Unless we break free we're probably stuck here."

"Paige, can you and Leo orb the ship out?" Tanya asked.

"No not even we're that strong besides, more than likely Leo would be told off for doing something like that."

"I can't formulate a way to disrupt the gravity well at this moment either."

"Come on people, I don't care how crazy the idea is put it on the table."

"Um, what if we tried to slingshot around it?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Explain." Jason ground out, he was barely keeping himself standing after the multiple uses of Zordon's name.

"Well, when I fly my broom at practices sometimes I do this maneuver called the shoulder yank turn. I grab onto one of the goal post while flying and hang onto it while I spin around and go the other direction my turns are harder and tighter that way."

"You did what!" Hermione hissed at him, the teen merely swallowed nervously at her glare.

"Haley, Ethan, Billy, Cam! Any of you think that might actually work?"

"It might if we increase our speed, and go into a controlled orbit around the gravity well for as long as we can." Haley said, as she made a quick simulation with the help of Deca.

"Then theoretically we might be able to break free?" Cam nodded in agreement.

"But we would need to build up a butt load of speed to pull it off to get far enough away that we wouldn't get sucked right back in." Ethan explained.

"Regrettably the engines we have don't have that manner of capacity even with all the enhancements that we've made to them."

Shane started to whisper with Sensei who nodded in agreement. "I have a plan that might give us the boost that we need if we use the engines as well at the same time. I'll need all of the air ninja's though." The red ninja master said.

"What are you planning?"

"If it works, it might give us the extra push that we need."

"All right, we could also open the launch bay doors and vent the air. It might add a little bit of a jump to our maneuver." Ethan suggested.

"Agreed. Shane you must deal with the docking bay when we release the air, you must make sure that it comes out very powerful."

"Yes sensei." The Wind Ninja Master said bowing before he headed off.

"The other air ninjas shall help me with the plan that you have come up with." The trainees nodded, and followed the older man out as he stepped into the elevator.

"Everyone else take your positions." Rocky ordered the others. "Billy, you have the most experience with the ship, so you take the controls."

"May the Power protect you all." Billy said, Tommy nodded as he prepared to step onto the elevator.

Those on the bridge flinched as they saw Jason collapse to the floor red energy was glowing from his body. "Zordon." The teen muttered.

"Jason." Tommy and Kim said, as they rushed to their friend's side.

"Go." The teen growled out shrugging their help off. "I won't let this stop me." The two nodded reluctantly, before heading after the others.

Phoebe glared at the obviously hurting teen. "Leo get him out of here before he decides to try and get back up." The blond man nodded, he grabbed the teen by the shoulder and orbed the two of them to med bay. Billy began the course he had set up that would hopefully get them far enough away. He had an idea what the wind ninja were going to do, and if it worked, it should give them the push to break the hold the gravity well was using on them.

Sensei Watanabe gathered the Air ninja into the hallway where Shane had been training the group in the use of their element. The ninja all took seats so that were gathered in a circle around the man. "Focus my young ninja. Gather your power together and direct this power into me. I shall do the rest of our task with your energies to strengthen me."

The group nodded and closed their eyes, they focused and then began pouring what power they could grasp into the old man. Watanabe nodded as he felt the calm yet deadly feel of Kimberly, the hurricane like power of Tommy, the fierce tornado like feeling of Kira, and the power of the winds when found high in the mountains from Harry. The old Ninja's body glowed for a moment before he used the power and began looking for more. _'Begin Shane!'_ He sent telepathically to his former student.

Shane nodded as he felt the message being sent to him along with a slight boost of power from Sensei. Shane's head shot up from the meditative pose that he had been in. Jumping into the air he summoned his element. "Power of Air!" His body glowed red with all the power that he was calling on. He then began to ninja streak around the launch bay room. Faster and faster the young man went, willing the air to go where he needed it. The air pressure in the room began to change as Shane commanded the air to compress tightly, he even felt himself slowing down slightly as the wall of air he made tried to stop him as he passed through it. It wasn't enough though he needed more.

"Deca, keep feeding me air into this room!"

"Shane, if you continue you will exceed the maximum required air pressure." The A.I warned the ninja, as he continued bouncing off the walls.

"Just do it Deca!"

"Very well, increasing air flow by 5"

"15 Deca."

"Shane, that would not be advisable."

"Do it."

Shane swallowed nervously, as he paused for a moment. This was going to be as dangerous as fighting a monster without ranger powers.

"If you don't mind some help, I think I can offer you some." Remus said from by the door, where he was watching the red ninja, as he began to compress the air. "If you don't mind my coming in for a minute I can help you out with a spell that should protect you against the air. I'm sure you have ways of doing that as well, but it might save you some power if I used the wizard version." The werewolf said.

Shane nodded in agreement to the offer. "Do it." The werewolf scurried in, and made several motions with his wand, performing the bubble body charm, an advanced version of the bubblehead charm. "That should help keep you alive a bit longer."

"Then get out of here." Shane ordered, his voice echoing in the giant bubble that now surrounded him.

"Remus nodded, and popped back out of the room and Shane resumed his ninja streaking manipulating the air in the room.

Odd." Billy muttered, as he looked at some of the sensors.

"What?"

"Shane is compressing the air with his ninja powers, and in doing so he is escalating the air pressure in the launch bay. The room already has a third more air inside it then it should hold and is getting disturbingly higher."

"Can he survive for very long in that?"

"Unknown. Though it is doubtful that he could. Unfortunately I cannot get a teleportational lock on him, and even if I did if he's like most red rangers then he would be mad at me for saving his life and tell me to put him back."

"That sounds about like Shane." Tori said a smile tugging at the edge of her face, as she readied the emergency power.

"Okay everyone get ready its going to be tight." Cam said, as they began to plot a course that gave them the tightest possible curve. The others waited anxiously as the brains for the various teams calculated the exact moment when they would need to break free. "Okay dad, we're sending you a countdown for when we plan to break free. Whatever insane and crazy plan you and Shane put together needs to happen at the same time." The samurai said.

He was interrupted from saying anything else when an explosion sent Haley and Ethan stumbling away, as sparks erupted all over the place. "The stress to the ship is getting to be to much, if we don't break free soon we're going to blow up before we can get away."

"With everything overloading like this, it's going to be difficult to just touch the controls, much less try and do anything as a group."

"We're veering off course."

"Blake take Cam's spot! Zack you got Ethan's, Hermione take the communications station." Hunter ordered the group of thunder ninja's, as he pushed Billy out of the way before an explosion erupted in the former blue ranger's face. "Now then," he continued in his barking tone. "Imagine the sparks are the power of thunder, let the power flow through you and back into the ship."

"Got it." A shaky voice said, as Jason slid into the engineering seat.

"Jason your weak." Billy stated, "You need to wait before you try something like this."

"Billy be quiet we don't have the time or the numbers to argue about this." Jason said, as he adjusted the engines power.

Billy glared at his former leader for a moment before he walked up behind him and placed his hands on Jason's shoulders.

"With my Earth Powers I'll keep you grounded Jason. Cause I am not losing you again."

"Deal." The young man groaned out.

Dustin came up behind Hunter and placed his own hands on Hunter and grounded his friend. "Together, all right dude."

Hunter grinned and clasped hands with his fellow ninja. "Together dude." He said before he turned back to the controls. A confused Ron came up behind Hermione and placed his own hands on her shoulders, while Aishia and Conner grabbed onto Blake.

"Looks like its time for some extra training dudes." Dustin said with a cocky grin. "Tap into your reserves, imagine that you are the Earth. Come on you know that you can feel that energy there the one that will let you stand tall no matter what." The assembled ninja nodded as they felt for the power that was described while the Thunder Ninja's absorbed power and redirected it. Hunter flew the course that had already been plotted, and began moving in tighter and tighter circles. The less experienced ninja groaned as the explosions sent surges into them.

"Now." Billy gasped out as a powerful wave of energy tore through him and Jason.

Watanabe's eyes snapped open and glowed with red power. "Now send me the last bit that you can."

"Power of Air." The Trainees all cried, as they shot the last bit of power that they could manage. Watanabe directed the small bit of energy along with his own power and manipulated the cosmic winds to push them.

Blake triggered the docking doors, and the compressed air shot out of the ship and into space pushing them forward.

"Plot a course and get us out of here!"

With the extra speed, the ship shot forward and then made a small jump, then another one that would take then to Pheados.

* * *

Freebooter watched in shock as his gravity well was overcome and the ship caused massive damage to his own ship's internal systems then made the jump out of the system. "I don't believe it! You let them escape!" The space pirate snarled at his crew. 

"But cap'n, no one's ever broken free o the gravity well before, it shouldn't of been possible." A foolish crewman spoke out.

"I don't care you worm I want you to go after them though!" The pirate raised his hand and sent a blast of power at the crewman that dared to talk back at him. "I was content to be nice earlier, but now they've gone and made it personal."

"Yes sir!" The other space pirates said. "Setting a course now cap'n."

"Good, no one makes a fool of Freebooter and lives to tell the tale." The pirate snarled, as he caressed his sword in anticipation.

* * *

"Well, how bad is the damage?" Tommy asked as he slumped into a chair across from Haley, who had been designated as the spokeswoman for the technical team. 

Hailey had several grease stains on her face and a couple of burns on her hands. The rangers had all spent the last two days doing what repairs that they could. "We estimate that the damage is about a quarter of our non-essential systems, and about 15 f our essential systems damaged, along with a few dozen odds and ends that we haven't gotten the chance to inspect just yet or are in the process of doing that." The woman said in her best no nonsense manner.

Tommy ran a hand over his face for a moment and felt the beginnings of hair growing on his face. "And you need us to stop to do most of these repairs right?" He guessed tiredly.

"Yes," Haley said nodding. "The structural integrity needs to be gone over as well once we get back home. We should have enough power to finish the trip and get back though before any life threatening problems occur. Just be glad we had all those modifications made or we probably would have been snapped in two."

"Now there's a happy thought." Ron said dryly from where he was leaning against the wall.

"Good to know, now when we get to Pheados I want us to land so that I can check out the outside with Alpha and see if we can't do anything about fixing those docking bay doors, they were nearly wrenched off their tracks when we opened them last time."

"Right. Are you sure you can handle all of this?"

"Don't have the time to do otherwise Tommy. If something goes wrong though I'll try and get in touch with you."

"All right."

"Well this isn't all bad." Adam said reassuringly.

"Right," Kira said sarcastically to the older man. "Its not bad that we had to face a space pirate waiting for us. Face it Mr. P, that thing knew we were coming through that way."

"Agreed." Kim said nodding in agreement at this. "The question right now though is how. Did we pick up a hitchhiker? Or do we have a traitor in our midst?"

"Don't go there Kim." Rocky said warningly. "I don't think any of us here would backstab the Earth."

"Sorry Rocky," Kim said shrugging. "Didn't mean to offend you, and it wouldn't be the first time that a spell of some kind has allowed us to do things we wouldn't normally do. Billy once stole the dragon dagger while under the control of evil and Tommy and I let Goldar steal Saba while under another spell. Besides its what I do these days."

"What, make people suspicious of each other?" Paige asked critically.

"Nah, I work in security, bodyguard work mostly. I own a small security company actually."

"Really girl? Wow. Aishia said, "I so did not see that one coming." The woman was deeply impressed at the career choice that her friend had chosen.

"Yeah, we even get the occasional supernatural job as well. Those are the ones that I love the most."

"Seems like an odd choice from you is all." Tanya said.

Kim nodded her understanding at the fact that it was an odd career choice for a girl who had gone to the pan globals. "It was Jason's ideas to cash in on our combat experience. The Company even trained some of the original Silver Guardians. We also helped with some of the first design plans for some of their weapon prototypes. Haley was on our list of people to recruit but you and Mercer got to her before we did so we backed off." Kim said nodding toward Tommy.

"Wow." Ethan said, his eyes round. "I don't suppose that you have any kind of internships?" He looked hopefully at Kim.

Kim smiled at this. "Lets stop the bad guys first, then we can worry about career plans like that."

Tommy just leaned back in his chair and stared in disbelief. "A security business? Sorry," he said holding his hands up, "it's just like Tanya said, I never, ever would have expected something like that from you Kim."

"I told you Tommy, it was Jason's idea, and if he hadn't gone and gotten sucked into that gem of his he probably would be the face of the company instead of me. Besides its not like I'm the only one who took a different route than expected. Cassie owns a monster insurance company that is required for all major companies in California to have or else when monsters come to their city they pretty much have to do without any insurance at all. Justin and Carlos are part owners in a construction company that does a lot of rebuilding after monster and zord battles."

"All right, your right I'm wrong." Tommy said cutting her off while holding his hands up in surrender.

"But how did you know about those when you're all the way in Canada?"

"I happen to be one of the part owners of Justin and Carlos's company, and I have a 20 share in Cassie's company as well. Though I guess part of those shares belong to Jason since I used company money to get them.

Jason groaned at this. "Great, on top of all the Black family stuff, I now have to deal with regular business stuff as well?"

Kim blushed slightly at this. "Yes Jason. I had planned on telling you about that after we got back, and you hopefully had your memory back."

"I think I miss being a busboy and dishwasher at P3 already." Jason said groaning as he began banging the back of his head against the wall. There were several snickers at the young overwhelmed teen. Jason paused his head banging and looked at a pair of eyes that had some of the first true traces of life in them that he had seen. "Remember Harry, you only have a year before you have to deal with all of this stuff so I think you should be very careful."

"That just means that he should be enjoying this as much as possible though."

Jason sent a glare up at a smirking Kat. "You are so not helping right now."

"Good. Now we have get back to work." Haley said, as she and the other techs stood back up her red hair bouncing as she headed out the door.

"Hey Hailey?"

"Hmm?" She paused at the door and looked at her college friend.

"How long till we probably get there?"

"Probably the end of the day Tommy, or we'd have been there this morning."

"Good, we can't get there soon enough." Tommy mumbled to himself. "Billy what can you tell me about Freebooter?"

Billy sighed. "Not a whole lot. He does the odd job here and there for whoever is currently in power, mainly acting as an enforcer he and his crew are just hired muscle for whoever has the money. He's pretty well known for his traps. We're the first ones to get away from him that I know of. Now that we know what he does we should be able to make a counter of some sort. He is rumored to have a handful of nearly every type of troop there is the list is known to have both kinds of putties, tengas, cogs, kalzacks, Quontrons and . He may have a few others from other planets but those are the main ones that he's known to have."

"Great."

"All right everyone get some rest, we'll deal with this guy when and if we can. When we get to Phaedos we'll be dealing with some of the toughest challenges you'll ever face as Rangers."

* * *

Tommy tossed and turned in his bunk unable to really rest as images of the past kept intruding in his thoughts. Sighing the Paleontologist climbed out of his bunk and headed for the mess hall. He walked in and was only slightly surprised to see all of the other former ninjetti sitting around a table drinking from steaming mugs. Tommy sat down with the other six rangers and the seven friends all sat there lost in thought of the past. 

"Its nice to know that even our fearless leader has doubts about what we're planning on doing as well." Rocky said with a weak grin at Tommy. It hadn't escaped any of their notice that none of them were overly confident right now with what they were about to do. Despite all of their protests they all knew that they were actually ready for what they had to do and were anxious to get it over with. The time that they had gone to get the Great Power had been a stressful one on them, and now they were going back and the memories of that time were refusing to let them be.

"We're all a lot different than we were back then." Adam said, as he drank some tea.

"He's right you know, a lot has transpired since the last time we were on Pheados."

"Maybe Billy, but at our cores we're still the same people right?" Rocky argued back almost hopefully. "We're just a bit older, wiser and mature."

"Theoretically though in your case at least." Aishia teased her friend.

"All to true." Rocky said, nodding in agreement, as he and the former yellow ranger traded grins.

"You guys may not be all that worried about what's going to happen but I am. Think about it, back then we were optimistic kids who got a thrill from saving the once a week with a bunch of giant robots. Now though we're all experienced fighters who have seen the good and bad sides of both war and humanity. Can any of you honestly tell me that you still believe in some of the same things?"

"I kind of get where your coming from Kat, Lord knows how many parents there are that I would love to rip to shreds after they've done something to their kids. A lot of times I can't do anything about it either though, because the very people that hurt the kids are hidden behind mountains of red tape that I can barely hack my way through sometimes."

The others all nodded in sympathetic understanding, the line between good and evil had blurred somewhat over the years since they had been rangers and gotten older.

"So what now?"

"I don't know yet, I guess that we continue on as we have been, and hope for the best. Only time will tell how this is going to work out."

"Great. Personally I never really ever wanted to go back to Pheados again."

"Ah, you worry to much Adam." Rocky said, a cocky smirk on his face. "We kicked that quest butt once we'll do it again." The others chuckled weakly; they all knew they had been lucky last time.

* * *

Dumbledore sighed as he read the reports, unknown creatures were tearing across the British Isles and were destroying wizards left and right. He had yet to meet any of these creatures, as they seemed to be able to vanish without a trace within moments. 10 Aurors were already dead by the creatures, and nearly three times that amount of non-combatants had fallen as well. These things prey was easy to identify, since they usually beat their victims to death. They were as subtle as a clan of giants in that regard. While the loss of so much life was a regrettable problem perhaps it was what was needed to flush the Potter and Black boys out of their unknown hiding hole. He still needed to find out what types of muggleborns would best be able to work with these two so that he could find things that would manipulate them with, or to tell him what he needed to know. The only muggleborns he currently knew of that was with the group was Miss Granger, and with her deeply ingrained respect for authority she was easy enough to control. And if she tried to argue with him, well the Prefect badges did have ways of telling the secrets of the wearers for a reason. 

The old wizard was slightly surprised when the wards began chiming in his head alerting him to a powerful source of mystical energy nearby. Whatever it was it was not in the castle or even on the grounds, but the wards were still detecting it. He turned to look out his window in the direction that the Black's were building, and tasted the power that was coming from that place. They had something of great power there, something that if possible actually rivaled the power of the Philosopher's Stone. Such power should be placed within the protective wall of Hogwarts and not flaunted, he would have to see if he could find out what it was that was pouring forth so much power, but how? He had no doubt that if he could convince Fawkes that the golden firebird would take the item, as long as it was not tainted with dark power. His Phoenix was extremely picky about those sorts of things, and had habit of destroying dark items. He sighed, in time he would have this new power that the Blacks had, for now he would wait and bide his time.

He looked over his schedule and saw that he would be a bit early for a meeting with Rufus, 'but the early Niffler did catch the more sparkles', he thought to himself, as he walked over to the fireplace in his office and flooed to his office in the Wizengott. He cast a simple cleaning charm, and then headed for the Minister's office, which was located near the top floors. The aging headmaster nodded to the occasional person, he already the measure of all of the lackeys here, their empty well wishes were of no concern to him. He reached the double doors to the Minister's office, and nodded in greeting to Percy Weasley.

"I'm here for my appointment my dear Percy, is the Minister in at the moment? I am aware that I am a few minutes early and would hate to be showing a distrust between us when we should be strongly united against Voldemort."

The boy trembled in his expensive robes at the casual mention of the name. Dumbledore withheld an eye roll at the fear that the boy had at the foolish name that Tom had chosen. He waited patiently till the former Auror finally allowed him into the room. The man was a bit of a bully, as he recalled from his time as the man's transfiguration teacher, a Gryffindor that had been a few years ahead of Tom actually.

"Dumbledore come on in." The lion of a man said warily, as he eyed the man before him. Dumbledore was still a man that you had to publicly respect, and right now he needed every bit of support he could get in the war. The Black family were making several stirs in the pureblood way of thinking in fact because of that he had increased Auror Tonks pay grade slightly to get on the clumsy young woman's good side. He had also arranged for them to have every type of building permit that they had requested though something about that had surprisingly irritated Dumbledore probably cause he thought that the old school was the best and found it a personal insult to its protections.

"Rufus, its good to see you again." Dumbledore said with twinkling eyes.

"Yes, well I just wish we could stand and talk about nothing unfortunately we need to have a different kind of talk. I want Potter's public support, perhaps the two of us could appear somewhere to encourage the people that we are here to protect them."

"Alas, I'm afraid that is something that I cannot give you Rufus, as Harry is not a ward under my protection I cannot give you such things." Dumbledore smiled to himself, this could cause some friction with the Ministry and the Black's if he played this just right.

"Really?" The Minister asked darkly. "Then who does have the right to say yes or no?"

"The Black family is where Harry is currently hiding."

"Really? Strange they never mentioned any of that to me." The Minister said coolly. "And I've had several meetings with Lady Black-Tonks about additional funding and such things for the war effort. I thought that they would have trusted me about the whereabouts of the Chosen One."

"Perhaps when you have another meeting you can ask them that." Albus suggested to the wizard. He smiled a bit more as he saw a small beetle that he knew very well crawling up the side of the of the Minister's desk. 'Perfect, at this rate the entire British wizarding world would soon know that the Blacks had failed to mention that they were the current guardians of the boy-who-lived.' With that information leak it would strengthen his position, and make them require his aide to get the bad press off of them. Fortunately for him the Blacks were not currently in a position that they could ignore a bit a bad publicity right now. There was a chance that this bad publicity would put their family name back in the dumps alongside the Lestranges. If he was lucky the public would demand the removal of Harry from the care of the Black family and he could return Harry to the Dursley's.

Rufus eyed the aging headmaster carefully; he had known Dumbledore a long time and knew the fate of those that underestimated him. While he personally believed in strong-arm methods to deal with problems, Albus believed in a more gentle method of dealing with the dark monsters that popped up from time to time. Their differences in philosophies had led to a strained working relationship. Personally he would love to just walk around the great wizard, but with his power and positions came certain respect that even he couldn't ignore completely. He knew that the Blacks and Dumbledore had a strained friendship at the moment, other than that he had no idea what was going on. He had checked with his sources, and Potter's closest friends were also missing, so he couldn't inquire/interrogate them either. All this meant though was that his main source of information about the boy would come from Dumbledore unless the Blacks let something slip.

"We'll come back to discussing the Potter boy and the Blacks later, right now we need to discuss these new creatures that are being used by Voldemort. What do you know of them?"

"Nothing unfortunately, I have yet to even see them." The wizard admitted.

"Yes, well they are speedily becoming a major and deadly problem. The only report of someone driving them off so far is from a group of goblins debt collectors, who barely escaped with their lives as I understand."

Dumbledore nodded he had heard of this. Bill Weasley's department was near the debt collectors, and he had walked by when the five-goblin team had limped back into their own offices. He had later gotten his hands on the report from the bank president that had given a list of the injuries, and even he had to admit that the list of injuries was worrisome. One of the goblins had lost one of his eyes, while another had several bones pulverized, as if something heavy and blunt had repeatedly been slammed against the goblins bones. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Not that I know of, not even vampires or werewolves are this powerful, and most of these attacks happen during the day anyways. It might be some type of animated stones doing this according to some of the unspeakables."

"So we're dealing with a type of Golem?" Dumbledore said in disbelief not really believing that something as weak as a golem could be causing this type of damage.

"Impossible, no Golem is as fast and deadly as these things are, not to mention there are spells that Aurors are taught that can break enchanted objects like stone or even diamond you should know that Albus! And even if they were using goblin golems then that banking group would have stopped those things cold! I've even searched to see if these things were some sort of armored Inferi and gotten nothing!"

"There is no reason to get overworked at this Minister." Albus said trying to soothe the temper of the man who was practically spitting in fury.

"That's easy for you to say Albus!" Scrigmaure snarled angrily. "Its not your people that are dying out there! Do you know what the latest numbers are Dumbledore? Let me tell you the numbers as is." The man picked up a wrinkled report that had obviously been clenched tightly several times. "There are 14 dead Aurors and 43 dead civilians! Oh yeah and 3 hit wizards." The wizard finished sarcastically. "That doesn't even include the idiot muggles that have gotten hurt."

Albus nodded muggles were rather low on their prioity right now unless they were people of influence that could help keep their secret like the P.M "Regrettable losses to be sure Rufus, but we must not loose our faith in someone finding their weaknesses."

"And until then I'm supposed to what let our people die?"

"We will find a way Rufus." Dumbledore assured the man as he sank into his chair.

"We better Albus, I don't intend for my time as the Minister to be as the loser. I intend to win this war, and then I have even bigger plans that will ensure that nothing like this ever happens again."

"Like what?"

"I intend to make the laws on dark things so tough after this war that not even you could get away without paying a fine." The man said with a fanatic gleam in his eyes. "Then I intend to have all of the darker elements of the wizard world taken care of. Holy lines on our borders will keep vampires from walking across the borders with impudence, silver doorknobs will convince werewolves to stay away and those are just the beginning."

"Some of those methods sound a tad extreme Rufus." Albus said frowning, disappointed at his former student. "If you do not watch it you shall send the very beings that you wish to safeguard our people from straight into the arms of Voldemort."

"See though, even you agree their need to be safeguards in place to protect us from certain beings."

"This is a conversation for another time, what else can you tell me about these things?"

"Not much else, other than that they're gray and silver, and that they leave no witnesses. Spells just bounce off them and some of them appear to carry long blades while others carry these big bulky things in their hands. But you already know that don't you Dumbledore? If you were hoping that I could clue you into some hidden ability they had then your wrong, the only spells so far that seem to even effect them are a few minor hexes and jinxes, all others bounce off them like nothing."

"Really, and what is it that effects them?" Albus asked eagerly.

"Explosive, and bombarding spells are the only ones that affect them. One cast with enough power might destroy them, or so we hypothesize. The Department of Mysteries wouldn't mind getting their hands on one of them and seeing how it works as well."

"Well, sometimes curiosity must be curbed."

"Easier to say to a bunch of snot nosed kids than it is to a bunch of adults who work on the hush, hush stuff."

"I imagine so." Albus said with good humor. "Though in my defense you never had to deal with the likes of Lily Evans, the Marauders, Hermione Granger, Seververus Snape, Rebus Hagrid or a handful of other students that I can think of."

"True, but a few of those same names end up working in the D.O.M you know."

"True, if this is all we have so far then I leave you to it. I only hope that the Blacks sudden return is not part of the reason that these things have come to be, and I also hope that we hear from Harry sooner rather than later."

"As do we all Albus." The Minister said, as he shook hands with the headmaster. "If we learn anything new that you need to know I'll inform you at once."

"As shall I." Dumbledore said, not deterred by the not so subtle warning in the Minister's voice to back off and let the Aurors handle it. The two parted, neither completely pleased with what they had learned of their foes both physical and political.


	14. Chapter 14

The Astro Megaship mark 4 landed on the beach, and all of the people looked toward the plateau that was barely visible off in the distance. "Well come on." Tommy said with a bit of forced cheer. "Lets go and see Dulcea." All of the trainees and masters wore their ninja uniforms, while the charmed ones wore hiking boots and shorts the wand wielders had also left their wands behind on the ship.

Conner looked over at Kira and Ethan. "Is it just me, or is Dr. O a bit nervous about something here?"

"Yeah I think your right."

"Just stay alert you, never know what you'll find when Dr. O's nervous." Kira said, as she eyed the area around them warily.

The three younger rangers turned back to the others. "Yeah, maybe Dulcea will flip you over again." Kim said with a smirk, as they found the trail.

"C'mon, how was I supposed to know that she was going to consider us a threat?" Tommy asked as they trotted down the well-remembered trail.

"Tommy we were unknown people to her at the time and it was her job to guard the planet and the beginning of the quest. Of course she's going to be cautious." Adam reasoned with his old friend.

"Not to mention you don't get the title Master Warrior without learning how to deal with wannabe fighters that are trying to prove themselves." Aishia added. Tommy nodded, but sent a death glare at the dino thunder and ninja rangers who quickly stopped laughing at the casual way they talked about Tommy's defeat.

"Besides, a Paleontologist like yourself should probably know at least from some of your archeology friends that warrior cultures very rarely offer their right hand in greeting." Billy added, ignoring a glare that Tommy was sending at him.

"Didn't stop her from kissing Adam later now did it?" Tommy added sullenly.

"She what?" Tanya asked, while looking at her husband.

"Ooh you are so busted dude." Conner said smirking at the couple, he was quickly silenced Kira hitting him in the back of the head and Ethan hitting his shoulder. "What?"

"Hey, don't bring me into this, and whatever happened to you guys promising to never tell anyone else about that?" Adam asked his friend in annoyance. "And honey it was only on the cheek, and it was more of an ego booster than anything else."

"Either that or it was a kiss of death." Trent said, as he walked past them. Adam froze as he considered this swallowing nervously at the thought.

"Cheerful guy you got there man." Zack said smirking at Tommy. "He was obviously trained by the first Green Ranger, he's even got the whole brooding thing down to an art."

"Hey I didn't teach him that! Former evil rangers are masters of brooding right Blake?"

"I don't know I was never much for beating myself up for something I had no control over." Blake said, amusement colored his voice.

"And I don't recall Kat letting her time under Rita's spell to make her into any kind of brooder, Rocky added, "Billy did you notice any of the signs? Maybe I missed them."

"I'm afraid not."

"Hunter how about you? C'mon, surely one of you was a brooder." Tommy pleaded to the crimson ninja master.

"Please dude, if there was a contest for brooding, Hunter would so be in the semi finals with you guys." Dustin said staring at Tommy and Jason, as he enjoyed the feeling of the ground beneath him. The others nodded in agreement, the two original rangers were sometimes freakishly quiet as they stood and watched the others.

"C'mon we have a long way to go still." Hunter said, as he increased his speed.

The others nodded and followed after the crimson ninja. They all finally made it to the edge of the forest, Tommy found himself in the lead, but hesitated as he reached the edge of the forest.

"Something wrong Dr. O?"

"Just nervous, this isn't exactly the friendliest neighborhood in the galaxy." He told Ethan.

"But I thought the problems didn't start until after you had talked with Dulcea."

"Yeah, but that's because she was our guide to where we learned about our animal guardians, I doubt just one side of the forest is dangerous and back then we had Zordon's recommendation that we were okay. We no longer have that protection."

"Well, maybe this just means that we're supposed to guide them in." Aishia suggested, as she gestured to the ones that had never been here before.

"Doubtful, Dulcea likes to give everyone their last and final warning and chance to turn back before she leads them forward. I doubt she would want to miss that."

"So maybe she doesn't want to be found." Piper suggested.

Adam winced at this. "Then that could be dangerous for us, considering the fact that we need her help to even try to touch the Great Power. I'd prefer to think that she's just testing us."

"Very good young Frog." A voice said from above them. The group looked up just as a cloaked figure with a staff dropped to the ground and knocked Adam, Tommy and Rocky to the ground. The cloaked figure then held their staff against Tommy's throat. "Why have you returned young Falcon? You know the dangers of coming here very well."

"Nice to see you again too Dulcea." Tommy choked out, as he looked up at the woman that had incapacitated him once again.

"Hang on Dr O!" Conner yelled as he rushed at the group. Dulcea knelt down and the teen went flying over the back of the woman and slammed into a tree. Ethan, Ron and Trent followed after Conner, but the Master Warrior sent out a spin kick that slashed across all three of them and sent them flying into the ground.

"These young ones are almost as cocky and impulsive as you once were at their age my young Falcon."

"Thanks I think." Tommy said from where he was laying.

"Now then, why have you returned to this place?"

"Zedd's back." Adam answered, as he slowly pushed himself into a sitting position.

Dulcea jerked her staff back at this. "Then it is good that you have come, for none know of the way his mind works better than you who have fought him before, but who are these others?"

"Friends and allies to help us since Zedd's teamed up with a dark Earth Wizard, and Zedd currently commands the demon world of our planet."

"So these are the allies you hope will be able to help you battle these new and old enemies." Dulcea said, as she looked skeptically at some of the people.

"Yes." Kimberly said, as she stepped forward and bowed to the older woman. "We also need your help to restore the mind of one of our own. You may be the only chance that he has to regain his memory." Kimberly pushed Jason towards the woman with hopeful expression.

The master warrior nodded, as she looked Jason in the eye as if peering into his very soul. "If I cannot heal him I shall summon Leirgott to aide me in the returning of one of our own." The group all nodded their thanks to the woman.

"You guys all right?" Tommy questioned his students, as he finally got back up and stood over Conner.

"Just glad I didn't eat anything." Ethan said, as Dustin hauled him back up.

"For sure dude." Conner said, as he rubbed his back where he had slammed into a nearby tree.

"Don't call me dude." Tommy said with a deadly warning in his voice.

"Well come on I'd rather not face this place without Dulcea." Aishia said, as their guide took off into the jungle. The others sighed in agreement and followed after the woman who was already moving swiftly through the trees.

The group finally made their way to the fireplace they turned their eyes toward the sun and saw that twilight was quickly approaching. "Gather around the fire." The warrior woman ordered her charges. "When you are done here this night you will not so easily be parted from your guides again." She finished this while giving the former Ninjetti a brief glare.

"Anybody else wishing to disappear right now?" Rocky mumbled, as he looked at his feet in embarrassment. The others were silent as they moved to their spots around the fire.

"Um excuse me? But how will this effect our abilities as ninja?" Cam asked.

"The powers will fight for dominance, you must embrace the ninjetti side though if you are to even hope to pass the Quest for the Great Power."

Shane shook his head and stepped back from the fire. "Sorry lady, but I'll take my chance with my own abilities." The other members of Ninjastorm nodded in agreement and stepped back from the ring of fighters.

Dulcea's eyes widened in surprise at this, it was one thing for a person to ignore her warnings of the dangers seeking the power meant, but to also ignore her offer to help them was unheard of.

"Um hi, before you go and get all insulted I have a suggestion." Phoebe suggested, as she slid between the Ninjastorm team and the Master Warrior.

"And what might that be?"

"My sisters and I and maybe even Sensei Watanabe cast a spell while the animals and them come together, we try and make the two slightly different powers unite."

"It has never been done before, but I suppose that we can do it." Dulcea said reluctantly.

"Good, so everyone gather around the fire." Piper ordered everyone.

"Yes, all except Jason, you have to make a choice first before you can truly rejoin the ranks of your brethren young one." Jason nodded reluctantly. as the others made their way back to the circle. The witches and two masters had a quick conversation before they each began quick preparation. Jason drew a hasty pentagram with a piece of chalk with the three sisters and two masters each standing at one of the points. Once that was done Jason stood back and let the others prepare for the spell Dulcea stepped forward and dropped some sand into the fire before she took her spot at her point. The five then began to chant the required spell.

_By the Worldly Power of Three and power of the Warrior Masters we call upon the Ninja Element storm powers four._

_By the Power of Three and power of the Warrior Masters we call upon the inner warrior beasts of those gathered._

_United we Stand we ask a favor of the Ninja Element powers four._

_United we Stand we ask a favor of the inner warrior beasts of those gathered._

_Mix and Join we beseech thee Ninja Element storm powers four._

_Mix and Join we beseech thee inner warrior beasts of those gathered._

_Grant unto these thy joint vessels thy joint power. Let them be the twice blessed Avatars on their outside as well as in their core._

The smoke cleared and they saw the combination of the two powers. The Ninja Ninjetti were dressed in the black leathers of the ninja, but the clothing had shifted a golden emblem sat next to the elemental symbol on their shoulders, and the stripes had changed from one color that lined their uniforms to two lines that were different colors. The group looked in shock as they felt the combined powers that filled them. Dulcea took advantage of the silence to step into the large circle and smiled at them all as she felt the unity of the two disciplines. She walked up to one of the older Ninja Ninjetti and smiled.

"Have you found your princess yet young frog?" She questioned the once unconfident young man. She looked over the uniform the black and blue stripes on the edge of the uniform.

"I'd like to think so." Adam said, still slightly embarrassed about his sprit animal, as he gripped Tanya's hand tightly.

Dulcea smiled at the two happily. I am glad to hear that she said giving Adam a brief hug before she continued. "Tanya true and pure of heart, the noble wildebeest are you." The girl smiled as she looked at her own uniform that now held blue and whitish lining on it. The groups had lined up as teams and now it was time to meet those teams.

"Aishia my mighty Bear, you are as powerful and strong as ever." Aisha smiled in response as she admired her double line of yellow proudly.

Dulcea continued on around. "Rocky, as playful as ever my dear Ape, but now you have gained the wisdom needed for when you need to play, and when to work."

Rocky nodded eyes half closed, his embarrassment gone savoring in the feel of the power of the ape once again.

Dulcea stopped in front of the next one. "Katherine, though you like Tommy were infected by the darkness of Rita you did not let it bring you down. Instead you jumped back in the fight, much like the jumping Kangaroo would."

Kat smiled as she felt the spirit of the Kangaroo within her she looked with a smile at the pink and blue striping.

Dulcea stared intently at the one in front of her this one had been forced to bear many heavy burdens, but their rest was farther down the road yet. "Tommy, the Falcon has returned to you once again. So, Lord of the Sky are you once again."

Tommy smiled at this. "Thanks." Was all he could muster, as he touched the gold emblem of the bird. "I'm still white?" He asked with wonder.

Dulcea nodded in understanding the reconnecting of animal spirit and fighter was a sacred occasion to morphing warriors. "Yes young Falcon, in the morphing grid white is your true color stay true to it this time young one." The Master Warrior said sternly before she moved onto the next warrior of the Light.

"Kimberly, agile and graceful as ever, and willing to sacrifice what you want for the good of the team."

Kimberly blushed, as she looked at the purple that was alongside the red of her uniform.

"Zachary, sure footed, agile and protective always heading into trouble the Charging Ram are you.

Zack nodded, as he saw that his uniform lining was a combination of Gray Black and Navy. "My mom always did say that I was hard headed." The young man replied, flashing his best lady killer smile at the woman who smiled at him before moving on.

"Young wolf, you are even more cunning and swift then ever." Dulcea said, as she looked at Billy. "Added into that has been the wisdom of experience." Billy nodded the blue and yellow of his uniform seemed to almost melt into one.

"Hunter proud and fierce, yet undeniably loyal to your family. The Brooding Gorilla are you." Hunter scowled slightly at this, the move didn't even faze the woman who merely smiled at the action. Hunter turned to the others, and sent a few warning looks at them before Dulcea moved on. From the Crimson colored one.

"Blake fast, sure and loyal, the swift footed Gray Hound are you."

Blake smiled as he looked at the Long Navy colored stripe that went into his clothes.

"Shane a true master of the air the ever reaching Hawk are you." Shane nodded as he saw that next to his ninja red a new brighter color of red had joined the lining.

"Tori Mistress of the sea, the wise and playful Dolphin are you." The blonde nodded as she examined the aqua that stood next to her blue.

"Dustin you are like some of the barbarian warriors of old, like the lion you have a lazy laid back nature yet, when battle comes you are among the first to come forward."

"Is there any other way to live?" Dustin asked with a goofy grin.

"Cam, patient builder, you are the right hand of your father, though many forget at times. The calm and understanding Panda are you. The Green Samurai nodded as he looked at the pure green line that he was wearing.

"Conner the dino gem chose your power wisely. Though you are often headstrong and foolish, you are also strong of heart like the Thundering Mustang." Conner nodded, as he looked at the dark red stripe that ran down his uniform beside the yellow.

"Thanks." The woman nodded as she moved on.

"Ethan, playful and curious about all around you, yet you are also protective of those around you the mischievous Raccoon are you."

"Sweet." The young man said as he looked at the

"Kira angelic voiced daughter of the air. Music has always been your way of dealing with a problem, as a cry of peace or as your diving battle cry. Though you try and hide it your soul and heart are Golden as the pure Gold Eagle." Kira blushed at this, as Dr. O and her former teammates looked at her proudly. She softly ran her hands along the dark golden color of her uniform striping.

"Trent silent and guilty, here you are reborn take on the mantle of a new color and let the Komodo Dragon be your guide." Trent nodded, as he looked at the new addition of pale green to his uniform.

Remus last true founder of Marauders, it is good another wolf has joined this mighty and powerful pack. You have lead a long and hard life moonchild; your path has been filled with difficulties. It is past time for you to accept that you are a part of this world. Remember your teenage years and the being that you once were. Remember the path of your pack it is time to find that path again." Remus nodded as he looked at the light blue and silver lining in his uniform.

"Hermione daughter of knowledge, yet strong in your beliefs ever fighting for those who could or would not. The judging lynx are you." Hermione nodded as she looked at her own new addition of Sapphire to her uniform.

"Ron, impulsive strategist, brother to a family of fighters, yet none are quiet like you. You have a destiny in this oncoming war, but you must use both of your abilities to fight like the crafty fox that you are." Ron's face brightened at this as his eyes roamed up and down the glittering yellow color that stood next to the yellow.

Dulcea stood in front of a scared looking Harry who shifted uncomfortably before the woman. Dulcea smiled and cupped Harry's face in one of her hands. She looked at the young teen who was finally beginning to show some new muscle after nearly a months worth of training. His new uniform hugged him tightly in just the right spots, the Ruby red in his uniform shone next to the bright red of his element.

"Harry, child of prophecy being a Chosen One is a hard and wearisome task, but now you are surrounded by other Chosen Ones. Look around you child, and see the warriors and champions of the Light that stand alongside you in this war. Learn from them as they fight by your side. Let your heart soar once again like the Soaring Harpy Eagle."

Harry worked on blinking away tears, as he realized for the first time in a long time that he wasn't alone. Ron and Hermione broke the circle and held onto their best friend. Remus patted the three friends and just held the three of them while the rangers looked on with sad smiles as their newest member found acceptance with his path.

Dulcea waited silently as the Harpy Eagle regained his composure before she addressed the group. "My friends, there is much to do and little time to do it. I already sense that the powers of Darkness are turning their attention to us your time grows short. The time to take the Quest is now or never. Let the spirits of your animals guide you." The group nodded, as they looked at the path that was before them. "Those of you who have taken this journey before will meet you at the end of the trail, and meet the final task with you." Before anyone could object, the six disappeared in bright lights of their ninjetti colors and disappeared. "Good luck my friends." Dulcea whispered as she watched the remaining Ninja Ninjetti silently head down the path.

The Master Warrior finally turned to Jason who stood there quietly hidden in the shadows of one of the Pillars. "Greetings Jason, your coming was foreseen long ago." Jason nodded, as he hesitantly stepped into the light of the fire. "The power of Ninjetti is a powerful weapon young Jason, but you must understand that there is still more, with the coming of your friends they have changed the very power itself into something even more powerful." She nodded respectfully to the Charmed Ones and Sensei Watanbe. "Now though, we must deal with your problem, your animal spirit would come to you even as you are but it might be weakened by the loss of yourself I hope to help you find yourself."

Jason nodded licking his lips as he stood near the fire and waited for something to happen. "Look into my eyes Jason, and see what there is to see." Jason swallowed, before looking into the deep eyes of the warrior woman. He felt himself falling into the deep green orbs, which were a paler version of Harry's. The two continued to stare into each other, and angry red demon fire surrounded them. Leo pulled Piper back not wanting her to become hurt. The other two witches swallowed, but stood their ground. The angry light flared around the two of them, and suddenly Dulcea was sent flying across the ground one way, while Jason was sent the other way.

"Oh, that hurt." Jason said, as he struggled to his feet.

"Indeed young one, unfortunately I underestimate the power of the spell, even with you wanting to break it. I wish that I dared to chance you on the quest of great power but I believe I have another plan."

"And that would be what?"

"You must take the proving trail." Dulcea said, the Master Warrior waved her staff and they all turned and looked as a pathway became visible in the dying sunlight. "That path shall take you to where you need to go, it run adjacent to the path for Great Power and ultimately leads to the Monolith, but veers off where a test will form. By passing the test will you prove you are worth the planet's help, and will be healed of these dark energies. If you succeed, your animal spirit will seek you out, if you fail, return here and we shall try and bind you and your spirit together." Jason nodded, and kneeled before the Master Warrior before he came back up, bowed to Sensei Watanbe, and then nodded toward the Charmed Ones before he took off on the trail.

They all watched as Jason disappeared. "So what didn't you tell him?"

"That the tests in there is every bit as terrifying and life threatening as the ones for the Great Power and in some cases even more so. None have succeeded in this particular path in centuries. If by some miracle and a stroke of luck he passes the physical part of the quest, the mental part may very easily destroy him. What is worse, is that with this path he has no extra power than what he already had. He must face the challenges without the power of ninjetti to aide or guide him." The witches nodded, they knew that they had done all that they could, for what was to come the next part was Jason's responsibility.

"Come, perhaps with you abilities we can slow the forces of darkness that are coming until we learn whether they have failed or succeeded." The group nodded, and followed after Dulcea, as she led the way back to the edge of the forest. "I shall wait here for them to come."

"And I shall wait here with you, do you four think that you can hold them for a while?" Watanabe asked the witches and white lighter.

"Sure no problemo." Piper said shrugging, "and if it get to be to much we'll hide out on the ship."

"Be careful not to be cut off from your defense then." Dulcea said, "I cannot venture to much farther from here than I do now."

"Gotchya." Phoebe said, as they made their way down to confront the creatures under Freebooter if they had to.

Minerva sat sadly in a chair and looked into the fire that was crackling. The strict teacher and head of Gryffindor house had been spending a number of nights merely staring into the fires as she tried to understand where she had gone so wrong that her students no longer trusted in her. She knew that Miss Granger trusted her on an academic level, but if what Jason said was true the young girl, no woman didn't trust her when it came to her life which in itself was disturbing. What had she doe that allowed them to distrust them so much?

She looked up as Hagrid stumped into the room, his shoulders sagging as he pushed a stump toward the fire, while McGonagall conjured a chair strong enough for him to sit upon. "Pr'fosser." The half-giant greeted solemnly. The half-giant had taken the trio's disappearance extremely hard, and had spent large portions of his time looking for the three alongside Charlie Weasley until the Weasley's had learned that they were safe. Now Hagrid spent his time preparing for classes, or tending to the grounds wondering from time to time where the three young adventurers were.

"Hagrid." The woman said stiffly in greeting.

"So how's it feel tah know that ya got a nephew?" The half-giant questioned.

"I am not sure, and as I have only formally met him we shall have to see."

"Ya mean he ain't been by tah see ya yet?" Hagrid asked curiously, but didn't look to surprised by it either.

"That is correct." The transfiguration teacher noticed that the big man lacked any real surprised. "Tell me Hagrid, why doesn't this seem to really surprise you, Filleus or even Ponama?"

The half-giant looked uncomfortable suddenly. "Do ya really want me tah tell ya these things pr'fessor?"

"Yes Hagrid, I have spent nearly three weeks sitting by this fire at night trying to figure out why it is that my Gryffindors don't trust me. Do you know that I even did some searching around a few of the last appropriate establishments and found the same thing?"

"Don't surprise me all that much pr'fosser." Hagrid said, shrugging as he looked deep into the fire with his black beady eyes.

"But why?" McGonagall asked.

Hagrid let loose a mighty sigh before turning back to his fellow teacher. "Tell meh pr'fessor, what two tings nearly broke the three oh them apart during der third yer?" McGonagall looked with confusion at the giant man. "Ah see," the man said shaking his head. "Ow bout where did the twins go when dey needed time away from each other?"

"Hagrid, those two were never apart, and you very well know it."

"No pr'fessor, I actually know better." The half-giant said uncomfortably, as he added a large log into the fire. "Might as well make yerself comfy pr'fessor, ah tink were gonna be here a while. When they needed time away from each other whether it was because o a fight, or jest to get away Fred went ta that north tower that no one uses while George went and used a couple o the dungeon rooms that no one used. Now den let me ask ye this when was de last time ya showed that yer students meant somtin ta ya? Pr'fessor Snape for all o his faults has always done quiet a bit tah show dat he'll be dere to protect his students. You though, its been years since ah've seen ya try an know a fellow lion."

Hagrid looked apologetic as he said this, while McGonagall felt as if she had been punched n the gut. "Why do they come to you? You don't treat them any different."

Hagrid scowled at this. "Ah may not be a good o teacher as you are pr'fessor, but ah sure treat em better than you do at times." The half-giant began to scold the teacher like she hadn't been talked to in years. Where was ye when Arry and Ron had tah be set straight about pets brooms an friendship? Where was ya when Harry needed a friend durin is second year? The only help ya gave Harry durin the tournament was a classroom. When was the last time ye listened tah any of dem? Did ya know that the Patil twins act de way dey do cause dey hate being treated like de next generation oh Weasley twins? Dey have ta show dat dere diff'rent from each other. As fer Romilda Vane she's a bit oh a pure blood snot, but she's also a fair hand at drawing lot like Dean in sixth year. Then there are the Creevey bro'thers some of the wildest ah've seen, but loyal ta a fault, know quiet a bit about carin fer animals because oh der old pap."

"But he's a muggle."

"Don't mean de man don't know about car'in fer beasties." The C.O.M.C teacher replied gruffly. "Be onest pr'fessor, ye ain't let a student close to ya since James an Lily died god bless der souls, an now yer pay'in fer it. Pay'in fer with the son o James an Lily I might add."

"That most certainly not the case." McGonagall retorted weakly.

"Dat a fact? Den why am I de one dey come tah to talk ta despite not avin any power tah deal wit any oh der problems? Ah'll tell ye why pro'fessor cause I ain't specting dem to act like adults an ah listen ta em when dey need a friend. As ead oh yer ouse dat's what yeh should be do'in. Instead yer play'in politics cause Dumbledore asks ya. Great man Dumbledore, but yer fergitting that Ogwarts is supposed tah be safe. Tell meh, did yeh ever tell de three oh dem dat yeh was sorry about no believing dem about de Stone? Ah thought not." Hagrid said, as the witch merely stared speechless at him." Arry's a tough kid but, e can only take so much. Witout Sirus e lost one o his strongest supporters."

"But I am here." She said quietly, the woman was still thinking mainly on what Hagrid had said about her not getting close to any of her students since James and Lily, that she missed the closest thing to an insult to Dumbledore that Hagrid had said since he was a student who wrestled mountain trolls at night. Had she really let herself fall so much? Did she even have students that trusted her anymore?

Hagrid stopped his ranting and let the woman gather herself together before he continued. "Yer gonna ave tah prove it dem not me pr'fessor." He said quietly, as he summoned a house elf and had a pint of butterbeer drawn up, as he looked deeply into the fire lost in thoughts of days that were not as troublesome.

"You've given me quiet a bit to think on Hagrid. Why don't you tell me about my students." McGonagall said, Hagrid nodded and in a slow rambling voice he began telling stories about the various Gryffindors that were currently attending Hogwarts. He spoke of their dreams hopes and friends in other houses. The two spent the night that way, joined by Flitwick and Sprout who had stories of their own Houses to add to those the half-giant told.

Zack looked uncomfortable as he led a group of people he barely knew. He personally thought it was a bad idea to place him in charge of the group, but for the moment it seemed that he was the one in charge. "So tell me man, which way do you think would be best?" He asked of Shane, a former Red Ranger who had some idea of how to lead a team.

No idea man, this whole place is messing up my sense of direction. Hunter how bout you?"

"I'm getting nothing the Crimson ninja ninjetti growled, as he looked around in confusion.

"Cam, Tori how about you guys?" The two shook their heads in negative.

"So what do we do know?" Conner asked in annoyance. "Ethan did Dr. O's video files say anything about how they got to the Monolith?"

"Not really dude, it was like they already knew the way."

"All right then," Zack said, "I guess we follow that trail and hope that it leads us right. All right people lets go." The group nodded and followed after the others all wondering where it was that the trail would lead them to.

Harry grumbled as trees blocked his way. "This place is worse than the forbidden forest." he joked with his friends. "Of course then you only have to worry about the animals and not the trees themselves trying to block you."

"Yes, its like Fangorn forest in the 'Two Towers' from the 'Lord of the Ring' series, or maybe closer to the Old Forest from the 'Fellowship of the Ring' book."

"Can you please not bore us to death with whatever schoolbooks you're talking about this time Herms?" Ron asked, as he fought against a couple of weeping willow like tendrils that he tangled his arm up.

Hermione rounded on the redhead at that. "My name is Hermione Ron, not Herms! Herms and Hermy are something that Grawp calls me because he's still learning English!"

"But you let Harry call you Mione." Ron defended, as Remus helped him to break free of the vines.

"That name I can actually tolerate." The girl said, as she rolled her eyes at the red head, who was actually trying to justify his horrid nickname. The girl then stormed off to walk alongside Trent who smiled at the witch and the actually began discussing the Lord of The Ring books much to Ron annoyance.

"Ron why are you arguing with her on that? It is her name." Remus admonished, "Perhaps you should respect her wishes."

"All right." Ron said sighing, as he nodded in defeat.

"Smart man." Remus said, as he patted Ron on the back pushing him forward.

"Why couldn't we have brought our brooms?" Harry grumbled, as he jerked to the side to avoid a tree branch that Trent had pushed back.

"I think that would defeat the purpose of the quest Harry, for all we know the quest tailors itself for each group, what do you think Mr. James?"

"Hmm might be, I don't completely understand how magic works though, so I couldn't give you any guarantees."

"I don't get it though, with so many of us the threats will have to be either really big or really powerful. You know what I mean dudes?" Dustin questioned the others.

"He's got a point you know, even though we've lost seven people we're still a pretty big group." Kira pointed out to the others. "Could there be something powerful enough out there to hurt us?"

"Doubtful." Hermione and Ethan muttered.

"What?" Ethan asked as everyone stared at them. "We have the power of multiple elements, and if that isn't enough we also got our numbers and whatever tricks we each have, and then there are the abilities we picked up from adding the ninjetti powers with all that other stuff. I'd say that we have a pretty good chance of taking any and all comers."

"Like you guys did with Master Warrior Dulcea?" Shane asked with an amused grin, as he looked at the younger teens.

"I didn't see you trying to help out." Conner shot out.

"Easy there champ!" Zack said, resting a hand on Conner's shoulder. "We need to work together, not try and blow each other apart."

"Fine," Conner huffed as he walked on.

Zack then turned to Shane with a less than amused glare. "There a reason you're trying to get him to loose his cool?"

Shane shrugged. "The guy is a bit of a hot head, he has to learn how to control that temper just as much as the those two." Shane said, nodding toward Harry and Ron.

"They're too impulsive, and that could get them killed."

"So your pushing his buttons in the middle of something that he needs to have a clear head?" Zack asked, "his team may be a bit more impulsive than you guys, but they don't have the benefit of years of mental and physical training either. They were plucked from their lives and trained to be warriors, they had to learn the best way to balance themselves out, and meditation doesn't calm them down where as a soccer ball does cool him down. Besides as I recall they were more than able to stand up to you on a one on one despite not having ninja patience."

"Yeah but."

"Dude you need to let me worry about the training of my students." Dustin broke in, "now how about we get going? Sooner or later something is going to happen, and I'd rather not be distracted by you."

"All right, but I still think that they're aren't focused enough."

"Fair enough, now come on." The group walked and found themselves getting ready to pass through a courtyard.

"Okay if I was a test this is where I would be." Tanya said, as she looked around cautiously. She stepped into the courtyard, and walked carefully in. She was about halfway through, having just past an arch in the middle of the courtyard, when she was forced to jump back, as a dart flew at her and slammed into a nearby tree. She tried to take a step back, but another dart came from that way she was trapped inside the arch.

"You got to be bloody joking." Ron grumbled, as he looked at the mess the woman was in. "We got to get through that?"

"Looks like it," Zack said, "this is more of an agility test than a combat test though. It's also a test to see what you'll be willing to do for one of your teammates. Hey you birdbrains do you see a lever or something to turn this corny Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom reenactment off?"

"I don't think that superior eyesight comes with the power of birds." Shane said uncertainly.

"Just try, it will probably be something obvious and hard to reach." Kat ordered, as she looked at some of the statues that were shooting at Tanya. She gave a start, when she realized that the only statues that were shooting at Tanya were creatures that preyed on the wildebeest. She saw lioness and cheetah statues on this side of the arch were the ones that fired. Zack look at the statues, what here hunts your spirit animal?

"Mountain Lions and coyotes." Zack answered as he saw, two statues catching onto what his teammate was talking about, and saw other predators for their various spirit animals.

"You see anything like what they were talking about mate?" Ron asked, as his friend's emerald green eyes began to frantically search the area for a possible target.

"I don't see anything." Harry hissed back to his friend in frustration at his inability.

"Imagine that its a snitch." Hermione told her friend, Ron and Hermione both lay a comforting hand on the shoulder of their friend as he continued his search.

"There!" Harry said, pointing above the head of Tanya. "There's some kind of lever there."

"You sure kid?"

"Hey, he's the best at finding things like this, besides what do you have to loose?" Ron defended his friend.

"No offense meant man." Zack said taking a step back. "We really got to work on your teamwork abilities big guy."

"Sorry, so how do we get her out of there?"

"The air ninjas create a wind tunnel to Tanya, and then someone else can travel in the wind tunnel. Hopefully the power of the wind tunnel will keep the darts off the back off whoever goes down there." Kira explained with amusement. "Just like one of Ethan's video games. That is possible right?" She asked suddenly uncertain.

Shane nodded, "but it takes a whole lot of control, if you get distracted even for a moment you could loose control of the shield."

"Good thing we have a master that can coach us through it then." Harry said.

"We'll go," Zack said nodding toward Kat, "the two of us should be able to manage this part easy enough."

"I don't know." Conner said doubtfully, "this might be a good chance to use the ninja's training for this sort of thing."

Zack smirked at the others. "You need people with agility that means us, there's a reason why are both dancers we're just as likely to dodge darts as the ninja."

"He's right they can d it." Remus said, cutting the two former reds off. Shane bowed in agreement while Conner merely gave them worried nods.

"Hey it'll be okay." Kira promised her friend.

"Just be careful." Conner said, before he let out a small grin. "Cause I am so not explaining to Dr. O why three of his friends got blasted by a few hundred darts."

Kira slapped him upside the head before joining the other winds. "Watch it jock, or I'll make it so you have to sit the entire fight out cause I broke you." Kira threatened with an evil glint in her eyes.

Conner's grin just widened, "All right, I promise, now go and do you blowing thing."

Trent glared at Conner before he turned his attention to the trio who were having their own pep talk. He had never really fit in with the other dino thunders, they trusted him to an extent but that was it. He knew that deep down they would always be wary of him. He wished it wasn't so, but he had earned it, first there was the whole being evil, then there was the fact that he hadn't told them vital information like his father and Mesagog sharing the same body. Kira had been sympathetic the first time, but Conner had never truly forgiven him. The fact that Conner felt responsible for his friends was probably why as well, since he had hurt them all. He shrugged those thoughts off, and stood beside Hermione and Ron as the air ninja erected the wind tunnel.

Zack and Kat waited patiently till the wind tunnel was in place, they then ran forward and began doing handsprings toward their friend. The two of them reached their friend, and the two of them made powerful leaps in the air and struck the lever making the darts to stop shooting.

"Good job guys." Zack congratulated them. The others nodded and they all ran across the courtyard before anything else could happen.

"Well that wasn't so bad," Ron said with a grin, "what's next?"

"Someone get him quiet before he jinxes us even worse with something even worse and more challenging than that." Ethan said, as he took a couple of steps away from Ron.

"Oh honestly, don't be so superstitious." Hermione said.

"Right, and Ron never asked if anything else could happen and something bad didn't happen." Hermione shrugged her shoulders, as thoughts of Peeves using those lines against everyone ran through her mind.

"Thought so, so please dude don't tempt fate like that." Ethan pleaded with the redhead.

"Sure, whatever you say mate." Ron said, shrugging at the odd comments.

"All right, enough drama lets get going we have a monolith to get to." Hunter said, as he strode forward followed by Blake. The two thunder ninja blazed a path they continued until they came to a clearing that had a small pond and was near a rocky sandy area.

"Careful there may be some animals around here." Trent warned, "This is the first water hole that we've come across."

"Dude, there is no way I'm going to drink water here unless I totally have to." Conner informed his teammate.

Tori shook her head. "Come on, think of it as good practice. Here, let me show you. Feel the water." She instructed holding her out over the water. A small pillar rose from the water before it went back down. See no problem now you try it. The other water ninja looked around hesitantly as they tried the exercise with varying degrees of success. Hey Ethan Conner said there was a bone yard as a part of Dr. O's quest right? Kira asked as she looked over a hill.

"Yeah sure why?"

"Oh no reason, I just think we found the bone yard." Hermione said, as the two girls looked across at the small desert that they had to cross.

The others joined leaving the water ninja to their small training as the glanced around the bone yard that was before them. "This looks like it's going to be fun." Harry muttered as he looked at the next part of their quest.

"Dude, you so need to get yourself a new and improved dictionary if that is your idea of a fun time."

"Um a little help here!" Remus called out they all spun around as they saw that the water ninja had all been struck by the tentacles of what appeared to be an octopus or squid with to many arms holding each of the ninja.

"Remus!" The trio cried out in fear for their friend and protector.

"Looks like its time to go to work." Conner said, "Blake, Hunter! Take the Thunders and distract that thing for a few moments. The rest of us have to get them away from that thing. Shane you and the others get them free." Conner then dove into the ground and after a moment's hesitation Ron followed after the impulsive Earth ninja, the two burrowed beneath a tree and uprooted it, while Zack, Hermione, Blake and Hunter shot small balls of energy at the tentacles. The others meanwhile were playing games of cat and mouse with the other tentacles dancing out of the way as the tentacles made grabs for them and freeing the water ninja. The tree landed with a satisfying smack and struck several of the tentacles pinning them down freeing all of the water ninja except Remus.

"Mione, Ron, arrowhead formation now!" Harry said, remembering some of the things he had learned from the ninja training about tactics. "Hermione you lead, Ron and I block." The other two nodded and created a small triangle as they began running up the log, a stray tentacle struck Ron and sent him flying, but Dustin managed to catch the kid before he fell and hurt himself. They watched as Trent flipped over the braches and took Ron's spot, the three of them then battled their way toward Ron, the Water Thunder and Air attacks keeping the arms at bay as they finally reached the arm that still held on possessively to the werewolf that was the friend and mentor to the wizards on the team.

"All together." Trent yelled, the other two nodded.

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Thunder!"

"Power of Water!"

The three streams of energy struck the coils and forced them to release the werewolf. Remus flipped in the air and landed on his feet. That was a mistake rubber arms Remus said flexing his muscles.

Harry shook his head that sounded like something that Sirus or Rocky might have said not Remus. His inattention allowed a tentacle to backhand him and sent him flying Cam jumped into the air and caught the boy. Thanks Harry said as he turned to where Hermione and Trent were landing having leapt out of the way.

The werewolf twisted his neck back and forth. "Now that was really a mistake, you mess with one Marauder you mess with us all. Ron, Earth blast." The teen nodded, his normally cheerful blue eyes had a hard edge to them as he sent an energy blast that blew the ground at Remus's feet up, and sent the werewolf flying at the creature. "Show me what you got, you overgrown piece of sushi." The older wizard snarled, as he bounced between the arms that were still free, several of the arms chased after the wizard as he bounced in between them. Remus seemingly played with the creature. "Come on, I know giant squids that move better than this." The werewolf mocked, as he spun between a loop in one arm while another arm followed right behind him. Remus landed on one knee, as he turned, his eyes had taken a slightly golden glow to the tentacle that was flailing a few feet from his face in a desperate attempt to entangle him again.

"Well that's one way to stop it." Conner said with a grin, as he looked at the tangle of limbs.

"Thank you Ron." Remus said a wide grin of his own covering his face. "I haven't felt that alive in years, not even when Sirus was back. No, I haven't truly felt that alive since James and Lily died."

"Well I guess its good we did all this then." Harry said, with a small grin of his own, he then turned to Trent. "Thanks for joining us up there, it means a lot to know we got people to fight with us, not just watch us fight."

Trent nodded silently. "It was no problem."

"So, how many more of these crazy tests do you think we have to deal with?" Blake asked, "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm loosing what little patience I do have."

"It should be somewhere beyond the bone yard, if Dr. O told us right that is. It also looks like we're starting to get pretty close to it."

"Fine, lets go, I'm getting tired of all of these games." Hunter said, as he stepped into the bone yard. The others followed after the Crimson Master warily as they walked through the bone yard.

"What did Tommy and the others have to face when they walked through here?" Zack asked, as he looked around curiously.

"They had to fight what they think was a T-Rex skeleton." Ethan replied, as he looked at one such skeleton. They beat it by removing something in its spinal column I think, the whole thing just collapsed."

"Great, well lets get this done with already, I want a shower when this mess is over."

"Dude, I think that shower is going to have to wait, take a look." The others turned and saw two sabertooth tiger skeletons, three of raptors, and the tyrannosaurus skeleton. The creatures growled ominously as they moved closer.

"What I wouldn't do for my wand right now." Ron said, as he looked around for a way out of the mess.

"Forget a wand, I think I'd rather have Fluffy and Norbert right about now." Harry returned, as he eyed the long teeth of one of the sabertooths.

"Grawp and Hagrid wouldn't be to bad to have right now either." Hermione said, as she looked at one of the raptors skeletons.

"Or at the very least one of Hagrid's blast ended skrewts." Ron added, the other two looked at him in disbelief. "All right maybe not." He quickly amended as he thought about that for a moment.

"I wish we had a zord personally, preferably one that can fly so we could shoot it a lot but they can't hit us."

"Well we can either all wish for something or we can take these things out." Cam pointed out to the others.

"Then lets do it. Power of Air!" Shane yelled, and smirked as he watched a small tornado pick up the raptors and dump their scattered bones a few feet away. "This is way to easy."

"Maybe not," Hermione said, "look at the raptors."

The Air Master turned to look, as the bones finished reassembling themselves. "But how? I thought that all you had to do was break them apart and they stayed down."

"That was then mate, this is now, did you really think that they were going to make it that easy on us?" Ron asked in surprise. "It's never that easy when they give you a pop quiz."

"As much as I hate to admit it Ron has a point, it never is that easy the second time around."

"Hey, what's wrong with me being right from time to time?" Ron asked, slightly insulted at the remark.

"Sorry Ron, but you don't ever seem to pay that much attention except when you want to."

"Well excuse me for enjoying my life!"

"It's better than being an ignorant dolt who doesn't want to do anything other than be a flyboy!"

Harry turned to his friends, but was stopped by Remus. "No Harry, if their friendship is to be anything then they have to have more in common than their connection to you."

"But."

"They need this Harry," the werewolf explained, "their arguments would destroy the team from within. You know this but have ignored it. No more, its time that they finally put their feelings on the table."

"Do they have to go at each other when everyone else is watching though?" Harry asked his former teacher.

"I'm afraid so, come on we've got to keep the others back." Harry nodded reluctantly and joined Remus in waving the others off. "Worry about those things first," Remus told the others, "those two need to overcome their differences before they can move on, or else they're going to always be stuck in a friendship that requires a crutch. Let them try and figure themselves out, we need to deal with these guys." He gestured to the animated skeletons that seemed to be eyeing them.

"Well I guess I'm going to lose the bone head award for this fight." Conner said, as he ran at one f the Saber-Tooth's.

"Conner!" Kira and Ethan cried, as their teammate bounced off a paw with extended claws, and back flipped onto the Sabertooth's back.

"I'm going to kill him when he gets down from there." Kira growled, as she watched her teammate play cowboy on the monstrosity.

"Careful Kira, people might think you like Conner as more than a friend." Ethan teased as he sent a water blast at the Sabetooth.

"Please, we have nothing but Rangering in common."

"You mean besides your competitive natures, your disregard for rules, your masks that you put up, or maybe the fact that your so concerned about who you both like? I mean you were worried for Conner dating Krista, which sounds a lot like Kira if I do say so myself, but that's probably just a coincidence right? Oh, and lets not forget how worried Conner got about you whenever you were alone or lusting over Trent."

"Do you want me to hurt you?" Kira asked, as she jumped over a tail from one of the raptors and landed on its back on her feet.

"Not particularly, but psychology class has been real interesting as well, and I've been analyzing a lot of the things we used to do." Ethan said as he landed on the skeleton of one of the other raptors.

"Dude, only you would do something like that." Conner said, as he made his ride turn its face toward a boulder and slam into the rock. Conner struggled to stay on. "Hey where is everyone else anyways?"

"Oh, you finally remembered that it's not just us here?" Kira growled, "They're busy trying to get the Tyrannosaurus to fall down and stay down."

"And Harry, Trent and Remus are fighting the other Sabertooth."

"Are we missing something?" Conner asked, as his Sabertooth tried to rake him off.

"I think so, but I don't know what."

The Ninjastorm and older Rangers were striking at various spots on the skeleton, only to watch in disbelief as it reassembled itself after it fell apart. Add in the fact that their attacks were having less and less affect on the bones they were all beginning to wonder what they could do.

"I don't get it." Shane said, as he sent an energy blast that knocked the dinosaur back. "How do we beat this thing? Every time we take it apart it comes back together."

"Well maybe we need to try something else then." Zack said, as he jumped and landed on the knee of the dinosaur, and tried to dislocate the joint.

"And what would that be?"

"If I knew I'd be doing it." The dance chorographer snapped. "Anyone else have any ideas?"

"Just one." Tori said, as she summoned a giant orb of water and had it hover over the dino. "You're about to be wiped out." The girl said, as she dropped the orb on the dinosaur. The bones scattered all over. "Dustin you know where they usually find fossils like these?"

"No where?"

" Under the ground." She told her friend.

The Earth master grinned at this. "You got it, one earthquake coming up." Dustin slammed his hand into the ground as the others began moving away as the Earth opened up and swallowed bones. "Hope he doesn't mind being buried in the past." Dustin quipped, as he watched the last of the bones to fall down the pit and close up with a large chunk of mud.

Harry and Remus were on either side of the large sabertooth. Harry was watching the face, while Remus kept trying to get close enough that he could hit the giant cat from behind. Harry stood between his arguing friends who were oblivious, and both their magic and their elemental powers were making it impossible for anyone to get close enough to stop them as a mystical dome had grown from no where and Earth and thunder bolts were flying around in the dome. The two of them though were oblivious to the danger as their magic kept them protected from any damage that might happen to them.

Harry ducked the swipe of a heavy looking paw, and returned with a spin kick to the jaw sending the under jaw flying, but leaving the rest of the creature's massive teeth in place. The creature roared in anger at Harry and slammed its teeth downward. "Now this is familiar." Harry muttered as the oversized teeth cam at him.

The sabertooth roared in anger, as its teeth sliced through the empty uniform. The creature shook its head, and freed it teeth from the uniform. "Looking for us kitty cat?" Remus taunted, as he slid between the sabertooth and Harry.

The cat roared and lunged at the two. The wizards met the charge, and slammed the sabertooth to the ground, while the cat was getting up it was slammed by the other sabertooth, and then the two raptors slammed into the two knocking them down again.

"That look like a good cave in place to you guys?" Conner asked, as he saw that a number of large rocks surrounded the creatures.

"Looks good to me." Harry said, as he and Kira generated a wind that began knocking some of the rocks over. Remus and Ethan nodded, and added a water attack that held the creatures in place; Conner finished the joint attack off by causing an Earth shake that toppled the boulders down onto the bones.

"Nicely done." Dustin said, as he walked over to the group and looked at the bones that were now lying shattered.

"So, how long are those two going to be going at it?" Tori asked, wincing as a large boulder flew threw the air toward Hermione, who was busy yelling at Ron who was nearly completely red in his own anger and yelling. The girl made a gesture and the boulder blew up the pieces struck out and hit Ron.

"I don't know, I've never seen them this angry before." Harry replied in shock, as the magic bubble that was holding them in grew larger, as more storm clouds and earthquakes shook the others. Dustin, Blake and Hunter were the only ones able to stay standing. "Remus, what's going on?"

"Basically it's been their way of dealing with each over the years." Remus said frowning as he watched lighting bolts stop another boulder, and send the steaming rocks back towards Ron. "I wonder if the headmaster hasn't had them under some kind of spell. They haven't had a real argument in over a week and a half and now it seems to be catching up with them. I'd say they're fighting the spell and sense its trigger is arguing about stupid things."

"They're fighting it the only way that they know how then." Blake finished in understanding.

Harry shrugged at this. "I personally don't care, as long as I can get to my friends. Sorry Remus I have to do this though." He said, right before he lunged at the magical shield which let him through, though it felt like he was pushing through jello or something. He turned and saw that Remus and the other were banging on the shield, Blake and Dustin were trying to break through it, but Harry understood that the shield was made up of a combination of his friends' elemental powers and their magic. He turned to his two friends who were standing about fifty feet away from each other and yelling at each other.

"HONESTLY! YOU ARE THE WORST KIND OF PERSON THAT THERE IS!! YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN A CHILD WHOM NEVER GREW OUT OF YOUR PATHETIC INSECURITIES!"

"BETTER THAN BEING A KNOW-IT-ALL BUCK TOOTHED BOOKWORM! I AT LEAST HAVE A CHANCE OF ACTUALLY GOING SOMEWHERE UNLIKE YOU!!"

"IS THAT A FACT!!"

"**ENOUGH!!" **Harry shouted over the boulders and thunder. "We are the Gryffindors that represent all the houses best. Now is the time to show them why we may have Gryffindor courage, but we also have Hufflepuff loyalty, Ravenclaw intelligence, and Slytherian cunning. Don't you think it odd that this is going on guys? Your very magic is wrecking havoc here while you argue with each other." The two paused as they turned and saw the damage that they had caused while they had been oblivious to their surroundings. "That's right, look around you, and see the damage that you've caused by arguing like you have."

"Its her fault mate." Ron said angrily.

My fault? Honestly, why I ought to."

"Enough." Harry said coolly having them focus back on him. "Its actually Dumbledore's fault, we are stronger together we know that, yet whenever we seem to becoming closer as a group we seem to loose our focus cause something happens, an argument or something when we should have pulled together for. Think about it with Buckbeak we, Ron and I that is, lost our way, during the Tri-wizard championship Ron got lost again, somehow we managed to turn Mione's Yule ball night into a catastrophe. Then last year I tried to deal with years of anger on you guys. Now is the time we need to stop this though, now is the time we unite and break whatever Dumbledore did to us what do you say?"

Ron and Hermione nodded and clasped hands they each grabbed one of Harry's. "Where did you learn to give speeches like that mate?"

Harry smirked at his friend. "Adam left some old philosophy books on the floor one day and I was bored."

Hermione smiled and began speaking. "We are the Gryffindor trio, Brave as the Lion, as Studious as the Raven, Loyal as the Badger and as Cunning as the Serpent."

Ron sighed before he added his own version. "We are the Gryffindor three Red and Gold on the outside with our own colors on the inside. Hermione is Blue and Bronze within, I am Yellow and Black within, while Harry is Green and Silver within, together we make the four houses of Hogwarts." The three didn't even notice at first as their ninjetti stripes began to glow until they were almost blinding. The streaks of light lifted off and disappeared for a moment when the lights reappeared Remus found himself within the group somehow.

A white owl that reminded them of Hedwig looked down upon the group. "Young mystics, you represent one of the strongest groups since the Founders themselves roamed your planet, and so to you go the weapons that were forged in secret for when the times turned dark. The history of these weapons will become known soon enough."

" To you Emerald eyed one the Sword of Gryffindor comes." Harry stepped forward, and accepted the Sword with its ruby encrusted hilt as it appeared out of the red light then stepped back.

"To you young Thunder Sage goes the Bow of Ravenclaw." Hermione held her hand out into the light trembling slightly, as she stepped forward and accepted the weapon, she pulled her arm back and gasped with surprise as she saw the bronze bow she held in her hand with blue sapphires on the tips.

"To you oh fire haired one the Spear of Hufflepuff." Shaking, Ron stepped forward and placed his hand into the light and withdrew a black spear with yellow sapphires decorating the shaft.

"And last but certainly not least Amber eyed one step forward and claim your weapon for agreeing to train and protect the warriors of tomorrow, the chosen champions of Hogwarts." Remus stepped forward, and placed his hand in a merger of the three lights in his hand he held a shield with the Hogwarts crest on it. "The Kite Shield of Hogwarts is both a weapon and a defensive object, in time you will understand how to use your weapons chosen Warriors of Hogwarts." The white owl flew off, back the way that they had come from earlier.

The four looked at their weapons in awe examining the weapons with curiosity tracing the old runes that were engraved on the various weapons. "Watch out!" Remus shouted, as the last of the raptor skeletons came out of its hiding place. He came between the skeleton and the trio and blocked the attack with the shield. The block pushed him back, but he stayed up and strong.

"Lets do it." Harry said as he felt the sword tingle in his arm, he rushed forward and struck at the creature taking out its tail. Hermione pulled the bow back and an arrow with black and blue fletching stood ready in the bow, the girl then released the arrow an watched as the arrow lodged itself in the eye of the raptor. The creature clawed at its eyes as if she had actually blinded it in its eye with the arrow. Ron finished the creature off by running forward and slamming the spear into the chest of the creature. The skeleton staggered a couple of seconds before it exploded.

"That was bloody amazing!!" Ron said, as he picked his spear up.

"Ron, language." Hermione said in a teasing voice causing the trio to chuckle.

"You did it guys, you broke the spell." Remus said, "I'm proud of you."

"No Remus," Ron said as he used his spear as a walking stick and headed for the fading magical shield. "We did it. Me, and my best friends did it." Remus nodded in understanding, as the three teens joined the others. The group barely even noticed as their weapons disappeared.

Albus Dumbledore stared dumbly at the glass case that had held **his **sword. The blade with a gold hilt and rubies encrusted in it had been his to use as he saw fit as the headmaster of Hogwarts. It had been a symbol of his growing power and dedication to the light and now it was simply gone.

He wondered how someone could break through the wards of his school so casually, he had checked the ward stones after he had felt surges of power blasting through them, and had been shocked when he had seen that the ward stones were actually weaker than they had been before, it would take quiet a while to recharge the wards unless he got the goblins help. Still though, the breach in the wards was actually of secondary importance to him, since his sword was now gone. That was the blade that he was going to wear on the final battle blast it! He had planned on wearing his purple robes with stars and moons on them, with the sword strapped on over his robes with his cloak billowing behind him. He was going to use the legendary blade to beat the Sr. Malfoy and McNair, maybe even try and behead the Lestranges. Yes that would have been nice, he might also have let that Longbottom boy finish her off and telling them how justice had finally been served. Such a move would remove a problem that the crazy witch was, and cement the Longbottom family to him for years. But that didn't matter right now, first he had to find his sword, and if he couldn't find the sword then he had to find a way to make an appropriate spin on how come it was gone. For now he could tell people that he had merely put the blade away for fear of Tom trying to get at it. He really hoped that Tom didn't have it, or he would have to deal with the risk of the blade becoming the next horux and that would not be good for him. He shrunk the case and wondered what else it was that might have been taken, he checked and grinned that his Philosophers Stone was still safe with this stone he never had to worry about buying anything. He closed the lid and returned the stone to its hiding place. Now to plan he still needed an in with the Black boy.

The Charmed ones and Leo watched, as the various creatures were let down a monster or demon of some sort led them along with Freebooter following close behind. Careful lads you don't want the wild warrior witch to get ye now do ya? The pirate asked as he held his swords at the ready. A few of the creatures shuddered at this but continued to march forward.

All right that's far enough. Piper ordered the advancing army as she walked toward them. The foot soldiers paused at this they were all familiar with the attitude that this human had it was the kind of attitude that they faced right before a power ranger decided to fight them. Was this human a warrior to defeat them or merely a cocky and overconfident fool?

"What are you waiting for, destroy her!" The monster ordered.

"Crap." Piper muttered, as the creatures began running toward her. She had really hoped that she would have been able to intimidate those things into backing down. She began waving her hands and struck down various creatures the only problem was though that she couldn't keep up with the number coming at her even if she had dropped 8 of them more were still coming there were a lot more than she had expected. Paige and Phoebe waited as long as they could before joining their sister, the three of them began to work as a team, but they were being steadily pushed back. The sisters saw that unconscious foot soldiers were also surrounding Sensei Watanbe, but he to was being forced back, the only difference was that while they were retreating toward the ship he was retreating toward the woods.

"I don't think that we're going to be able to stop them." Paige said, as she orbed an energy bolt back toward a Quantron.

"That's right ye won't lass, you can't stop my crew." Freebooter crowed at the witch as he gave a nasty smile before he sent in six gray creatures.

"Meet the ultimate putties girl, I present to ya the last of the Super Putties. There are only handful of weapons that can destroy them."

"We'll just have to see bout that." Phoebe said, as she kicked one, but hopped back as her foot was now tingling from where she had struck the Puttie. "Okay, ow that really hurt." The Seer said, as she limped back to stand with her sisters.

"Paige, orb us back to the ship now." Piper ordered, "we need a new plan."

The pale skinned witch nodded and the three of them began to sparkle, but stopped when Paige was struck from behind. Before the witch could regain her concentration the three of them were grabbed and placed in chains that contained their powers.

"Soon I'll have the whole lot of ye, and not even the warrior witch can do anything about it." Freebooter said, laughing at the helplessness of the three witches. "Soon I'll have my prisoners and I'll have Zedd's fee."

The group made their way silently as they approached the Temple of Power. "Where do you reckon Dr. O and the other originals are?" Ethan asked, as he eyed the temple.

"Right here Ethan." A figure said from near a fire. The other five original Ninjetti rose up beside him, alongside them a giant figure dressed in some kind of blue armor with a giant sword on its back. "We've been waiting for you guys. You've all done well, but now its time for the last test."

"And what might that be?"

"Battling the totem itself." Tommy said, as he led the group of heroes to their next challenge. The group walked to the front of the temple. "This is the part that we have to all prove ourselves on. Get ready guys, cause the last time it was a tough fight, but from what I know of the challenges you guys dealt with it could be a lot tougher than it was last time." The others nodded and joined the adults who had stopped at the bottom of the steps to the temple. The group waited and then figures began to exit from the temple.

"Okay Dr. O, who are those guys?" Conner said nervously as he looked at the figures that stepped forward. The men wore armor that was similar to the giant figure that they had just left on the chests of their armor they each had a certain totem.

"You have come to claim that which is not yours." One of the figures stated, glaring at Tommy. "The Power has moved on, you are no longer the chosen Avatar foolish Falcon. Did you think we were unaware of you?"

Tommy blinked in surprise at this. "I was unaware of this actually."

"Go now before you anger us." Another said dismissivly.

"You obviously don't know him, very well if you think that he's going to take that kind of attitude very well." Rocky said with a smirk. "And seriously, what is with all the armor, are you that scared of what it is that Tommy boy will do to you?"

"Silence Ape, we were not speaking to you. You should not speak unless spoken to."

"So not gonna happen." Ron said, as he glared at a figure that had his emblem on his chest. "Come on mate why don't you show them what you got or are ya to scared?"

"Are you actually talking to me?" The figure drawled out. "Why is a lower being such as yourself talking to me? You terran's are way to reckless to be truly trusted with the power."

"That a fact?" Ron asked his ears turning red.

"That is a fact."

"Says the Malfoy wannabe." Ron said smirking at his opposite. "Tell me Ferret brain, what's it like to be an embarrassment to your people cause your always opening your mouth when you should be quiet?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I am no Ferret and I'll show you what I truly am. Power of the Fox!" Hermione and Harry smirked.

"Busted, your really the totems aren't you, not guardians." Kira asked as she eyed the figures. Who now had a seething member that reminded her vaguely of an Indian dancer, only his costume had elements of a fox in it.

"Very well then, to battle. One of the figures said, as they stepped forward

"Um Dr. O?"

"Yeah?"

"They outnumber us." Ethan said, "seems like they got a couple of extras."

"I noticed." Tommy said, as he eyed the armored figure in front of him who was slowly shifting into the falcon totem warrior. The two extras were some kind of cat totems, but that was all he noticed before the fight was on. He swung at the falcon totem, but it ducked beneath his blow, and kicked him back, as Tommy looked back up, he got a kick in the back as one of the cats dealt him a crushing blow. He spun around only to get raked by his totem's talon's, he saw that some of the others were getting pretty beat up as well. The cat totems were focusing mainly on him and Kim, but they were also striking pretty hard at Conner and Dustin. He did a spin kick only to be blocked by one of the cat totems, while the falcon totem performed a flying kick that sent him flying to the ground.

"Tommy, we need to find a way to stop those two things or they're going to destroy us." Kim moaned, as she was slammed down next to him.

Tommy looked up at her, and winced as he saw the scratch she had on her face from either claws or talons. "Any ideas? I'd welcome any of them right anout now. Tommy watched as Ethan slammed his raccoon into one of the cats giving Conner the chance to pile drive his opponent into Kira's and Trent's who had been back to back, the other two took that moment to help Conner to his feet.

"That's why you leave them to us." A new figure said, as two new figures in Ninja ninjetti uniforms stepped out of the shadows. The two figures flipped through the air and landed beside the cats, they then grabbed the cats and flung them toward the woods and disappeared within the woods.

"Now that's good timing." Conner said with relief. As he then turned to his horse totem warrior and swept its feet out from under it and then delivered a hard kick to its chest that slammed it into the wall of the temple, the guardian disintegrated as it passed through a spike. Tommy kicked the head off of his and watched as dust settled around him. Tommy turned and saw that one by one the others were winning their fights. A moment later the fight had stopped and the Rangers all turned to look towards the woods where the two new comers were finally coming out.

"Thanks for the help, not sure what we would have done without it."

"Done something incredibly idiotic like try and fight those two as well as your own most likely." Kim answered him; the two unknowns chuckled at this. "Well, shall we lay our claim to the Great Power?"

"Indeed, come in one and all." Ninjor said happily, "it is time that you retook your place amongst our ranks or in some cases finally took your place." He added as he looked at the wizards.

"Guys, may I introduce you all to Ninjor Guardian of the Temple of Power."

"Greetings young ones." Ninjor said nodding to the various rangers. "Ah and I see our guest has finally awoken as well." The Guardian said, nodding toward one of the unknowns. "Step forward and claim your Powers Rangers."

Tommy nodded and stepped forward, he had really wanted to do this with Jason but he supposed he would just have to wait. He stepped forward with all the others and smiled as he felt the Power surge over him. He opened his eyes, and saw that he was in the White Ranger uniform, though it was slightly different than his old White One. This uniform was actually more like a merger of his Morphing uniform, the uniform of the Ninja Storm rangers, and the dino thunder uniform. It had the silver chain mail like spandex that covered his arms a black diamond pattern running up the arms and legs it had a chest shield on it like the old one. His hands reached out and touched his helmet and smiled as he felt a beak on his helmet instead of tiger fangs. He looked down at his side and drew his weapon.

"Saba?"

"Tommy is that you?" A small British voice called out from the tiger like hilt.

"Yeah its me buddy, how are you doing?"

"I appear to be fine, though I feel a little odd."

"Probably from all that sleep you had Saba." Tommy teased, "Its been a long time old friend."

"Indeed."

"What? No welcome back for us?" One of the unknowns asked, the helmet opened up and Tommy stood in shock for a moment. This figure also wore a uniform that was a blend of Morphing, Ninja Storm and dino thunder. The figure wore a dark yellowish gold uniform, the diamond pattern running up and down the arms and legs was black, the helmet was decorated with a cat emblem, the boots and gloves were more in line with the old thunder ninja uniforms, and a chest shield finished it off. The shield held a square center, unlike his own, which held a circle design in the middle, or the dragon shield, which had a diamond design.

"Trini?" Zack asked hopefully, as he looked the girl up and down.

Jason smiled as his own helmet opened up. "Hey guys miss us?"

The original group soon swarmed their lost teammates. "But how?" Kim asked, as she held Trini tightly, afraid she might wake up and find out that this was all really a dream. "I was there at your funeral."

"I was put in stasis by the Power," Trini explained, and then made as one of the trials Jason had to deal with."

"And Jason won? But you and Jase are usually fairly evenly matched!"

"No I didn't have to fight her Zack." Jason said grinning "I had to fight for her." The group laughed at this

" The original power team is back together!" Zack said with a wild grin. "Zedd better be careful we are gonna tear him apart."

"Affirmative, the probabilities are not nearly in the preference that Zedd presumes them to be."

"Billy said that things are not as easy as Zedd expects them to be." Trini said, when she saw the eager look of her friends, true her friends were older than she and Jason were, but they were together right now, and that's all that mattered.

Jason and Trini turned and grinned at their friends, and then they took a deep breath and looked at the others. Jason released Trini's hand and approached Tommy. The White Ranger paled as his younger, muscular friend/brother approached him. He silently placed Saba back in his sheath. The others broke ranks and allowed him through, though Trent and Conner only did so reluctantly, and only after Hermione and Kira dragged them out of the way. The two looked each other over, Jason had a dark red uniform that was decorated with the dragon shield, black diamonds on the arms and legs, and at his side he had what at first glance looked like the dragon dagger, but this weapon was shaped differently having a blade on either end. "Tommy."

"Jason."

"Its good to see you bro."

"You to man." The two finished off with a complicated handshake.

"Power Rangers, as much as I wish we could let you all catch up time is of the essence, you must teleport to Dulcea and help protect the planet from Freebooter."

Jason's smile changed at that. "I owe that guy a serious pounding after that little stunt of his nearly fried my mind."

"Then lets show him what happens when you mess with a Power Ranger." Tommy said, clasping hands with Jason again.

"Sounds like a plan bro." The group prepared to teleport and Jason looked over at Tommy. "You wanna say it or should I?"

"Together?"

The young man nodded. "Back to Action!!" The two leaders cried out right before they were teleported.


	15. Chapter 15

Own nothing people still.

Dulcea fell to the ground as an energy blast struck her, she was a skilled warrior, but even she had a limit to how many enemies that she could fight at once, there had simply been to many of them and now she had failed in her duty, perhaps she should have sent Tommy his friends and students back when they had arrived. She had not though because she believed that Tommy and his old team at the very least could make it back in time. She may have allowed the entire planet to be over run and destroyed because she had misjudged the former rangers.

"So, you are the Warrior Witch." Freebooter said, as he knelt down by her and grabbed her chin and pushed her head from side to side as he examined her. "I've got to admit, I was expecting ye to be more difficult. When I'm done with ye you'll recognize my ownership of not just this planet but of you." Freebooter smirked the owner of this she-demon would have the respect of all the dregs of the galaxy.

"Hardly creature." Dulcea spat, as she struggled against the holds on her.

Freebooter ignored her and took the two pieces of her staff. "A cute toy lass, but as with all toys they tend to get broken." Saying that, the space pirate snapped the pieces, before dropping the useless pieces in front of the Master Warrior. "Take her away to the others." Freebooter ignored the still body of Sensei Watanabe as he stepped on the unconscious man's hand.

Dulcea was hurled to the ground and chained alongside the sisters. "Are you safe?" The warrior woman asked the three.

"Oh we're just peachy." Piper said, as she struggled against the chains, "How about yourself?"

"I am fine for now, but we are uncomfortably close to the border of where I should not go."

"Hmm, can a spell help?"

Paige and Phoebe listened intently as Paige nursed a small cut on Phoebe who had been hurt the worst of the sisters, since she had engaged the creatures in hand to hand. The dark haired witch probably had a concussion, but Leo was currently fighting elsewhere using his military knowledge to slow the creatures down. Paige ripped the stomach off her shirt and used it as a cloth to tend to the wound.

"Perhaps, but you are without your magic as long as these chains remain on you, and I doubt this would be a problem if we could get ourselves free."

"True. Phoebe can you get these locks open?"

"Sorry, but they're being held close by magic, and I can't pick them, wish Prue was here to take care of it I'm sure Andy taught her how to get out of these things."

"There are a lot of times I wouldn't mind Prue being around but instead we got a different kind of kick ass witch sister." Prue said, nodding toward Paige. "Guess we have to wait and see if the others can get back in time." The witches watched, as Freebooter ordered his various crew-beings to prepare for hunting of the various ninja-ninjetti.

"How long do you think they'll need to get there and back?"

"Once they complete the quest for the Great Power they will have the ability to come back here almost instantaneously, much like your sister's own ability to disappear and reappear."

"All right, lets head for the woods. I want those kids found!"

"Hey looking for us?" A voice asked, as a group of multicolored people strode out of the woods.

The sisters gasped and Dulcea smirked as the new figures strode forward. "I am going to enjoy this." The Master Warrior said.

"Who are you?" Freebooter asked drawing his sword, his mind went back to what Zedd had said, how their was a time limit, had it already expired?

"Well let us tell you then, since you don't seem to know us." The white one said.

**"Power of Air! White Falcon Ranger!"**

**"Power of Water! Pink Kangaroo Ranger"**

**"Power of Water! Cream Wildebeest Ranger!"**

**"Power of Water! Black Frog Ranger!"**

**"Power of Earth! Red Ape Ranger!"**

**"Power of Earth! Yellow Bear Ranger!"**

**"Power of Air! Scarlet Falcon Ranger"**

**"Power of Earth! Amber Lion Ranger!"**

**"Power of Water! Baby Blue Dolphin Ranger!"**

**"Power of Thunder! Navy Gray Hound Ranger!"**

**"Power of Thunder! Crimson Gorilla Ranger!"**

**"Samurai Power! Green Panda Ranger!"**

**"Power of Thunder! Maroon Liger Ranger!"**

**"Power of Thunder! Charcoal Ram Ranger!"**

**"Power of Air! Purple Crane Ranger!"**

**"Power of Earth! Blue Wolf Ranger!"**

**"Samurai Power! Saffron Panther Ranger!"**

**"Power of Earth! Cardinal Mustang Ranger!"**

**"Power of Air! Golden Eagle Ranger!"**

**"Power of Water! Denim Raccoon Ranger!"**

**"Power of Water! Myrtle Komodo Dragon Ranger!"**

**Power of Air! Ruby Harpy Eagle Ranger!**

**Power of Thunder! Sapphire Lynx Ranger!**

**Power of Earth! Amethyst Fox Ranger!**

**Power of Water! Silver Werewolf Ranger!**

**"POWER RANGERS!!"**

The group of rangers shouted and an explosion of rainbow colors came up behind them, as their powers came to their full power. The foot soldiers glared, as they saw old and new enemies, before them, while a part of them were fearful, another part was ready for the battle that was to come.

"They sure know how to put on a show." Paige said admiringly, as she watched the smoke clouds. "Think they do birthdays?"

Phoebe and Piper nodded in agreement at the power the group was showing and then Phoebe frowned. "Wait just a minute, where did that extra Ranger come from?"

"Extra Ranger?"

"Uh huh. Even with Jason, there was only 24 of them. There are 25 of them up there though."

Dulcea smiled as the sisters shared a worried look. "Worry not, it merely means that whether with or without his memory young Jason is worthy of the Power."

The sisters watched as the white ranger pulled a sword out of a sheath and reversed his grip on the blade so that he was holding the weapon with the hilt up, then a sparkling gold light sprang from the sword and struck one group of Freebooters crew.

"We can't have that many Rangers wandering around the galaxy, there is only one thing left to do with them now. Destroy them crewmates."

"All right Rangers, take them down hard and fast." The White Ranger ordered his new and old teammates.

"Right." Each ranger that could drew a blaster pistol of some sort. "Fire!" They all shouted, as they blew a hole into the crew.

"Its kind of odd you know, I'm seeing a pretty large army here of some major bad guys." Rocky said as he eyed some of Zedd and Rita's Putties and Tengas, a handful of Mondo's Cogs, Divatox's Piranhatrons, General Havoc's Robot Warriors, Astronema's Quantrons and two groups of foot soldiers that he had only ever seen in video footage before the last remnant's of the Sting Wingers and Kelzaks.

"Tommy, your team take the Cogs and Piranhatrons, Shane the Kelzaks, Conner, your group take the monster, Harry you and your team have the Sting Wingers and the Quantrons, my team will handle the putties and the tenga's." Jason said, as he then charged at the assembled army of warriors.

"Lets go Saba." The white ranger ordered, as he ran toward the army before them. Saba seemed to have become even more powerful in their time away Tommy thought to himself, as he sliced through a cogs arm.

Freebooter watched in shock as the rangers used their combat skills to destroy his crew a crew that he had spent years putting together, was now being torn apart by a bunch of heroes. "That does it I'm going to destroy you personally." The Space Pirate growled, as he strode forward his swords in his hands.

"Not if I have anything to say about it foul creature!" Ninjor said, as he strode across the battlefield. "I have endured enough from your evil being here on this planet and I shall now take care of you."

"I think not Temple Guardian, my fight is not with you but with them, besides you wouldn't want me Sting Wingers to hurt your precious temple with their lasers now would you?"

"Foul creature, you would dare to threaten the sacred Ninjetti temple?"

"Aye I would mate, course if you stay out of this fight then I leave yer temple alone."

"I shall personally destroy you!" Ninjor roared, as he pulled out his own sword.

"Show me what you got then mate." Freebooter growled, as he held his own swords at the ready.

The two giant figures regarded each other for a moment before they rushed at each other. The two each swung Ninjor's ninja sword locked against Freebooter's twin blades. One of Freebooter's extra arms gut punched Ninjor in the gut he then slashed at Ninjor with both blades causing twin explosions on the Temple Guardian.

"Ninjor!" Tommy cried out, he then flipped over a group of cogs and came to kneel beside the wounded being.

"Tommy, be careful he is extremely powerful." Ninjor warned, as he pushed himself back up.

"Good thing he's not alone." Jason said as he strode forward, he turned to his blood brother. "You ready to do this man?"

"Always." Tommy said, as he held Saba up. "Saba full power!" He ordered.

The White Sword glowed for a moment before it answered. "I am ready Tommy." The ranger nodded as he turned to face the space pirate.

"Nice." Jason said, "My turn!" He pulled hhis weapon from its holster. "Dragon Blade Staff, Power up!" The weapon was covered in crimson thunderbolts before extending into a staff with a blade on either end.

"Very impressive Jason." Saba complimented.

"Thanks Saba." Jason told the sword.

The first two leaders turned to the space pirate. "This is your last chance Freebooter, back off or we take you down." Tommy warned the creature.

"I don't care how many of you there are, I'm going to take all of you out." The Space Pirate ran at the two, the two lunged forward their weapons flashing the battle was on. The two rangers were old hands at this style of fighting and they knew how to anticipate each other's moves, despite not having been around each other in years.

"We're going to Gung-Ho your ass." Tommy said, as he slashed at the back of the monster while Jason used his blade staff to stop the swords. Jason jumped back as Tommy struck again, and performed a spin-kick at the space pirate hitting him in the face.

Freebooter staggered back, and looked toward his chief enforcer to see him being attacked by the former Dino thunder team.

"All right guys lets call the weapons and see how they stand up to this guy." Conner said.

"Right."

"Mustang Staff." Conner called out as a copy of his tyrrano staff appeared in his hands

"Eagle boomerangs." Kira shouted as two boomerangs appeared in her hands.

"Komodo dagger." Trent held a dagger that reminded the first rangers of the dragon dagger, except that the blade was serrated on either end.

"Raccoon whip."

"All right lets take this guy down." Conner said. "Lets do it." The weapons were then formed together the staff in the middle, with the boomerangs creating handles, the komodo dagger was placed on top of the staff, and the whip was wrapped around the staff with the handle sticking right up creating a trigger. The weapons had formed to create a blaster and the group gathered around it Trent bent down on one knee to support and steady the blaster, while Kira and Ethan held onto it by the eagle boomerangs, and Conner stood at the end with the trigger in his hands, they lined up and fired at the monster blowing it to bits.

"NO!!" Freebooter howled out angrily, he turned and saw that the other teams were making quick work of his crew, the only ones that seemed to be having any real trouble were the inexperienced team, but they currently had their own weapons out and were slowly but surely pushing the Sting wingers and the Quantrons back.

"Very well rangers, I guess I will have to show you what it is that I can really do." The pirate reached into his gunbelt and pulled out a familiar looking canister.

"You've got to be kidding me." Zack said, as he saw the canister, he leaped between the two creatures. "Thunderer Ax!" He called and a giant ax with a blade like his first weapon appeared in his hands, the only difference was the giant hammerhead that was on the opposite side. "Thunder slam." The man said, as he slammed the hammer side to the ground causing electrical storm to shoot at the pirate.

"No." Freebooter yelled, as he watched the canister he had held blow up. "You'll pay for that Ranger."

"Where have I heard that one before?" Zack mocked at the monster as he eyed the creature. "You're just going to be another notch in our belts pal, why don't you just give up now?"

"Never!"

"Then its time to bring them together guys." Jason ordered.

"Thunder Ax!" Zack cried, throwing his weapon in the air.

"Fire Bow!" Kim said, as she tossed her weapon in the air.

"Lunar Lance!" Billy cried, as his new weapon parted and formed some of the blasters, only these formed on top of the bow unlike their power blaster formation had.

"Shadow Sias!" Trini said, as her own weapons joined beside Billy's weapons.

"Dragon Blade Staff!" Jason finished, as his weapon was placed over the other weapons trapping Billy and Trini's weapons between the staff-blade and bow.

"Power Crossbow!"

"Give me your best shot rangers."

"You heard the guy rangers."

"Fire!" Freebooter resisted the power of the Power Crossbow for a few moments before he fell to the ground in a heavy explosion.

"Hang on." Tommy ordered, raising his arm to stop the other rangers from rushing to congratulate the originals. "Is he really gone, or is he faking guys?"

Billy walked over to the crater the blast had created, holding his lunar staff like a walking stick, and picked up a smoking sword with an arm still attached to it. "It would appear that Freebooter will no longer be plaguing the galaxy with his malevolent existence anymore." The blue ranger told his fellow rangers.

"All right, then power down." Tommy ordered, the others nodded, and flashes of light later and they all appeared in their ninja-ninjetti uniforms. The others looked at Trini's uniform, which was the dark yellow of her ranger color, along with the green of being a samurai.

"Hmm, these are interesting morphers." Billy said, as he looked at his wrists, he was wearing a pair of metal bracers with his colors on them, on one of the bracers was his power coin with his element design, this one was obviously the morpher the other was merely decorated in his colors and element.

"They're also the latest style. Ron said with a grin, as he looked the bracers over with a smirk only dragon hide clothes were more popular than enchanted armor peices.

"You were lucky this time rangers, for you had not received your zords yet." Ninjor told the rangers as he joined them. "I know of the war that you are going forth to fight, and regular ninja zords will not be enough to fight this new darkness that you will face. Though true Zedd is considerably weaker than when you first rangers faced him, he has access to monsters and creatures like you have little experience in dealing with, combined with your powers over the elements you need zords that will help you in a battle of magic not in a battle of Earth verses Space. In doing so, your new zords shall represent that." Ninjor said and waved his hands and colored lights shot from the forest and struck them each. "When the time comes you shall know how to call upon your zords rangers, and now to the gifts that Dulcea and I have arranged for you."

"Gifts?" Aishia asked in surprise.

"Yes bear cub." Dulcea said, as she picked up a broken piece of wood to lean against like she had with her staff. "To each of you we give three gifts."

"Do we get a choice on the gifts?" Ron asked curiously.

Dulcea shook her head at this. "No young Fox kit you do not.

Ninjor drew his sword, and Dulcea held her makeshift staff up in the air, they slammed the two weapons into the ground. "We give unto you the chosen champions of the Earth a small equalizer that will allow you to continue fighting." Ninjor said, as a bright light engulfed them all when the light faded the rangers looked at each other expecting to see weapons or armor but they saw nothing.

"Uh what did you give us anyways?"

Dulcea smirked at this. To each of you we have given the power to transform into your spirit guardian.

"You mean were anamangi, and we didn't even have to train for it?" Ron asked with a grin that lit his entire face up.

Ninjor chuckled as he sheathed his sword. "Correct young one, though to make full use of your beast forms you will have to practice with them. He turned to Remus who was smiling at the trio. This power has been given to you as well last of the four true jokesters. Your mystical wolf form is now yours to command."

Remus stood there in shock until he was dog piled by the trio.

"The four of you have also been given a great deal of knowledge of the arts of combat," Dulcea informed them. "Though you still lack the experience the others have I fear that soon you shall have it."

"As for the rest of you, we have increased your lifelines to equal that of wand wizards, and we have given you all the knowledge and power to create light guardians."

"Light guardians?" A confused Harry asked, wondering what these could be.

"Yes Harpy chick, though you have already mastered this power and needed something else, so Ninjor and I have used our magic's to destroy the last of the tracing spells that were on you. You are now free to roam without worrying about someone always being there except those that you trust."

"As for you young Liger cub, you already have the benefit of having a wizards age, so we had to decide what it was that we could give unto you. At first we thought we would give you a skill or power, but then we remembered a weapon that Zordon had left in our care that we believe that you should have." Ninjor held his hand out, and a red and green dagger appeared in his hand. "Yes Tommy and Jason, the Dragon Dagger is once more here, either one of you can now use it, and combine it with your zords. And before any of you say that the Dragonzord is old and unusable our power has destroyed and rebuilt the mighty Zord back into a terrifying machine of war." Jason nodded, as he accepted the dagger sharing a fond grin with Tommy.

Dulcea then turned to the three sisters. Though your destinies are not to be as Rangers, we hope that you will accept the power of the Ninjetti as well. Consider it a thank you gift for helping protect our world."

"Oh yeah, I am so there." Phoebe said with a grin, the other two shrugged, and accepted the offer as well. Before they could begin though, Leo orbed in with Sensei Watanbe.

"Dad!"

"Sensei!"

"Master Watanabe!"

The Ninja Storm Rangers each called out, as they saw the weak looking man. "What happened?" Cam asked, as he took his father in his arms.

Leo sighed. "Freebooter didn't want him around after the fight, so he tried to destroy him. I was able to heal most of his injuries, but the damage to his left hand was a lot more extensive than even I could deal with I'm afraid." The White Lighter sighed as the old man's people gathered around him. "He'll live, but he may never have the same amount of mobility in that hand again."

"Thank you." Cam said, as he held his father close to him.

Dulcea knelt beside Sensei Watanbe. "Thank you my friend, because of you sacrifice the rangers were able to claim their powers."

"That is good," Sensei Watanabe said, "and before you offer, I decline the power of ninjetti. I am ninja, and ninja shall I always be, but it is good to know that my students and son are continuing their educations by going even farther than I can teach them."

"Very well." Dulcea bowed her head in understanding, she then turned to Tommy. "Will the one known as Haley be joining us?"

"You better believe I will." A weary voice said, as she walked down amongst the others having just left the ship. "Oh and Tommy I destroyed Freebooters ship."

Dulcea smiled as the Falcon became speechless, she then waved her staff and slammed it to the ground again, causing dust to cover them when everyone opened their eyes they saw the sisters, Haley and Leo garbed in classic Ninjetti uniforms.

"Leo, a heavenly gentle healer, you are the phoenix." Leo nodded, as he looked at the white uniform with the golden coin on his chest he now wore.

"Piper, you are the Rhino, preferring the peaceful life yet when one threatens you and your family you will destroy any that are in your path." Piper nodded, the red of her cheeks nearly matching her clothes.

"Phoebe, you are the mystery of the three, a woman of action, much like your eldest sister once was, but whereas your sister was a Raven though, you are the Cat sly, graceful, cunning and sure." Phoebe nodded as she examined the golden cat on top of her green uniform.

"Paige, descendent of the white lighters, peaceful and kind, you are the pure Dove." Paige smiled her yellow uniform shining brightly.

"Haley, yet another mighty builder, you are the beaver the protector of the home and the one who give your young the love that they need." Haley grinned knowingly, as she tugged at her blue uniform.

"So what are Jason and Trini?"

Dulcea turned to the two. Do you mind if I say it again young one? Jason shrugged uncaringly.

"Very well then. Jason, first of Zordon's chosen warriors, you are a cross of many things. You are both warrior and peace talker, wizard and witch, of this time and of another, demon and demon fighter, a part of you belongs in all worlds the mighty half-breed Liger are you."

"Trini, hidden warrior mistress, often forgotten next to the Falcon and Liger, but no less dangerous the mighty Panther are you."

"Morphinominal." Kim and Billy said with wide grins.

"And now you must return from where you came train and prepare, for the war that comes is not one to take lightly, and you may yet loose some of those for whom you care dearly for." Dulcea said.

"We'll do what we can." Tommy said. "All right Rangers pack it up, we're heading home."

"Finally." Conner said with a wry grin. "I so want to try out the new equipment."

"I'm sure you do." Remus said to the boy chuckling, the young man reminded him quite a bit of James, carefree attitude yet tempered with responsibility. The group loaded up on the astro ship after exchanging last goodbyes with he two guardians.

* * *

Jason sighed from his seat in the dining hall/kitchen area, as he looked at the spell book in his hands. He really wished that Dulcea had bothered to just give him the knowledge on how to do these magical spells instead of some of the other things. As it was the only spell that he could do perfectly was the light guardian spell, the incantation was burned into his memory and that helped him very little as he was currently working on the summoning charm, a 4th year spell that all of the other wand wavers were already able to perform with ease. He looked up from his book and smirked a bit at Ron and Harry who were busy with Piper and Paige learning about potions. Harry had struggled quiet a bit with potions having some kind of mental block on the subject till a frustrated Paige had gotten Piper to give it a try, and the darker haired witch had taken Harry under her wing and the two had started with simple sleeping draught, and were now trying a much more complex healing draft. Jason chuckled, who'd have thought that Piper comparing everything to cooking would have gotten those green eyes to suddenly flash in understanding. 

Harry stretched a bit and looked longingly at the clock. While the kid was good once he got a handle on what he was doing, he obviously lacked the passion that Paige did for potion making and Piper's enthusiasm for cooking. Piper noticed the longing look and after giving Jason a pointed look at which Jason turned back to his books, the witch cleaned the rest of the potion area up and sent the raven-haired kid out of the room.

"You mister, need to be more worried about getting up to his level on wand magic instead of watching him do potions." Piper said glaring at the young man, "besides I think Paige and I can deal with anything he manages to blow up so back to the books now." She ended by pointing at the pile of textbooks.

"Yes ma'm." Jason said, as he turned back to the book, while Paige and Ron finished their own potion.

"A family member is the toughest and easiest taskmaster ever." Remus said, as he ambled into the room and sat down beside Jason. "You should be proud of what you have accomplished in such a short time Jason. You can do all the basic required spells up to year three, and some in fourth year. By the time we get back to Earth you'll have the basic's down for probably 5th or 6th year, and a while after that who knows."

"Just wish there was an easier way to do this." The teen muttered.

"Well I remember that your father's motivation when he was your age was to have whatever girl he was going out with quiz him, and if he got it right." Remus blushed for a moment as he realized the sisters were still listening.

"Yeah?" Jason asked. "Not my mother?"

"Well that didn't happen until after Hogwarts, since your mum couldn't come to Hogwarts."

"So what did he get if he was giving the right answer?" Piper asked, a smirk on her face. The few stories that she had gotten from Remus about Jason's birth father left little doubt in her mind that the man had been a dog in more ways than one.

"Er, if he did it right, he ah, got to um, open a present you might say." Remus said, now a bright red. "Not all the way of course." He added hastily, though they could all see he didn't want to look at anyone.

"And what did my mum think of this?" Harry asked, since he had walked back in to get his potion book. "Or did she have a deal with my dad?" He joked.

Remus placed his hands in his head at this and muttered. "Oh Merlin. Um well, if your dad answered correctly and scored higher on a test than your mother, Lily ah agreed to wear a Hogwarts uniform two sizes to small. She only agreed to it though after Sirus accused her of not being daring enough, and only in the head's common room."

The sisters smirked at this. "Remus you got anything else you want to add to your embarrassment?" Paige asked innocently the werewolf shook his head vehemently talking of his friends and their odd quirks did help the pain, and he knew that it was only because his friends were already dead though, that he wasn't being forced into a giant vat of silver by Lily and James right now. Although knowing Sirus, he probably would have just preened at this and asked Paige or and Phoebe to help him study something.

Harry looked a bit embarrassed, while Ron was busy hiding a smile, the teen swallowed though when an annoyed looking Hermione walked into the room. "You ever even ask me to do one of those things you two and I'll personally feed you to Fluffy and then take the remains and give them to the giant squid." She warned them, as she narrowed her eyes at the two who merely swallowed and nodded obediently.

Jason chuckled at this. "Its good to see that she has you two so well trained. Fortunately, Trini doesn't have to worry that I'll ever ask that, so I guess I'm in a bit better condition than either of you are. But seriously Hermione they respect and fear you way too much to try something stupid like that."

"Good." The witch said, "Lets make a test of that though shall we?"

"And how are we going to do that?"

"Simple Ron." Hermione said giving an innocent smile at the redhead. "You're going to do your revisions."

"What? But, me and Harry."

"Are going to sit with Jason and practice your spell work, since you have the experience and can help him, and I'll be on hand to help you all. Trent said that he would get his team together for a study session as well."

"Why, what do they have to study?"

"Well to start with they have to be able to understand the concept behind casting a patroni, then they have to work on gathering their emotions to cast the spell. They also need to study wizard customs, so they're reading, _a muggleborns guide to wizards_, _Hogwarts A History, Laws and Customs that every Pureblood Needs to Know_."

"Sounds bloody boring to me." Ron said.

"Honestly Ron, language." Hermione hissed; though the rebuke didn't quiet have the venom that it had been carrying for the past couple of years.

"It may be boring, but its necessary kiddo." Zack said, as he plopped down with a heavy book _The Names of Wizards & Witches Of History That You Need To Know._ A few minutes later the originals and dino thunder team crept into the room and began puling on history books or law books.

Jason focused his wand on a pillow and worked on summoning it to him. "_Accio."_ The teen growled, and watched as the pillow gave a half-hearted jump.

Zack tossed his keys toward the cooking area and grinned at his friend. "C'mon Jason, can you get the Zack man's keys before I can get to them?" He challenged, as he slowly got up and headed for the keys.

"Your on." Jason said, grinning and began focusing more on the spell. Zack stuffed his hands into his pockets, and casually walked into the kitchen area, and ducked as the keys came flying back into the room and landed in Jason's hand. "Looking for these man?" Jason asked from where he was sitting, as he dangled the keys at his friend.

"Now that is more like it my man."

"So you going to tell us what you had to face?" Tommy asked, as he and the others entered the room. "You've been avoiding whatever it was that you faced for the past few days."

Jason shrugged at this. "I don't know man, it's not exactly something that I want to remember. It was not something that I want to do again."

"Come on, how a bad a test could it have been?" Tori asked curiously, "besides, there's nothing there that can hurt you now."

Jason smiled at the Water Ninja Mistress. "I wish it had been easy, but the truth is that I never want to have to go through that mess again."

"Why don't you tell us about it, we're all curious and we are all here." Jason sighed, as he looked at the wall, then reluctantly he began talking about his experience.

* * *

Jason ran, he had to fulfill this journey and nothing would stop him he would stand by Harry and the others he would stop this darkness that was coming. He paused as he came to a figure that stood guarding the path. The figure was dressed in some type of classical heavy medieval armor that covered the figure from head to foot. The visor of the helmet was down and made it impossible to see who or what was n the other side of the helmet. The Knight stood in the middle of the path and crossed its arms as Jason came up to it. "Halt young warrior." The Knight said in a deep voice, which echoed ominously within the helmet. 

"Why?" Jason asked warily, as he pulled his ninja mask down.

"I am the Guardian of the path, it is my task to only let those who are worthy to pass me and continue on. Prove to me that you are worthy young warrior."

Jason nodded in acceptance. "You sure that you want to do this? I doubt that you can slow me down."

"Prove to me that you are worthy young warrior." The Knight repeated.

Jason nodded and swung his fist at the Knight, the large figure intercepted the hand with the flat of his hand catching the blow, and it then pushed Jason back sending the young man flying back.

"Prove to me that you are worthy young warrior." Jason nodded, and dusted himself off, and ran at the Knight and did a spin kick. The Knight caught the leg in one hand before it could hit it. The Knight then spun with Jason still in his grasp, and tossed him back into the tree.

Jason groaned as he pulled himself back up, trying to shake feeling back into his leg and arm. He rolled his shoulder a few times before he turned to face the Knight again. "I'm going to get by you, even if I have to blow right through you."

"Prove to me that you are worthy young warrior." The Knight said, seemingly ignoring the promise.

Jason growled, this walking tin can was starting to get on his nerves; the fact that the guy was effortlessly blocking and then countering each and every one of his attacks wasn't helping either. He ran forward, and performed a leg sweep at the knight who nimbly hopped over the leg and kicked Jason in the face, sending him flying back again. Jason groaned, as he spat a mouth of blood out. He felt a cut that he had gotten on his face from the heavy metal boot that had hit him.

"Prove to me that you are worthy young warrior."

"Are you stuck on repeat?" Jason asked, as he leaped at the Knight and managed a glancing blow on the shoulder of the Knight, he then back flipped over the counter strike and delivered a one two combination that staggered the Knight. He ran forward to knock the Knight out of his way, when he was caught up in a bear hug, the young mystic could feel his bones groaning in protest before he was dropped to the ground, and tossed back to where he had been.

The Knight crossed his arms again, and looked down on Jason. "Prove to me that you are worthy warrior."

"Don't suppose you have any hints that you'd like to give me on how to do that would you?" Jason asked, as he flipped himself back up. The young man held his hand up and mumbled a few words and a flash of light appeared, and then the Power Lance was in his hands. "Lets try this." Jason said, as he twirled the lance around in a few practice moves. The young man jumped in the air and came down the lance leading in a devastating blow. Jason grunted as the knight caught the staff at the neck, the blade was only a couple of inches away from the Knight's visor. The Knight spun around again and released, sending Jason falling back into the tree. Jason winced, as he heard the tree crack as he hit it this time.

"Prove that you are worthy young warrior."

Jason ran forward and using the staff as a pole vault, he kicked both feet at the chest of the knight. Jason grunted, as both of his feet were grabbed, and he was flipped into the air, as Jason was coming back down, the Knight kicked out, catching Jason back towards the tree, he gasped as he heard the tree break.

"Prove that you are worthy young warrior." The knight repeated once again at him.

Jason used the lance to push himself back up, his strength was nearly gone and he knew it. He looked at the lance before he decided to try something new and different. He parted the two pieces and began twirling them. "Power of Thunder!" Jason yelled out, crossing the two pieces of the lance. He felt his power leave him and channel into the lance pieces, before a stream of red energy flew from the crossed pieces of lance and struck at the hand that the Knight had raised in defense. Jason lowered the weapon and looked in shock to see the smoking figure of the knight standing there defiantly. The Knight then unleashed a blast of energy at Jason. The ninja dodged to the side, barely missing the blow that would have hit him. He looked over his shoulder, and saw that the broken tree was now on fire.

"Prove that you are worthy young warrior."

Jason nodded defiantly at the Knight. "I will get through you, someway, somehow, because I have a family that is willing to battle their very nightmares for me even after nearly ten years apart. They think I don't see the fear in their eyes or how reluctant that they are to be here, but I see it. I don't know what they expect me to be pal, but I do know that I'm willing to match their willingness to sacrifice themselves by facing whomever and whatever comes, and right now that is you pal. So get out of my way or you'll find out what real pain and suffering is." Jason spun the staff a couple of times, and actually felt his power levels increase as he summoned all of his power.

The Knight stepped to the side. "You may pass young warrior, you are worthy." Jason nodded slightly shell shocked, and walked past the Knight before it changed its mind. As he passed, he felt a healing power wash over him. Looking down, he saw that most of his injuries had been healed, his hand reach over and touched his face and felt a scar across his cheek, as the only reminder of the fight. The witch vanished his weapon, and ran forward, he had much yet to do if that was but the first test.

Jason moved silently through, the trees and found what looked like Ancient Runes scribbled on a tree, he remembered that Hermione and Remus had tried to teach him the basics of the complicated ritual style magic but he was still learning. He sighed at the markings, he knew the basics of Ancient Runes, but was not yet ready to start interpreting them without a reference book, he was just going to have to leave the symbols and hope they didn't mean anything. He continued on, and only stopped when he came to a clearing. Something was off about this place though, he thought as he summoned the Power Sword and held it at the ready. He walked softly as he could, and found nothing, he finally stepped out into the clearing and found nothing, the place was deserted, but the uneasy feeling didn't leave him. He spun as he heard a cracking sound, and saw a warrior of some sort standing in the clearing behind him.

"So my kinsman deemed you worthy after a while eh child?" The figure wore heavy ninja armor, which was made of the occasional piece of plate metal in strategic places.

"I take it you're the next test." Jason said, as he held the Power Sword at the ready.

"Indeed I am child, I am the one you must fight, but you shall not be using any of your summoning or elemental powers." The warrior; waved his hand and the Power Sword disappeared from Jason's hand as if he had banished it back to its hiding place. "You shall face me as you are, without the added benefits your powers give you. If you can defeat me you shall continue on, and your powers shall be returned unto you."

Jason nodded, noting that the warrior didn't say if he would get them back if he lost, as they both settled themselves into defensive crouches and began circling each other.

The two lunged at each other, exchanging blows and counter blows, but neither scoring a direct hit. "You have some skills boy, but do you have the heart to continue the fight no matter what?"

"I'll do what I have to." Jason said, as he blocked a high kick and returned with a leg sweep that was casually blocked by the warrior.

"Whether I fight in this dimension or the next I'll fight the forces of darkness."

"There is a difference in fighting them and in beating them though boy." The warrior admonished, Jason paused at this and was caught by a hard right cross that sent him flying back. "That is your problem boy, it is why the Falcon leads and you follow. You don't have a reason to win at all cost; you have always thought to protect your loved ones, yet when it comes to destroying your enemies, you sometimes hesitate. Your kindness will be the death of all when it comes down to it. In a war you must be as willing as your blood brother to stop the coming darkness." The warrior kicked at Jason, who rolled away from the blow.

He was loosing and he knew as he got up on one knee and blocked the next kick between his crossed arms, he then pushed upwards sending the warrior back. The warrior flipped in the air and landed lightly on his feet. "I don't know what kind of warrior I used to be, but I do know that this is war and that I have to treat it like that." Jason said, as he charged the figure, and tucked and rolled to the side at the last minute, he then came back up with a heavy upper cut that staggered the warrior. "And part of being in war means that I have to make some really hard choices." Jason said coolly, as he held his foot over where the Warrior's throat would be, he then began pushing forward cutting the air the warrior needed off. The warrior said nothing, and Jason shrugged and pushed harder until the warrior's attempt to fight finally gave out. Jason hesitated before he backed away from the warrior, unsure what would happen next. Therefore he was only partly surprised as the warrior climbed to his feet a few moments later.

"You talk like a warrior child fighter, but you don't fight like one. You still show mercy to your enemies, such actions will end up killing you."

Jason nodded at this. "There is no point in killing someone when they're down, if you keep going at me like this I may kill you just to stop you though." He warned.

"Would you truly child warrior?" The warrior stopped and looked Jason in the eye, and Jason found himself stuck in a battle of Wills. "Yes, you would," the Warrior said, "you don't really need to know how to kill do you young trainee? You just gave me a chance before you did what you are capable of."

Jason watched the warrior. I don't know what you're talking about, I don't kill unless I have to, and I don't like killing humans"

"You are going to war trainee." The warrior returned, as he aimed a kick at Jason's head, Jason dodged it and spun around delivering an elbow strike to the head. The warrior stumbled forward then caught Jason in the stomach with a sidekick that sent him flying to the ground. The warrior stood over Jason. "In order to win trainee you must do what must be done, even if that includes killing no matter how much you dislike it. And from time to time those that you kill might even be human."

"You're really here to test how far I'm willing to go aren't you?" Jason asked, as he dodged another punch and returned with a spin kick that was caught and was sent flying.

"Very good trainee, so show me you have what it takes to deal with me. Show me you have the necessary skills and abilities to perform your chosen task."

"And all I have to do is what, kill you? I don't think so, I won't needlessly sacrifice your life just to learn if I have what it takes." Jason shot at the warrior, as he took a couple of steps away from the warrior.

"Then perhaps you need initiative." The warrior waved his hand and a circle appeared in the air, with an image in it. It showed the Charmed Ones fighting a loosing battle, Dulcea and Sensei Watanabe also fought a loosing battle, as they were slowly being overwhelmed by greater and greater numbers of creatures that sparked some hidden memory in him. "This is the fate of those that you care for if you cannot pass the test." The warrior said, as he waved his hand again, and the image changed it now showed Phoebe working in what appeared to be a mine, Piper stood on the frontlines of what appeared to be a battle blasting at people, and Paige was dressed in a skimpy outfit on the bridge to a spaceship as she teleported creatures around. The only thing that all the sisters had in common were the giant metal collars that hung on them and the dead look in their eyes. Jason continued to watch, as Dulcea was shown training various creatures in the arts of combat. He saw a stone marker that bore the names of a number of the people he had traveled with. He continued to watch, as Tommy came into view, only his spiked hair was showing signs of growing out, as he and Kim stood on either side of Zedd, the two of them each bore a Z shaped scar on the side of their face. He continued to watch, as Tommy then commanded armies for his new master. He then watched as Kira was auctioned off to a space lord of some kind, and cybernetic versions of Conner and Trent killed Ron, Zack and Remus. He then watched as a red eyed Harry bowed before a red-eyed serpent man, ignoring Hermione's limp form at his feet, at his sides stood Lestrange Malfoy sr. and Snape, and around them lay numerous other bodies, some he knew and some he didn't.

"Enough!" Jason said, as he tore his head away from the visions that the warrior had shown him.

"If what you showed me is true then I have to get back to the others." Jason told the warrior as he turned his back on the warrior, only to be grabbed by the shoulder and slammed into a tree.

"Forget that trainee!" The warrior snarled at him. "Once you have started down this path, there is only one way to get off, you must complete it."

"But I have to get back to the others."

"Then if you want to help them you must complete the quest, you must finish your journey."

"If that's the only way to help them, then so be it." Jason informed the warrior before he punched the figure as hard as he could, and watched in shock as the warrior went flying back ten feet, he chased after the warrior, and kicked him sending him flying back into the air, he then did a spin kick, which sent the warrior flying into a tree.

"Good, you are learning." The warrior complimented, as he got back up. He then rushed Jason, and leaped into the air and slammed both of his feet into Jason's chest sending him flying back.

Jason got back up and wiped away some blood he glared at the warrior. "You'd be surprised at what it is that I can learn." He growled out, and rushed at the warrior, the two struggled for a moment and Jason had the warrior from behind, the young man hesitated for a moment before he twisted the head of the warrior snapping his neck.

Jason watched as the warrior fell to the ground soundlessly, the body disappeared and he felt his elemental power return to him along with his summoning power. He called the Power Sword back to his hand and looked at it for a moment before he bowed his head at the loss of life. He started toward what he hoped was the end of the quest and fell as the ground below him gave out. Jason slammed the Power Sword into the side of the pit and looked down. He couldn't believe it, he had fallen for a basic pit trap, and he looked down and didn't see a bottom to it. He looked around and suddenly fell as the Power Sword slipped out of the wall.

Jason felt himself falling, forever falling; he blinked once, and found himself landing on the hard ground. He opened his eyes softly, and looked around, he was in what appeared to be the plateau from earlier, but everything had changed, a cold fog had rolled into the plateau, the fire had gone out, and everyone was gone. He looked up to see an orange moon that shown down on him ominously. He pulled himself up and his eyes tried to pierce the cold fog that surrounded him. He looked down and saw that he was still wearing his ninja leathers, his hood and mask were also up.

He looked around and had determined he was alone when he turned around and found a darker version of Dulcea standing there silently in a shadow. "Greetings young one."

"Where are we?" Jason asked, as he noted that the light green costume had been traded for a green that was nearly black and her staff was pure black.

The woman answered mysteriously. "We are where we need to be."

"And where would that be?"

"We are in a place where decisions that can change the galaxy are made."

"Why am I here?" Jason asked.

"Because you have a choice that you must make young one." The woman made a gesture with her staff, and sparks shot out both ends blinding Jason. When he opened his eyes, a pillar of red light with something in it stood on one side, to the other side stood what looked like a giant stone coffin decorated with a giant cat and yellow gems.

"What is this?"

"What you must choose between." The woman said. "On the one side are your memories." The woman said, pointing with her staff at the red light. "Your past awaits you beyond that red light, no more pain trying to remember who and what you used to be, your power as a Ninja Ninjetti lies that way."

Jason eagerly eyed the light. "And the other?"

"The other holds a warrior who has waited a long time to be released, and you may be one of the only ones to do so." Jason swallowed nervously as his hands traced the designs on the coffin. He then turned to look at the red beam of light with longing. What was more important? The secret power that the Ninja Ninjetti powers could help him with or the life of some unknown person who may or may not be able to help him? He figured either way he chose there would be problems. The teen looked at the two before sighing and making his choice. "I choose to free the Forgotten Warrior." Jason whispered at Dulcea.

So shall it be the dark Master Warrior said slamming her staff too the ground and thunder was heard, Jason watched with heartbreak as the red light faded, as the tomb moved and figure stepped out of the tomb. "Welcome back warrior, your time in the darkness is over!" The figure leaped out, and Jason saw that a ninjetti in dark yellow had sprung out of the tomb, and was now standing before them. "Hidden warrior mistress, welcome back I hope that your time in the Tomb of Healing served you well?"

"You better believe it did Dulcea." The ninjetti said, bowing respectfully to the Master Warrior.

"Remove your masks warriors, you are amongst friends here." Dulcea ordered the two figures.

The two hesitated for a moment before they pulled their respective masks down. "Jason!" The Ninjetti said in shock, as she stared at the young man before her.

Jason looked at the girl before him. Trini? He questioned her the girl looked like a dead ringer for the girl from the picture of him and Zack. The girl grinned and flung herself into his arms and brought his head down and kissed him deeply. In shock Jason allowed her to lead him into a kiss the two were oblvious to the red and yellow energies that were surrounding them. They broke apart and Jason grinned at the girl in his arms. Trini he said as he traced her cheek bending down and kissing her just as deeply as she had done him.

The two broke apart faster this time at a chuckle from the side The two looked up and blushed as the dark Dulcea watched them. The heart never forgets young Jason. The Master Warrior said as she watched them with a proud smile. Jason grinned at the woman and held Trini closer to him. "And now my young Ninja-Ninjetti cubs, it is time to finish the Quest." The two looked down at their clothes, and saw that their clothes had changed. Trini wore Green and dark Yellow with a cat emblem on her coin. Jason wore two different shades of dark red on his own uniform with a different cat emblem.

Dulcea stepped forward and placed her hand on Jason's shoulder. "Jason, first of Zordon's chosen warriors, you are a cross of many things. You are both warrior and peace talker, wizard and witch, of this time and of another, demon and demon fighter, a part of you belongs in all worlds the mighty half-breed Liger are you."

She took her hand off Jason's shoulder and placed it on Trini's. "Trini, hidden warrior mistress, often forgotten next to the Falcon and Liger, but no less dangerous, the powerful and mighty Panther are you."

"I don't understand." Jason said shaking his head. "How did all of this happen, and what do you mean of another time?"

"Simple my dear Liger cub, your own mother came across a time portal and crossed it while carrying you within her, so you became of another time. Yet because of the time you spent in a non-aging dimension you are also only few years older than the Harpy Eaglet, instead of the age of your blood brother. As for how your soul mate stands beside you it is simple, when death would have taken her we brought here and healed her within the Tomb of Healing. It was the only chance we had of saving her, and we knew she still had a task to do. A side affect of the Tomb though is that she has actually become younger, the two of you are once again the same age. The worlds of magic are now open to the both of you."

"Now go and finish your mission young ones, the drums of war are coming ever closer." The plateau disappeared along with Dulcea, and the two were on the path they could also here the distant sound of fighting.

"Wait a minute, worlds?" Jason said, but she was already gone.

"Easy Jason it just means that your not the only one to have both types of magic in their blood." Trini said with a smile. "I learned how to control my magic's while in the Healing Tomb."

"After that, we found you guys and beat our avatars, and you know the rest." Jason said, the others shivered, the Knight and Warrior had not sounded like beings that they would have wanted to deal with.

* * *

"Well I guess this means that we have another Wicca to train huh?" Piper said as she looked at Trini. Trini nodded to the woman, no one missed the significance of the look shot at her. Piper was going to make sure that this girl was good enough for Jason. 

"Your welcome to help me with my powers Mrs. Haliwell, but you have to understand that I have I guess what you would call Chi powers I guess and am already fairly well trained in their use."

"Chi powers?"

"Yes ma'm."

"Leo?"

"Um, I think what she means is that she has mystically enhanced physical abilities. You've seen a few kung fu movies you know what they're supposedly capable of when they focus their powers."

"Yes that's what I can do." The girl said with a sigh of relief at Leo's understanding.

"You mean the whole super strong, super fast moves and awareness thing?"

"Yes, she can also find weaknesses a lot easier with her powers as well, and manipulate energy to a certain extent."

"So she's Buffy the vampire slayer?" Conner simplified, Leo winced but nodded at the comparison. "Cool." Kira rolled her eyes and hit Conner on the side of the head. "Hey what's that for?" He asked as he grabbed his head.

"Do you really need to ask?" She questioned as she cocked her eyebrows at him. Besides it's not like I hurt you your skull is way to thick.

"No," he muttered as he scuffed his feet against the floor.

"Good." Kira said, before she turned and went to sit away from her friend.

"Ouch." Ethan said with amusement, "the high and mighty Conner McKnight soccer superstar put in his place once again by the infamous Kira Ford." Conner glared at his friend while everyone else laughed as the subject now changed.

"All right, back to work everyone!" Piper ordered them all laughing as well. "Jason, wand magic now." Jason nodded, as he pulled out a wand and began waving it over a piece of paper, Trini grinned as she pulled out her own wand, and began helping him along with the other wand users.

* * *

PS 

Okay, now as I made pretty clear this is war and that means people die, anyone have someone that they want to see die or at the very least become disabled? The only people that are currently safe from this list are Jason and Harry, though I think Trini will stay around as well, and when I kill someone they probably won't come back to life after the final battle.

PPS

Someone asked for a list of Ninja powers, and ninjetti Guardians so here we are.

"Power of Air! White Falcon Ranger!" Tommy

"Power of Water! Pink Kangaroo Ranger" Kat

"Power of Water! Cream Wildebeest Ranger!" Tanya

"Power of Water! Black Frog Ranger!" Adam

"Power of Earth! Red Ape Ranger!" Rocky

"Power of Earth! Yellow Bear Ranger!" Aishia

"Power of Air! Scarlet Falcon Ranger" Shane

"Power of Earth! Amber Lion Ranger!" Dustin

"Power of Water! Baby Blue Dolphin Ranger!" Tori

"Power of Thunder! Navy Gray Hound Ranger!" Blake

"Power of Thunder! Crimson Gorilla Ranger!" Hunter

"Samurai Power! Green Panda Ranger!" Cam

"Power of Thunder! Maroon Liger Ranger!" Jason

"Power of Thunder! Charcoal Ram Ranger!" Zack

"Power of Air! Purple Crane Ranger!" Kim

"Power of Earth! Blue Wolf Ranger!" Billy

"Samurai Power! Saffron Panther Ranger!" Trini

"Power of Earth! Cardinal Mustang Ranger!" Conner

"Power of Air! Golden Eagle Ranger!" Kira

"Power of Water! Denim Raccoon Ranger!" Ethan

"Power of Water! Myrtle Komodo Dragon Ranger!" Trent

Power of Air! Ruby Harpy Eagle Ranger! Harry

Power of Thunder! Sapphire Lynx Ranger! Hermione

Power of Earth! Amethyst Fox Ranger! Ron

Power of Water! Silver Werewolf Ranger! Remus

Leo white Phoenix Ninjetti

Piper Red Rhino Ninjetti

Phoebe Green Cat Ninjetti

Paige Yellow Dove Ninjetti


	16. Chapter 16

This chapter is kind of short cause I wanted to get the theory on Harry's behavior during 5th year out before the book came out. Which probably means I'll either just add to this chapter later or add another short chapter. The trip back is also going to be a lot faster.

* * *

Billy frowned as he looked over a medical report, he consulted the books he had, then returned to the medical report that he had. He sighed, if he was reading this right, then there was evidence of Harry having been heavily drugged in the not so recent past, and it was what had probably allowed for the unknown temper of Harry Potter when he had been at school last year. He had consulted both the Book of Shadows and various wand magic books, but they all led him to believe the same thing, Harry had been treated to several rounds of potions that got his temper up. The only question he now had was what types of potions they were, once he figured that out he would have a better idea of how to treat one of the newest members of the ranger family. And when he found the person who did this heaven help them from him and his wolf. 

"Um Billy, is everything all right?"

The Wolf Ranger looked up sharply, and grinned sheepishly as he saw Jason standing in the doorway tossing a couple of balls of thunder in his hands, behind him he saw that Hermione was struggling with just one ball while Zack was easily juggling five energy balls. "Affirmative, though I am not sure I would say the same thing would be appropriate for young Harry."

Hermione dropped her energy ball and winced as sparks sizzled around the floor where it had fallen. "How so sir?" She asked, ignoring the mess for the moment, though there was a slight red tinge to her cheeks.

"Are you knowledgeable in potions?"

She brightened at the question. "Yes sir!"

"Very well then, I shall inform you of my suspicions. I hypothesize that until just recently before we acquired you three that young Harry had been subjected to some type of mood altering potions."

"Where are the potions affecting him the most? Is it increasing his adrenalin or is it doing something else?"

"With the scans we have taken of young Potter, we have determined that the Potions being used are distressing his brain initially before any other."

Hermione chewed on her lip in deep thought, not noticing as Harry and Paige came in as summons from their morphers had brought them to the room, the two looked questioningly at the others and Zack gave whispered explanation. Paige nodded in understanding and summoned the Book of Shadows to her hand and began looking for what it might be, while the girl seemed lost in her own thoughts. "I've got it." She exclaimed ten minutes later.

"Well?"

"Harry has most likely been dosed with confusing and befuddlement draughts, the main ingredients for these types of potions to work are scurvy-grass, lovage and sneezewort. They cause a wizard to become hotheaded and reckless." The girl opened a book and turned flipped the pages until she came to the required page. "Here." She said pushing the book toward Billy, still oblivious to the others around her.

Billy scanned the passage for a moment. "Your theorizations ensue to be accurate we still require to have Deca Scan some of these potion vegetation to make sure though, subsequently we compare it to Harry's tests."

"I'll go and check the potion supplies."

"Hey Mione," Harry said catching the girl by the hand. The girl looked up and was engulfed in a hug as Harry expressed his thanks to her. Hermione, Remus and Ron were in shock, Harry never initiated a hug that was always Hermione's thing.

The shocked girl returned the hug, and looked Harry in the eyes. "You realize that if we're correct then none of last year was your fault right?"

"How do you figure that?" Harry asked with confusion.

"Simple," the girl said with a smile, "you were under the influence of a potion that made you act like you did."

"But who would give that kind of potion to Harry?" Remus asked.

"Snape." The trio answered all at once as memories bubbled forward of the man.

"Explain." Jason ordered, Trini came in and placed a hand on Jason's shoulder and they watched as the tension building up in the young man's shoulders bled out.

"Snape is a Potion Master, and by making Harry a hot head he served both of his Masters. Harry would take a majority of the heat for Dumbledore,"

"And his mind wouldn't be able to focus during the Occulmecy lessons either making him wide open." Ron finished for Hermione who nodded in agreement.

Remus gritted his teeth. "I'm going to kill that greasy git when I get my hands on him." Remus said, his eyes flashing back ad forth for a moment before his body shot up and the werewolf stood in his place letting out a long mournful howl.

"Everybody change now!" Jason ordered, as he pushed a table toward the werewolf before he jumped over the counter, the distraction of the table gave everyone a moment to hide somewhere and start their own changes. Harry and Ron were the first followed by Billy; the two canines distracted the werewolf while the others continued to change. Harry stayed back though, since he had no room to maneuver in the room. Zack came and head butted Mooney into a corner before he stepped back to guard the door, Hermione and Trini in their feline forms were next followed by Trent who had been just outside the door. So as Moony threw the two canines away from him the two felines and lizard were ready to intercept him. Using speed and strength Trini managed to force Mooney back. The werewolf got in a lucky shot though and sent her flying and then that caused a roar, and a giant Liger leaped over the counter and faced the werewolf. The werewolf froze as the biggest cat it had ever seen stood between it and the Black Panther. The werewolf looked around and then slowly but surely began shrinking until it had returned to a sobbing Remus.

"I'm sorry." The man muttered. The various animals looked with confusion before slowly but surely they to began to change back to their human forms, their were blushes all about as everyone realized that while they now had the ability to change at will they needed a little practice as their clothes were now all ripped beyond use.

"Um Paige, you want to orb us in some clothes?" Jason asked the half white lighter, "or at the very least orb us back to our rooms."

"That sounds like a plan." Paige said, as she waved her hands and they all saw blue lights, as they were all orbed to their rooms.

* * *

**2 days later.**

Jason sighed as he sat in the cargo hold, as he looked at the DADA book that he had. This was at least something that he could do, it was talking about the use of transfiguration to change items into defensive items there, was the simpler version in which one could create a shield or weapon out of something, or there was conjuring the item which was in reality as Billy said after he had watched Remus do it a few times was just the transfiguring of molecules in the air into what was needed. This type of magic was extremely advanced 7th year magic, but Remus thought that since he could summon weapons out of thin air already that he might be able to do something like this with ease. Harry had even told how Dumbledore had used such a shield when holding off an attack by Voldemort. He waved his wand over a small pencil and grinned as it changed to a dagger about the same size as the dragon dagger, he frowned though when a minute later it reverted back to a pencil. It looked like he might have the theory right, but he would need more study if he planned on making the spell stick long enough to be of any use to him.

Jason grinned as Trini walked clad in her ninja-ninjetti uniform; she plopped down beside Jason and just sat there looking stunned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, its just all that's happened in the world since I was placed in stasis, the Time Force Rangers were just beginning to show potential at the time, but since then I've found out there's been three or four other ranger teams, and despite all of that there have been wars, people dying for no reason it makes me wonder why we do what it is that we do?"

"I don't know." Jason admitted, as he looked at a crate, he placed his book down and held her in a one armed embrace. "Course you also have to wonder if we'll ever be replaced in more ways than as rangers."

"Is that why you're down here instead of the mess studying?" She asked as she followed his eyes that were looking at the crate.

"Yeah, I kind of had to see it, yet at the same time I don't really want to open that thing." Jason said as he stared at the crate. "I mean this was supposed to be the reserve me if things ever got out of hand, and I'm not sure I really want to open it."

"I'm right here if you want to go ahead and do it." Trini said softly to her boyfriend.

"All right." Jason said as he continued to stare at the crate.

Trini looked worriedly at Jason, she was worried about him ever since they had gotten back on the ship he had spent a few hours every day in here the first week it had been all right but they were nearly home and Jason had actually started spending more and more time in here.

"How's Harry?"

Trini nodded; despite his own problems Jason was still worried about his god-brother's welfare. "He's confused and angry, a lot of what has happened to him he felt there was an explanation that Dumbledore would give him, but now with the spells that were destroying their friendship, and now this I don't think even he can rationalize what has happened to them, and he's angry for real this time, only now he has ways of dealing with all of that anger. Ron, Remus and Hermione are taking turns with him, and while Hermione just sits there and listens to him, Ron and Remus keep giving him things to do. I think that right now he's dueling with Ron."

Jason nodded; he hesitated for a moment before he finally punched in the code that Tommy had given him when he had asked. He was now going to see what it was that had been hidden from him. He looked as the doors opened and the M.A.P that was inside. He looked at the figure of what was most likely an older version of him that looked like he was slightly overweight. "This is weird." Jason said as he stared at the figure.

"Come on, this can't be good for you lets go and see Harry." Trini said tugging on his arm.

Jason nodded and let Trini lead him out. "How long till we complete the scans on Harry and determine for sure if the results are right?"

Billy's scanned him three times, and the results came back the same, Remus is almost as bad as Harry is, but years of dealing with heartache seems to have helped him deal with it."

"Maybe he doesn't need to train then," Jason said, "maybe he just needs to get in some relaxing that doesn't have to do with any kind of training."

"And what do you suggest will do that?"

Jason grinned at her. "Round everyone up and meet me in the training room, and I'll show you."

"Oh, and you might want to tell everyone to dress for a day at the park." He said over his shoulder, as he ran for his room to grab a few things.

Trini shook her head as she looked over at Deca. "Deca can you spread the word while I go and change she asked the AI."

"Of course Trini."

* * *

All of the guys were inside the training room waiting for the girls. "What's taking them so long?" Ron complained. 

"That Ron my boy is a universal question that all guys always ask at sometime or other. Rocky said with a smirk at the impatient redhead, "girls will always make us wait no matter what happens."

"True," Jason said with a grin, "fortunately we don't need the girls to get started."

"And what do you plan on doing?"

Jason reached into a bag he had brought with him and drew out something that made all of the Americans to grin eagerly. "Its time to play ball! Every body split into teams, and we'll show you how we used to unwind after things got to rough for us." Jason said with a grin, directed at Harry and the other British born rangers.

"Come on Tommy, let's see if you still got what it takes to be QB." He tossed his blood brother the football.

"Still?" Conner asked curiously.

"Oh yeah," Jason said with a cocky grin. "Tommy here was the QB for the Angel Grove football team for a couple of years, and I was the head of defense that year to." Jason's eyes flashed with amusement. "Lets do some American style football though Tommy."

Tommy grinned at his friend as he held the ball in his hands for a moment. "Your on."

* * *

"So why are we down here in 'park clothes' anyways?" Kira asked, her guitar case in her hands as she wore her street clothes. 

"Because Jason is probably feeling just as stressed as the rest of us, and has been having some bad dreams, maybe this will help if he relaxes a bit."

"If you say so." Kira said, not totally convinced.

"Besides, it give you a chance to get Conner alone for a while." Tori said with a smile.

"Why is it everyone thinks I like Conner? He and I argue all the time and."

"He's the only guy willing to make himself better just for you." Tori said with a smile at the singer. "Blake is similar, the only thing he doesn't have is the trying to kill one of the other guys that likes me problem."

"Yeah, see a problem, he's also a jock, I can't go out with a dumb jock like him we come from totally different worlds."

"You sure find a lot of reasons why you can't go out with him." Trini said with a grin, "why don't you think of reasons why you can."

"Or are you saying that you'd rather go out with Trent?" Hailey asked her coyly. "I know when he first came to town you were under his spell, but after he joined the team you defended him and all, but didn't do or say anything about it. Of course if you do want a chance at Trent you better hurry before he changes to Hermione." Hailey added softer, so that the bushy haired witch couldn't hear what she was saying.

Kira waited for the usual round of jealousy that usually came at the thought of Trent with somebody else but all she felt was indifference. Yet when she thought of Conner and Krista she wanted to let loose with a Petra scream. They were stopped from any more thoughts though as they came to the big heavy doors. Kat activated the doors and the older rangers grinned as the familiar image of Angel Grove Park came into view, and not to far away was the familiar scene of the guys playing football.

* * *

"Jason was right we needed this." Harry said with a grin, as he tore into a hamburger. He didn't know when the last time he has so much fun had been he had been allowed to just be him with his friends and loved every minute of it. He watched with a bit of concern as Hermione talked with Trent, but shrugged it off when he saw that Trent had a sketchpad in his hands and was probably drawing a picture of her. Most of the others had stopped playing except for the older rangers who had been joined by the girls from their teams and were still just goofing around, though Tommy had been designated as the all time QB for now. Part of that was because Kira had slammed Conner a little to hard into the wall and a laughing Ethan had made the two sit down for a while. 

"Yeah its great." Ron said with a grin, "this game is almost as good as Quidditch, to bad you can't fly while your playing." Harry chuckled at this idea that his friend had come up with. Yes even if only for a little while things were going great.

* * *

**Hogwarts Dungeons**

Serverus Snape scowled into his cauldron. Potter and his followers were still missing, and what was more the Ministry had finally gotten wind of it, not that the fools really knew what to do with that information other than run it in the paper and cause even more panic than before. Of course the fact that they were trying to blame it all on the Black's did make things slightly better in his book, and people began to remember that the Black name actually stood for dark magic, despite the efforts of the family to do collateral damage. Still though his master was going to be angry by the time Potter finally got back, both of them. Who would have thought that the life debt that he owed Potter would somehow have been transferred to Dumbledore putting him and his skills under the control of Dumbledore who had somehow gotten the elder Potter to transfer the life debt he owed to him over to Albus Dumbledore if he could never find a way to repay the Potter family.

A few times he had come close to fulfilling the debt, but every time someone or something had gotten in his way and he had begun to think the best way to deal with this problem was to ensure that both Potter and Dumbledore met nasty ends. If this was the path he took then he would have to throw his lot completely in with Voldemort the unbreakable vow he had made to Draco's weakling mother nearly insured that he would be forced to do such a thing now though. Damn the whole Black line for putting him in this position with their Gryffindor like impulsiveness and tempers

Voldemort had at least ordered the halt of the potions he had been slipping Potter before he had been caught. Oh Albus had known about them, and had in fact encouraged it saying it would show that Snape was truly loyal, but no one else had known what it was that he was doing or they may have attacked him. It had indeed been enjoyable to watch the boy's normally strong mental defenses crumble under his own mental assaults; it had truly been worth the time spent on the potions. Soon the time would come at the end of the year he thought he would have to make his choice on who to back.

* * *

"We are in orbit of the Earth." Deca said, Phoebe nodded, she didn't have the instinctual knowledge that came from being a Power Ranger, but she could still run most of the basic systems before she had been made ninjetti, and was now about midway for understanding the various systems. It made things easier for her when writing out her psychological profiles of the group. Ron Weasly's file was the one she was currently looking over he had made a number of changes in the month long trip, the witch thought, in fact of all of them he was probably the most comfortable with who he was now as a hero and as the Gryffindor/Huffelpuff Ranger, he was easily able to slip into his position from earlier, and had admited that deep down he was okay with being the strength that Harry relied on. The teen was probably the most combat ready of the three of them. Hermione and Harry had confidence issues though Hermione's was a case of overconfidence though as she was a bit to cocky though it seemed that she had learned somewhat not to be so cocky, a lesson the girl had learned in the Department of Mysteries when she had been wounded by a Death Eater with a purple curse of some kind that had nearly killed her. Harry though was the exact opposite and didn't have nearly enough confidence and he needed the confidence they would need to work on team building and other ways that he could be allowed to shine. 

"How long till we get over Europe Deca?"

"15 minutes."

"Right."

Tommy and Adam came up to the bridge and began to send out a hailing frequency till Andros picked up on it. The Kevoverian let out a nod of greeting to them. "It is good that you are back, putties have been seen all over, and have killed over a hundred people if you count wizard and non wizard, the wizards aren't having any luck against them and Time Force and Lightspeed Rescue teams can only stop some of the attacks since we can't walk in and out of the magical areas without problems, the Galaxy Rangers have a bit easier time since they're powers are mystical in nature, but we're trying to keep a low profile and a lot of our time is being spent on getting your base up and running, its almost done it just needs the sisters to place some final wards on it since we managed to get the goblins to find some people to do the wards." Andros smirked at them. "It's a shame they didn't notice the fact that they were going to have their memories wiped by the goblins after it was done."

"Right, we'll be down in about an hour."

"Good, did things go like you hoped?"

Tommy smiled at this. "Yeah they did, actually then went even better than we had hoped. The sisters said that they want you and your team to standby after we start moving people in, there's something that we need to do before you leave."

"Did something else come up?"

"Other than taking out Freebooter not really."

"You took out Freebooter? But his army."

"Was nothing next to our numbers." Tommy said with a grin.

"All right, we'll wait for you to at the base." Andros agreed.

Adam was already routing all types of communications from e-mail and voice messages to the people they belonged to. "Well, some of us are pretty good on the business scale." The black ninja-ninjetti ranger said as he looked at some of the business calls that Kim had gotten while they had been out of range of most communication."

Tommy nodded in agreement. "All right people, get ready we're about to enter the Earth's atmosphere." People came in and took positions in the various seats on the bridge, while others held on tightly since the astro megaship bridge could only hold about ten people on it safely. The ship landed gently next to the shogun like palace that the Rangers technicians had designed.

"There it is guys, our home away from home and now Ranger base for Europe." Adam said, as the giant cargo bay doors opened and the group all slowly but surely left the confines of the ship. Piper pulled out her cell phone and began talking to her father and her boys the moment she could while Leo was force orbed out of the ship by the Elders.

Andros and the other space rangers greeted the new arrivals to the base. "Welcome to the Ranger Shogun." Cassie said in greeting, as she hugged Kat.

"Thanks it looks so beautiful," the Australian said, as she looked at the Shogun that stood there and in the middle of the cave system. They all saw the place had the cylinder like tower that had graced the Command Center rising up from the middle, it was a perfect merging of both bases into one."

"They're right, it looks great." Jason said as he came down and looked at the Shogun palace with a grin.

"Jason." Andros said worriedly.

"Andros," Jason returned bowing to the man, "thanks for doing the job."

"This, it was nothing."

"Not this job." Jason said as he grabbed the long haired man into a tight embrace. "You took care of the job that I don't think I could have done ever."

Andros nodded and returned the strong embrace understanding what the big teen was talking about.

"All right everybody head into a side room we have one thing more that we can do for all of you." Piper said as she closed her phone, "then we need to get the boys and bring them over here." She muttered more to herself than anyone else.

"All right."

The Space Rangers led the witches into a spare room that was underneath the main command structure according to Carlos, as he led them in after they had tossed their bags into their own rooms.

The three witches set up a circle within five candles and lighted an incense stick they waited till all of the rangers were gathered in the room.

Jason Trini come here and help us with this spell Phoebe said. The two nodded and looked into the Book of Shadows and recited the spell along with the sisters.

**Hear these words, Hear my cry, Spirit from the other side, Come to me, I summon thee, Cross now the Great Divide**

The circle flared for a moment but the candles just blew out. Well that's never happened before. Piper said with surprise as she looked at the circle curiously.

Something go wrong with your spell? Andros asked curiously perhaps my sister can help you figure what went wrong with it he said gesturing to a girl in leather that reflected a odd shade of pink.

"I don't think so Andros." Karone said as she reached out and felt the energy that had been charged in that spell. Jason and Trini might have added their power to that spell but the amount of power that had been in that spell had been enough to make her legs weak.

Piper Leo said as he stepped out of the shadows I really wish you would wait for me before you did these things. Every one looked up in surprise to see that Leo was actually clothed in his White Lighter robes.

"Hey hon, why the wardrobe change."

"The Elders wanted to be sure that I was still a White Lighter," Leo said with a good natured roll of his eyes. "But that's not the only reason that they summoned me."

"And that was?" Phoebe asked with worry knowing that when the Elders summoned her brother in law that you never knew exactly what was going to happen.

"They wanted me to bring in Trini and Jason's White Lighter." A new figure orbed into the room and Kimberly fainted while a few of the other rangers went weak in the knees.

Jason, Tommy and Andros whispered the Whitelighter's name in shock. "I don't think I have to provide introductions." Leo said as he took a step back and let the first few generations of Power Ranger process what it was that they were seeing. Leo nodded toward the door until only Space through Morphing were left in the room still in shock as they looked at a smiling Zordon as their old mentor glanced around at his 'children' and the family that they had.

* * *

Hows that for a cliffie? Review folks. 


	17. Chapter 17

Zordon looked around the room at his 'children' that surrounded him though they were stuck in shock. "Jason, Tommy would you help Kimberly back up?" Zordon asked with amusement. The Rangers all chuckled at the Crane Ranger's state.

"C'mon Kim," Jason said as he helped her up.

"Umph, Jase? "

"Yeah Kim."

"Was that just a really weird dream?"

"No Kim," Tommy said with a grin covering his face. "Zordon really is back." Kimberly looked up at the old man as he stood before them in his Whitelighter robes.

"Greetings Rangers." The Whitelighter greeted his former and current charges in a booming voice. "It is good to see that you are all here and well, it has been to long since we have all been together."

"To right Zordon," Jason said, "so where have you been?" He asked curiously of his mentor.

Zordon sighed as he looked at his First Ranger. "I would have come to you if I could Jason, but had I come to you while you were under Zedd's spell and with no memory I may very well have killed you."

"Yeah sorry," Jason said looking embarrassed, "its great to have you back Zordon."

"It is great to be back Rangers." Zordon's eyes searched his children, till he looked upon Andros who was still stuck in shock over their mentor actually standing there before them.

The Red Astro ranger was currently shaking his head, and staring at his feet muttering. "He's not real, I shattered his tube, there's no way he could be here, not after all of this time not possible."

Zordon placed his hand down gently on the Astro Ranger's shoulder. "It is true Andros, it is really me, and I am proud of all that you have managed to accomplish since I have been gone." He told the Kevoverian. "It is what was meant to happen, though I must admit even I did not foresee my rebirth as an Whitelighter. You have all done well, and I am sorry that so many of you were brought back after all of these years. Andros, you and your team are always welcome here, even though this is not your mission."

Andros smiled, and looked up at his former mentor and grinned weakly. "Thank you Zordon. When will you be letting the council know that you have returned?"

Zordon frowned at this as he considered the Red Ranger's words. "I do not know if I will be returning to the council Andros. Much has changed in the galaxy in the years since I have been gone, and now that I am a Whitelighter I have duties that require my attention here, it shall be a while before I can figure if I still have a place in the intergalactic ways of the universe." Andros nodded, some of the excitement in his eyes dying.

Zordon then moved on toward Karone who had gone nearly as pale as her brother when he had appeared. "Karone, I am glad my death was able to cure you of the darkness that Dark Spector had placed in you. You then went on beyond even my expectations and became the Pink Galaxy Ranger. I may not have trained you as I did your brother, but know that I am proud of you and your choices oh daughter of the stars." The girl nodded, as she looked into the old and wizened eyes of her brother's mentor, as he pushed aside a strand of purple colored hair that was mixed in with her blonde.

"To the rest of you, it is good to see you, and I am sure in time that I will be talking with you all at some time or other, but now it is time to return to the aspect of the war before us. Andros take your team now and do your duty and make me proud." The side door opened, and the Space Rangers left to prepare their astro ship for take off they still had to return the Galaxy rangers and patrol the various regions of space. The new additions to the ranger team slipped into the room, and took their own places alongside the veteran rangers.

Zordon leaned against his staff for a moment, and looked on the Power Ranger army that stood ready before him, and what was more he could see that this was just the beginning of the army of magical beings that would be rising and standing along side them in the war that was coming, a war that was nothing more than a combination of racism and power. It saddened him that this was necessary for he had seen many wars on this planet that he had grown to love, and knew that this would not be the first or last such fight of its kind. He remembered well the Battle for Hogwarts fought nearly a thousand years ago whose warriors had been the Four Founders. He also remembered the split of the Founders and some of the various blood wars that had erupted in the magical world. He also had been there watching as Muggle leaders such as Alexander the Great, Hitler, Genghis Kahn, and Napoleon had led their armies to various victories and defeats. He had watched as Animus and his allies had battled Master Orc the first time around some 3,000 years ago as well. Yes, he knew the monstrosity that war was; he only hoped that the people here were truly ready for such a thing.

"You have the number to start an army rangers, but this is only the beginning of the fight. We have much to do to prepare ourselves for war. Jason, you and the other Black family members must unite the various undecided and rogue factions behind our banner, with the aide of the Charmed Ones on our side we our likely to get a number of creatures to at least consider what it is that you say."

"You got it Zordon." Jason said agreeing with the orders. "Zack, Remus your with me, I may need your help when I officially come back."

"Harry, Hermione, Ron you should most likely write to Mrs. Weasley and send her notice that you are all right. It would do her good to know that you are all well." Zordon continued nodding in agreement with Jason's choices.

"Yes sir." Harry said, glad to have someone to take charge and tell him what to do.

"Haliwell witches, you need to finish off the wards so that we can raise our shields to levels that would rival Hogwarts wards. The sooner we have a safe haven the happier I think we will all be."

"But won't all of the wards interfere with the technology that we're using sir?"

"Hermione," Zordon said with a chuckle, "here we are all friends and allies, but more importantly we are equals. I insists that you call me by my name."

Hermione looked shocked at this request. "But sir, you are a Master of the Morphing Grid."

Zordon chuckled at the look of shock on the young woman's face, never had he had a Ranger that did not call him by his name it was an interesting change. "Correction, I was a master of the Morphing Grid, now I am nothing more than a Whitelighter, though I can still feel traces of the Morphing Grid."

"It'd probably be a good idea to not try and tap into that power unless you absolutely need to." Leo warned the older being, Zordon nodded in agreement.

"As for your question Hermione, I think you will understand in a moment, but you should know that Wiccan arts do not effect the modern world like your own wand magic does."

"Billy, Cam Phoebe, Haley, though I doubt I need ask you to, I need you to familiarize yourselves with the equipment we shall be using. As for the rest of you feel free to explore the base and learn your way around you each have a room of your own here."

Jason, Zack and Remus pulled traveling cloaks out of their bags, and made their way to the door so that they could leave.

"Hang on, I want everyone keyed into the wards before you leave so we don't have to add you in later." Paige told them before they left. "Where are the warding crystals being kept?" She asked Zordon since he somehow seemed to know where everything was already.

"In the Central Chamber." Zordon said, "it is the heart of our operations, as well and where we will meet when we are discussing Ranger items." Zordon waved his hands and he orbed some of the rangers to another room Leo and Paige orbed the rest of them after they felt Zordon's signature elsewhere. They reappeared in a chamber that had three computer stations set up. Alpha was stationed within a horseshoe of computer terminals set up like the ones at the Command Center, while Cam and Haylie grinned as they saw computer setups like the ones that they had used when directing the ranger, set up against the walls. With the three stations, they could now run all of the ranger operations from anywhere and not worry about getting in each others way.

"So, where are the warding crystals?"

"Right here Paige." Alpha said as he typed in some commands, and a multi colored crystal rose out of the ground. Some of the Rangers grinned as their hands brushed the crystals.

"Oi Hermione, it's the." Ron said as he looked at the large Crystal that shone brightly before them.

"Yes Ron, I can see what it is." Hermione said with surprise, as she looked at the large crystal. "So this is how you plan on using both technology and magic in the same building with the powerful wards that you'll be using."

"Yes Hermione, the Zeo Crystal will power both Magic and Technology allowing for us to use the technomagic here." Zordon explained to the girl.

"Merlin." The three magical teens said, as they stared at the crystal that was shining with various colors up at them.

"All right everyone," Piper said, "gather around so we can get your magical essence stored in the memories of the wards." Jason and Trini joined the sisters, and stood at two corners of the metal pentagram that was built onto the floor, it had the Zeo crystal in the middle of the pentagram, allowing the crystal to be the main focus for the magical energies.

"You know if the five of us were to do it, it would charge the wards up faster and there would be less chance of the wards not accepting Jason as master of the wards." Phoebe said as she examined everything.

"Me? Why me?"

"Simple bro, you are the Lord Black." Tommy said, making quotations in the air with his hand over the title that his friend now had.

"Fine, I'll do it." Jason said shrugging his cloak off.

"All right, we're going to activate the wards with the five of us acting as the balances for the various elements then." Paige said, as the others were watching them curiously. Jason took the element of Fire, Piper took Earth, Paige took Air, and Phoebe took Water, while Trini took the fifth element. The five each began using a warding spell, and the others watched as the five parts of the Zeo Crystal each lit up as either technology or wards were fully charged within the base. The five then said the names of the various people allowed to enter through the wards and the wards accepted each person as it felt their essence. The five shards bathed the room and then brightened a bit more till the glow stopped an there was now just the normal dull glow that came from the crystals.

"Good job," Zordon complimented. "You managed to complete the job with out a single problem, the wards will take a few hours before they are completely adjusted to the structure but you may all go about your tasks without worry." The others nodded and began going about their various tasks. Jason scooped up his cloak and grinned at Trini giving her a quick peck on the lips he joined Remus and Zack and left.

* * *

Dumbledore frowned a bit as he felt a shockwave of magic hit the wards of Hogwart's castle. Someone was raising what felt like very old, and very powerful magic's. The types of magic's he was feeling simply didn't exist in today's magical world, so where did they come from, and who had raised these types of spells? More importantly though what did they do? He looked out at a map that detected large magical disturbances and saw that where the new Black home was being built the map was glowing in a multitude of colors. Grabbing a broom from a closet, he flew out the window and toward the Black land. How had the young man managed to learn to control such powerful and forgotten magic's? The strength of those magic's hadn't been seen in over 300 years! In fact to make spells that powerful he was sure that you had to do several dark and illegal spells to strengthen the spells or rituals. Perhaps this was the kind of excuse he had been looking for to search the place though, not only for Harry, but also for the magical artifact that he had been sensing for a while now. He landed his broom in front of the gates and didn't mind admitting a jealous streak as he looked upon the structure that was before him, it looked almost exactly like a Shogun's palace, except that it had a weird circular structure in the middle, if the magic he was sensing was any indication, then this was a place that he should rule since it could easily become the place of power if his own readings were correct. That was part of why he stayed at Hogwart's after all, the old school was a wellspring of power, but this place could just as easily be more powerful than the old school, and if he were to have the two structures under his command. Yes, he would have to find a way to gain control of this place, otherwise the new Black Lord would have a base of power that rivaled his own, and he could not allow that.

Albus was about to knock on the heavy gates when he heard a large popping sound. The wizard spun around, and saw that a dozen aurors were tossing away a portkey, and were also coming this way to check out the disturbance that the magic's he had sensed had caused.

"Dumbledore," Dwalish sneered out in greeting, "might have known you were behind a magical disturbance like that."

Dumbledore smiled at the annoying auror. "Alas Dwalish, I am afraid that I cannot take credit for that shockwave my boy, and in fact only just got here to see what it was that happened here myself. I had maybe a moments more notice than you because I was in my office at the time, and a number of the castle wards alerted me to what happened."

"Of course, you don't mind if we find out from the people here though do you?"

"By all means, I shall not, in fact I shall even join you since I to am curious as to what it is that happened here to set off the wards of Hogwarts."

"Of course." Dwalish said disbelievingly, as he walked over to bang on the gates.

The gates opened before he could, and three cloaked figures stepped outside the protective walls. "Can I help you?" The leader asked curiously, as he pulled the hood to his cloak back showing the face of Jason Lee Scott-Black.

"Yes you can." The auror said gruffly. "You can tell us what that magical backlash was."

"Magical backlash?"

"Don't try and act innocent with us Black." Dwalish said angrily. "We know that magical signature came from here."

"The crystal your using Jason, just how powerful is it?" Remus asked as he looked at the assembled group before them while comprehension lit up in his eyes.

"It's the best that we could find," Jason told the werewolf, "It's been with us for years though."

"Excuse me sirs," Remus said," "but when was this backlash felt?"

"Twenty minutes ago." The auror said, staring angrily at Jason.

"I think I understand what happened then."

"Oh really, and what was that? The auror asked sneering at the werewolf.

"I believe that the warding crystal we used was simply more powerful than we expected, and that it merely set off a number of alarms due to its power. Jason, I know you wanted to talk with Lady Black-Tonks but we shall have to go with these gentlemen and explain to the proper authorities what it is that happened here."

"Oh, all right." Jason said, "Didn't mean to set off all these problems." The young man shrugged in embarrassment.

"Perhaps we can save everyone the need for this if Mr. Black produced the warding stone for us to inspect." Dumbledore informed the others, "I am sure that it wouldn't be too much trouble for us to all go inside and examine the stone and be sure." Dumbledore smiled at the group, here he was solving a legal problem for them, and if he got inside soon enough the magic of the place would recognize him as a welcome member of the house instead of a stranger, then he could come and go as he pleased with out worry of tripping some of the basic detection wards.

A couple of the aurors eyes lit up at the thought of getting to look inside the mysterious place. A number of Ministry officials had tried to learn about the building, but they had been repelled each and every time, the person who managed to get a good look around the Black place would most likely get a nice bonus in their next payment. "That is something that the Ministry is more than willing to do."

Jason shook his head at this. "Unfortunately we can't do that now, the wards were just activated, and need time to adjust themselves as one of the people who did the final activation of the wards my magical signature is now deeply ingrained into the wards along with an extremely close friend's and my family claimed members not counting Harry or Remus since we only needed five people for the activation spell. However we can go to the goblins and they can vouch for the warding crystal that we're using."

"That could very well take all day though, perhaps we can meet back here with a Ministry representative after the wards have had a couple of days to finish their recognition time." Dumbledore offered the young man, hiding his amazement that whatever they were using for a warding crystal was what had allowed the various alarms at Hogwarts to be triggered, though it did make a certain type of sense, since he had seen the wards react to powerful wards being put up in Hogsmeade before.

Jason shook his head. "No, I'm afraid that with the way things are I can't agree with that, however I can meet with the Minister sometime tomorrow when he's available. I think it would be wise to get caught up on the way things are going before I try and say anything to the Minister since I have been out of touch for the past few weeks."

"Yes that is understandable, so who is that?" Dumbledore said, though inside he was angry, this boy seemed to at the very least have the basic idea of diplomatic procedure making it yet one more thing that threatened him.

"The name is Zack," a young dark skinned man said, as he stepped forward and enthusiastically shook hands with one of the aurors. "Me and Jase here are old buddies from way back when, in fact you wouldn't believe me if I told you how far back me and Jason go back." The dark haired man said, as he nodded toward Dumbledore in greeting flashing a pair of perfect white teeth at the headmaster.

"Really? I was under the belief that Mr. Black had lost his memory and had no recollection of his past."

"Yeah, well we managed to get that curse taken care of. Let me tell you, it was not something that you would want to be under; it was in the deep levels of badness. But hey, we came, we saw, and we conquered that particular problem. Now we just got to deal with the fact of getting my man Jason here used to being a British Lord thing instead of an All American Biker like he wanted to be." Zack joked.

"Not now Zack." Jason told his friend. "We have other things to worry about than playing what I wannabe when I grow up. Come on guys lets get this stuff taken care of cause I do have things to deal with." Jason told the Aurors. "Shall we meet back at Gringotts in about an hour?"

"All right I suppose we can do that." Dwalish said grudgingly.

"Good." Jason said he then turned to Dumbledore. "Is there something you needed Mr. Dumbledore?"

"Hmm? Oh no, if you are sure that this is in no way a danger to the school I shall leave." Dumbledore said smiling while his eyes were no longer the twinkling orbs that they usually were but were flashing in annoyance at being so easily thwarted. The group of Ministry personal and the Black group headed for the three broomsticks to use the floo connection there to enter either the Ministry or Diagon Alley. While he may have been thwarted in some of his plans today, he had also learned a number of things on this new Black. He had an aura of command as was obvious in how swiftly he had taken command of the situation, he had been trained in the ways of basic politics which had showed in his methods of dealing with both himself and the aurors, and he had his memories back. Yes these things were good to know, and in time he would use every bit of information he had against the boy who was getting in his way and figure some other way to deal with him.

Jason smiled as he entered Gringotts, he nodded to the group of security goblins that stood by at the ready just in case anyone tried to use this method of entry as a way to attack the bank. Jason Remus and Zack all headed out and headed out of the floo room, and went for a Goblin teller. Jason nodded to the goblin in greetings. "Hi, I just came by to ask for a list of all of the warding crystals and stuff that is over my property, evidently my primary warding crystal set off a number of alarms in the Ministry and I need to prove that I wasn't performing some dark ritual magic spell."

Jason placed his key down for the goblin to inspect. The goblin investigated the key then sent another goblin to bring forth several files. "Ah yes, Ranger Central has just been warded." The goblin said as its eyes ran over the papers. "You had a number of warders hired to place protections on the place, and you also used some of the most powerful warding crystals ever seen. In fact according to the notes here we actually made you an offer for your primary ward crystal since according to our readings it was even more powerful than a number of Gringotts own ward crystals."

"Really? I didn't realize it was that powerful."

"Yes, according to our reports it is even more powerful than any of the crystal ward stones used to protect Hogwarts. And since you paid for the very best in ward protections your base is probably the strongest building outside of Hogwarts and Gringotts. Although if we were to add in some creature defenses it would definitely raise its rating."

"How can Hogwarts be stronger if we have more power in our wards?" Zack asked the goblin curiously.

"Simple, the goblin said, "because of the age of the buildings their very essences are filled with magic, it is part of the reason why the old families don't often build new buildings since older wizarding buildings have absorbed the extra ambient energy from various spells or enchanted devices. The wards also have had time to set and become extremely familiar with the area that they are in thus increasing their power even more so. In short, it is because of the old magic they have."

"Interesting." Jason said, as he examined his own copy of the protections on their base.

"Heads up Jase, here comes the Minister." Zack said, as he nodded toward the main doors where the Minister of Magic and a couple of Aurors were marching their way into the Bank their eyes scanned around looking for the three of them.

The group forced their way up front till they were in front of Jason and his friends. "So, you're the one who set off half of the alarms in the Ministry." Scrigmoure said with annoyance as he glared at the three of them.

"Yeah sorry about that." Jason said, "I only got back a few hours ago actually, and I didn't know that it was against the law for me to raise the completed wards on my property."

"It's the amount of power that you used in the wards that got our attention." The Minister explained to him briskly. "We thought that someone had performed some sort of dark ritual, and unless you can give us some type of evidence that you did only use a warding crystal I am going to have to send in a team investigate." Scrigmoure growled out at the younger wizard.

"Sure." Jason said and held out his hand to the goblin who produced another parchment which discussed the power levels of the Zeo crystal only, without giving away what the protections on Ranger Central were.

An auror took the parchment and read it and they could practically see the wizard sag even as his eyes rose in the air as he handed the parchment to the Minister. "They're right sir, if the goblins are correct about these reports then that crystal is probably more powerful than the warding stone around the Ministry."

"I see, and where did you get that stone?"

"My friends gave it to me when they heard that I needed a strong warding crystal to protect my new home, and since most of them are now living with me it just kind of worked that way."

"Really? And is this one of those friends?" The Minister asked, as his eyes flicked over to Zack who was staying in the back and letting Jason deal with the Ministry group, but he was also standing close enough that he could become a problem if he chose to.

"Naw man I ain't one of the ones that used to carry any of the parts with me." Zack said waving the man off. "I'm just another one of Jason's friends who's just glad to be back with him."

"Very well then." The Minister said as he slapped the paper back into Jason's hands before stalking off angrily with his guards.

Jason frowned as he watched the Minister leave.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked, "I know that look, you just realized a possible problem."

"Your right." Jason agreed as they watched the Minster walk through the door. "I just realized that if the Ministry and Dumbledore could sense our using the crystal then it's likely that others did as well."

"Great, well we just need to set up the meetings and we can get back home and talk to the boss man about that."

"Right." Jason said he turned back to the goblin who had been listening to them intently without trying to look interested, after all information was just as valuable if not more so than several bars of gold. "Remus you know the names of the people we need to meet with."

The werewolf nodded and began speaking with the goblin. "The family Black wishes to forge an alliance with the names on this list, and thought that the Goblins would be best able to help us with this problem. "

The goblin looked at the list and cocked an eyebrow at the werewolf. "You realize that if it is found you are playing these beings for fools that their kin-beings will most likely kill you for your treachery?"

"Yes." Remus answered.

"That's why we want to rent a conference room here if we can." Zack said suddenly, Jason nodded in agreement that would probably be best, besides such a gathering as they were planning would require some delicate work having a place where it was for the most part neutral territory would allow them to talk to the various people.

"Contact us whenever these beings are all willing to listen to us at once." Jason said, "the sooner we can talk to these the happier I'll be."

"Of course Lord Black, if that is the way that you wish it we will see to it that they are contacted and that a room is made available to you, will you require a room of peace or a room of war?"

"War." Remus informed the goblin.

The goblin nodded and made a few notations in his papers. "Once we have all of them here we shall contact you."

"Thank you." Jason said nodding to the goblin whom raised his eyes at the thanks, but kept quiet as the trio left.

"All right, what else do we need to take care of?"

"We need to talk with Andromeda, and check what the political waters are like."

"Right, then I guess we should head that way." They were interrupted by the chirping sound of their right bracers going off. Zack and Jason pulled Remus into a secluded corner. "Jason here, Zordon what's going on?"

"There is an attack in Hogsmeade Jason. Voldemort has sent some of Zedd's putties out to terrorize the town. What are your orders?"

Jason shook his head at this, Zordon wanted him to give orders? What had happened? "Zedd's Putties? I thought we destroyed all of them a long time ago and the leftovers should have been destroyed in your wave of goodness shouldn't they have?"

"Indeed as did I, Zedd must have managed to create some more, which could mean that his power is actually growing if he no longer has any uses for such creatures."

"Could he be back to just using Tengas?"

"Unknown, but for now we must deal with this problem."

"Right, send Harry's team and my team out there and have the other three teams on standby just in case, I don't want to overplay the hand that we have and commit all our resources to soon if they have something that we're not expecting. Two teams should be more than enough to deal with a bunch of putties though."

"A fine plan Jason, I shall relay your orders at once. Standby for transport."

"Sure, when we get back your explaining to me why I'm giving the orders though."

"Of course Jason."

The three felt a tingle and disappeared in flashes of light. The three landed next to the other members of their team,s already dressed in their Ninja-Ninjetti uniforms. "All right guys, here's the plan. Harry, you and your team get the civilians out of the way, we'll handle these clay brains."

"Right." The rangers all said, as they rushed out into the street.

"Power of Thunder!" Jason and Zack said, knocking the white creature back.

"All right guys, you all remember how to deal with these guys?"

"Yeah, yeah hit the Z." Kim said, as she looked at the creatures in front of them. The putties looked at their chests then back at the Ninja-Ninjetti as their weakness was casually spoken about. The rangers moved fast, not allowing the putties a chance to react. Jason started off with two fierce kicks that sent a pair of putties flying while Kim was knocking four of them around by dodging and let the putties hit themselves while she preformed gymnastics. Zack rammed two of the putties into trees while Billy used his own gymnastics to either jump over the putties or to perform kicking combos.

Harry nodded to Madame Rosmerta as he ushered the woman forward, trying to get her out of the way before any of the Putties attacked he turned and saw that Remus and Ron were busy actually slowing down the ones that were getting past the veteran ranger team. Remus picked one of the putties up and threw it, while Ron moved with a precision that most people would laugh and scoff at if they were told that beneath the ninja-ninjetti hood was Ron Weasley as he did a spin kick knocking several creatures back.

They had just about forced the putties back when they vanished. "This isn't good." Remus said knowing from past experience that Voldemort didn't give up that easy. "Stay alert kids something else is coming."

"You got it." Ron said, as he joined Harry and Hermione in a back to back defensive triangle.

* * *

Voldemort watched from one of his hidden bases within a crystal observation ball that was linked to one of his death eaters eyes as the creatures the Demon Lord Zedd had sent him were actually falling before a group of unknown beings. His source had told him that Lord Black had returned, and that he was the cause for the magical backlash that he had felt an echo of here. The white and silver creatures with their red eyes actually seemed to fear the oddly dressed warriors that had come out to meet them, they were unlike anything that Voldemort had ever seen they were some new type of warrior that either the Ministry or Dumbledore had cooked up at sometime. Perhaps the Department of Mysteries had come up with something new for him to destroy. He had watched in shocked disbelief as these oddly garbed warriors had actually left a hole in his ranks by using something as barbaric as muggle styled fighting what was the world coming to?

"Wormtail come here!"

"Y-yes my Lord?" The rodent-faced wizard asked his master.

"Find a way to contact the Demon Lord Wormtail, tell him that his warriors are falling apart like children's toys to some unknown warriors that have just showed up."

"Yes my Lord." The Anamangi said, bowing to his resurrected Lord and Master. "I shall go at once to find a way to talk with the Demon Lord for you." He sniveled.

"Be gone then Wormtail!"

"You needn't send him, I am already here." Zedd said as he stepped out of the shadows, his demon bodyguards standing on either side of him.

"What is the meaning of this Lord Zedd? Who are these warriors? How are they able to defeat your warriors with such ease? I thought that they were supposed to be unbeatable."

"Silence Voldemort! The Putties were merely meant to draw them out.

"Draw them out?" Voldemort asked as he realized that he had been used.

"Yes, these are the Rangers, the only ones that could actually be a threat to us, though there are quiet a bit more of them than I was expecting and that's not even all of them." Zedd said as he watched the battle. The uniforms I am unfamiliar with as well, they look similar to the ones that the Ninjetti once wore though." Zedd mused, as he watched the masked warriors fight against his creations and fight. He watched silently as the figures did battle, he easily recognized the various fighting styles. There was Billy and Kimberly's gymnastic combos, Zack's hip hop method, and finally the last two. One was obviously Jason, how he had broken his curse he had no idea, but he would have to look into it if he ever got his hands on them again. Then there was Trini, he had been left with the understanding that the former yellow ranger was dead, he would have to make that a reality if she became too much trouble.

"They will not stop me, I shall destroy them with a mere wave of my wand." Voldemort said angrily, as he prepared to go and meet the Rangers.

"Do not be foolish." Zedd mocked the wizard. "First you must learn about your enemy and their ability, then you strike. Send me one of your trolls, perhaps I can increase its power somewhat."

Voldemort nodded and summoned for his most capable Troll warrior, an unexpected bonus from his possession of Quirrel was that he was now fluent in the beastly language giving him a small army of disposable warriors. Both dark beings looked up as a large cave troll entered the room, on its back it carried a large sword that a normal human would never be able to lift.

"Perfect." Zedd said, as he raised his staff and fed power into the Troll. This would further test the new and old rangers on their specific capabilities, and then he could begin to work on a strategy to deal with this group. He would take Jason, Tommy, Kim and Billy and perhaps even Trini he had plans for them, and the only one that didn't truly fit into those plans was Zack, but the former Black Ranger would be a simple matter to deal with once he decided to deal with him.

"Go now, and destroy the Rangers!" Zedd ordered the transformed troll, who nodded and disappeared in a flash of light. Zedd turned to the crystal ball, but paused as he finally remembered the energy signature that had originally brought him up here from the underworld. He had thought he had recognized it when he first felt it, but the trace had been to weak, but now that he was up here he could now recognize the energy. "The Zeo Crystal." Zedd growled angrily one hand going up to the faceplate that he had to wear now because of what that infernal crystal had done to him so long ago. His glowing form stalked out of the throne room, the coming battle no longer important to him. He needed to talk to his advisors about what it was that was going on, and what that might mean for the coming battle.

* * *

"How long you think before Voldemort decides to call off his stooges you think?" Kimberly asked, as she looked around the street at the number of Z putties that were still bobbing around them. Farther down the street the newbies were guarding the people on the off chance that some of the Z putties managed to get past them.

"Wolf, Ram get me some recon." Jason ordered, the two nodded and flipped over the putties to check the city for any kind of disturbance.

"This may not be an attack like Zedd." Panther warned her boyfriend. "This may simply be a random attack."

"Can't take that chance." Jason argued, "besides we have to make sure everyone is safe first."

Trini nodded in agreement before turning to a Z Puttie that was rushing at her in her moment of distraction. She did a palm strike that staggered it she then numbed its legs and finished off with a straight punch to the chest destroying the Z Puttie.

Before they could do anything else Zack was flung through the air and crashed into a nearby sign.

"Ram Are you all right?" Crane asked as she knelt down beside her friend while the other two took guard positions.

"Get back we got us a big one coming." Ram warned them as he pulled himself up in time for him to catch Wolf as he was tossed into a door. Standing twenty feet away from them all was a large cave troll, approximately 7 feet tall carrying a heavy sword.

"All right kids it looks like its time for your first official morphing." Jason said, bringing his bracer with its power coin up. "You ready guys?"

"Ready." The first team said, as the new team ran up behind them.

"Ready?" Harry asked his own friends.

"Lets do it mate."

"Its Morphing Time!" Jason shouted and his team all placed their other hand over their power coins that rested in their bracers.

"Ram!"

"Panther!"

"Crane!"

"Wolf!"

"Liger!"

"Let's do it." Harry said to his team, and they brought their own hands over their Power Coins.

"Founder Power!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Huffelpuff!"

Remus brought his own morpher over his head and let the coin glow for a moment. "Power of Hogwarts!" The werewolf cried.

The lights passed and in the place of the ninja-ninjetti stood 9 power rangers.

"All right, lets see what you got, kids you first!" Jason ordered, Harry nodded as he brought out his wand, which was holstered in a sheath at his side instead of a blaster. "Ready aim and fire!" Harry shouted, and the blasts sent the troll flying across the street.

"It'll take more than that to take care of me rangers." The Troll growled as it climbed to its feet. "Blade blast." It growled, as it sent an energy blast channeled through its sword towards the Hogwarts Rangers. The explosion sent the Rangers flying back.

"Take him down Rangers." Jason said as he pulled out his sword and led the charge with his friends coming up behind him. Jason knocked the monster off its feet and the others all struck at it as it was defensless.

"Enough." the monster growled as it threw them all off of it sending them flying back.

"Face it scales for brains you don't have the power to take us all on." Zack said with a smirk beneath his helmet.

"Maybe we need to even the odds is all Ranger." The troll growled out, and a new wave of putties dropped to the ground in front of them all. "Putties Attack."

"Let's do it guys." The rangers charged at the putties, and soon the two groups were charging at each other and swinging their fists and kicking at each other. The Troll strode toward Jason and Zack who had bypassed their old enemies and called on their weapons as they met up with the troll. The troll growled at the two veteran Rangers and swung his sword at them, which they both easily ducked and then came back up with slash attacks of their own. "Harry, you and your teams turn."

Harry nodded as he brought Godrics sword up. "Lion's strike!" He said as his sword glowed with a swirl of red and gold energy before slamming into the troll knocking it back.

"Badger blast." Ron growled, as he shot an energy beam of his own at the troll. The troll staggered and got back up.

"None of your weapons are strong enough to handle me Rangers, why don't you give up while you can."

"He's right, our weapons are hurting him but they're not strong enough to take him out." Hermione said as she launched an arrow at the troll who was thrown back from the shot.

"Then bring them together. Jason ordered the rookie ranger team.

"Of course." Hermione said slapping her helmeted head. "How could I be so foolish."

"Bow of Ravenclaw." She said throwing her weapon in the air, the bow floated in the air much like the pink power bow did when forming the weapon.

"Spear of Huffelpuff." Ron said, as his spear came up right below the bow.

"Sword of Gryffindor." Harry said as his sword rested on top.

"Shield of Hogwarts." Remus said, as his own weapon connected to form a shield instead of two arm blades and then formed on top of the bow covering the hilt of the sword leaving only the blades of the sword and spear showing.

Harry leaped into the air and brought the weapon down. "Ready aim and fire." The Hogwarts Rangers said, blasting at the troll.

"No!" The troll howled out in agony, waving its sword in defiance as it was destroyed.

* * *

Zedd nodded from where he was watching the fight, he had seen this happen with the first rangers many times and knew that the next move was his. He could stop where he was now that he gotten his first glimpse at some of the new rangers or he could continue and see what kind of arsenal the rangers now had. The Lord of the Underworld looked over at his wizard ally with contempt as the Wizard Lord was cursing a couple of his loyal followers before he turned back to watching the Rangers. Jason and his team were waiting to see what he would try next while the new Rangers were already celebrating their victory. He stopped thinking about it as he held out his hand and one of his grenades appeared in his hands. "Make my monster grow!" He growled out as he sent the gray object to the monster. He noted that Voldemort was now watching with renewed interest they both watched with interest as the monster slammed the grenade into the ground at its feet the next move was the rangers.

* * *

"What the bloody hell!" Ron said in shock as he looked at the giant creature that was as big as some of the biggest giants that he had heard about, this thing had to be bigger than Harry and Hermione's reports of Grawp were. "Where did that enlargening potion come from?"

"That was Zedd's contribution to the fight, he'll probably stay out of this one for now and just watch and see what we'll do next." Tommy's voice said over the communicators.

"And how are we supposed to fight that thing now?" Harry asked sarcastically. "It took our most powerful shot to take that troll down when he was only eight feet tall how are we supposed to even hurt it now?"

"Call on your zords rangers." Jason told them.

"And how do we do that?" Hermione said.

"Reach deep within you and find your beast, then call for its aide." Trini told the other girl, who nodded uncertainly before she began looking deep with her.

"**COME ON RANGERS! DON'T TELL ME YOUR SCARED."** The troll mocked them, as it slammed its foot into the ground causing the ground to shake.

"Hardly fang face." Jason said. "Rangers are you ready?" He asked his team.

"Ready." His friends said.

"Then lets do it. I call upon the Power of the Ninja Elements."

"Crimson Dragon Thunder Zord Power now!"

"Charcoal Nemian Lion Thunder Zord power now!"

"Purple Fire Bird Air Zord Power now!"

"Blue Unicorn Water Zord Power now!"

"Chiffon Gryffin Samurai Zord Power now!"

Harry looked up as he heard roaring they saw a small band of magical creatures that were heading their way and as they were struck by the energy blasts they transformed into the giant zords. When the energy blasts had finished the coming force of zords resembled the teams second set of zords so much that it was disturbing, only these zords were more defined and more real looking instead of just being machines that resembled the beasts that they were supposed to be. A giant red dragon that resembled a chineese fireball led the group of zords. The unicorn zord was running along side the nemian lion while the gryffin and fire bird zords were flying on either side of the dragon.

"I guess its our turn now." Harry said nervously. "You ready?"

"Lets do it mate."

"Fine."

The Hogwarts Rangers reached deep within themselves and found the animal that felt right to them and began calling out.

"Ruby Grim Air Zord Power Now!" A large dog that seemed to be running on clouds gave a large woof as it slammed to the ground and charged at the troll.

"Amethyst Orthrus Earth Zord Power Now!" A two headed dog zord with a white tail rose out of a crack in the earth and began charging alongside the Grim Zord.

"Sapphire Garm Thunder Zord Power Now! Out of a bolt of lighting a third dog zord appeared, this dog had four eyes on its head as it joined its friends in the charge.

"Go." Remus ordered the trio. "I'll finish off these putties." The werewolf turned to look at the putties as his shield came apart in his hands making a blade for either arm as he faced the creatures. "As Sirus and James used to say. Lets party." The werewolf said as he charged at the creatures.

"You heard him." Harry said, as the three leaped into their zords. "All right, lets do this lets what this thing has got." The three dogs howled into the air and charged at the Troll.

Zedd growled there was to many zords there for the single troll to hope to possibly handle. He waved his hands and a mirror appeared in his hands. "Undying Giant of old, rise from your rest. The call of battle beckons for you once more." The image of a large giant appeared in the mirror, it nodded towards its master before disappearing, reappearing in front of the rangers and their zords.

"Harry, you and your friends handle the troll, we'll keep the new comer off of your back." Jason told the teen.

"All right thanks." Harry said as his Grim Zord finally made it up to the troll and began to try and strike at the troll, only to be knocked back down. The others tried and were thrown away or slashed with the heavy sword with ease.

"Any ideas Mione?"

"Honestly Harry, if the zords can't manage like this then it is obvious that we need to increase our power by combining."

"Oh right." The two boys muttered.

"Shall we get to it then?"

"Yeah sure." Harry said to his friend. "Prepare for combination mode. Engage now." The three dogs jumped into the air and twisted their bodies around connecting together. When they landed the three zords had combined to make a Cerberus zord. The heads of Harry and Ron's zords made the three heads on zord while Hermione's zord added into the center giving it the required power it needed to run.

"Cerberus megazord online." The three said, as the zord growled menacingly at the troll.

"All right lets try the element cannons." Harry said from his cockpit. The other two nodded. The large zord began running at a gallop at the troll and then opened all three of its mouths and spewed energy blasts at the monster knocking it to the ground. The troll came back up though and sent an energy blast at the zord shaking the Hogwarts Rangers.

"Good job cubs, but I think you need a little bit more help." Remus said as he raised his now combined shield into the air.

"Silver Werewolf Water Zord Power Now!" A howl seemed to come from all over, as the werewolf megazord loped into view. The werewolf leaped at the troll and slashed at the chest of the troll with a swiftness that surprised everyone. "All right Troll, show me what you got."

"Arr." The troll howled, as it swung at the werewolf barely missing the zord. Remus smiled as he came up behind and slashed the monster across the back.

"All right Remus lets finish this." Harry said.

"Right you are Harry." The werewolf said as the werewolf zord leaped towards the Cerberus zord. The two machines merged the three dog heads now were one as the right and left heads bent into shoulder pads and the tails from the combined zords turned into a pair of wicked looking swords.

"Hound of war Megazord." They cried out as the zord finished its transformation. The zord and troll circled each other for a few minutes before lunging at each other. A shower of sparks erupted as they scored a few hits, a few minutes later though and the Troll had been beaten.

"All right guys finish it off." Haley said over the communicators.

"Right." They said. "Twister Slash." The Rangers said. The blades for their zord began to glow and then they threw the blades, which spun through the air before slamming through the monster then returning to the hands of the zord.

Harry and the others then turned to watch the battle between the original team and the giant that had shown up suddenly. The giant brought its club up and waved it at the megazord while the rangers performed their own finishing move. Instead of the expected explosion though the giant disappeared.

"What happened?"

"Either it ran away or it was an illusion to keep us busy." Zack answered. "Probably wanted to see what your team could do without any obvious help."

"Speaking of, you guys did really great out there." Tommy's voice said. "Head back in Rangers, we need to see what the reactions to us is going to be."


	18. Chapter 18

Don't own anything.

* * *

The wizarding world was in a state of panic; unknown warriors had been seen in Hogsmeade. What was disturbing about that though was that these unknowns had managed to defeat a group of the deadly creatures that neither the Ministry nor Dumbledore had been able to deal with. In a matter of minutes they had managed to defeat a group of the creatures that had been terrorizing the entire British magical world. What was much worse though, as far as a number of prominent wizards were concerned was that these unknowns had used completely muggle means to battle the unknown forces. Who would have thought that something as simple as a fist would have been the answer to defeating the creatures that had been terrorizing them all. Of course the fact that several of the Aurors that had been on the scene were injured by an extremely powerful troll that had actually had access to some kind of magic that had seemingly blown through the wizards who were stationed to guard the town. The information about the beast having magic was being kept quiet for now. For how long they could keep the witnesses to the fight quiet was up to debate. The unknown warriors had then proceeded to not only save the various citizens of the wizarding town, but they had also managed to defeat the unknown troll monster that had threatened them all. The troll had appeared to work for the same master as the creatures that the unknowns had defeated. The fact that the creature had seemingly been sent out in response to the unknown warriors was also bad, particularly when one considered how easily the creatures had been defeated the fact that some type of muggle contraptions had then been used to battle the troll when it had been struck by either some type of swelling potion or an engorgio spell making it as large as if not larger than a full grown male giant. The magic's required to do something like that had to be immense since trolls had hides that were extremely resistant to magic.

Dumbledore was even more concerned than the other members of the leaders of the British wizarding world he had recognized the weapons that some of the members of this unknown group had used. The weapons of the three light founders and the shield of Hogwarts a weapon of renowned power that could either destroy or defend against nearly any known magical weapon and block most spells. Then there were the Founders weapons, weapons, which were supposed to be some of the most powerful weapons that the Goblin nations had ever forged with great mystical abilities of their own. Dumbledore's problem with these warriors though was that these weapons had been thought lost for years Ravenclaws bow had been missing from the wizarding world for some two hundred years and yet now some unknown figure was using it as if it was a common weapon instead of a thousand year old relic that belonged to **his** school. He could see it now in his minds eye he would be wearing the sword of Gryffindor at his side and the Hogwarts shield would be resting on his arm. Harry was standing at his side with the bow of ravenclaw and Moody or some other member of the order holding the spear of Hufflepuff in their hands. The question was though how was he to get these annoying pretenders to the weapons to give them to someone who was the rightful wielder? He sincerely doubted that they would be rationale about it, and would likely cause problems. They would simply not see that it was for the greater good that they would need to hand over their weapons to him so that he could see to it that they were used to their best potential. This would take many hours of planning. that he was sure of. He knew where to start though at least, and that was at the new Black estate. He had given up in the belief of coincidence a long time ago, and the week that the Black boy happened to return with Harry was the same week as these things came out sent all sorts of mental alarms to the Headmaster. He just knew that there was a connection between the two somehow. Then there was a fact that there was that giant Grim creature that the wielder of Godric's sword had used. He wondered what the connection between the Grim like creature and the Grimson could be and how it could best work into his plans that he had for the wizarding world. He had now gotten the time to understand what was going on and should be able to now predict and use the situation much better than he had been for the last few weeks. The Black boy would regret ever trying to cross swords with him the Headmaster assured himself, well aware that he had much more political power than most people would like to believe even if it wasn't something that he had bothered to use much in the past year or two but, now it was time to shake the cobwebs away and let himself back into that part of the wizarding world. It was time for the two boys to learn just why it was unwise to go against his hand without consulting him first.

Dumbledore nodded to himself and grabbed his floo jar he had a number of calls to make before the morning edition of the _Daily Prophet_ came out and he had to make sure that the wizarding world got the version of what happened that he wanted them to get. Sometimes doing things for the greater good was a lot harder than anyone might think. Things almost would have been easier if the Black boy had never shown up. He had hoped to use Harry and his righteous anger among other things to convince Slughorn to rejoin the teaching staff at Hogwarts and even that had been messed up. Fortunately the Slug Club needed some new members, and there were quiet a number of young and upcoming witches and wizards in Hogwarts at the moment with a number of political connections that would interest the old Potions Master and if worst came to worst he could use the Club itself to convince the man by saying a few things here and there to a few of the members of the Slug Club.

* * *

Jason nodded to his friends as he entered Ranger Central and turned to the man that was sitting down and waiting for him. "Jason." Zordon said in greeting.

Jason nodded to the Whitelighter. "I take it you already know what I want to ask." Jason said, long since used to his mentor being able to understand what it was that he and his friends needed, even when they themselves had never really understood just what they needed at the time.

Zordon nodded to his former student. "You must understand Jason, that I am no longer the one that gives the orders here you are now the leader. You and Tommy that is. It is time you took your places as leaders, and stopped relying on me for guidance. While it is true that you have all come a long way, you must understand that it is now your duty to keep the team strong. I will advise you as I always have Jason, but from now on the final say in the matter must truly be yours and not one that I will make. You are strong enough to do this task if you will simply believe in yourselves."

Jason sighed at this, as he realized that this was not going to be something Zordon was going to change his mind about. He recognized the way the man was talking that this was just something that he was going to have to accept whether he liked it or not.

Zordon nodded to Jason. "Yes Jason, though I have returned from the grave, it is time for you to forge a path of your own that may even make you greater than even my own legend has become."

Jason smirked at this. "Maybe on Earth, but I think the person responsible for the creation of the power rangers and destruction of U.A.E is likely to be greater than one of the first rangers will ever be."

"We shall see Jason." Zordon told his charge. "You still have many years to make your mark."

The two nodded having come to an understanding about how things were going to be.

"So what do you suggest I do now?"

"Now you could make an appearance before some of the other wizards make a show that the Lord Black is around."

Jason shook his head. "No, as much as that would be a good idea we need to let Dumbledore think that he has a chance at control and that means we need to let him either make the first political move or I need to go and make a show of trying to find my great aunt or whatever she is." Jason told the Whitelighter. "This way it will look like we're willing to let him guide how things are, and that I'm a bit unsure if I leave most of the political parts of being Lord Black in Andromeda's hands. I can also ask Dumbledore where to find McGonagall."

"A dangerous game there Jason." Zordon said warning his charge, but nodding in agreement. "I myself never spent as much time in intergalactic politics myself, so some of these methods are things that I am unsure of."

"It could work." Zack said as he leaned against the wall. "But it would require a lot of careful work. We act to dependent on him all of a sudden and he'll figure you out man."

"Yet if you don't make enough of an effort you'll still be right where you are now." Trini said nodding in agreement.

Zordon smiled proudly at some of his first rangers. "This is why you had to go and learn at the peace conference Rangers. You needed the political skills for the fights of today, for not all of the upcoming fights can be one with a fist or weapon, some of them must be won through words, and that is a path that you three are better able to travel than I myself am able to."

"There's still plenty for you to teach us Zordon." Trini assured their old mentor. "You have great understandings about other things that may very well help us soon."

"Not to mention you can tell us when we're acting stupid and not make us feel like the scum of the earth moist of the time." Zack added for the others who nodded in agreement.

Zordon chuckled at this. "I have missed this Rangers." The Eltarian Wizard said with a smile. "Shall we begin now?"

"Lets do it." Jason said. "Get a letter together Trini, you were always better at wording these sorts of things better than either of us were." The asian girl nodded and went to take care of the letter while Jason turned to his other friend. "Zack get Tommy and the reds together, I want them to discuss strength and numbers and how we can use those things to help us out, Billy I want you to gather the brains to start planning any additions or upgrades they think that we might need , Kim i want you to be in command of security and stuff while they're doing that set up patrols if you they're required and all of that.

"And what are you going to be doing?"

"Working with Zordon on what we know about all of the factions and studying my wand magic."

"Don't wear yourself out man."

* * *

Zedd growled, the power of the Zeo crystal at the Rangers command was annoying, yet if they were using them as the warding crystals to power their base as he suspected then he knew that there was no obvious ways to get his hands on the power. He glared at the gathered demons that were around them the fact that Jason was an ally of the Charmed Ones had thrown a wrench into a number of his plans since he had planned on leaving Jason defensless until he was ready to retrieve the former Ranger but now the annoyance was back with his friends and what was more they had gotten their hands on powers again. They were also being helped by new and other former rangers. The Demon Lord hated to admit it but he was unsure how he was going to be able to handle this many Rangers at once it had taken all of his power sometimes just to battle six and while he had more powers and creatures at his command now he was still weaker than he had once been and would now need to think of some other way to defeat the various Rangers that were going up against them. He needed to either separate them or find something that would distract some of them from interfereiong in this war as it was there were to many of them trying to get involved in this war he would need to come up with something that none of them would ever suspect. This would require planning until then though he could keep them busy besides he wanted to see some of the other rangers in action and see if they measured up like this team did.

* * *

Voldemort growled angrily as he threw a goblet across the room, his servants had no information on the fighters that had defeated his ally's creatures and he needed to know these things now. For all he knew they knew of some type of weakness that the demon lord had that he could exploit in some way or other, but he needed to get the information from them first. He also had to find out if they were attacking his troops because they were light sided beings or if it was because they were enemies of Zedd. The heir of Slytherian had not gotten to where he was without using rivalries to his advantage and this one had the looks of possibility. He would command the demon armies one day though, and with that ruler ship would come even more power and a whole new type of Immortality and then he would never have to worry about the wizarding world being a threat. Then people like the Potter child would be nothing more than a footnote in his story, mentioned as an annoyance that tried to pit himself against power that he could never truly understand.

* * *

Jason sent the owl off and turned as he saw that another owl had already come to see them it passed through the security wards meaning that it didn't carry any of the usual tracking charms that most of the other owls that had come in had had. He caught the bird and looked it over and saw that it was something that he hadn't really been expecting it was a letter from Lady Malfoy of all people. Jason walked down the steps of one of the walls and read the letter.

_Lord Black, it is a pleasure to know that there is finally someone who is willing to take on the duties of the House of Black. I have long feared that it would be forced into disgrace for many years for the crimes that my cousin, your father is reported to have committed. I also feared that a non pureblood would try and take the reins of power from the house and while I understand that the Potter boy is now living with you I doubt that he is truly ready to lead his or our ancient and_ _noble house. Please do call on me at the Malfoy Manor there is much that I would like to discuss with you._

_Lady Malfoy_

Jason handed the note to Remus who read the letter. "She's sounding me out it seems. Trying to find out where the Black family stands in all of this now that there is a new player in the game at the head of the family. Cause I've got to be confusing them quiet a bit right now."

"How so?" Remus asked curiously.

"Simple really, on the one hand I am completely ignoring the Ministry and Dumbledore unless I absolutely have to, I also have a number of old family laws protecting those that I care for makes me seem like a prime candidate for being a Death Eater. Yet on the other hand I happen to have reinstated Andromeda Tonks into the Black family and am the guardian of Harry Potter the sworn enemy of their master. So they really don't know what to do about me right now because of all of these things which could mean I am willing to go either way."

Remus shook his head at this. "Politics is not something that I would ever want to deal with seriously that is the one saving grace about my condition."

Jason smirked at the man. "To bad for you your wrong, I've done some research, and you may be playing politician to the other infected ones." He got up and picked up a slim file. "This is all we have at the moment, but if we're right your lone wolf status is interesting to a number of the packs, and if it wasn't for the small fact that we believe that Greyback saying that you can either join him or he will kill you a number of wolves would probably come to you in hopes of you becoming the alpha of a peaceful werewolf pack."

"I don't understand." Remus said as he looked over the file

"Simple really. The winner of the fight between the two of you would more than likely control a majority of the werewolves in England and Scotland, maybe even a few more countries as well."

Remus swallowed nervously at the idea of the supposed responsibility that Jason was suggesting. "No, that's not possible, there is no possible way that can be right I'm not a leader."

"Sorry Remus, but I don't think that we're that far off, and if we're right you may have to get into an honor or right to lead fight with Greyback."

"No, I would think that I would have heard something about it by now if something like that were true."

"Then Dumbledore would have made sure you never found out about it." Hermione said in disgust, as she and her friends walked into the room. "If he really has kept things away from Harry like he has, he probably wanted to keep you dependent upon him as well, which meant keeping you away from a majority of the politics of being a werewolf alpha potential."

Remus sighed at this. "And so the plot thickens, and we find yet another possible level to the deception that Dumbledore has laid on us."

"It is freaky." Ron said in agreement.

"Get some rest guys, tomorrow we'll probably be getting your shopping done, and we'll be seeing a lot of different people. There's no telling just what kind of reaction we'll get from the various people tomorrow." The trio nodded in understanding and headed for the doors. "Did your mom have anything interesting to say Ron?"

"Actually that was a warning letter from my dad bout the howler that me mum is planning on sending to ya tomorrow." Ron said with a cocky grin at the older teen.

Jason swallowed at this, they had all heard the horror stories that Ron and Harry had over the matter of Mrs. Weasley's Howlers, and he was not real interested in living through that particular experience anytime soon. "Don't suppose that she would just forget about the whole sneaking in kidnapping her kid and knocking her other kids out."

"Not unless you happen to be on good terms with the oblivators, and even then I wouldn't be to sure." Harry told Sirus son with a smirk.

"Great. Well forewarned and all of that right?"

"Jason we need to go!" Piper said, cutting off responses, as she came running into the room. "Phoebe just had a vision, demons targeting several different places. Phoebe just had a handful of visions."

"Yeah she can probably expect a lot more of that if I'm guessing right." Remus said as he joined the others in heading for the control room.

"Why do you think that?" Piper asked.

"Because there's more of you now Piper." Leo explained for Remus as he orbed into the room. "Just like as the Charmed Ones you had more duties than other witches because you were a mystical trio, the same is true because your numbers jumped again though with the rangers. And they won't just leave you alone to fight by yourselves, and with their ninja ninjetti abilities they can actually fight back against the demons. They may not be able to actually destroy them, but they can hurt them. Or it could be because Zedd is still trying to gain complete control over the underworld and the best way to destroy his control of the underworld would be to destroy the rangers and all of their allies."

"It just keeps on getting better and better doesn't it." Piper said angrily, as Phoebe began working with some of the others on pinning down where exactly it was that they were going to be needed and Paige was working with some of the others on making vanquishing potions.

"Yeah, well knowing Zedd he won't like that sort of thing coming from them." Tommy said as he joined them. The others nodded, no one could claim to understand the way Zedd thought in a tactical way having spent three years learning how to fight the former warlord made Tommy the expert on Zedd and his thinking. The only being that could claim more knowledge on Zedd was Zordon, who had spent years watching and learning about the various dark beings that could one day threaten the Earth. "Now Zedd will do one of three things, but it depends on his mood how he'll react." The teacher began explaining to the younger rangers as they all finally came in. "If he's mad at the moment he'll probably lash out at just about anyone or anything, if he's in a good mood though, he may leave them alone and hope that we kill each other, and if he's feeling like a conniving son of a gun he'll try and use them as a test of our other abilities since I doubt that Ranger powers will really be needed to handle these things, and it comes with the bonus of having us deal with any trouble makers that might pop up because of their dislike of Zedd. So if he's in his plotting mood it's a win-win situation for him if not he'll deal with the bunch on his own time and in his own way."

"And the good part for us is?" Conner asked curiously.

"The fact that we kept people safe." Tommy returned.

"All right, as long as there's actually a decent reason for us to be going out there and all." Conner said as he got ready to go.

"Right. Jason said as he took over the briefing. "Now then, we're going to have to split into teams of three with how many demons are active there are nine different spots and while we might be able to hurt them as ninja ninjettit I don't want to place all of our hopes on that which is why each team will need to have at least one witch or wizard on the team to make sure that the vanquish works just in case."

"And if there's something out there tonight that requires the power of three?" Piage asked.

"Lets hope not, but if it happens Zordon and Leo will be on standby to either transport, ah orb the people to where they need to be if something like that happens. That's also why Phoebe's team will have four people on it since she's the one most likely to learn of trouble before the rest of us. Hunter Blake you two make a good team I want you with Phoebe incase we need to deploy you else where."

"But even with those numbers we're going to be short at least three witches and wizards though."

"I know Kat, but we don't even know how affective wand magic is against demons so we're going to have to wait and see." Jason told the Pink Ranger. "Alpha will assign the teams, remember that I want Blake and Hunter with Phoebe's." Jason shouted toward the robot.

"Of course Jason I don't think I could easily forget an order like that." The robot said as it began to run through the lists. Everyone waited impatiently as the list was finalized. "All right rangers. Conner and Kira your with Jason." The two Dino Thunder's nodded and followed after Jason each of them picked up a vanquishing potion as they walked out the door to the teleportation room.

Each of the groups was called and then headed for the teleportation room or were orbed out until Leo, Sensei, Zordon, Alpha and Haley were the only ones left in the base. Zordon turned and watched the computer screens calmly waiting for reports to come in on his charges.

"They are well trained." Sensei Watanabe told the Whitelighter. "You have trained them to be warriors and to have the right heart and mind when going into battle."

"Perhaps, but they are still my children." Zordon told the wizened ninja master as the screens split to show the various fights that were about to take place as the groups began searching the area for the demons.

* * *

Jason's eyes scanned the area carefully looking for the demons that were supposed to be in the area according to Phoebe and Alpha there was supposed to be a group of vampires around here. Personally he didn't see why Piper wasn't here her ability to make things freeze or blow up would be a lot more useful than his own abilities as it was they would be on nearly even footing as far as he could tell. Keep your eyes open these guys could be anywhere. Jason warned the two others.

"That's what I like about monsters." Conner said as he adjusted his leather jacket. "They're all about destroying things and yelling at us to come and get them, so they're real easy to find. Then all you have to worry about is the whole kicking their asses."

Jason chuckled nodded in agreement as his eyes scanned the alley for anything. "Conner, check the alley in case any one else is down there they could be the vampire's target."

"Right." Conner said as he ninja streaked away.

"So is it always a bunch of hurry up and wait?" Kira asked curiously.

"From what I understand of the vision usually we get here with barely anytime to prepare, course because there are so many of us that had to be sent out the timing may not be as precise as when there's only a couple of demons out there." Jason explained to her.  
Just don't let your guard down, cause I am not explaining to Tommy why you got killed after beating your monster of a bad guy."

"Chicken." Kira teased.

"No just smart." Jason said.

"Here they come!" Conner's voice said and the two turned to loook as a group of ten vampires approached them they saw Conner was helping a couple of teens out of the alley.

"Well looks like its time for some fun." Jason said with a grin as he summoned the Power Daggers and tossed them to Kira and the Power lance for Conner while he summomned the Power Sword for himself.

"Lets do it." Conner said with a grin as he twirled the lance in the air with a preadatory grin.

* * *

Harry, Trent and Shane found themselves orbing into to find some kind of water demons attacking a person. The three of them watched from above at the one sided fight. "It looks like a giant Kappa." Harry said as he drew his wand out. "But according to professor Lupin they only mislead you or something, not try and choke the life out of you once your lost."

"Well maybe something made this one mad." Shane said as he watched the demon hold a person by the throat. "Kid throw down some fireballs or something down there, we'll try and get that guy away from it."

"Right." Harry said, and began muttering incindeo at the water demon, hoping the flames would get the creature to back off from the person. The other two switched to ninja-ninjetti and leaped down beside the creature. Trent started slamming his fist into the creature while Shane freed the man that being held and sent the creatures tumbling back only to get both fists of the other ninja-ninjetti slammed into its back. Shane focused the air into becoming more flammable and watched as the fire spells became stronger as they struck the demon. Without the benefit of the water and the pounding it was receiving the group figured that they would have it down in a few minutes that is until the second one came up behind Harry and tossed him off of the hill he had been standing on and into trent leaving Shane to deal with two water creatures now. Moving quickly he summoned a small burst of wind and tossed it into the weakened one so that it trailed after the fallen rangers he would just have to hope that they could get up fast enough as he turned to face the other kappa.

* * *

Piper, Billy and Ethan were orbed in to find a demon throwing fireballs after a young couple who screamed in fear. "Not so fast there." The witch said, as she began flicking her hands at the demon causing explosions to happen all over the creatures hide. Ethan smiled as he ran and slammed both of his feet into the creature while it was down Billy tossed the vanquishing potion down at the demon causing it howl in pain as it burned away as it began to melt though it backhanded the two rangers into the wall. Piper winced in sympathy as they climbed to their feet.

"Well that was painful." Ethan said as he struggled to his feet.

"I think that hit rattled him up a bit more than he wants to admit." Billy commented as he slung one of Ethan's arms over him. "We can return to base and you can find out if there are any other attacks that you can deal with."

"Right." Piper said, nodding noticing that Billy had been scratched by the demon. "Be sure to get that looked at when we get you checked out I don't know how many times that I've seen the venom from something or other do something or other to us."

"Affirmative." Billy said with a nod.

* * *

Ron stumbled a bit as he, Dustin and Adam were teleported someplace. The redhead looked around and realized that he was actually not to far from his own home, in fact he could see the Diggory house from where he currently was, which meant a small hike would have him back at home. A spike of fear ran through the wizard as he wondered what it was that could be here. The spike was increased though as they hear a loud howling sound the three of them turned and saw what looked like a giant underfed cow came charging at them. The three of them dodged to the side as the creature slammed through a tree that had been behind them. "What the bloody hell is that thing?" Ron questioned as he got back up on his feet trying to see where it had gone.

"No idea." Adam said, as he brought his communicator up to his face. "Alpha, did you get a look at that thing?"

"Yes Adam, we're scanning the databanks for a match right now we'll tell you what it is in a few moments." The metallic voice answered.

Adam nodded in understanding and looked around for their target. "We have to stop it before it kills anybody."

"Yeah, and make sure it doesn't kill us while we're at it." Ron grumbled.

"Dude, you worry way too much." Dustin said as he dived into the earth and began chasing after the creature that had tried to gore them. The other two shrugged and ran along after him hoping that Alpha could come up with something later on that could help them to figure out what they were fighting and what its weaknesses were.

"Adam, you have to stop that thing it's a Chichevache!" (1)

"And what exactly is that Alpha?"

"It's a creature that only goes after faithful women, and what's more it's heading straight for the Burrow."

"Mum?" Ron said, as he looked at the trail of destruction the boy was frozen in fear for a moment as he realized his mother was a likely target. Ron then without thinking dove into the earth and began making his way toward the creature that was threatening his mother.

"How do we stop it Alpha?" Adam said, confident that the two Earth ninja ninjetti would be able to slow the creature in time before it reached its target.

"As far as our files show it's just a giant cow." Haley's voice informed him. "Take it out hard and fast though, cause I wouldn't be surprised if this thing could heal fast."

"Right."

Ron got to the Burrow and exploded out of the earth right in front of the Chichevache. "That's far enough." The red head snarled as he moved without thinking and shifted to his fox form and ran straight at the monster and leaped at the creature, as he flew through the air he shifted back slamming into the horns he now grabbed onto the charging animal by the horns and he began pushing back the two stalemated for a few moments, but slowly and surely the demonic creature was pushing the Weasley boy back. "No way!" Ron growled, and he connected to his earth powers even deeper than he had his own magic and willed his body not to move, a small wall of stone rose out of the air and began to surround the Burrow.

Molly Weasley heard a commotion outside and walked outside and gasped at what she saw. A figure in black with yellow piping was standing between her home and some sort of creature and was actually fighting against it, the two were pushing back and forth and the woman couldn't help but notice that as that was happening a wall of rocks was rising from the earth to surround the Burrow.

"Mrs. Weasley." A figure in black and green said, landing next to her after seemingly falling out of nowhere. "You have to floo out of here now, that thing is here for you and it won't stop until its either dead or you are."

Mrs. Weasley looked confused at him. "But why would that thing be after me?" She asked, as she saw another figure in black and yellow join the other and slowly but surely they were pushing it back, yet if one or both of them slipped they would be back at where they had been moments before.

"That thing is a Chichevache!" The figure in black nodded, while Mrs Weasley backed away fearfully from the fight. Her mother had told her and her brothers stories of how their own grandmother had been killed by such a creature. This could in fact be the very same one that had killed her grandmother and now it was after her. She watched in stunned fear as the second figure in black and yellow was pushed back by the horns and now there was only the one again. Mrs. Weasley watched in admiration as the figure fought to keep the Chichevache back. There was something familiar about this one despite the fact that all she could see was the figure straining against the horns and muttering under his breath at it.

"Go!" The man in black said snapping the woman out of her daze as he rushed over to help his companions.

Nodding the woman fled toward the fireplace and grabbed the floo pot and tossed a handful in. "Ministry of Magic!" She shouted. The fire flared just as the other two oddly garbed figures came flying through the wall followed by the hooves of the Chichevache The Chichevache seeing its prey about to escape lunged forward and managed to grab onto the shawl of its prey.

"Leave my mum alone." Ron cried out as he slammed his fist into the creature staggering it.

"Frog Axes." Adam said, as his twin black and green axes appeared out of thin air and he leaped and slammed them into the side of the Chichevache.

"Lion hammer." Dustin said as he pulled a sledgehammer out of the air and slammed it into the other side of the monster.

"Spear of Huffelpuff!" Ron cried and slammed the black -headed blade of the spear into its chest somehow actually managing to sink the weapon into the heart. The monster gave out a pitiful cry before it burst into flames leaving ashes and the mess from their fight. Ron panted a few moments and managed to grab his spear back up before he fell to the ground in pain.

"Ron." The other two said, as they rushed to their teammates side.

"We got us a medical problem, beam us out of here!" Dustin said, as they began checking their friend over. Ron was orbed out and a few moments later the other two were teleported out.

* * *

The group of people groaned as they were teleported and orbed in from their various locations around the earth. Of them all only the sisters had escaped unharmed for the most part. Some of them only had minor injuries like Jason's team who were covered in bruises and talon scratches, while others like Ron were totally wiped out from their fight and sporting nasty injuries that would take several weeks to heal if it wasn't for magic even, so it was a bad spot for a number of them. Zack had cracked his ribs fighting a warlock; while Tommy had burns from being thrown into burning rubble by a demon, Hunter had a scratch on his arm from a sword, and Rocky had been strangled. None of them were going to be able to forget the events of this night soon and the fact was they knew that there were sure to be more nights ahead like these.

Everyone going to be alright? Tommy asked Leo as the Whitelighter healed the burns on his leg.

"Yeah they'll be fine don't worry to much." The whitelighter reassured the ninja ninjetti

"Well we're all alive, even those who pretty much drained themselves."

"Yes it'll be a while before something that powerful is likely to come again, unfortunately a lot of Zedd's enemies were either those demons or were the ones who sent the monsters that were destroyed."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

"So what now? Now we all get a good night's sleep then hope that things don't get any worse." Jason said tiredly as he leaned against a wall. "Those things nearly overwhelmed us as it was."

"Yeah well I hope that its not going to be an every night thing, cause those demons are in their own way as dangerous as Goldar used to be."

"Yeah well don't worry we shouldn't have to worry about that anymore for now."

"So, how do we go from here?"

"Hope it doesn't happen again for a while."

"Amen." Jason said, as he raised his a butterbeer to his head for a headache that he had.

* * *

Fairy tale creature from either French or English culture that eats faithful women. "The Fantasy Almanac" 


	19. Chapter 19

Amazing I updated I know. Anyways I own nothing of the three worlds used and am only playing with them on with the goofing

* * *

Jason shifted a bit uncomfortably as he waited for the gates to the castle to open. He had come here after dealing with the howler letter that Mrs. Weasley had sent him earlier. He now understood why Harry, Ron and Hermione had only been more than willing to run and get things that they had forgotten that morning instead of dealing with owl post. The thing had screamed at him for nearly an entire minute before Piper had lost her patience with the spelled letter and blown it up. This had of course had the trio all the more jealous of Piper's powers.

Jason nodded as a Hagrid came and opened the doors. "How ya doing big guy?" He questioned, as he slipped through the gates. He ignored the whisper of robes that told him the person that had been tailing him since he left the wards of his home followed him in.

Hagrid nodded cautiously at the young man from across the ocean. Too many people had too many opinions on the figure that was following him. Some said he was dangerous to the Light while others said that he was dangerous to the Dark. Even Dumbledore seemed to be unsure where it was that the young man stood. It was as if the boy was actually standing in the crossroads of Light and Dark. The half giant was as conflicted as everyone else on where the boy stood. On the one hand he had stolen Harry and his friends away from where they would be safe, on the other he had supposedly been giving the three some type of training for the upcoming war. There was also the fact that there was a chance that the man had something to do with the odd warriors that had saved people the other day from some of You-Know-Who's new soldiers. It all made the half-giants head hurt as he tried to understand it all.

The large man strode through the hallways with a heavy step while Jason looked around curiously. Jason stopped as he peered into the Great Hall for a minute before chasing after the man. "Sorry," Jason said with a bit of embarrassment, "it's just that I've heard all sorts of good things about this place, and to actually be here, well it's kind of interesting."

"Aye that it is," the large man said proudly, as his voice swelled with pride over the place that had been his home for most of his life. "Hogwarts is one o the best places in the world to get an education fer yourself." The man boasted, "maybe when yer done talking to the Headmaster, ah can show ya around the place." He offered to the young man. "Even show ya a few of the places that your dad used ta hang out at and all. Its good ta know tings bout Hogwarts of course. Particularly if ya plan on hanging around here a lot." Hagrid explained to the young Black. "Just about everyone has gone to Hogwarts. I think its part of some law or other to make sure that all wizards and witches receive a fair education. It's also one that the headmaster is always working on enforcing all o the time. Great man that Dumbledore. Fact is he helped fix up this one law a few years ago so that the schools had to focus in their countries only so as not to overwhelm their muggle born students with so many cultural changes."

Jason nodded noncommittally. "Yes it sounds as if he is responsible for many people being where they are in their lives today." Jason then stepped past the gargoyle that the man had opened and went up the stairs. He opened the door and saw that Dumbledore was sitting there waiting behind his large desk. The various portraits were looking with interest at the new arrival. "Dumbledore." Jason greeted pleasantly as he shook the man's hand.

"Mr. Black." Dumbledore greeted back warmly, but with a wary look. "Lemon drop?" He offered as they both took their seats.

"No thanks." Jason said politely turning down the offer of candy. "What is it that you needed Dumbledore? Lady Andromeda told me that you sent a number of messages to both myself, Harry and to the various other people that you knew of that were with me. She also told me that a number of the letters addressed to me were requests for a meeting about various things. Did something happen that you need my help with? I can't think of anything, but you never know."

Dumbledore smiled at the youth before him. "I am afraid you'll have to forgive me for worrying too much. I was merely worried that if I was able to break through to your secret place then there was quiet a chance that someone like Voldemort would." The headmaster eyed the youth, as he didn't so much as blink at the mention of the name. This meant that either the Americans were foolishly not overly afraid of Tom or this boy was unaware of just who Voldemort was. "I was merely trying to be ready if your security precautions were to fail. Something that I would not have been able to forgive myself about. Harry and his friends are very important to a number of people."

"Yes they are. I suppose that the fact that you were unable to break through means that my security features were strong enough." Jason said with a grin.

"Yes, I must admit that wherever it was that you were hidden it was a good hiding place since none of my attempts were able to give me any ideas whatsoever on where it is that you might have gone to. Your people should be proud in their ability in crafting wards."

"Yeah, well time to get to the real reasons as to why it is that I'm here then." Jason said leaning forward in his seat. "I need your advice Dumbledore, and since Harry and the others seem to set quiet a bit about what it is that you say I thought that I would see what it is that you can tell me."

"And what is it that you need to know?" The wizard questioned with interest.

"How the heck do I get the Black family name out of the political hole that my ancestors have managed to put me in? When I left things were starting to look up, but Andromeda decided to play the waiting game instead of going through with any of the ideas that she might have had. I'm sure that once she really gets herself back into the game that she'll be better at all of this stuff, but for now she is a bit rusty and I find myself in need of your advice on how best to work the current political situation."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he heard the request for help from the American that he had thought to be arrogant. The Ministry and the Prophet had done their jobs well if the young man who had commanded everything in Gringotts was coming to him for advice. He would have to move swiftly though or else the lad would gather his wits back around him. He would have to thank the fools that ran the government for pushing the Black family into his waiting and understanding arms. He would have to decide whether or not he would use his influence to rebuild or destroy the Black family name now though. For now he would help keep them afloat.

The headmaster leaned forward and looked the boy over for a minute before he began. "You must understand Jason, that your family was quiet proud of their reputation as a Dark Arts family. Quiet a number of your family linage actually went to schools more noted for their endorsements of practicing the Dark Arts."

"I am aware of that Dumbledore I am also aware that I will probably spend my entire life showing people that like my father I am not a typical Black. I also intend to begin working on finding a way to free my father Sirus Orion Black from the mantle of killer and traitor that rests over him even in death. I know people will still think badly of him, but there may come a day when people can remember him like Madame Rosemeta does according to Harry."

"I hope that you can see your dream come true." Dumbledore said, wondering what it was with the last Black always being brought up in conversations that he would rather not be having. "To repair your various reputations though you are going to need some serious political backing as the damage you want to have repaired is quiet considerable." Dumbledore warned the boy. "As it is, all you have done so far is get people to not try and automatically throw you in jail because of your name."

"Yes, but how do we do that? None of the light families owe mine any favors or have any reasons to see my family be brought back in even as a minor power when we have people like Lestrange wandering around."

"This is true, perhaps I can put you in contact with some family heads that I know that would be willing to help you out."

"That would be much appreciated. Do you have any suggestions on how we might earn the trust of the people and Ministry?"

"That I do, though part of that depends on how Harry is feeling toward the Ministry." Dumbledore warned him. "I know you don't want to have Harry be put up in front of the media, but he may be the only way to bring your family out of the hole that it is currently in."

Jason looked skeptical at this. "I don't know about that Dumbledore, it will depend on what Phoebe says about it. I want her opinion on the matter before I decide one way or the other on that matter."

"Really? And why may I ask does Ms. Halliwell have that kind of authority? I was under the impression that you were the head of the Black house and Harry's guardian." Dumbledore said trying to prod the boy into acting rashly. "As I understand it she is not even the head of the family that you are claimed by."

"You know quiet a bit about us if you know who Phoebe is." Jason observed to the man. "I don't really recall introducing you to her. Then again I'm sure you know enough people to learn a bit about my people."

"I had to give my mind something to use as a distraction. It is difficult to be calm when the hope of the wizard world has been for all effects kidnapped from the safety of his home simply because you feel as if your ways are safer." Dumbledore replied slightly chastising the boy.

Jason shrugged at the light rebuke. "We're extremely protective of those that we consider as family Dumbledore. I'm a family claimed member of the Haliwell line as it is."

"Indeed." Dumbledore said peering over his glasses at the boy. "I must admit that the Haliwell family is not one that I am overly familiar with."

"Yeah, according to them they don't go out in public magical places very much. The magical places that they do visit though aren't actually considered on the wizards almanac."

"I see." Dumbledore said stroking his beard thoughtfully. "That is quiet an interesting claim for them to be making."

"Yeah, but back to getting the Black name cleared up of all of the distrust that it currently has."

"Yes of course, I suppose you would want to know that sort of thing. The easiest way would be if Harry were to be seen and maybe make some supportive comments of both the Ministry and yourself. The Ministry would then be more likely to support you."

"I see. What do you think I should do though?" Jason questioned the older man.

Dumbledore smiled at the youth. If he gave the young man advice that was good and boosted the Black name slightly then he was likely to come to him for advice on other matters as well. Soon he would have the young man before him as well trained as any of his other various agents. "I would start with seeing what Harry wants to do first." Dumbledore advised him. "Then you can decide whether or not to have Harry talk. As I recall from our earlier conversation you were not all that eager to have Harry become a symbol or anything like that. One of the reasons for why you quietly slipped out of the bank that day I would presume."

"One of them." Jason agreed.

"Of course, if Harry were to be seen supporting the system then certain doors that are currently closed would be opened up to you. As it is though with your unwillingness to let Harry become a political symbol it may be a bit more difficult." Dumbledore warned the youth.

"There's got to be something that the family can do though." Jason pressed the wizard.

"Hmm, perhaps you can allow Harry to be seen in public places for a bit give the people hope for tomorrow if they see what they are beginning to regard as a symbol of hope. If he is seen with you then some people will give you the benefit of the doubt. You will have to earn their trust before you can hope for them to accept you though Jason." Dumbledore explained in his best wise man voice.

Jason nodded reluctantly. Dumbledore hadn't really given him any new ideas, but if he did some of them he was likely to believe that Jason was following his suggestions, which would make him believe his opinions mattered quiet a bit more to him than they really did. "Thanks for the pointers headmaster, now we need to confirm our agreement on the three when they come down for their training."

Dumbledore nodded, wincing at this. He had hoped that the boy had forgotten about that little detail. He might even have used the fact that it was not in writing, but a spoken agreement and that the board of Directors had stopped him from being allowed to carry out the wishes of the young man when it came to Harry and his friends mystery training. He would need to think fast if he was going to manage to pull this next part off. "I am afraid that I cannot allow this as I had originally thought. It seems that there are certain people on the Board who are not quiet as willing as I had originally thought to allow Harry to get some extra training. The fact that it would be training outside of the castle would actually make it seem all the worse actually."

Jason nodded to the old man. "I can understand their feelings for the most part Dumbledore, but are they willing to fight Voldemort instead then? Those three kids have done more for the fight against light and dark for the past 10 years than any other witch and wizard in your community. I hope that by teaching them they will have a slight advantage particularly since no one will know just what it is that we will be teaching."

Dumbledore paused at this bit of information. Training that none knew that they had could very easily be considered a power that the dark lord knows not. It could be despite how unlikely that this was the way that Harry would destroy Voldemort. "Perhaps you or your friends could conduct your training inside the castle this would give those that feel as if Harry is being given special less to complain about."

"Your castle has too many ears and eyes to conduct our training safely headmaster." Jason argued at the wizard. "It has to be done this way. And before you ask none of my people will be joining your staff to conduct their training that way either."

Dumbledore nodded as he saw one of his aces being jerked away from him before he could use it.

"The training is important, and they are only just now beginning to understand what it is that we are teaching them headmaster. They have worked long and hard to get to where they currently are. I would rather they not lose that connection to their new abilities that they are learning about."

Dumbledore reluctantly nodded. "Very well, I will arrange for things to work as you wish for them to. I will only make one restriction though." He told the young man before him solemnly.

"And that would be?"

"If their grades fall, then they must spend the time studying instead of going and doing your mystery training. I will not have Harry give up on his education just so that you can teach him a few extra tricks." The headmaster explained.

Jason nodded in agreement. He had to agree that if their grades fell that he wouldn't allow them to do training either. In fact they were likely to force them to sit and study while the others trained than they were to let one of them off for bad grades. Besides if there was an emergency like a monster attack they could always teleport and if the teleporters didn't work there was always orbing and ninja streaking.

"Was there anything else that you wished to discuss Mr. Black?"

"Two more things and then I'm out of your hair sir." Jason told the headmaster. "Do you have anything you want me to look out for when I meet with Mrs. Malfoy?"

"You are meeting with Mrs. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, probably trying to figure out where I stand on certain things." Jason said shrugging deciding not to mention that the headmaster had been doing a lot of the same thing here.

"No, I have all of the information on the Malfoy family that I need at the moment. Though the offer is much appreciated."

"Good that's nice to know Now where do I go to find McGonagall?"

"Ah yes, the whole family connection." Dumbledore said in understanding. "Now that you have your memory back it makes sense that you would wish to learn more about that side of your family. You really must tell me how you managed to recover from those memory and pain curses." The wizard said as he looked at Jason with a mixture of hunger and curiosity. "I was of the understanding that such spells were impossible to remove once they were placed on you. The benefit of teaching such spells to healers and the like could be great. Think of all of the people that had been memory charmed in the past." The man said as he spoke. "You thankfully seem alright, and that was quiet the nasty memory charm placed on you imagine if all people had that chance?"

"I got lucky and survived." Jason told the headmaster stonily. "Unfortunately I am sworn to secrecy about things that concern the way I was healed and so I cannot tell you how the healer managed to remove the curse."

Dumbledore sighed in disappointment at this. "I understand, I am very familiar with the fact that some healers can be very protective of their remedies. Some of their remedies have in fact been protected for thousands of years." Jason nodded in agreement with the man, neither confirming nor denying the fact that it was an ancient remedy that had cured him. "Well it so happens that Minerva has been living at the castle this year and will most likely be around somewhere." The headmaster told Jason helpfully. "I'm sure if you were to join us for lunch that you would meet up with her." He added with a twinkle in his eyes.

"That's alright I'll just owl her and set up a meeting in Hogsmeade." Jason said, "I do have to deal with that luncheon invitation from Mrs. Malfoy and I have to go and get ready for that since I doubt that I would be well accepted dressed like this." Jason said gesturing to his comfortable muggle clothes. "Besides I kind of thought I would take my girlfriend with me and mix a bit of business with pleasure." Jason told the man with a grin. "The two of us don't get out together nearly as much as we'd like to. It was nice to meet you headmaster."

"Of course." The headmaster said standing up and watching the young man leave. Once the boy had left he sat back down and contemplated the short meeting he had just had. The boy had some political experience it seemed the wizard thought. This news of a girlfriend also surprised him, as he had planned on having a recent Hogwarts graduate cozy up to him. Oh well there were other ways to learn about the boy and he could always use it as a secondary method if Minerva could not learn the boys secrets.

Jason got off the stairs and looked up to see Hagrid talking with a very small man. The two made a rather amusing sight to Jason as he listened to them discussing something or other. Jason strolled down in their direction and caught the attention of Hagrid. "Ah prefessor, I'd like ya to meet Jason Black, McGonagall's nephew. Jason this ere is Filius Flitwick Ead oh Ravenclaw and teaches Charms." The large man said introducing the two men quickly.

The two figures nodded in greetings. Jason then turned to look at the groundskeeper. "Listen Hagrid, I'll come by some other time if I can to look around this place. I'd do it now, but I have a luncheon to get to right now though. Being a member of an old family has its good and bad points." The young man said with a smile causing a chuckle from the two men.

"Ah understand lad." Hagrid said, nodding in understanding at the young man who seemed to be quiet curious about the castle where his father had grown up.

"Thanks." Jason said with a grin. "A pleasure to meet you sir, perhaps when I come back some other time the two of us can actually get to know each other." Jason then headed for the doors left.

"An interesting young man." Flitwick commented, as he watched the figure move with a hidden power that was similar to Dumbledore's yet it was also different in some way. The Ravenclaw continued to watch the young man before he managed to understand what it was about the young man that reminded him of Duumbledore. It was the air of assurance that he walked with. Jason Black walked like someone who knew exactly who and what they were.

The Charms professor turned away from his musing and headed toward the stone gargoyle. He muttered a quick password at the statue and it moved out of the way. The small man hopped onto the moving staircase and rode the steps toward the top. He then entered the office and looked toward Dumbledore who was lost in thought.

"Ah Filius! To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" The headmaster questioned his teacher sitting up as he noticed the teacher. "I thought that you were going to be spending your holiday doing some research into your family again."

"That was the plan Albus, and I would still be doing that if I hadn't received a rather interesting letter from Gringotts last night." The short teacher told his superior.

"Really?" Dumbledore questioned, gesturing for the man to continue.

"Yes, it seems that a council meeting has been called Albus. The Council of the Mixed Bloods has been called actually. The Council of Mixed Bloods is made up of some of the most powerful magical hybrids. If there is cause for concern they will bring it forth to the Council of Old Ones. You know as well as I do that the summoning of such forces can have mixed problems. Chief amongst them will be the fact that some of the most deadly hybrids from the light and the dark are coming this way and that is only from the Dwarf Nation." Flitwick said as he showed his letter to the headmaster. "There is likely to be other species there though or else they wouldn't call it the Council of Mixed Bloods."

Dumbledore nodded as he looked at this piece of information. "I would like you to show this at an Order meeting Filius I think that it is information that we would all need to see and to understand."

The man nodded in agreement. "Of course Albus, I just thought that you should know that the magical creatures are starting to get restless. If the Dwarfs are starting to act up who knows what other creatures are on the verge of deciding something. In fact a number of the hybrids could all be deciding on which side of the wars that they will be on. If they do choose a side instead of remaining neutral as they did in the last war they may not side with the Ministry and us. Not that one could really blame them for it." The part dwarf said grudgingly.

Dumbledore nodded to the man. "We shall have to wait and see just what it is that happens next then my friend." The Charms professor then excused himself, so that he could return to what he had been doing before this troubling letter had been presented to him.

The headmaster got up clasped his hands behind his back and stared out of his window wondering what it was that could happen next. Things were swiftly spiraling out of his control lately. Several years of careful and delicate planning were becoming unraveled because of a handful of wild cards that he did not know and could not predict. A number of the problems appeared to hinge on the emergence of Jason Lee Scott-Black and his allies. If it wasn't for the fact that the prophecy said that he would be needed to combat Tom and his minions then he would be greatly tempted to get rid of him somehow. Unfortunately for him though the Black boy was needed and could not be stowed away someplace out of the way like his father had been.

The wizened old headmaster sighed as he watched the giant squid from his window. He hoped that he would be able to save the wizarding world once again. The world he had helped create needed his leadership once again and no one would stop him from providing that. Soon he would unravel all of the various magic's that the unknown warriors had used and then he would use those same magic's to create his very own super soldiers that would combat Voldemort's dark forces and he could do away with the need for the unwanted and soon to be unneeded elements that the mystery warriors were.

* * *

Jason smiled at Trini as he looked at her. She was dressed in a yellow oriental dress with griffons and panthers decorating it. Jason on the other hand was wearing a formal dress robe in a dark red color. The Black family crest was on his left shoulder and beneath it and to the right was the Warrren line symbol, and beneath that and to the side was the Potter family crest. The two of them were also both wearing a large thunderbolt on their belt buckles that they wore over their robes. The two heroes waited patiently in front of the doors to Malfoy Manor. The doors slowly creaked opened with quiet a bit of noise. The two remained impassive at the impressive sight of the doors opening up.

Mrs. Malfoy smiled at them as the doors opened and the light reflected off of her silver dress robes, which seemed to move like quicksilver. The blonde woman's eyes rose slightly on seeing the oriental girl that was with Jason but she hid her surprise quickly under the mask of the professional socialite that she was. The woman's pale blue eyes noted that the two young people were both holding hands in a way that was far more than just friends. She had been half expecting her sister Andromeda or perhaps her shape shifting spawn the Auror. Instead though it appeared that they were blessed by not having either of those troublemaking, blood traitor, rabble around today. "I am pleased to see that you were willing to come to this gathering Jason. It will give us a bit of a chance to get to know you." The blonde said sweetly, as she ushered the pair into the mansion.

"Thank you." Jason said as he pulled off his cloak and hung it on a hook that had stretched itself out of the wall for him to hang it on. After the cloak had been placed on the hook it pulled back into the wall. The two Rangers then made their way toward the party and were dragged around the place and introduced to various people. Many of the people were from old families that had family lines at least four hundred years old. Unfortunately for the people that were bragging about their long family lines the two Rangers were unimpressed with the bloodlines of their fellow guests.

The two Rangers currently found themselves talking with Senior Under sectary Madame Umbridge of the Ministry. The woman was trying to butter them up since as Jason controlled the Potter family for the next year and had connections to one other powerful family. "Yes," the woman simpered at them in her girly like voice. "I taught at Hogwarts during the last year. Unfortunately I had to leave before the leaving feast was finished because I had to return to the Ministry. Something had come up and I was needed to head over several matters that some of our other people were not handling as well as they could. The woman told them with a grin. "Mr. Potter and his friends showed themselves to be a highly vocal and opinionated group."

The woman continued before the two could make any remarks about the detentions that Harry had reluctantly told Phoebe about. "It really quite a shame that a place like Hogwarts so steeped with tradition is actually loosing so many of those great traditions. I suppose that is only to be expected though when the headmaster allows so many of certain types into the hallowed halls of the school. I certainly hope that you are able to help young Mr. Potter to accept the better side of his heritage."

"Being different isn't always a bad thing." Jason told the woman. "Your founders were willing to be different and made that school that you're all so proud of. A thousand years ago witches and wizards mainly taught their magic's by apprenticeships. Most muggle borns were actually considered as nothing more than low powered hedge witches while the pureblood lines were scattered and unorganized mass. Because of the Founders we now have a society."

"Perhaps but some things out live their usefulness and don't know when to make way for the way things should be." The toad like witch said indignantly. "Some of the ways of the less desirable are too different for real witches and wizards."

"Difference is not always a bad thing though." Trini countered the large woman. "In fact often times it is important to accept what is new and different or risk stagnated society. Never a good thing, I would hate to see a world as wonderful as this one with such a great history fall in on itself it would be a tragedy. It would be stupid to ignore the idea of moving forward simply because it is against tradition."

"True." Umbridge reluctantly conceded to the girl in front of her. "We have to be careful though, that we do not loose who it is that we are though while exploring other options that would be better for us as a people." The woman countered the Asian beauty.

"Agreed," Trini said as she took a sip of her drink. "What are we without what makes us a people? My family insisted that I learn Kung fu from my uncle as a way to show pride in my people." The girl explained to the woman.

"Exactly, you do understand then!" Umbridge said, slightly more cheerfully and smiling broadly she had no idea what the girl was talking about but it must be important to her people. "You have chosen a wise person to befriend Lord Black." Umbridge told the young man. "She understands the need for some of the things in our world remain while it is obvious that others will have to go." The woman said with a hungry look in her eyes.

Jason smiled at the woman. "She also understands me, making it even better for the family," Jason said as he gave his girlfriend a one armed hug. "She's always been the control to my power." He told the woman with a grin. "Only person who could ever make me focus on things in different ways."

Umbridge nodded as she sipped her wine and regarded the pair of young adults. Jason Black was indeed an imposing figure with his broad shoulders and hard stare. A stare that if the witch would ever admit it to herself was the same kind of hard stare she had seen in the likes of Alastor Moody and Aurors whom had just gotten off long stints in Azkaban. The girl had a similar hard eyed stare but because of her petite frame the witch dismissed her as a threat. The girl was delicate looking like one of the flowers that decorated the room. The way she spoke was similar enough to that of a pureblood that the woman presumed that the girl had an honorable linage in another country. She made a mental note to check that before she made her final report to the Minister on this little party that she had been invited to.

Jason and Trini nodded to Mrs. Malfoy as they made their way toward the door. They hoped that for the moment that they had played the game well enough. Though Zedd could tell the wizards where their loyalties really lied there was a good chance that he would harbor the secret unless it suited him to tell the wizards about them. For the time being then as long as they could play the game then they would have political neutrality. The two were in the hallway when Draco Malfoy stepped out of the side hallway and blocked their exit.

"You," Malfoy hissed and glared angrily at Jason who as far as he was concerned was just some person that had stolen his inheritance away from him. "You're the reason that I was embarrassed before my father's friends." The boy growled. "Do you know how much of a joke I am now because of you? My father lost quiet a bit of his standing because of how you humiliated me." The boy seethed his hand inching toward his pocket where his wand was.

"Don't try it kid," Jason warned the blonde. "You go for that wand your opening hostilities between our families. With a war going on out there do you really think now is the time to get involved in something like that?" Jason talked calmly as he tried to convince the kid not to start a fight. Jason really didn't want a fight right now because it would force him to show that he was against the purebloods most likely if he didn't pay attention. "A feud between us is not the best way to go right now. Particularly when you consider how closely related we are."

The two stared at each other and Malfoy reluctantly let his hand drop from his wand pocket. The boy then spun and stalked off to some place deeper into the manor. Jason sighed with relief and accepted his and Trini's cloaks from the rack. The two rangers ignored the fact that several people had drawn wands, even if they were pointed downward. The headed for the door and Jason stopped in front of Mrs. Malfoy. "Wonderful little lunch you got here Mrs. Malfoy. Although might I suggest you get your son to calm down before he gets himself killed? Cause he's way to hotheaded at the moment."

"Yes, I am sorry about that Lord Black." Mrs. Malfoy apologized. "I fear with his father in prison he has been under quiet a bit of stress lately it has robbed him of some of the things that he has always held as truth making things difficult for him to accept."

Jason opened his mouth to comment, but Trini jumped in before he could say anything. "These are stressful times your son should be careful perhaps even find something to devote his energy to so that he is not bothered by such things."

"Perhaps," the woman said, nodding her head in acknowledgment of the suggestion. "I will take your words under advisement."

"That's all that we ask of you Jason returned. Now if you will excuse us we must be going." The doors opened and as they stepped outside their communicators began whistling at them. "Go ahead Zordon." Jason said into the device.

"_Jason there is a disturbance in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade." _The Whitlighter informed them. "_It appears that Zedd is sending out some of his old monsters to test our powers but is trying to spread you out as well."_

"Who all did he send?" Jason asked with worry wondering whom it was that they could have sent against them.

"_He is testing you with the Prantishead and the Knasty Knight._"

The two Rangers grimaced at that. Prantishead had managed to disable their old zords during his first battle while they had beaten him there had been a special connection between them and their first Zords that they had never been quiet able to replace. The Knasty Knight was also not a simple creature to battle even if he had been one of Rita's creatures, he had the hulking body of a large humanoid and was skilled with his sword which had a few extra surprises if you weren't careful that didn't even count his ability to absorb the energy of attacks and send them back at the attacker. "All right send Conner's team to deal with the Knasty Knight and have Ninja Storm deal with Prantishead."

"Understood." Zordon said as he began sending Rangers out.

"Any reason for that order and why didn't we go?" Trini asked curiously.

Jason shrugged a bit at this. "People will probably notice if we rush off to either place. In the old days people thought we were adrenaline junkies who got off from watching the monster fights. These days we have to be a bit more careful or they'll be more likely to figure us out and the longer we can go without everyone realizing who it is we are and what we do the better." Jason said. "Besides what's the point in having all of those Rangers under your command if you're just going to let them sit there?" He asked his fiancé.

Trini smiled at him. "Good you finally learned how to work as a part of a team and delegate."

"Yeah come on let's get back to the Command Center so that we can watch."

Trini shook her head. "You're a great witch and wizard when it comes to combat spells, but when it comes to the less brutal and destructive spells you have no idea what it is that you can do." Trini pulled him into a corner where several reflective items were visible and began chanting. _Give me the many sights. _

_Give me the many sights. _

_To watch the battle sites._

_So that I may aide those who are in trouble. _

_To make our enemies see foes in double.._

The reflective surfaces shimmered for a moment to show the various monsters that were attacking. Jason held Trini's hand and leaned back so that he could watch the fights comfortably. The two monsters were currently tearing up the areas that they were in. A group of Aurors was blasting away at each of the creatures but none of the magical attacks appeared to be causing all of that much damage to the creatures. The Kasty Knight was holding its shield up to block the attacks while the Piranhatron merely let the attacks bounce off of him or dodging to the side of the magical blasts. A pile of items lied on the ground where they had shrugged off conjured ropes and chains as if they were nothing.

"They better hurry I think that those guys are starting to get bored waiting on them." Jason said as they watched the Knasty Knight redirect several reducto and blasting curses at their senders. The two winced as they saw one Auror get buried underneath rocks. As the Knasty Knight towered over the fallen Auror several yellow energy blast struck it in the back bringing its attention to the group of Rangers rushing at it. The two veterans sighed as they watched the group making their first attack. Kira raised her hands and caught her Eagle Rangs as they sailed back into her hands.

"Hey tin can why don't you try fighting against someone that can hurt you?" Conner questioned from behind his helmet as he looked at the large hulking black armored figure. The hulking figure gave an angry snarl as it stared at the Red Ranger. Oh yeah that's the way to impress us Conner continued to mock. "Trent, Ethan would you guys deal with this bozo already?" Knasty Knight was tossed backwards as Trent and Ethan fired on their enemy that Conner had set up.

"And I thought that the guys we fought were stupid," Ethan said chuckling.

"Don't get to cocky there boys and gal," Zack's voice said over the communicators, "he may be one dumb, ugly son of a gun but he's also hard to keep down."

"What?" The others turned to look up as Knasty Knight was climbing to his feet his shield and armor smoking slightly from where he had been hit but otherwise he appeared unharmed.

"No way. What is this guy Zeltrax? Those shots should have seriously weakened anything that we fought."

"That's what happens when you start getting cocky." Trent pointed out to his teammate as he drew his Komodo dagger from its sheath and stared at the creature. "Lets do it," he said as he charged forward. He lunged forward and his weapon met against the Knasty Knight's sword and the two locked weapons. Knasty Knight growled and pushed back even harder tossing Trent back a few steps. Trent grunted and rushed forward again. Knasty Knight growled at the Power Ranger as it continued to press forward pushing Trent back effortlessly.

Little help here guys! Trent called out the moment of inattention cost him giving Knasty Knight the opening he needed to bring his shield up into the bottom of the helmet and daze the Power Ranger. While Trent tried to get his bearings Knasty Knight slashed the Ranger across the chest throwing him back at his teammates. Alright that hurt, the Power Ranger said as he pulled himself back up.

"You ready to try a team effort this time?" Conner questioned his teammate.

"Yeah that might be the best way to do it." Trent reluctantly agreed with the other ranger.

"Good let's do it then," Ethan said as he drew his ninja sword off his back and charged. The others nodded as they drew their own swords and ran at Knasty Knight . The monster snarled at the group and met them head on.

Conner clutched at his chest after a particularly nasty hit. "Hope you got some good news for us Dr. O, cause thing is kicking the crap out of us all over the place."

"Working on it Conner," Tommy returned he looked over his shoulder and let out a relieved grin at seeing one of the best experts on Knasty Knight enter the room. "Zack get over here I need your help. Were there any weaknesses in the Knasty Knight's armor that we should know about?"

"Answer is simple Tommy, you let the Zack man at that pile of broken bolts and I'll make it regret ever coming back." The Ram Ninjetti promised as he looked at the image of the fight with Knasty Knight with loathing.

"Keep your cool Zack, going off at him half cocked isn't going to help anyone." Tommy cautioned his friend.

"Sorry man, but that guy is this close to getting himself a Zack attack to the face. Tell them to get rid of his sword though or he'll return any of their attacks back at them with more power than they used."

"Thanks," Tommy turned back to the communications. "Alright guys, Zack says you need to get rid of that sword and fast it'll make things a lot easier and your weapons will be more likely to survive."

"Got it Dr. O," the group said before moving in, Conner and Trent engaging Knasty Knight while Ethan and Kira did their best to get the blade away from it.

"Ethan try and do an Indiana Jones," Conner ordered right before he was kicked away in a shot that sent him flying down the street.

The Power Ranger nodded and followed the order extending the Raccoon whip, he waited anxiously as the others all attacked Conner attacking the body Trent the shield and Kira was holding the sword back as it was locked against her own. Ethan snapped the weapon as Conner and Trent added an extra push while Kira took a step back causing Knasty Knight to lose his balance. The whip wound around the weapon and with a heave a surprised monster lost his weapon.

"All right lets finish this," Conner commanded wondering if it was really as easy as separating the creep from his sword and then beating the thing. The others nodded as they brought their weapons together to create their cannon. Knasty Knight growled and hid behind his shield the beam reflected off the metal and hit the Ranger team.

"Sorry Tommy, but I can't stand here and watch this." Zack said as he turned away from the monitors and headed for the doors. "Alpha, teleport me there," he ordered the small robot.

"Aye, yi, yi. Be careful Zack, the Knasty Knight is much more powerful than when you faced him." The robot warned the young man he had known as a child.

"I agree with Alpha on this," Zordon cautioned one of his original five. "The Knasty Knight is much more powerful than when Rita used him."

"Yeah but I'm a lot more powerful too," Zack pointed out to his former mentor.

"Fine if we can't convince you otherwise at least take some backup with you." Tommy said as he turned his attention back to the fight.

"I can go with that," Zack agreed.

"Good Rocky, Adam, and Aishia are all currently here." Alpha told the Ranger.

Zack nodded, "have them meet me there," he said as he shifted his clothes to that of a ninja ninjetti and disappeared in a flash of black light.

Zack reappeared nearby and watched as Knasty Knight tossed the younger Rangers away and picked up his sword. Zack nodded as he heard the familiar whooshing sound as the others appeared around him. "So, how do you want to do this?" Adam questioned him.

"None of you will actually," a Death Eater said as he stepped out of the shadows leading a team of putties, "the Dark Lord does not want any more of your interference and has sent me and his soldiers to put a stop to you."

"Sorry pal, but me and that rust bucket down there have some old business that we need to finish up before he tries to deal with some newbies."

The Death Eater sneered from behind his mask. "Putties attack."

The group of Rangers rolled their eyes at the typical response. "Go, we'll handle these clay brains," Adam told Zack.

The first Black Ranger nodded and sent a navy lighting bolt out of either hand at two of the putties before he back flipped off the ledge. He landed in a crouch then sent another electric blast towards Knasty Knight. "Yo ugly, I think you're fights with me. Didn't Rita teach you to finish up one fight before you go and find a bunch of new dancing partners." The ninja ninjetti held his hand out and lighting surrounded it for a moment before sprouting outward and forming into the Ram's Hammer. Knasty Knight roared in recognition of its new foe. "Let's do it." Zack returned his ax crackling with energy. He pointed the weapon at Knasty Knight and made a slashing motion creating a lighting bolt from the head of his ax blasting away into the shield. Knasty Knight roared in defiance of the human as the blast pushed him back.

Conner took advantage and regrouped his team and had them push at their enemy. "Go," he ordered as he used his staff to push against the shield and hold it in place. The others nodded and made their move. Knasty Knight roared angrily and created an energy blast which sent them all tumbling.

"Fine we'll do this the hard way then." It's Morphing time! Ram Power. The Black Ranger stood before the monster. "Take out the shield then we'll take out the sword," he ordered as he climbed to his feet. The others nodded in understand and all of them began striking at the shield trying to shake it off Knasty Knight. The Knight glared from behind the black object that was starting to smoke from all of the attacks thrown at it.

"Try the combined weapons again." Tommy's voice came over the radio.

"Right, "

"Mustang Staff."

"Eagle rangs."

"Komodo dagger."

"Raccoon whip."

The weapons merged back in to a cannon Zack used the sword blaster and merged it with his hammer, all of the Rangers then fired at the Knasty Knight who quickly brought his shield back up. For a moment the two blasts merely splashed against the shield before it crack and the armored figure was blown away.

"Now we got him," Zack cheered before rushing in and slamming his blade on the sword breaking the blade. "Time to finish this Power of Thunder."

"Power of Water."

"Power of Earth."

"Power of Air."

"Power of Water"

An energy bolt erupted from each of them destroying the armored figure.

Voldemort turned tp look at the demon lord, "Is that it?" He questioned, wondering if he had overestimated the Demon Lord's power.

"Hardly," Zedd said as he created a grenade, "make my monster grow," he commanded before tossing the grenade through a portal.

"Great," Zack grumbled as the Knight took the grenade and slammed it into the ground the monster grew his sword and shield magically restored. "Time to do this again. Nemian Lion, Thunder Zord Power."

Conner looked at his teammates before they all focused on finding their zord.

Conner grinned as he raised his hand into the air "Sleipnir, Earth Zord power!" The all saw a cloud of dust heading their way and out of the cloud burst what looked like a type of horse zord only instead of four legs it had eight. "Amazing," Conner muttered as he watched the zord head their way.

Trent raised his hand next. "Kraken, water zord power." A growling sound could be heard and then a water jet seemed to shoot out of the ground and a zord that looked like a type of squid flew slightly above and to the left of the Sleipnir zord.

"Oh this is so sweet," Ethan said as he raised his own hand into the air. "Erymanthian Boar, water zord power." They all watched as another jet of water shot out and another zord appeared. A giant boar with gleaming tusks snorted before it began running underneath the Kraken.

Kira found something inside her that felt right and soon was calling her own zord out. "Stymphalian Eagle, Air Zord Power!" They all heard a giant battle cry as the Eagle zord streaked over their heads.

"Let's go," Conner said before he leaped at his zord, the others nodded and followed after him each of them eager to back behind the controls of a zord.

"Zack here ready to roll how about the rest of you?"

"Yeah we're set bring it together to form the megazord," Conner said.

"What you're not going to sound off?" Zack asked shaking his head, "you guys run things a bit different than we did."

"Maybe, but we're so much cooler." Conner jibed back, "alright lets do it guys."

"Right," the others said as the horse moved forward and leaped into the air the head bowed down showing a humanlike head coming out while the body twisted so that the horse head appeared to be on the back, and the two of each of the legs joined together Ethan's Zord moved forward incasing the legs in extra armor while tren's Zord split into two parts the side with the tentacles joined one arm of the zord while the other gained a missile like item a moment later Kira's zord joined on the back granting the zord a pair of wings. "Mystic mega zord online."

"Great now let's do this," Zack said, his Nemian Lion moving forward. His zord kept Knasty Knight busy enough for the rangers to come up behind him and use the tentacles to form a sword that they used to attack with. Knasty Knight met the attack but was blindsided by Zack's zord. Knasty Knight spun around and sliced the small zord on the side causing spark to form from the zord. The Nemian Lion roared but pulled back slightly as it tried to decide on a new method of attack. The Mystic Megazord began exchanging blows neither seemed to be able to get the upper hand as Knasty Knight would duck behind his shield or absorb any energy attacks that they sent at it and return them.

"Okay guys, the last time we pulled this off we had to overload his sword."

"Really?" Conner said, "Too bad he'll be expecting that unless we."

"Used it as a cover?" Ethan questioned with a grin.

"Exactly." Kira said excitedly.

"All right then let's give Zack the extra energy then when he's not expecting it we hit him." Conner planned out, the megazord quickly sent a majority of its weapons energy toward the Nemian lion who roared and began firing an energy beam at the Knasty Knight. The monster roared as it reflected the energy away.

"Now," Conner ordered, the Nemian Lion jumped out of the way and revealed the Mystic Megazord with both of it's arms raised up it fired it's missile attack with the Kraken head and caught Knasty Knight in the chest the missile crashed though the shield and then through Knasty Knight. The monster groaned before falling down.

"And stay down this time!" Zack said, as he watched the figure burn itself away.

* * *

The ninjastorm Rangers looked at the giant fish that they had been sent to stop. "So who is this guy anyways?" Shane questioned looking at the overgrown fish curiously.

"Be careful Rangers Prantishead's not someone to underestimate, he can control all machines. He once disabled all of the first Rangers Zords."

"Alpha's right," Kim said as she, Kat and Billy ninja streaked down next to the group of Rangers. "Fang face there nearly destroyed everything that we fought for once. I'm not about to let him try it again." The Pink Ranger growled as she glared at the humanoid fish creature.

"So glad that you remember me Pink Ranger, come on let's see if the new Rangers are up to the standards of the old Rangers standards." The monster sneered at the group.

"We'll deal with the putties." Kat told the others as she and Billy formed their weapons and charged at the gray and white creatures that were dancing around them.

"You heard him guys," Dustin said as he hefted his earth hammer, the others nodded and drew their own weapons soon the fire bow, the air crossbow, the water trident the crimson thunder spear, the samurai swords and the navy thunder spear, were all drawn. Kim began firing while the others charged forward. Prantishead fought back dodging and ducking the various attacks while getting his own shots in batting the arrows out of the air from time to time.

Cam growled in frustration locked the hilts of his two swords together. "Samurai bow," he called out holding his hands out he summoned some of his samurai arrows. "Frog leg arrows," he cried as he grabbed the arrows that looked like they had giant tuning forks on the end. While the others attacked again he fired each shot and pinned first the legs and then the arms of the monster.

The monster snarled and with a burst of strength pulled the arrows away from him. "So you want to play I can play." A buzzing sound was heard and the group turned to see several motorcycles heading their way. The bikes buzzed by them striking "Cam, Kimberly and Shane and Tori several times they also distracted Billy and Kat who were wounded as well. The group all fell down painfully clutching at their sides as they pulled themselves back up.

"Leave them alone," Hunter growled as he swung his thunder spear and slammed it into the monster.

"So you want to play then let's play," Prantisheadsaid as the bikes rushed at him.

"Yo over here scale brains," Dustin called out swinging his hammer, "did you forget about me?"

"Yeah come on show us what you got loser," Blake said from the other side. The three bikes revved their engines and rushed at the rangers.

"Score," Dustin said as he caught the handle bars and flipped himself into the seat, Hunter and Blake both ninja streaked themselves onto their bikes and the three Rangers began fight Prantishead for control of the dirt bikes.

"How about we play some chicken?" Hunter questioned his teammates as he gained some control over the bike.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Dustin said as the three bikers turned their rides toward gunned their engines and rammed the monster with the bikes jumping off and rolling in the dirt. The three bikes struck the monster and then blew up throwing the monster back. The monster stumbled and the group chose then to launch their more powerful attacks.

"Air Crossbow!"

"Earth Hammer."

"Water Trident "

The crossbow hung in the air for a moment before the hammer locked into place in the place of the arrow, then the trident went into the top of the hammer.

"Our turn," Hunter said not about to let the others have all the fun in destroying their first monster. "Crimson Thunder spear." He called out and the long spear appeared in his hand with a trident shaped head.

"Navy Thunder blade," Blake cried as his own spear like weapon appeared out of thin air.

"Thunder star," they said as they brought the two weapons together forming a giant throwing star from their two weapons.

"Samurai bow full power." Cam said as he summoned an energy beam arrow.

"Fire!" The six rangers cried out the three energy bolts rushed toward the monster who tried to shield himself only to have the energy rip through him.

"Is that it?" Dustin questioned the others curiously earning groans from his team.

"Do you have to tempt fate like that?" Tori questioned her friend.

"Why what'd I do."

Before anyone could answer Prantisheadgrew into a giant figure. "**Okay Rangers ready for another round?" **The giant creature thundered at them.

You have no idea how much we're ready for this," Hunter told the monster.

"What he said," Shane told the monster. "You ready guys?"

"Ready."

"Then let's do it."

The brothers were the first to find their inner animals. "Thunderbird Thunder zord power now." The two cried they all looked up as a bolt of thunder flashed in the air and a giant bird like zord appeared with two heads it was painted in their respective colors as it swooped by causing the brothers to grin as they leaped into the cockpits.

"Okay our turn," Shane said, "Pegasus Air zord power "

"Mermaid Water Zord Power."

"Minotaur Earth Zord Power."

Cam nodded as he watched each of his friends claim their new zords, he then summoned his own zord. "Spinx zord Samurai Power." He called and watched as his own zord appeared.

"All right let's form up," Shane commanded.

The Thunderbird switched to a warrior mode and then formed the body while the Sphinx formed around the back forming armor and wings. "Warrior Zord on line."

The other three formed up as well the Pegasus formed the chest while the Minotaur made the legs and the mermaid pulled into her tail and then split apart an end forming over either side of the zord forming the arms of the zord. "Ninja magic megazord."

"**You really think that those zords are enough to stop me?" **Prantishead questioned them with a booming laugh. **"Did you forget who I am?** He waved his hands and ice began forming around the zords.

"What in the world?"

"Cam what's going on?"

"He's encasing us in blocks of ice by causing all of our systems to start freezing up. In a couple of minutes we'll be stuck in the zords." The samurai explained to his teammates.

"Not if I can stop it," a voice said they all turned to look downward where the Pink Ranger was standing. "Firebird air zord power." The Ranger called out. The others watched as the new zord zoomed into view letting out a battle cry. "Let's do this," she said as she began circling the two frozen zords. A fire cyclone soon appeared around them and the systems began unfreezing.

"What no," Prantishead said in shock as he watched his work destroyed by the pink ranger.

"Oh yes," Kim returned, as she rose into the air then dived downward blasting at the monster whom didn't notice the other two zords draw their weapons.

"Full power," the two groups said as their swords charged and sliced at the monster.

"No!" The monster cried as it fell down and exploded.

"Great teamwork there," Shane said before they teleported away from the fight while their zords returned to their hiding places.

* * *

Voldemort fumed as the creatures the supposed all powerful demon lord that he had allied himself with both failed to stop these accursed Rangers. Perhaps he had chosen wrongly in whom he worked with.

Zedd watched the fight and laughed as the fights ended. "At last we have a weakness."

"What, where? Voldemort questioned as he watched the visions of the battle.

Zedd lowered himself into his throne and looked at the wizard with amusement. "By bringing back certain creatures I remind the veteran rangers of their past failures." Zedd sneered out an explanation to the wizard. "With this tidbit of information I can predict which Rangers will come into battle and how they will react." He waved his staff in the air and several images of creatures appeared in the air over them. "I can summon King Sphinx and Pipebrain to draw Jason out, Eye guy and Madam Woe for Billy, Terror Toad and Artistmole for Kimberly, the Dark Warrior and Mantis for Trini, Spidertron and Oysterizer for Zack. The Two headed parrot and Slippery Shark will split the teams up and keep Tommy and Jason busy. Speaking of Tommy I'm sure that he would love to have a rematch with the Stag Beatle and Turbanshell he always was touchy about the loss of his Green Ranger Powers. I'm sure Rocky will remember Pachinkohead and Marvo the Meanie only this time it won't have a human weakness. I'm sure that they all remember the Wizard of Deception and his abilities. Katherine should remember the ___Kat Boa____after all it was a part of her for a time, _Sinister Simian should also be useful as well. I wonder if Adam remembers Drill Master. Zedd laughed as the images of the various monsters lighted up and he remembered the various problems that these monsters had given the Rangers some of these creatures may not affect them as much as they had back then but they might be easy to catch the younger Rangers off guard and cause the experienced Rangers to react foolishly out of revenge. "Hunter," Zedd called out.

"Yes my Lord?" A hunter Demon questioned as it bowed down on one knee before it master.

"Return to California and bring me all the information that you can on these Ninja Storm and the Dino Thunder Rangers. The mortals I planned on retrieving might have the best information for that so go and bring them to me."

"Yes master." The demon said raising from his place bowing once before shimmering away from the courtroom. The demon reappeared on the island fortress of Mesagog. The demon took a moment to admire the burnt out husks of the foot soldiers that the dinosaur liked creature had drained. The creature that had ruled here had ruled here with a powerful grip indeed it was a shame that he had been destroyed. The demon began searching through the rubble looking for the items that his master had told him were here. By the computer he managed to download the database with this they would be able to figure out everything about the Dino Thunder Rangers that Mesagog had known. He also found a jar with a specimen in it that his master would be glad to have. The demon hid the jar in his pocket. One more stop and then it's mission would be done and it would have all its prey. The demon shimmered away reappearing in a office building. The demon looked around and saw its prey, a woman in a sundress was talking with an older man in a dark suit. Talking to the pair was a blonde girl and a boy holding a heavy camera. The demon smirked as it realized that none of them had noticed him shimmer into the room. Forming a pair of energy balls he threw them at the younger pair. The boy saw the incoming attacks and shoved the girl out of the way.

"Devin!" The girl complained to the boy. She turned around and watched in shock as her boyfriend of the last six months burst into flames.

"Cassidy Run!" Devin shouted before falling to the ground.

"Let's go," the man said helping the girl up.

"Not so fast mortal," I have uses for some of you." The demon said as it blocked their exit.

Cassidy whimpered before diving behind the desk leaving the older pair to face the demon. The older pair looked at each other nervously wondering what they could do. The woman took a hesitant step forward and tried rushing the demon with the man only a step behind her. The demon chuckled as it blasted the pair back. Neither of those shots were as strong as the blasts that had killed the boy but they were enough to knock the pair unconscious. Striding toward the pair the demon looked toward the girl cowering under the desk before shrugging as it knelt down and shimmered away with the older pair.

Cassidy poked her head out and saw that she was alone before her hand began moving towards her phone. Dr. O, Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent would know what to do. She was sure of it and who knows maybe they could do something for Devin. She looked back at the ashes of her boyfriend before focusing on the phone.

The demon reappeared before its master and dumped the pair of mortals on the ground. Zedd eyed the pair with contempt before turning to his hunter. "Well?"

The demon disk in its master's hand. "All was as you suspected and more," the demon said as it then handed over the specimen jar. Zedd nodded as he made the disk disappear he would retrieve the disk later when he had the time to look at it. He then turned to focus on the jar and tossed it to the ground causing it to explode. When the smoke from the explosion faded a man in a leather trench coat and mask that covered most of his face stood there.

"So, you are the idiots that have been losing to the Power Rangers." Zedd sneered as he examined the three. "Fortunately for you I have some uses for you or I would have simply destroyed you."

"And who are you?" Lothar questioned arrogantly.

"I am Lord Zedd, Master of the Underworld and you should be sure to remember your place ninja." Zedd said as he casually tossed Lothar into the wall.

"I see and if we refuse to help you? Not that I have anything against destroying Power Rangers of course." The Ninja said as he landed lightly on his feet.

"Simple really, then I destroy you and take your power and place it in someone who will serve me."

Lothar seemed to consider his options for a moment. "Very well if those are the choices then I gladly accept."

"So glad that you see things my way."

"Not us," Anton Mercer said as he pulled himself up to his feet. "We have no interest in world domination or destruction, besides Mesagog is gone and there is no way that you can bring him back. He and I split apart near the end, and he was destroyed by the Rangers."

"What, this sniveling worm used to be Mesagog?" Lothar questioned angrily the memory of spending the past year trapped in a glass jar still in his mind. He had hoped that he would be able to geet his revenge on the lizard. He sized the worm up to the creature that had bested him and couldn't believe what he saw before him.

"I don't care about your abilities on the battlefield mortal, Rita drain this pathetic excuse of a being of all of his memories."

"Of course Lord Zedd," Rita said as she stepped out of the shadows the witch raised her staff and the two of them disappeared in flash of power causing the assembled Death Eaters to twitch nervously at this new method of transportation that they didn't know.

"As for you Randall I have more uses for you in your other form."

No please don't, Randall pleaded.

Zedd ignored her as he raised his staff and lightning bolts erupted from the staff and struck the frightened woman. The woman collapsed as the power surged through her. For a moment the woman laid there uselessly then her body shifted, the dress was replaced by a leather body suit and her loose hair became slicked back and makeup seemed to apply itself to the woman.

Elsa groaned as she opened her eyes and looked around in amazement. "I'm back," the woman said with a grin as she looked down at her hands, she focused for a moment and her sword reappeared in her hands. "What are your orders master?" She asked Zedd kneeling before him.

Zedd raised his staff and a control collar appeared on her neck. "In case you feel the need to help your old friends or former master this will keep you in line."

"Of course master." Elsa said unbothered by the new addition to her wardrobe. "I am merely glad to be back and to be strong again the other version of me is much too weak. Do you have orders for me?"

"Yes I do Elsa, I want you to begin hunting down the wandless witches of Europe start in England and Scotland and work your way outwards." Zedd then turned to Voldemort. "I wonder if I might borrow your Lestrange witch. I think that the two of them combined will cause quiet a bit of havoc."

"I shall consider it," Voldemort agreed wondering why the Demon Lord was so interested in these wandless witches and if they had uses that he could make of them. He eyed the images of the various monsters that the creature was considering and realized that he simply had to many warriors and that he would need to plan out any attack he performed against him very carefully he would also need many allies before he challenged him.

* * *

Sleipnir: Eight legged horse that Odin king of the Norse gods rode

Erymanthian Boar: One of Hercules 12 Labors

Kraken: Sea Monster modeled after a giant squid

Stymphalian: One of the 12 Labors


	20. Chapter 20

Yeah yeah its been a while no reasons or excuses congratulate all the people that begged me to breathe a bit of life into this story. I don't own anything and I don't know when I'll update next either if your lucky though it willl be shorter wait this time. Oh yeah I don't own any of the univereses here.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore looked over the members of the Order of the Phoenix with pride. Each of these people were from various walks of life but in the end they were the ones that chose to do what was right as opposed to what was easy. They would be the ones that would help Harry and Jason when the time came. Good evening my friends," he greeted the group with a smile. "Now that we are all here we can begin. Tell me, is there any news about these new people that have been spotted battling with Voldemort's golems?"

"Not a thing Albus." Moody admitted gruffly. "I've gone and checked every possible source that might have some sort of information on the group but keep coming up empty. It's like no one in the wizarding world have ever heard of these people." The old wizard complained in annoyance to the headmaster. "On the plus side whoever these people are they're making it so that those things can't get through to the rest of the wizarding world."

"I agree that at the moment that they appear to be on our side Alastor." Albus conceded to the retired auror. "However, looks can be deceiving as you well know. Technically we should be allied with the Ministry." He pointed out to the Order. "However, due to certain occurrences that have happened we have people that feel that cannot be. What happens when these people decide that they don't want to help us anymore? With no knowledge of just who they are we have no way of knowing where their hearts lie in certain matters. What if it's merely their way of dealing with the opposition?"

"Maybe Albus, but for the moment we should just let them deal with the creatures that You-Know-Who is using. Besides they seem to be the only ones that even know how to fight them. Maybe after he's done using creatures we can have something in place in case they turn on us but for the moment they're needed too much to cross."

Dumbledore nodded this was why he had Mad-Eye at his side as the man was a tactical thinker that understood the need for certain things. By having the man tell him what's needed, he was always more prepared then people might think he would be. "Very well Alastor, I shall follow your suggestions on this for the time being and hope for the best." He agreed with his companion. "On a side note though, I believe I have identified one of the magic's that the group is using. Poppy informed me the other day that with the color arrangement that the groups had that they appear to be tapping into a rather obscure branch of magic known as chakra. It's a rather obscure magical art that uses colors to enhance certain physical abilities."

Snape snorted at this. "You can't be serious, you're referring to rainbow magic headmaster. The stuff that teenage witches read about to help them look prettier or some sort of rubbish like that. You don't mean to tell me that you think that there might actually be something to all of that rubbish. I thought that you were more aware than that than to believe in those parlor trick spells that are of no use whatsoever."

Flitwick nodded his head excitedly at the idea of the magic style ignoring the disbeliever. "Yes I have heard of this magic type from what I knew of it though I thought that it was much too weak to make any major differences though. As I understood it the spells merely enhance physical abilities making them ideal for healing spells when you need to increase a person's healing power or to be stronger so that they do not die. However the use of such magic has fallen out of use since today's potions and healing spells are much more powerful than they used to be and are now more effective than relying on this magic.

"Yes, Poppy had thought so as well." Dumbledore agreed with his Charms Professor glad that the short man was willing to consider such ideas. Now he just had to deal with Severus. "However, the color coordinated outfits that they use suggests that there is something of a connection between these warriors and Chakra magic. They may have found a way to strengthen the spells or are using it in combination of something else. Dumbledore explained to the Order. It is actually rather intriguing. It would also explain how they are able to stand up to the Golems or Putties and those odd creatures when no one else can manage to do so. I truly believe that they are using this alongside of Goblin made weaponry and some form of Japanese magic."

"So they may not be all that powerful then? There are just fooling everyone by using foreign magic's and Goblin made weaponry?" Snape asked with a sneer. "Is there more to it than that, or are they nothing more than people who have a few surprise spells?"

Dumbledore looked at the Potions Master coolly. "We'll know more later Severus. For now though we shall have to wait and see just what it is that we can do. For now that is all of the information that I have on them hopefully young Jason or Harry will be willing to tell me more about them."

"You think that they are connected to it all then?" Someone questioned him.

"Yes I do, if there is one thing that I have learned over the years is that there are seldom any chances. There is also the fact that the people that kidnapped Mr. Potter his friend were dressed just like the warriors without the odd armor." Dumbledore explained to the Order. The group suddenly became worried at that thought. These Rangers had obviously already struck out at them once and may do it again. "Therefore, until we know more about them I must urge everyone the greatest of caution if you find yourself having to deal with them in any way." The wizard warned his people.

"Arthur, what can you tell us about those metal monstrosities that they were riding around in?" Alastor questioned curiously, turning toward the redheaded wizard. "Anything that can take on giants head to head and win has me more than a little worried." The grizzled Auror questioned their expert on muggles and their technology.

Dumbledore looked toward the man with his twinkling eyes. "Yes Arthur, I agree. I must admit that I am somewhat curious as well. I must admit that I was quite unaware that anyone could make such creations. I agree with Alastor on the fact that I am uncomfortable with anyone having devices with such power in them." Dumbledore watched the Order as they waited for the man to answer. He was pleased to see that while moments ago Order members that had been thinking good things of these people were, they were now scared of what they might do. He would use their fears to direct them from now on when dealing with these people that Jason had brought in.

Mr. Weasley sighed a bit at this. "I'm sorry Albus, but I've never heard of any of those things. They are amazing contraptions but nowhere I've looked is there anything like them. I presume they are something new and are some kind of combination of magical and muggle items like my old car." The balding man got a glazed over look as he remembered his old Ford Angelina oblivious to the deadly looks that his wife seemed to be shooting toward him.

Dumbledore nodded at the man. "Very well Arthur, continue searching for anything you can on these beings. Perhaps you will find something later on that will help us out in better understanding who these new players to the game are and what their purpose is. Kingsly what of the PM I hope that he is well since you are here?"

"He is well enough headmaster." The Auror returned to the old man.

"Good, good. Hestia, what of the Ministry? Are things acceptable there?" And so it continued Dumbledore acting like a queen bee with all of the various drones reporting in to him. The wizard slowly but surely gathered information on the various parts of the wizarding world. Things like guard rotations and amendments to laws were dealt with. To the old wizard each piece of information was a part of the puzzle that only he could solve.

"The next order of business is the young Mr. Black." Dumbledore informed the group. "What do we know of him and his claimed family?"

"Nothing new, there are no records of them having any kind of magical education anywhere. " Bill Weasley said tiredly. "The goblins know something though. According to a friend of mine that works at the American branch there was a group that matched the descriptions of the group that came in a few weeks ago. Whoever they were, they were given the finest attention as in dignitary warrior attention." The boy said in shock since the Goblin Nation rarely treated anything or one with that much respect and this group was made up of humans.

Dumbledore nodded filing this latest bit of information away and adding it into the pile of the puzzle pieces that made up Mr. Black and his family." Yes, I have managed to procure information from the muggle authorities in the states. The information has given us a brief look into their lives however there is no known information on how they went from everyday Americans to the point that they are now. It is possible that their grandmother trained them at home but doubtful as there is no record of her in the magical world either."

"So we know their muggle history but not their magical history," Snape sneered, "which is practically useless to us. What are we going to do with that information? It won't help us in any of our objectives we need some real information"

"It is a start though Severus." Dumbledore said sagely ignoring the man's rant. "Bill do try and see if there is someone that you can convince the information from about the ladies out. It would be interesting to know what it is that we can find about the people that are around Harry and his friends."

"Of course headmaster." The young man said nodding his thoughts turning to his younger brother.

"Good, and what of young Jason Nymphrondra? Have you had a chance to talk with this cousin of yours and learn anything about him?"

The witch shot a look at the headmaster for using her name but continued on. "No headmaster I haven't," she admitted. "He mainly talks to my mum, and she's already turned down your invitation to join the Order. Said that she would help out if need be but didn't want to get involved right now. She agreed that it was none of her business whether or not I was a member and has agreed to keep her opinion to herself."

"Very well, a bit disappointing but completely understandable. What of you Minerva, have you had any word on Jason I know he had planned on talking to you at a later date?"

"No, he has yet to owl or floo me with a time to meet and talk. Not that I can blame him though there is much with the Black estate that he has to deal with." The witch noted to the headmaster. "He also appears to be somewhat busy helping Harry and his friends. I must say that they appear to be doing a good job of it as well if you consider the fact that no one knew where they happened to be until he showed himself to the world. The fact that he hasn't talked yet also works in my favor though since I do have a school year to prepare for." The woman spoke with pride as she noted how the young man had managed to stay away from everyone until he was ready to reveal himself.

"They have only been lucky so far Minerva because they are an unknown quantity in the war." Dumbledore informed the woman. "Once everyone has gotten to know whom they are better they shall loose the element of surprise that they have been enjoying."

"Maybe, but if the fortress that they have been working on is any indication of their abilities then I would have to say that it would be wise not to underestimate them then Albus." Another member said as they looked over the pictures of the odd fortress." It's positioned at a point that it can be used to take on Hogwarts or Hogsmeade. It could be a shield for the school or it could be a dagger that guts us. The fact that it is on the edge of the forest means that it can be more dangerous than you may think."

"Very well, I shall keep that in mind." Dumbledore agreed. "Filius here now has a report to make."

The Charms Professor slowly rose to his feet and looked at the group of fighters. "There is stirrings in the non human community. A call has already gone out to the half-breeds and hybrids of Magical Europe, word has come out that the time has come to gather. Gringotts has sent out a summons to all of the creatures as near as I can tell. As a member of the dwarven communities in the British Isles I shall be attending and see just what it is that is required."

"Perhaps you should take Hagrid with you." Molly suggested warmly. "I'm sure that they would love to have him there."

"Unfortunately I cannot." The man said shaking his head as he looked at the half-giant who nodded in understanding. "Hagrid here is not known for his ability to keep certain aspects of life quiet so he can't be allowed into the Council chambers as anything more than a basic member and even then it would be dangerous. Hagrid and I discussed this a long time ago and decided that as long as he was loyal to Dumbledore then he would never be able to give himself over to the council with the dedication needed."

"That's not fair though." Charlie Weasley grumbled as he looked at his old friend and former mentor.

"Ah it ain't to bad Charlie, and it does make it so ah don't have ta choose who to help." Hagrid said with a smile. "Besides, according to dem I do the best work for the cross breeds and hybrids by just doin what I do." The large man said sticking his chest out proudly.

"Yes Hagrid sets an example that all of us can be proud of. He obeys the laws to the letter and acts as a generally likeable being. By not fighting things like prison or other such things he proves that he is a good person by his example. Since he lives down at Hogwarts he lets all the children see that being different does not make us worse or better than anyone else." Flitwick replied jovially. "In truth he probably helps us more by simply being himself than the highest ranking Council official does." Hagrid looked slightly embarrassed at the much deserved praise that the much smaller man was giving to him.

"As educating as this is we do need to get back on topic." Dumbledore reminded them. The others nodded as they turned back toward the human/dwarf hybrid. Dumbledore wondered if the others had noticed that Flitwick was not questioned on his own loyalties to their group as opposed to him. He would have to hope they didn't he kept his friend on a very elaborate leash however if the others started to question it then there could be a problem.

"Yes, the Council is meeting something that hasn't happened in a long time there have been minor meetings here and there but nothing that would be like this." Flitwick exclaimed excitedly. "All of the European half-bloods are making their way towards Gringotts in a few days all of the leading hybrids shall be there."

"Any other business, or reports before I hand out assignments for the week?" Dumbledore questioned them curiously. At the negative shakes of their heads he then began issuing his orders. "Hagrid I want you to station yourself at Diagon Alley. Sooner or later Jason may allow Harry and the others to go and shop for their school supplies. When they are there I want you to join with them and ensure that they are all well protected. I don't want to take the chance that Voldemort may try and attack when Harry is vulnerable. I also want you to try and convince them that they need to come back to the Order where we can keep an eye on them and continue making sure that no harm comes to them. The large man nodded as he accepted the assignment puffing up slightly. "Alastor, I need you to continue to work through the Auror ranks and find any Death Eaters. Diggle, William continue researching the Halliwell's and Mr. Black. Severus you know what you need to do. Filius if there is anything that you can tell us about the meeting be sure to inform me it could be the signs of new allies in the war. Nymphranda, Minerva see if you can't get Mr. Black to come around to my method of thinking? The sooner he accepts that only working together can we stop Voldemort the better off we shall all be. The saying of to many brewers spoil the potion is likely true here. Only united can we battle Voldemort."

"Oh yes Hagrid, before I forget I would like you to station yourself around Diagon Alley and keep your eyes out for our young charges. They are very likely going to show up for their supplies and it would make it easier on all of us if you were there to protect them." The half giant stuck his chest out a bit at this. If you can I would like you to try and convince the three of them that they would be better off if they were to come here where they could be better protected.

"I thought that Lupin was out there with them, why not just have him bring them in when Black isn't watching?"

Dumbledore gave a put upon sigh with a bit of grief mixed into it. "I wish that I could, however it seems that Remus has decided that he would rather not follow all of my suggestions particularly when it comes to Harry and his friends."

"What reasons would he have to do that though especially with all that he owes you? Someone grumbled, getting echoes of agreement.

Dumbledore kept the smugness from his face as he listened to the indignant Order members response to Remus apparent betrayal. "Remus has made his choice and we must respect it no matter how much we may not agree with it." Dumbledore informed the group. "I will not force anyone into helping me battle Voldemort. The choice as it has always has been is his. I hope that in time he will listen to my council and hope nothing untoward happens to him and the others. We must hope that the Light is not hurt by his actions and continue on to the best of our abilities." The others nodded as they continued with their meeting.

* * *

Flitwick nervously brushed some imagined dirt off of his robes as he looked around the room. Gringotts had obviously given them a discount judging by the elegance off the room. He was seated in the crowed while the leaders took their seats at the primary table. He looked around to see who had come to the meeting this time around. A swallow skinned creature in giant goblin armor was first. The creature had the hight of a human but the physical prowers of a goblin. These creatures were known as Hobgoblins. They were the result of a crossbreeding of humans and goblins. This was Travis Bigclaw. He ran a small security firm in some of the other countries that wanted goblin protection but couldn't afford it. The next member of the group was Madame Maxime the half-giantess headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Between the two was the only Dwarf human hybrid that currently out ranked the Hogwarts professor. Orrin Grinder the leader of the Dwarven hybrids.

At opposite ends of the room were the last two members of the council. On one side was Greyback the head Alpha of the werewolves. Around the large man were several other werewolves. On the other side was Greyback's opposite number Donavan the ambassador of the vampires. Donavan had been the ambassador for his people for 500 years. He could still recall when the council had been used to strike deals between the various races to help prevent war. Surrounding each of these leaders were each of their supporters. Each of them was allowed two followers of their own kind. The rest of their entourage was made up of half vampires or Damphirs. Few knew that there were two types of Damphirs. The ones that often sided with the vampires were known as Nightstalkers these Damphirs were much like their vampire cousins since they had a very weak tolerance for sunlight as well. They did have all of the strengths of a vampire though and were often recruited as daytime guards or agents. Siding with the werewolves were the Daywalkers. Daywalkers lacked the sun allergy that the other two had and were considered to be dangerous. Daywalkers also had a large amount of hatred for vampires it was speculated that the greater amount of humanity in Daywalkers fueled them to oppose vampires. The reason that there were two breeds of Damphirs was simple once people had learned the differences. Vampires had studied the creation of the two long and hard trying to find an answer to the different strains of being a damphir. A Nightstalker was created when an expectant mother was bitten and turned anytime in the first six months of pregnancy. The Daywalker on the other hand was created when the mother was bitten within the last trimester of the pregnancy were just a bit more human.

Donavan looked at the assembled group before he banged a gavel on the table. "Let us begin my friends. We have been gathered together because we have been approached by a wizard family to listen to them and what they have to say on the upcoming war."

"I thought that it had been decided that it was the will of the Council that we were not going to involve ourselves in this wizard matter?" Greyback questioned the other head members of the council. The werewolf was still slightly annoyed at the other members of the Council who had decided to deny the Dark Lord their aide. The werewolf felt as if it had been an insult to him and his pack when the Council had decided not to support the Dark Lord.

"Just because we do not agree or plan to help them does not mean that we are going to be rude about it." Donavan rebuked the werewolf. "We must not forget the rules of being civil. We heard the proposal by the Dark Lord's representative we must be polite and hear the other's that have decided to involve themselves in the war."

"Show zem in." Madame Maxime commanded of the being at the door whom nodded and triggered the doors.

"Presenting Lord Black, Family Claimed of the Warren Line, Family Claimed of the Potter Line, Blood Brother of War Shaman Oliver, the Maroon Warrior, Chosen Champion of Phaedos. With him is his advisor Remus Lupin of House Lupin, of pack Greyback, Family Claimed of the Black Line, Family Claimed of the Warren Line, Family Claimed of the Potter Line, Oath Brother to the Late Lord Black, Oath Brother to the late Lord Potter, the Silver Warrior, Chosen Champion of Phaedos.

Greyback glared at Remus as he walked into the room while the others noted that the werewolf walked side by side with the human lord. Jason ignored all of the looks that they were receiving by the various hybrid creatures that were scattered around the room and focused on the head table. He bowed to them getting a gasp of surprise before he started talking. "I won't waste your time. I'm here for one reason and one reason only. There's no use pretending anymore the war has come here again. The question is what are you going to about it? Staying neutral the last time didn't help your people out a whole lot last time. However, neither side is really offering you anything that you want. Life as slaves or second hand citizens is hardly a reason to get involved this war."

Greyback stiffened and let out a low feral snarl that let everyone see his filed teeth. He obviously did not like the implications that were being given about the Dark Lord whom he had sworn his loyalty to serve.

The others ignored the werewolf and instead focused on the young man before them. "It pleases me to see that you understand our position somewhat Black. It does beg to question what you are doing here though if you understand these things though."

"I'm here to ask that the Council remain neutral, as it has done so far and as it did in the last two wars." Jason returned to the Council. "I would also like to offer those that need it sanctuary if they have need of it."

"And where do you stand in zis oncoming war?" Madame Maxime questioned the boy before her.

"Freedom for all." Jason returned coolly." I grew up American, I plan on trying to get as many rights for all. I want to be there that need help."

The Council nodded pleased with the answer of the young man there were many though that were unimpressed with the statement having heard such words of promise before only to be betrayed later once they had what they wanted."What is the price for those that have need of your aide though wizard?" One of the council members asked the human.

Jason nodded his head in acceptance. "That you help defend the base when you are there." He explained to the half breeds. "If your family is hiding with us then we would expect you to stand with us should we become attacked. We have our own roles that we will be playing in the upcoming war and hope that you will do the duty that you feel you should do at this time."

The various creatures nodded their heads at this. If this was all he wanted then the young man was making a more than generous offer and one that should not be ignored. However they needed to proceed with caution before they made a deal with a human. "We shall consider your offer human. You must understand we are wary of such offers from wizards though. Many a time have they made the offer of such alliances with us or the full blooded creatures only to learn to late that there were strings attached to the gifts that they offered us. While your offer is noted, it is doubtful that the Council as a whole can support you or accept your offer."

Jason's reaction to this was a steady acceptance that surprised most of the council. His casual acceptance of this was a startling one. "Of course, I'm not going to force you into accepting the protection that it would mean. The entire British wizarding world is in war and we each must make the choices for our people. I hope you make the best ones that you can."

The leader of the Hobgoblins then stood up to address everyone." As a Council member of the Half Breeds I cannot give you the support that you desire. However as a leader of the Hobgoblins and a member of the Goblin Nation of advisors I do support you. I also tell you now that the advisors and the king offer you the use of fifty goblin warriors should you have need of them. In doing so I understand that my position in the Council of Half breeds can be questioned however I have always applied to the rules of the Council and have rarely tried to make use of the Council's assets in my duties and remind everyone that I myself voted against the Council joining with the Black heir." The leader of the Hobgoblin's then took his seat while his fate was decided by his peers.

Several people looked between the Hobgoblin and Jason. The goblins were notorious for remaining neutral in war serving only themselves. While most would think that the use of fifty warriors small it was actually the largest allying gesture that the goblins had made in over 400 hundred years. It had many consider what they knew of this newest faction and wonder where it stood. Flitwick rose to ask the questions that they all had roaming through their minds." Excuse me Travis, but why are the Hobgoblins and Goblins siding with the Black family?"

Travis nodded to the half dwarf. "Of course Charms Master Flitwick it is understandable that you would wish for some sort of explanation as to why we would ally ourselves to the Black family and their allies. Our people are both well known for allowing the humans to fight things out amongst themselves and not involve ourselves in the battles. The Goblin Nation respects warriors and that is exactly what Lord Black and his allies are. They do not fight ten trained wizards against a defenseless group of muggles with only one half trained magic user to oppose them. They know both victory and defeat they are warriors not bullies. On the other side they do not let their enemies simply walk away as your fellow teacher Dumbledore does."

Greyback bared his teeth at the insult about Death Eaters, but remained silent not wanting to start an argument with the Hobgoblin. Opposing someone connected to the Goblins was not something that the Dark Lord would forgive him for. He was slightly better off when he heard the rebuke about the Order and their methods.

"The other reason that we have allied ourselves with Lord Black is that he is allied with the Sisters Three. They battle the demonic scourge that threatens the world. We have no use for a world that they have ravaged. We need them as much as they need us in this case." Travis explained to the Council. "Lord Ragnok has decreed that he cannot stay neutral when Voldemort has sided with the demonic forces that still reside on this plane. Had the Slytherian heir decided against obtaining the aide of the demonic forces we would have remained neutral. He has not though and therefore the Goblins must stand against them for when they battle. The goblins will only aide them against the demonic forces though against Slytherians heir and his followers the Goblin Nation shall not aide you. So has Lord Ragnok of Gringotts decreed, so it shall be done."

"And how do we know that they won't decide that we are like the demons and need to be hunted?" One of the Night Stalkers questioned the Hobgoblin. "We've seen them change their opinion on us when we no longer have any use for them in their wars. I was there when we fought Hitler's magic users and demons. I was there fighting witches and wizards, Summoners from Japan, Druids from the Isles, Mago's from Italy. It took the combined might of the Allies both Mystic and muggle to finally put an end to him and it was still a close thing. After the battle we were beset upon by the humans that we had allied ourselves with and lost nearly all of our numbers. We stood there and held off the demons and yeti only to have humans betray us when the battle was done." The Nightstalker glared at Jason on this, as if the blame was his for what had happened all of those years ago to him and his companions. Jason to his credit met the glare head on without flinching.

"I don't know," Travis admitted to the damphir, "but the threat that the new demon lord presents is too much. I must do what I can to ensure my people live."

Donovan raised his hands and addressed the entire room. "The choice has been made. The Goblins and Hobgoblins support the Black family and their way of dealing with the war. The werewolves have also made their choice and have sided with the Dark Lord and Heir of Slytherian. There is still the Ministry and Dumbledore that anyone may join if they so feel the need to. The creatures and the Council shall survive though. We shall not judge anyone that decides to aide one side or the others." The vampire informed the others giving everyone a hard stare." If the Vampire and the Daywalker can sit a room without declaring battle then so can the allies of different factions." The two leaders in question nodded their heads and bowed to the elder vampire. "The choices have been made young Black, lines are now forming even here, now remove yourself from here."

Jason bowed his head in acknowledgement before he and Remus left the room. Everyone watched the pair disappear behind the doors." My friends remember this, Donovan said as he eyed the two leaders that had joined opposing sides. "The Goblins, Hobgoblins, and Black family are not opposing the Dark Lord they are opposing his allies. It is doubtful if there would have been this new faction if the demons had stayed out of the war now that it has happened though they shall all feel the call of war. As long as that part of the war remains then there shall be some semblance of balance."

"Now den, we must begin to make ze plans on what to do zhould zhe war continue and half-breeds begin to need a zway out of zhe country." Madame Maxine said to the others. Her mind was already on Fleur who had always been one of her favorites due to her own part human status. She knew that she would do what she could to protect the beautiful part vela if she could. We must

"Not too bad." Remus told Jason with a proud smile. "Even if all we get is a bunch of neutrals its more than we had before, and you can bet that Dumbledore doesn't have that sort of promise. Then again he was more interested in having them choose a side whereas your letting them make up their own minds and treating them with respect."

"Hopefully it stays that way." Jason returned to the older magic Ranger. "I'd rather not have to go against the Council, it could be trouble if they were to ever side against us."

Remus nodded his head in agreement left unsaid between the pair was the fact that sooner or later the various other sides to the war were going to force the group to make a choice. Some like the werewolves had already made their choice while others would sooner or later side with one side or the other. Jason's offer of sanctuary during this time could mean that those that were afraid of the Ministry and Voldemort might choose their way instead. At best they had given the various creatures breathing room to accomplish their duties and hopefully built some bridges between them.

The pair were interrupted from their thoughts as their bracers went off. "What's wrong Zordon?" Jason questioned as he brought his bracer closer to his face.

"Jason, we have a monster sighting. Zedd and Voldemort are once again attacking two places at once. We need to send out a Ranger team to meet these threats which teams do you want to send out?"

Jason pondered for a moment before deciding. "Send out Tommy and Shane's teams ,we need to get an idea of what they can do morphed and they need to go up against the monsters to get a feel for how strong the monsters are." Jason told the whitelighter. "This way we can get an idea on both without having to worry to much."

"Understood," Zordon returned to him and quickly began relaying the orders to the two teams.

(I forgot I used ninja storm in the last fight which is why they got to fight again)

* * *

Tommy rushed out to meet whatever monstrosity that had been formed with worry in his mind. This wasn't the Zedd as they remembered him that they had fought years ago this was a fully charged and evil Zedd. He hadn't been kidding when he told the younger generation that Zedd was potentially one of the most powerful villains that had ever attacked the world. He was being less flamboyant this time though with his attacks and seemed content right now to settle for causing fear among the people. Something had changed quiet a bit. He had read the newspaper articles and found that there were now putties out there that knew how to kill Zedd had upped the game and he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

The group rounded the corner and saw that the street that they had come to was a mess. There were aurors all over the place that had been downed from the putties. The wizards were attempting to throw spells at the creatures but most of them merely bounced off of them or struck them and did nothing. Tomy looked around hoping to find some elaborate weapon or other that would explain this attack but found nothing all he saw was a familiar old monster that was issuing out orders to the putties. While they were doing that the monster was firing energy blasts at people all over the place he saw a number of people with burns on their bodies from taking the shots. Tommy couldn't believe what he was seeing considering what monster that it was that they were facing. It seemed the demon powers of Zedd had made the creatures more cruel.

I've got him Tommy you just clear the others out of here. Rocky growled as he leaped for the monster. Power Hatchets he cried as red versions of his old Zeo weapons appeared on his arm.

Tommy wanted to argue but new that he and Rocky were the only two with any experience with beating the monster and right now he was needed against the foot soldiers. Tommy had perfected taking on multiple opponents. They would have to talk about it later but for now they had jobs to do

"Hey Pachinko Head!" Rocky yelled out at the monster. "That doesn't look like much of a game to me."

"Why if it ain't my old bud, being a stick in the mud." The monster rhymed out at him. "How can you say my target practice is no fun, when I can do it with no gun?" The monster then emphasized his point by sending a blast of energy towards a shop. The explosions from the blasts weren't loud enough to drown out the screams that they could all hear coming from the shop.

"That's it." The Ranger said as he rushed forward to battle it out with the creature he brought his hatchets down and the monster laughed as it blocked the weapons. Spinning around the monster slammed its hand into the Red Ranger sending sparks flying on the armor causing the Ranger to be pushed back.

"Not so fast pal." The Ranger snarled as he pushed back and brought the hatchets up and in an underhand strike slashing the face of his old foe. "You and me have business to attend to." The monster stumbled back for a moment before lunging forward using his greater mass to push the both of them into the burning building. The two then began a deadly dance. The Red Ranger while the faster and more agile of the two was nowhere near as strong or armored as the monster. While the monster was slower than the Ranger he was not to slow. Kicks and punches were exchanged between the two as they tried to add to the hurt.

A scream distracted them and they saw a couple of kids cowering underneath a shelf while potions blew up all around them. The Red Ranger hesitated a moment before he rushed to save the children his battle with the monster forgotten as he saw the children in need of his help. Pachinko Head laughed at the Power Ranger and began shooting energy blasts around him trying to strike him and the children that he was protecting. The Ranger grunted as one shot caught him in the back and made him stumble a bit but he climbed back to his feet.

The Ranger reached the children and grabbed each of the around the waist. With the two children in his arms he wouldn't be able to effectively ninja streak he would have to get them out some other way and Pachinko Head was between them and the exit. Moving as fast as he could he tapped into the agility of the ape as he bounced off the various walls before flying through the shattered wall that he and Pachinko Head had made when they had come inside. As he landed he collapsed on top of the kids as the building finally collapsed. When the sparks finally stopped he climbed to his feet and ushered the children toward an auror who wrapped the children in a bear hug and disappeared with a crack.

The Red Ranger turned to look and saw that the others had all managed to deal with the various putties. The group was all watching the building waiting for something to happen. What happened was unexpected as the building somehow blew up again scattering the remaining aurors and letting flaming wreckage and ash fall down around them. The Power Rangers stood their ground though and watch as an unscathed Pachinko Head strode over the remains of the building. A watching auror breathed out several swear words as he realized that the creature had just shrugged off all of that damage.

"Well Rangers ready to go again, I'll fight you till your nothing but pain." The monster cackled out at them.

"Oh yeah well we'll just have to see about that." Tommy said as he took the lead in front of the others. "When you deal with one Ranger you might as well accept the fact that you're going to be dealing all of us." Tommy drew Saba out and noticed that the others were also drawing their own weapons out. Like Rocky they all appeared to have copies of their old Zeo weapons the exceptions to the rule appeared to be himself and Kat. The two of them had different weapons that what they had expected considering what everyone else was holding. Rocky had his axes, Adam his hatchets, Tanya had her double club, Kat had a pair of steel fans, and Aishia had what looked like a pair of butterfly swords. "Take him Rangers!" The leader cried and the charged at him.

The monster tried hard and managed to hit the power rangers several times knocking them back or ducking under blows that would have cut deeply into its hide. But for every blow it was dodging there was always another that seemed to slip in and hit him. Snarling the monster tossed them all away from him. "It's going to take a lot more than that to finish me off Rangers." Pachinko Head growled out at them in defiance.

"You want more you got more." Tommy cried as he flipped Saba around so that he was now holding the sword hilt up. "You ready Saba?"

"You know it." The sword returned.

"Fire!" Tommy said and white force beams fired from the sword and slammed into the monster. "Go!" Tommy ordered to his friends. The others nodded and struck. Rocky came in with a spinning attack that had first one arm and then the other hitting the monster. Adam followed that by coming up behind him and slamming both of his hatchets into the back of the monster. Kat came next and threw her opened fans at the monster and watched as they hit in the arms of the creature. Tanya followed this attack up with slamming the end of her double club into the monsters face blinding it. While it was blind Aishia joined in with her butterfly swords by slashing at its legs bringing the creature down to the ground.

"All right Rangers its time to finish this thing." Rocky told the group. "Its time to bring them together."

"Power Fans!" Kat said as she brought her fans back to back like a pair of wings and threw them into the air.

"Power Axes!" Rocky cried as he tossed his weapons into the air and they joined back to back before landing on top of the wings.

"Power Hatchets" Adam said as his weapons formed two of the nozzles for the cannon and came to rest on either side of the fan blades.

"Power Butterfly Blades." Aishia said as she tossed her own weapons and watched them come to a rest on either side of the fan.

"Power double club!" Tanya said as she pulled her weapon out and pulled out lengthening the chain and then tossing them into the air to combine with everything else. The chain lined the edge of one side of the double axes and then came up providing handles and triggers for the weapon.

"Ninjetti Power cannon!" They said as the weapon came to rest in their hands.

"Ooh look at the pretty toy, to break it will be a joy!"

"Oh yeah well first you have to get by it." Rocky returned. "Fire!" The weapon glowed and fired at the monster destroying Pachinko Head.

"Not again, we've just began." The monster cried out before it exploded.

"Not this time pal." Rocky retunred to him with a smirk.

Shane wondered just what it was that they would be facing here. His team had all landed in the alley they looked around and saw what they were looking for. A large pair of reptilian creatures were waving their arms around as they directed the foot soldiers. Take them down he ordered to his friends. The others nodded and moved in with the sleek movements of the ninja that they were. Dustin created a cloud of dirt to rise and fall all over them giving them the advantage of surprise. Shane and Hunter led the charge as they were the more aggressive members. The two youths struck out at the reptile creatures knocking the back Tori and Blake ignored the creatures and aimed instead for the putties that were destroying people and things. Cam stood back and watched the others in case they should need his help. The young man was so focused on his friends that he didn't notice the hand that came out of the shadows and grabbed him.

Shane chuckled a bit as the monster fell to the ground again. "This is almost to easy, I thought that Zedd made tough monsters what's with the easy guys?"

"Don't get cocky." Haley told them over the communicators. "There's still time for them to do something unexpected." Before the Wind Ninja master could answer her Cam came flying from where he had been watching and crashed into him and Hunter.

"I take it that's the unexpected something then? Yo man what happened?" The ninja asked the samurai as the others rushed to help them up.

"I don't know, something grabbed me from behind." Cam told his friend in confusion. The group all looked towards where Cam had been standing and weren't looking behind them when an energy ball struck the group of heroes.

The Rangers rolled with the attack and came up facing their attacker. The group saw a creature seem to step out of the shadows. "Not bad Rangers, you actually hurt my doubles." The creature said it waved its hands and they disappeared.

"Cute trick you have there." Hunter growled out, as he drew his spear and charged. The monster laughed and seemed to disappear right before he could hit him.

"Wait a minute, I know that move." Tori said as she eyed the spot where the monster had been. "It's Copybot guys." She said turning to the others.

"Are you sure?" Cam questioned a little unsure of her identification of the monster. "I remember Copybot, and he didn't look anything like that." He noted as the creature reappeared on the other side of the street. The others had to admit that the other Ranger was right Copybot wasn't a dark skinned reptile like creature when they fought him but rather a typical brightly colored monster.

"Positive," the Water Master returned to the Samurai.

"I don't care who he is, take him down." Shane told the others. Getting nods of approval the others charged at the monster. Laughing the demon disappeared and reappeared several feet away from them and released an energy attack at them sending the group flying into a wall. Groaning the group slowly climbed to their feet as they prepared for another attack. They charged and Copybot stayed this time and fended them off for a few moments until Dustin managed to catch him with his weapon sending him flying.

The monster growled in defiance as it climbed back to its feet as it faced off with them. "One of me you may have defeated me Rangers, but can you cope with four?" He asked as he split apart and three other versions of him appeared alongside of him before they each disappeared and rushed by them causing multiple strikes against the Ninja Rangers and sparks to rise from their costumes. The monsters then landed creating a box with the Rangers on the inside.

"Dude, this is so not good." Dustin told his friends as they all looked around at the creatures that now had them boxed in. Each of the monsters brandished its arm blades at the Rangers as they prepared for another attack.

Shane quickly began issuing orders to his team. "Hunter, Blake you got the one at 1 o'clock, Dustin and I have the one at 4 o'clock, Cam take the one at7 o'clock, and Tori has the one at 9 o'clock." The Hawk Ranger said using his air knowledge to tell them all which one that they were to attack. Shane hoped that Tori and Cam could keep theirs busy while they took out the other two. The fact that Tori had beaten him on her own last time helped as well. The others nodded and broke apart to go and defeat their assigned monsters.

Dustin and Shane stuck out and watch in shock as the monster caught their weapon against his own blades and pushed the back. The creatures followed this up with an upward slash that sent them staggering back. Shane and Dustin not about to be stopped switched tactics on him jumping in the air he landed on Dustin who was now lying on his stomach using his earth powers he pushed them forward and the two slashed at the monster catching him on the head and with an uppercut. Bouncing back the monster growled and shot another energy blast which tossed them away.

Cam and Copybot were in a fight of their own Cam the better fighter was being hard pressed though as when ever he tried to hit the monster after blocking three of its own jabs would disappear in a streak of light only to reappear a few feet away. Growling Cam tried ninja streaking after the monster and slammed into the surprised monster. Taking advantage of his upper hand he slammed several hard hits into Copybot holding onto the monster so that it couldn't vanish on him again. The monster surprised him back though as it managed to slip out of his hold slammed both blades into his chest and sent him flying away.

Tori was holding her own against the monster but it was nowhere near as easy as she recalled it being last time. She had tried the water trap from last time but he had merely climbed on top of something and continued to fight her. The monster's speed worked against her now and Tori suddenly found herself being struck several times and as she lost her balance she landed at the feet of Copybot. Groaning the Ranger tried to pull herself up but was unable to. Copybot laughed at this as he dragged her up and slammed her back into the circle.

Hunter and Blake were doing their best to tag team their enemy yet every time that they thought that they had him he would disappear and their weapons would end up hitting each other. The two glared as they saw the monster laughing at them. "Let me show you Rangers how a team up is supposed to go." The monster informed them. Suddenly the other three dashed by each of them with their weapons drawn and slammed the two thunder rangers back into their friends.

"You guys alright?" Shane asked them as they all helped each other up.

"Besides for the part where we're getting our butts kicked I'm fine." Dustin returned to the other Ranger as he pulled himself up.

"Man these guys are fast." Shane said as he observed the monsters as they popped in and out of sight.

"Well let's see how fast they really are then." Hunter growled. "You ready brother?"

"Always bro." Blake returned the two raised their spears and then slammed them to the ground. "Ninja Thunderstorm Barrage!" The two cried out as red and blue lighting bolts sprang up all over the ground and hit them all singing the monster as it reverted back to one creature.

"Move in." Shane ordered as they each drew their own weapons and charged at Copybot. The monster groaned as blast after blast hit him from the various weapons

"All right lets finish this then." Shane said as he threw his weapon into the sky. "Air Crossbow!"

"Earth Hammer."

"Water Trident "

The crossbow hung in the air for a moment before the hammer locked into place in the place of the arrow, then the trident went into the top of the hammer.

"Crimson Thunder spear." Hunter called out raising his spear.

"Navy Thunder blade," Blake cried raising his own spear.

"Thunder star," they said as they crossed the two weapons together forming a giant throwing star from their two weapons.

"Samurai bow full power." Cam said as he summoned an energy beam arrow.

"Fire!" The six rangers cried out the three energy bolts rushed toward the monster who tried to shield himself only to have the energy rip through him.

* * *

Zedd growled angrily as he watched the two monsters fall before the power that the Rangers now had. He may have only been testing the Rangers, but that didn't mean that he liked to lose too them any more than he had ten years ago. His experiment was showing a lot of promise though if you considered how much more effort the Rangers were having to put into the fights though. He had hoped to get a chance to see how the Dino Rangers fought but he supposed that he could wait until another time. Perhaps it was time to turn up the juice on them though. It would also appeal to his ally who was glaring impatiently at the battles watching as the monsters fell before the Power Brats. "It's time to make my monsters grow." He shouted as he created two of his grenades and launched them through the portals. The two monsters laughed as they took the grenades and slammed them into the ground releasing the energies that made them grow.

"**Let's get it on, I'm gonna make you gone."**

* * *

"Here we go again." Tommy said tiredly as he looked at the creature that was before them. It was kind of sad that this little trick of the bad guys no longer impressed him. If he wanted to be honest it had gotten kind of old after Zedd. "Everyone reach into your hearts and find your zords." The Ranger commanded to his team. They all nodded and lowered their heads as they focused on something. The White Ranger concentrated and then grinned as he felt the zord as if it had been calling to him raising his hand he called out. "Power of Air, Phoenix zord Power! A giant bird rose from a tornado revealing a white phoenix zord screeching out its battle cry.

The others soon followed after their friend as they found their own inner beasts. "Power of Earth, Dwarf Zord Power!" A red zord shaped like a dwarf complete with pickaxe broke free from the earth and began charging toward the group.

"Power of Water, High Elf Zord Power!" Adam called out and another new zord appeared this one shaped like the elf lords of old that had disappeared over a thousand years ago. It was tall and seemed to be a black zord with the green tunic of a woodsman. In its hands it carried a long bow.

Aishia then gave out her call. "Power of Earth, Goblin Zord Power!" Another creature seemed to erupt from the earth and began charging toward the enemy joining the line of zords. This zord had a scimitar that it was waving around in anticipation.

"Power of Water, Manticore Zord Power!" Kat called out as she held her hands up. A screeching could be heard and then in the distance a zord with a human like head a lion's body and a club like tail began charging.

"Power of Water, Anansi Zord Power!" Tanya said as she summoned her own zord. A giant spider appeared and the charge of zords was complete.

"All right, let's do it." Tommy said as he leaped into the air and was soon back in the sky's. This was something he had missed while directing Brachiozord. He had missed being up in the sky during the fight as opposed to the remote control he had used.

"**Well aren't those cute," **P-head said mockingly. **"They shouldn't be too hard for me to give the boot."**

"Oh yeah well we'll just have to see about that." Tommy said. "Rangers, let's do it."

"Right the others returned." Adam took the lead before his zord leaped into the air. While the high elf zord was in the air The manticore broke apart and split in two. The head folded up inside the body and the tail shot out into the air. The split halves each warapped around one of the slender legs of the High elf zord. The Dwarf and Goblin Zords then followed by connecting to the arms incasing them in armor. The Phoenix Zord connected with to the back like the Falconzord of long ago had and finally the Anansi zord then connected to the chest connecting everything together. Ninjetti Ninja zord online the group said as the Manticore tail merged with the elf bow the goblin scimitar and the dwarf pickaxe to become a giant sword.

The fight was epic with every blow that they gave the monster it seemed that he blocked two more. "Tommy we're only scratching him." Rocky told his friend. "We need to up the ante somehow or we're going to be turned into scrap metal."

"How?" Tommy grunted as they stumbled back from another hit. "He's too fast for us to hit like this and he has too much armor."

"Tommy you have forgotten that you now have a pair of wings." Zordon's voice reminded his former student. "You are not bound to the ground like he is; use this to your advantage."

"You got it Zordon." Tommy returned to his mentor. "All right you heard him, let's take it up another level." Tommy said as he had the zord launch itself into the sky.

"**What running away, but it's such a nice day?" **P-head jeered at them as they took to the skies.

"Hardly pal. Let's show him guys."

"Fire wing barrage." The group said and the wings opened even wider and shot out fire balls that erupted all around the monster.

"You're ours now." Rocky said with satisfaction.

"Aeriel Strike!" The group said as the sword powered up and the group slammed into the ground with the sword slicing through the monster.

"Game over." Rocky said as he watched the fiery mess. "You lose."

* * *

"**I'm back." **Copybot sang out as he waved his arms around his arm blades at the ready.

"Okay you want to play we'll play." Shane said, "Pegasus Air zord power "

"Mermaid Water Zord Power."

"Minotaur Earth Zord Power."

Cam nodded as, he then summoned his own zord. "Spinx zord Samurai Power." He called and watched as his own zord appeared.

"Thunderbird Thunder zord power now." The brothers cried out as a bolt of thunder flashed in the air and the giant bird like zord appeared with two heads it was painted in their respective colors as it swooped by. The brothers leaped into their cockpits.

"All right let's form up," Shane commanded.

The Thunderbird switched to a warrior mode and then formed the body while the Sphinx formed around the back forming armor and wings. "Warrior Zord on line."

The other three formed up as well the Pegasus formed the chest while the Minotaur made the legs and the mermaid pulled into her tail and then split apart an end forming over either side of the zord forming the arms of the zord. "Ninja magic megazord."

"**Let's get it on."**

The two zords moved carefully not wanting to be surprised or blindsided by the monster. Copybot began shooting energy balls at the zords surprising the group as they felt several blast knock into them. "Dude, how is he doing that?" Dustin asked the others. "Cause I so don't remember him doing that last time."

"Unknown," Haley's voice returned over the com system. "It looks like you're going to have to get up close and personal with him though I don't think that you can fight him from long range if he can keep that up.

"We do that he's likely to double though." Cam reminded the others.

"Well it's either having him use us for target practice, or get up close and personal." Shane returned to the samurai.

"Why not both guys, we do have two zords?" Tori questioned the others.

"Why not? All right Hunter you guys hold back we'll get in close."

"You got it." Hunter returned the shoulder pads on the zord that also served as the heads for the thunderzord popped open and began firing navy and crimson lighting bolts at the monster while the others moved in close.

The unusual attack style caught the monster off guard enough for the others to slip in behind the monster and hold it. "All right guys do it." Tori told them.

"Charging weapons." Cam said from his seat.

The other three nodded as they reached in for their full power. "Weapons at full power." Blake told them.

"Locking onto target." Hunter said from his own position.

"Fire!" The group shouted. Energy beams erupted from the Sphinx head and the twin heads of the of the Thunderbird. The three beams mixed as they sped toward the monster.

Ninja Mystic Zord leaped into the air at the last moment as the energy beam slammed into the monster.

"And that's a wrap with you."

* * *

Zedd and Voldemort stood in silence for a moment before turning to look at each other. "I hope your done with your tests." Voldemort sneered as he looked at the smoldering remains that the rangers had left from the creatures.

"I now know the enemy and what they are capable of." Zedd admitted. "The true battles begin now. With the information I know have of them and with other methods nearly complete that will help in the coming battles. When they next meet we shall see what it is that we can do about them." Zedd promised the wizard. "Besides not everything is bad, as we are making progress with our destroying the other witch community." The former space lord reminded his companion. He raised his staff and it shot a bolt of energy at the viewing screens to show something else. With less witches they will be forced to split their resources.

* * *

Elsa smirked as she examined the house before them. Inside was supposed to hide one of the wandless magic users. At her side was the half crazy wand witch Bellatrix Lestrange. The pair of them had been moving all throughout England to find and destroy these wiccans. Her old Master Mesagog would have wanted to experiment on these wandless witches and add their DNA into the monster machine and create a creature with the added abilities of these creatures. In a way Lord Zedd made things easier as he wanted nothing more than the death of all of these wandless witches. The former principle waited patiently as the most wanted witch in all of Britain used her wand to disable all of the various defensive wards around a house.

"There." The witch told the Dark Lord's ally's pet muggle who nodded her head in acknowledgement as they strode toward the door. Elsa let feral grin stretch across her face as she raised her hand and sent an energy blast to slam into the door. The woman watched as the bits of the door fell to the ground.

As the dark ladies walked into the room they noticed that the wandless witch was standing there waiting for them. The witch threw several vials at the pair. Bellatrix countered the potion attack by redirecting the bottles toward the wall where they crashed harmlessly. Bellatrix cackled at the pathetically weak attack. "Is that all you have little wiccan? Allow me to show you how a true magic is used in an attack. She said as she fired a piercing charm that drilled a small hole through the other woman's shoulder.

The witch stumbled for a moment but managed to stay on her feet. She smeared the blood on the ground and spoke in Latin. A bright pulse of light erupted but as it stayed on the floor neither of the two were overly worried about it.

"You really are pathetic, aren't you?" Elsa drawled out once she realized that nothing had happened to them.

"That's what you think." The woman returned to her. The conversation was shelved though as a creaking sound was heard and the dark ladies turned to see four wooden statues approaching them. "Who's pathetic now?" The woman hissed out as she pushed herself to her feet.

"Stay down." Bellatrix hissed as she waved her wand and a tripping jinx hit the woman she then hit the woman in the leg with a cutting curse. The woman collapsed and looked up as the witch waved her wand again sending another spell at her.

While Bellatrix was tossing minor spells at the wiccan Elsa was busying fighting it out with the wooden golems. She used her sword and sliced the legs off of one of them split another in half from the head on down and for the last two she blasted them with her energy bolts. Finish her the enforcer told her companion who nodded as she fired a fienfyre spell at the woman. The woman's skirt was the first to catch fire and despite what she tried the magical fire continued to spread. The two then scurried out of the house and then Bellatrix apparated them out.

* * *

(Why is Flitwick always considered as part Goblin? I never read in any of the books that he is so why does everyone write him as such?)


	21. Adoption Notice

I find myself no longer caring about this story and thought I would check to see if anyone wants to take it up before i delete it sometime in the next month or so. Padmus Orion Black has decided to take over the story so here's hoping they can complete what I started.


End file.
